


Sense of home

by Doctor Medusa (DoctorMedusa)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 83,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMedusa/pseuds/Doctor%20Medusa
Summary: Meredith Grey revient à Seattle après une longue absence. Saura-t-elle faire face aux fantômes de son passé? Pourquoi a-t-elle subitement quitté sa famille, sa vie toute entière?
Relationships: Amelia Shepherd & Derek Shepherd, Derek Shepherd & Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev, Meredith Grey & Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey & Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Miranda Bailey & Meredith Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. De retour

**Author's Note:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> 

Meredith grinça des dents et frappa nerveusement sur le volant, coincée à un feu rouge depuis une éternité. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol de sa voiture, son cœur battant la chamade. Par la fenêtre, elle se sentait observée par tous ces immeubles qu’elle n’avait pas vus depuis des années. Elle ajusta le rétroviseur intérieur, remit ses cheveux en place et tenta de se convaincre que ses profonds cernes étaient invisibles. La vérité était qu’elle ne dormait plus depuis bientôt une semaine, depuis qu’elle avait décidé de revenir. 

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit le feu virer au vert, enfin, et appuya doucement sur l’accélérateur. Mais en une seconde, la voiture de devant dévia brutalement et s’écrasa dans un arbre décoratif sur le bord du trottoir, provoquant cris des passants et effusions de klaxonnements. La jeune femme braqua rapidement vers la droite, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, et se gara à la hâte sur une enfilade de places laissées vides. Elle retira les clés du contact, les fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean et se rua dehors pour se rendre utile. Des passants étaient déjà réunis autour de la voiture qui avait fusionné avec l’arbre, quelques-uns au téléphone, d’autres pétrifiés en attendant que quelqu’un sache que faire. Meredith joua des coudes et se trouva à côté du véhicule fumant. Un homme était debout à côté d’une jeune femme qui venait visiblement de sortir de la voiture. Meredith haussa la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha de la circulation et de la foule. 

« Je suis médecin, je vais vous aider. »  
La conductrice hocha et releva la tête avec un petit sourire.  
« Merci mais je crois que je vais bien, j’ai juste perdu connaissance quelques secondes. Est-ce que j’ai blessé quelqu’un ? »  
Elle avait des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et un visage inquiet par l’idée d’avoir provoqué un accident.  
« Vous n’avez blessé personne, comment vous appelez-vous ? »  
« Candice, je m’appelle Candice. »  
« Bien, Candice, il faut que vous vous asseyiez. »  
La blonde fit un signe de tête à l’homme debout à côté et il aida la jeune femme à s’assoir sur le trottoir. Meredith s’accroupit.  
« D’accord Candice, pouvez-vous suivre mon doigt ? »  
Elle remua lentement l’index de droite à gauche et la rousse le suivit du regard.  
« Je suis enceinte, est-ce que mon bébé va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en recommençant à paniquer.  
Mer lui prit la main et contrôla son pouls.  
« Je ne peux pas en être certaine maintenant mais il faut vous calmer, votre rythme cardiaque est très élevé. »  
Candice acquiesça et posa une main sur son ventre. Tandis que la docteure examinait son crâne pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait aucune plaie, elle attira l’attention de la conductrice pour faire baisser son stress.  
« À combien de semaines en êtes-vous ? »  
« À seulement vingt semaines mais j’ai déjà l’impression d’être énorme. »  
Elle rit et termina l’examen de son crâne.  
« Connaissez-vous le sexe ? »  
« C’est un garçon, » répondit-elle en souriant.  
« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien pour vous et votre petit garçon, Candice. »  
Mais le sourire de la rousse quitta son visage.  
« Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien, quand va arriver l’ambulance ? » L’homme qui l’avait aidée à s’assoir répondit.  
« Je les ai appelés il y a cinq minutes, les secours vont arriver d’une seconde à l’autre. »  
« D’acc… » 

Mer n’eut pas le temps de le voir venir que la jeune femme s’effondrait sur le sol. Elle prit rapidement son pouls. Absent. Elle s’agenouilla rapidement à côté de Candice et entama un vigoureux massage cardiaque.  
« Restez avec moi, Candice, pensez à votre fils. Restez avec moi. »  
Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux et son souffle devint court mais elle n’arrêta pas, pas même lorsque les sirènes retentirent, que la foule se dispersa et que les secouristes l’entourèrent.  
« Je suis médecin, cette jeune femme a perdu connaissance un court instant et sa voiture s’est plantée dans un arbre. Elle est enceinte de vingt semaines. »  
Et elle continua à masser le cœur de Candice tout en présentant le peu qu’elle connaissait du cas, comme on le lui avait appris. Les secouristes installèrent la conductrice inanimée sur un brancard et Meredith se leva, poursuivant le massage durant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l’ambulance.  
« Pas de plaie crânienne, reflexes pupillaires corrects juste après l’accident. Elle savait se déplacer. Elle avait un rythme cardiaque élevé mais il a chuté en un instant jusqu’à complètement s’arrêter. »  
Ils entrèrent dans l’ambulance mais elle ne lâcha pas la jeune femme.  
« Vous pouvez y aller, docteure… »  
« Grey. »  
« Allez-y docteure Grey, nous allons nous occuper d’elle. Vous avez fait du bon travail. »  
« Emmenez-la au Seattle Grace, je reste avec elle. » 

Cela faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas prononcé de nom alors il sonnait presqu’étranger dans sa bouche. Les secouristes s’occupèrent de Candice, la branchèrent au monitoring, lui installèrent une perf et commencèrent à la ventiler manuellement mais Meredith avait toujours le cœur de cette jeune femme sous les mains. Le trajet fut court mais l’état de la patiente ne s’améliora pas. Quand les pneus crissèrent contre le bitume et que le courant se coupa, se fut le cœur de la docteure qui s’arrêta.  
Elle y était, elle était revenue. Ce n’était pas de la sorte qu’elle imaginait franchir à nouveau les portes de l’hôpital mais finalement, elle n’aurait pu trouver meilleure manière de surmonter sa peur et ses angoisses. Elle cessa de réfléchir et se concentra sur sa patiente. Les portes de l’ambulance s’ouvrirent et une voix retentit dans son dos. 

« Qu’avons-nous ? » Mer répondit à la voix, tout en grimpant sur le brancard pour poursuivre le massage jusqu’à l’intérieur.  
« Jeune femme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, enceinte de vingt semaines. Elle a perdu connaissance un court instant et sa voiture a percuté un arbre. Pas de plaie au crâne, réflexes pupillaires corrects juste après l’accident. Pas de difficulté à parler ou à se déplacer mais rythme cardiaque élevé juste avant qu’elle s’évanouisse et que son cœur s’arrête. »  
Le temps qu’elle reprenne sa respiration après avoir parlé à la vitesse de l’éclair, le brancard était posé sur le sol. Elle rejeta les cheveux en arrière et baissa la tête vers Candice. Le brancard se mit en branle et la voix retentit à nouveau derrière elle, une voix qui n’était pas inconnue.  
« Et vous êtes… »  
« Le docteure Grey. »  
« Meredith ? »  
Elle tourna la tête et fit un petit sourire.  
« Salut Owen. »  
« Mais que faisais-tu dans cette ambulance ? Je pensais qu’on ne devait se voir que cet après-midi. »  
« C’est une longue histoire, » marmonna-t-elle en entendant l’agréable bruit des portes de la Mine qui glissaient, les voix des patients, les ordres criés par les docteurs. 

Ils traversèrent rapidement la grande pièce et s’apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle de trauma numéro une lorsqu’elle releva la tête. À quelques pas, sa tablette dans la main et appuyé contre le poste d’accueil, un homme la regardait. Elle le reconnut au premier coup d’œil, ses cheveux doux et soyeux et ses profonds yeux bleus ne trompaient pas. Elle était là, comme dans une scène au ralenti, spectaculaire et perchée sur un brancard, tenant la vie d’une femme entre les mains, et lui, il était si près, si réel, comme s’il l’avait attendue tout ce temps.

Une fois dans la salle de trauma, les choses s’accélérèrent, un résident dont le visage lui était de loin familier prit en charge la ventilation manuelle, Owen cria des ordres et d’autres encore mais Meredith n’entendait rien, elle était dans le flou total, comme anesthésiée. Seules ses mains vivaient encore, faisant battre le cœur de cette jeune femme allongée sur le brancard.  
« Meredith ? Meredith ? »  
Elle se réveilla et leva la tête. Owen la regardait.  
« Depuis combien de temps est-elle en arrêt ? »  
« Un peu plus de dix minutes. »  
« Il faut la choquer. Tout de suite. »  
Elle acquiesça, descendit du brancard et enfila rapidement une paire de gants pour attraper le défibrillateur qu’on lui tendait. Un interne plaça les patchs orange sur la poitrine de Candice et Mer frotta les palettes l’une contre l’autre.  
« Chargez à deux cents. »  
Le petit bourdonnement si agréable à ses oreilles se répandit dans la pièce et elle pressa les palettes contre les patchs.  
« On dégage. »  
La décharge fit vibrer son corps entier avec délice et la jeune rousse fut secouée par le choc. Le moniteur cardiaque continua à bipper bruyamment et elle recommença, elle ne la laisserait pas mourir.  
« Chargez à trois cents. »

Le bourdonnement, les palettes contre les patchs, la décharge puis la secousse, les bips affolés du moniteur, et tout recommença encore une fois. Mais celle-ci fit repartir le cœur de Candice. Mer soupira de soulagement et Owen eut un petit sourire. Cependant, les choses basculèrent à nouveau lorsque le moniteur fœtal s’emballa.  
« Le bébé est en bradycardie, bipez Robbins encore une fois, tout de suite ! Et passez deux ampoules d’adrénaline. » cria-t-il.  
Cette fois, il regarda sa consœur.  
« Le bébé doit sortit au plus vite. »  
« Mais il n’a que 20 semaines, il ne survivra pas ! »  
« C’est sa seule chance. »

La porte s’ouvrit et Arizona entra. L’interne lui présenta le cas le plus rapidement possible.  
« Accident de voiture, la mère a été choquée trois fois. Le bébé est en bradycardie depuis moins de cinq minutes, il a reçu deux doses d’adrénaline. Le bébé n’a que vingt semaines. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Faites préparer un bloc pour une césarienne en urgence, ce bébé doit sortir au plus vite. On fera passer un scan à la mère au bloc, pas le choix si on veut les sauver tous les deux. Et bipez Karev ! »  
Et l’instant d’après, la salle de trauma était vide, tous s’étaient précipités en salle d’opération. Et Meredith était seule, debout, comme si tout ça n’avait été qu’un rêve. Lentement, elle sorti de la pièce et se retrouva dans la mine, bruyante et bondée. Le bruit l’étouffait, l’adrénaline retombait, sa gorge se nouait. Elle s’appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps de réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle était de retour au Seattle Grace.


	2. L'interne dépravée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith poursuit sa journée de retour à Seattle, elle retrouve les gens qu'elle a laissés derrière elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.
> 
> Petite précision, dans le chapitre précédent je l’ai oublié mais l’hôpital s’appelle bien « Seattle Grace Mercy West », la fusion a eu lieu avant le départ de Mer.

2\. L’interne dépravée

Meredith quitta la mine et traversa l’hôpital jusqu’au poste central des infirmières du service de chirurgie. Personne ne la reconnut et elle en était contente, ce premier jour à Seattle était déjà assez mouvementé sans avoir à répondre à des milliers de questions. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue basse et sourit à l’infirmière assise en face d’elle.  
« Je suis le docteure Grey, le chef Hunt a dû vous demander de me transmettre des papiers, il est parti au bloc en urgence. »  
La jeune femme lui tendit une grande enveloppe brune qui pesait des tonnes. « Contente de vous revoir parmi nous, docteure Grey. »  
« Merci, Frankie. »  
Elle était étonnée qu’une infirmière se souvienne encore de qui elle était mais n’y prêta pas grande attention, s’accouda au comptoir et tâta une poche de son jean pour trouver un Bic. En le prenant, elle sentit ses clés. Merde. Ma voiture. Cristina la ramènerait. Et elle commença à remplir la pile de documents. Arriva la case « Parent à contacter en cas d’urgence. » Merde. Elle mit Cristina et se replongea dans la paperasse en évitant de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Mais rapidement, une présence à côté d’elle lui fit relever la tête. 

« Meredith. Je suis content que tu sois bien arrivée. » Elle sourit et posa son Bic.  
« Chef, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. » Richard fit un geste de la main.  
« Oh, je ne suis plus chef depuis longtemps, tu sais. »  
« Comment allez-vous ? » Il ignora sa question.  
« On dit que tu as sauvé une vie avant même de commencer la journée. » Elle leva un sourcil.  
« Qui est on ? » Il lui fit un clin d’œil.  
« J’ai des contacts. » La jeune femme rit.  
« Ton arrivée n’est pas passée inaperçue. Beaucoup de gens se souviennent de toi, ici. » Elle rit à nouveau.  
« Comme l’interne dépravée ou la fille d’Ellis Grey ? » Richard ne put répondre, interrompu par son bipeur.  
« Il faut que j’y aille, » dit-il en commençant à s’éloigner.  
« Nous devrions dîner un de ces jours, tu as plein de choses à me raconter, » lança-t-il. Elle lui sourit, le regarda entrer dans l’ascenseur et se reconcentra sur la paperasse.

Une fois tous les papiers remplis et son Bic totalement vide, Mer se rendit au bureau du chef et les déposa sur son bureau puis elle entra dans l’ascenseur. Cet ascenseur était plein de souvenirs, de rires, de pleurs et de cris, de baisers et de regards. En montant dedans, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa était Derek. Il aimait la coincer dans les ascenseurs pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir, alors il restait là à la regarder avec ses yeux doux pour la faire craquer et finalement, elle l’embrassait, peu importait s’ils étaient en dispute. Elle sortit de l’ascenseur et passa chercher ses calots, un de ses exemplaires d’uniforme bleu clair, sa blouse blanche, sa carte d’accès et son badge. Elle repasserait chercher les autres exemplaires de son uniforme un autre jour. La fin de son voyage se trouva être la salle des résidents. Sur le chemin, la docteure remarqua que la photo de son badge était toujours celle de son premier jour d’internat. Alors elle repensa à ce premier jour, à George, Izzie, Derek et secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas se laisser envahir par les souvenirs, pas maintenant. Elle devait repartir de zéro, reconstruire sa vie.  
Elle entra dans la salle des résidents, se dirigea vers le casier laissé vide à son attention et y rangea toutes les affaires qu’elle venait de glaner. Une fois cela fait, Mer s’assit sur le banc et regarda la ville briller à travers la fenêtre. Il lui faudrait probablement attendre encore quelques heures avant que Cristina ou Alex aient fini leur journée mais elle ne voulait pas partit avant, pas après avoir passé trois années loin d’eux. Certes, elle leur avait parlé par téléphone mais jamais ils ne s’étaient revus en chair et en os alors quelques heures d’attente importaient peu. La jeune femme sortit un post-it de son sac à main, griffonna un mot dessus et le colla contre le casier de Cristina. « Suis en salle de garde, appelle-moi quand ta journée est finie, j’ai besoin que tu me ramènes. Mer. » Alex aurait pu le faire, la ramener mais aujourd’hui, elle avait besoin de Cristina, de sa personne. Elle quitta alors la pièce, traversa ces couloirs remplis de souvenirs avec un pincement au cœur et entra dans une chambre de garde, vide à son plus grand soulagement, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit du bas avec un soupir. Les heures d’avion, l’adrénaline de l’accident de voiture, les émotions, tout lui tomba dessus en un coup et l’assomma, la seconde d’après, Meredith était profondément endormie.

La sonnerie du téléphone la sortit brusquement de ses rêves. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Mer se jeta sur son téléphone pour faire cesser cette insupportable sonnerie.  
« Allô. »  
« Je suis dans la salle des résidents, rapplique. » Et Cristina raccrocha avec la plus grande délicatesse dont elle était capable.  
La jeune femme passa son pull au-dessus de la tête, enfila ses bottes et partit de la chambre de garde. La salle des résidents était à deux pas, elle y parvint donc en quelques secondes, sans croiser Derek, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle n’était clairement pas prête à lui parler. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et s’appuya contre le chambranle, regardant Jackson, Cristina et Alex se disputer avec un sourire en coin. Alex fut le premier à la remarquer, il cessa alors de parler, fit un énorme sourire et la serra dans ses bras. Il fut rapidement bousculé par Cristina qui serra sa meilleure amie contre elle avec une affection étonnante.  
« Putain, ton avion a eu une journée entière de retard ou quoi ? T’étais sensée arriver ce matin. »  
« J’ai eu une urgence. J’ai besoin que tu me ramènes à ma voiture, je l’ai laissées sur la dix-septième rue. »  
Une fois que Meredith put enfin respirer, ce fut Jackson qui lui tapa gentiment l’épaule.  
« Content de te revoir, Grey, les ragots salaces commençaient à manquer. » Elle rit et poursuivit la conversation en attendant que son amie rassemble le reste de ses affaires.  
« Alors, ta spécialisation ? Cristina ne semblait pas assez intéressée pour m’en parler. »  
De l’autre côté de la pièce, Alex lança, « Peu étonnant venant de la part du Nazi. »  
Elle lui répondit par un regard glacial et les deux hommes rirent. Mer fronça les sourcils.  
« Le Nazi ? Pas très original. »  
« Oh, elle l’a mérité pourtant, » dit Avery avec ironie avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la blonde.  
« Plastique. J’ai choisi la plastique. Et toi ? »  
« La générale. »  
« Ah, comme ta… » « Mère ! » répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes tout en faisant la grimace.  
Cristina traversa la pièce, son sac sur l’épaule.  
« Assez parlé du prodige qu’est Ellis Grey Junior, allons-y. » Mer fit un petit signe de la main à ses deux amis et la suivit dans le couloir.  
« On va boire un verre chez Joe ? »  
« Pas ce soir, je dois encore installer toutes mes affaires dans la maison. »  
« Tu ne finiras pas d’installer tes affaires avant six mois. » Elle sourit.  
« Cette maison est bien trop grande, je n’aurai jamais assez d’affaires pour la remplir. »  
« Remplis-la avec de l’alcool, elle paraitra moins vide. »  
« Cet endroit me rappelle tant de souvenirs, ça va être étrange d’y habiter à nouveau. » Elles entrèrent dans l’ascenseur.  
« La ville entière est remplie de souvenirs de ta vie d’avant, particulièrement ta maison et l’hôpital alors c’est normal que ça te fasse bizarre. Je ressens la même chose, par exemple, là j’ai envie de vomir en t’imaginant baiser avec McDreamy exactement où je me trouve. » Elle fit une grimace et traversa l’ascenseur avec une mine de dégout, provoquant les rires de son amie.  
« Est-ce que tu vas virer Alex de chez toi ? »  
« Non, » protesta Meredith, « Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule dans ma maison. Et puis je suis certaine que si je le vire, il ira vivre dans une salle de garde comme un pauvre chiot abattu. Mais il reste encore une chambre de libre, » finit-elle avec un regard en coin vers le Nazi.  
« Je n’irai pas habiter dans ta colloc pour gens seuls et désespérés. Je suis fiancée, je te rappelle. » Et elle secoua sa main gauche. La blonde rit.  
« Tu ne portes pas ta bague, me montrer ta main est inutile. » Cristina secoua la tête et fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean.  
« Je n’aime pas porter de bague. Owen croit que l’ultime preuve de mon amour serait de porter un gros truc encombrant au doigt alors que je travaille. C’est stupide. »  
« Tu as besoin de boire. » L’ascenseur arrêta de descendre et les deux jeunes femmes en descendirent puis traversèrent le hall d’entrée de l’hôpital.  
« J’ai besoin d’une douche. D’une bonne douche bien chaude pour détendre mes muscles, j’ai l’impression que mon corps entier est tétanisé. Et j’ai besoin de sexe, » finit-elle avec un gémissement anticipatif.  
Elles attinrent la voiture et Mer monta côté passager tandis que son amie démarrait.  
« Le sexe me manque. Je n’ai couché avec personne depuis une éternité. Enfin, il y avait ce type dans un bar, l’autre soir, et celui dans l’avion cette nuit. J’ai menti, mon appétit sexuel est totalement rassasié. »  
« Tu sais, le sexe entre fiancés est bien mieux, c’est genre vraiment mieux que du sexe normal. »  
« Je suis totalement d’accord avec toi. »  
« Tu as été fiancée deux minutes. Et encore, il a jeté la bague dans les bois puis tout est parti en couilles. » La blonde se mordit la lèvre.  
« C’était toujours incroyable avec lui. »  
« McDreamy doit sortir de ta tête ou tu vas commencer à baver dans ma voiture. » Meredith s’enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras.  
« Je n’ai pas pensé à lui depuis des années, je suis passée à autre chose. J’ai eu un mec vraiment génial, un dieu de la neuro et au lit, c’était incroyable. Et j’ai rencontré des tonnes de mecs après lui. Je l’ai oublié. »  
« Si tu le dis. Mais lui, il ne t’a pas oubliée, c’est certain. Il a vu que tu étais rentrée ? »  
« Je l’ai croisé une seconde à la mine ce matin. »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu foutais à la mine ce matin ? Enfin bref, ce n’est pas le sujet. Il a annulé toutes ses interventions de la journée et il était introuvable. Je l’ai bipé un milliard de fois pour des traumas multiples qui venaient d’arriver, Nelson est venu à sa place. Le retour de la grande Meredith Grey a bouleversé le pauvre docteur Sheperd au cœur brisé. » Mer rit jaune.  
« Dépose-moi là, » elle pointa une enfilade de places libres du doigt.  
Elle attrapa son sac à main et ouvrit la portière.  
« Profite de ton sexe de fiancée, moi je vais rejoindre Alex dans ma grande maison triste et vide. On se voit demain. » 

Et elle claqua la porte. La nuit était noire et froide, la jeune docteure grelotta le temps de parvenir à sa voiture. De la poche arrière, elle sortit la clé et pu entrer. Elle actionna le contact et la lumière des phares envahit le trottoir devant. Mais elle ne partit pas tout de suite, attendit et fini par fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Ce que Cristina avait dit résonnait dans sa tête, peut-être que tout n’était pas vraiment terminé avec Derek, peut-être qu’elle avait fait une erreur en partant à Baltimore. Mais toutes ces questions, elle se les était déjà posées un million de fois auparavant alors la réponse fut toute trouvée, elle avait besoin de boire pour noyer tous ces sentiments. Alors elle enclencha le contact et reprit la route vers le centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'imagine que certains d'entre vous ont envie de savoir où était Meredith et tout ce qui concerne son absence durant toutes ces années. Mais j'aime faire durer le suspense alors le prochain chapitre nous en apprendra probablement plus. Je ne sais pas quand il sortira car mon rythme d'écriture n'est pas le plus rapide. Merci de continuer à lire ma fanfiction !


	3. Bienvenue au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith retrouve d'anciennes et de plus récentes connaissances. Elle s'apprête à reprendre son poste à l'hôpital, non sans quelques appréhensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

3.Bienvenue au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital

Il était presque minuit lorsque la voiture de Meredith la conduit non loin de l’hôpital, de l’autre côté de la rue. Elle se gara sur le petit parking, éteint le contact, attrapa son sac et sortit dans la nuit froide. Elle se dépêcha d’entrer à l’intérieur du bar et fut accueillie par un brouhaha de rires et discussions, une chaleur et une odeur réconfortantes. La jeune femme s’assit au bar et commanda un verre de tequila, comme au bon vieux temps. L’homme qui la servit était un inconnu, ce n’était pas Joe. Alors elle réalisa, ce n’était plus chez Joe qu’elle se trouvait, c’était au Emerald City Bar. Les choses avaient changé en son absence, et cette réalité la frappa de plein fouet.  
Seattle, ses amis, l’hôpital, ils ne l’avaient pas attendue sagement, ils avaient changé. C’était bien sûr ridicule de croire que tout serait resté comme le jour de son départ mais au fond de son cœur, Mer espérait qu’elle pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie d’avant comme si les trois dernières années n’avaient été qu’une parenthèse. Non pas qu’elle voulait les oublier, mais maintenant, elle devait se réadapter à une nouvelle vie qui lui totalement différente de celle qu’elle avait laissée. Le goût de la tequila coulant dans sa gorge la réconforta. La tequila était son alcool de Seattle, à Baltimore, elle s’était trouvée autre chose, comme à Boston il y a si longtemps. Le rhum à Boston, la tequila à Seattle, le gin pour son exil. Des sentiments à noyer dans l’alcool partout où elle allait, alors autant valait-il mieux le faire avec différents poisons. 

Quelques verres plus tard, quelqu’un vint prendre place sur le tabouret à côté du sien, un verre dans la main et parla, faisant remonter une vague de souvenirs.  
« L’interne la plus dépravée de Seattle. Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. » Mer se tourna vers l’homme assis à côté d’elle et prit une gorgée de tequila.  
« Je ne pensais jamais revenir. » Mark fit un signe de la tête au serveur et bientôt, leurs verres vident furent remplacés par des pleins.  
« Alors tu reprends un poste à l’hôpital ? » Elle acquiesça, le regard perdu dans les rayures du bar en bois. L’homme rit.  
« Pourquoi diable t’es-tu ramenée ici ? » La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes et prit une gorgée dans son verre avant de relever la tête pour le regarder.  
« Je suis venue pour ma spécialisation. »  
« Il n’y a pas de mensonges dans le club des amants sans scrupules. » Meredith fini son verre et chercha son sac à main sous son tabouret.  
« Je ne peux pas avoir la gueule de bois pour mon premier jour de travail, je devrais rentrer. » Il lui lança son regard de tombeur ténébreux et attira son attention  
« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenue. » Elle rit.  
« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Mark. » Il prit un air faussement offensé.  
« Tu as beau être terriblement attirante, je ne cherche pas à coucher avec toi. Derek ne nous le pardonnerait jamais et j’ai eu du mal à ravoir sa confiance. Je ne gâcherai pas tous mes efforts pour coucher avec toi. » Elle attrapa son sac et le regarda aussi froidement que la glace.  
« Derek ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des années. Je n’ai absolument aucun compte à rendre à Derek. »  
« Tu es partie. »  
Elle quitta son tabouret et secoua la tête.  
« Ça ne te regarde pas. » Puis elle commença à marcher en direction de la sortie mais la voix de Mark la retint.  
« Est-ce qu’il sait que tu es rentrée ? » La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna.  
« Il m’a vue ce matin. »  
« Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler. » Elle ne dit rien et repartit vers la sortie, son cerveau trop embrumé pour réfléchir au sens de ces mots.

Alors qu’elle passait la porte et que la nuit froide l’enveloppait, elle heurta de plein fouet un homme qui se dirigeait visiblement vers l’intérieur du bar.  
« Vraiment désolée, je… J’vous avais pas vu, » bafouilla-t-elle. L’homme parla et alors, sa voix parut familière.  
« Ce n’est rien. Je ne faisais pas attention. » leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la docteure cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Était-ce le hasard, qu’elle se retrouve face à l’homme qui l’avait fait frémir il y a quelques heures à peine. Elle fit un semblant de sourire.  
« Eh bien, je ne crois pas au destin ou à tous ces trucs débiles mais je ne pensais jamais vous revoir. Surtout pas ici. » L’homme rit.  
« Je ne vis pas dans un avion, il m’arrive d’aller en ville pour prendre un verre. » Sa blague mit de longues secondes à être interprétée par l’esprit de Meredith, saoule. Elle regarda l’homme avec qui elle avait couché dans les toilettes de l’avion durant la nuit précédente et se mordit la lèvre.  
« Vous avez une voiture ? » Il resta impassible, ne sourit pas, ne haussa pas de sourcil.  
« Bien sûr. »  
« Vous avez bu ? »  
« Pas encore. »  
« Alors ramenez-moi chez moi. »  
« D’accord. » Il sortit ses clés, fit quelques pas et la mena jusqu’à une Lexus garée au bord du trottoir.  
Elle était encore assez lucide pour savoir ce qu’elle fabriquait et faisait relativement confiance à l’homme pour ne pas la kidnapper et la découper en morceaux avant de la jeter à l’eau, même si elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il tourna la clé et le moteur vrombit. Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route.  
« Où est-ce que je vous conduis ? »  
« Harper Lane. » Il lui jeta un coup d’œil, elle avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre et les yeux hypnotisés par la lumière des lampadaires qui défilaient.  
« Mauvaise journée ? » Elle hésita longuement avant de répondre.  
« Vous êtes marié ? » Il rit et secoua la tête.  
« Non. »  
« Personne ? »  
« Je n’ai personne. »  
« Divorcé ? Une ex folle qui viendra mettre un couteau sous ma gorge quand elle apprendra que vous avez couché avec moi ? »  
« Pas d’ex-femme, pas de petite amie timbrée. »  
« Bien. Parce que j’ai besoin de sexe pour oublier une tonne de choses et je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les attaches émotionnelles avec des inconnus. » Il haussa les épaules.  
« Je ne suis pas du genre à m’attacher aux inconnues. » Elle parut satisfaite et pointa une petite rue du doigt.  
« Tournez là. »  
« Je vis à Seattle depuis quelques années pourtant je ne suis jamais venu dans ce coin. »  
« Eh bien, c’est un endroit… normal. Je ne suis pas revenue depuis un moment mais je crois que c’est encore un endroit normal. »  
« Relativement rassurant, » dit-il avec une pointe d’ironie.  
« Garez-vous là. » Le moteur arrêta de tourner et les phares s’éteignirent.  
« Jolie maison. » Mer sortit de la voiture et eut besoin d’un moment pour pouvoir commencer à marcher sans avoir l’impression que la terre tournait à une vitesse folle.  
« Elle était à ma mère. » Il ne dit rien et suivit la blonde à l’intérieur. La porte d’entrée n’était pas verrouillée, Alex avait dû prévoir que son amie rentrerait trop saoule pour retrouver ses clés.  
Discrètement, les deux montèrent à l’étage et, tâtonnant dans le noir, Meredith finit par trouver sa chambre. Ne prenant pas la peine d’allumer la lumière, elle resta plantée à l’entrée à observer cette pièce qui n’avait pas changé depuis son départ, cette pièce où elle avait vécu tant de choses. Mais elle revint rapidement à la réalité et tira l’homme de l’avion à l’intérieur avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

La première chose qui frappa Meredith Grey à son réveil fut un foudroyant mal de tête. Elle sauta du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vider l’intégralité de son estomac dans les toilettes. Une fois cela fait, elle se sentit mieux et revint s’assoir au bord du lit. Les souvenirs l’assaillirent et elle jeta un œil autour d’elle. Plus aucune trace de l’homme de l’avion, c’était une bonne chose. Il ne s’était pas endormi après le sexe et était parti durant la nuit, Il a tout compris. La dernière chose qu’elle voulait en ce moment était d’avoir à faire avec un plan cul de la veille encombrant. Rapidement, elle se demanda quand elle était devenue ce genre de femme, celle qui ramenait des hommes chez elle, complètement saoule, et qui se réjouissait ensuite qu’ils soient partis sans laisser de traces de leur passage. Mais peu importait, elle avait d’autre préoccupations.  
Aujourd’hui marquait son véritable retour au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, son premier jour de travail, et elle avait la gueule de bois. Mer rassembla ses forces et quitta son lit, piocha des vêtements dans sa commode et les enfila rapidement. Un long brossage de dents s’en suivit pour éliminer toutes traces de tequila et de vomi. Un minimum présentable, elle dévala les escaliers et débarqua dans la cuisine qui, étrangement, sentait le café. Assis au bar, Alex se retourna en l’entendant descendre. Il fit un sourire narquois et pointa une tasse de café fumant posée sur le comptoir.  
« Tu as une sale gueule. J’t’ai fait du café. »  
« Merci, » grogna-t-elle en s’asseyant à côté de lui.  
« Alors, ton coup d’hier soir ? Je n’étais plus habitué à entendre autant de bruit venir de cette chambre. »  
« Aucune idée, j’étais apparemment plus saoule que je le pensais. »  
« Je pars à l’hôpital dans dix minutes, tu veux que je te dépose ? » Elle but les dernières gouttes de son café et se sentit immédiatement revigorée.  
« Ouais, j’ai laissé ma voiture chez Joe. » Alex acquiesça, déposa leurs tasses vides dans l’évier et partit dans l’entrée chercher sa veste.  
Une Meredith en pleine phase de réveil le suivit et, elle ne sait trop comment, l’esprit encore embrumée, ils se retrouvèrent l’instant d’après dans une voiture prête à démarrer. Le regard perdu dans le vide, la jeune femme crut entendre son ami lui parler et tourna la tête.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je te demandais si ça allait. Tu as l’air bizarre. »  
« Je vais bien, démarre. »  
« Tu vas vomir dans ma voiture ? Car si c’est le cas, tu as intérêt à le faire de l’autre côté de la vitre. Je ne tiens pas à nettoyer ton vomi. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Je ne vais pas vomir dans ta voiture, maintenant, démarre. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon premier jour. » Il s’exécuta et ils se trouvèrent bientôt sur la route.  
Etonnamment, Mer se sentait bien. Elle s’attendait à un mélange de stress et une gueule de bois carabinée mais elle était calme. Hier, ce n’était pas son vrai retour car elle était entrée dans l’hôpital sur un brancard. Aujourd’hui, elle passerait les portes coulissantes, prendrait l’ascenseur et porterait sa blouse blanche et son uniforme bleu ciel. Aujourd’hui, elle revenait.  
Harper Lane ne se trouvait qu’à quelques pâtés de maison alors ils furent rapidement arrivés. Alex et Meredith descendirent de la voiture et firent quelques pas mais au moment de passer les portes d’entrée, elle s’immobilisa. Le Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, le théâtre de ses plus grands malheurs et des plus beaux moments de sa vie. La noyade, la bombe, Ellis, la fusillade, une tonne d’images plus douloureuses les unes que les autres emplirent son esprit et elle continua à regarder fixement la façade de verre.  
« Mer ? » Avec soulagement, elle fut tirée de sa rêverie cauchemardesque par la voix d’Alex. Il la regardait avec préoccupation.  
« Tu veux encore attendre ? » La docteure secoua la tête et lui sourit, tentant de paraître assurée.  
« Non. Allons-y. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'ai aimé l'idée que Mark soit l'une des premières personnes que Meredith revoie, j'ai toujours aimé leur "amitié". J'hésite beaucoup à intégrer Izzie à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Faire ses preuves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey est définitivement de retour à Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Une fois prête à commencer la journée, Mer sortit de la salle des résidents et prit la direction du bureau du chef pour discuter de derniers petits détails. Owen avait été l’une des seules personnes qu’elle avait informé de son retour, pour des questions d’organisation et de paperasse. Un soir, elle l’avait appelé et ils avaient longuement discuté, de sa vie à Baltimore, de son poste à Johns Hopkins, de son envie de retrouver Seattle, du travail qu’il pouvait lui offrir. Et elle s’était estimée heureuse de pouvoir toujours compter sur ses amis d’il y a si longtemps. Alex, Cristina et Richard avaient également été mis au courant mais elle leur avait demandé de garder le silence, pour éviter de raviver des rumeurs à l’hôpital. Mais aussi, elle avait pensé à Derek. Elle n’avait pas voulu qu’il l’apprenne par des bruits de couloir. 

Elle frappa et entra, trouvant le chef Hunt à son bureau. Leur conversation fut brève et lorsqu’elle en sortit, Meredith était une résidente de dernière année en chirurgie générale au Seattle Grace à part entière. La jeune femme eut un petit sourire, enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche et fit mine de se diriger vers la mine lorsqu’une puissante voix retentit de l’autre côté du couloir.   
« Meredith Grey. » Elle se retourna, souriant davantage et regarda le docteure Bailey se diriger vers elle avec un plus grand sourire encore.   
« Alors les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, tu es là en chair et en os. »   
« Vous m’avez manqué, docteure Bailey. » La petite femme la serra brièvement dans ses bras.   
« Evidemment que je t’ai manqué. » Elles marchèrent côte à côté.   
« J’ai cru comprendre que tu te spécialisais en chirurgie générale. » La blonde acquiesça.   
« Tu as fait le bon choix, la chirurgie générale est de loin la meilleure des spécialités, tu passes du foie au pancréas, des intestins à l’appendice, c’est… Tu as fait le bon choix, » finit Miranda avec un air passionné. Meredith rit.   
« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je l’ai choisie ? »   
« À vrai dire, j’ai longtemps cru que tu choisirais la neuro. » Le sourire de la jeune femme s’estompa légèrement.  
« Eh bien beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis l’époque où j’envisageais la neuro. » Bailey hocha la tête avec compréhension.   
« Alors, avez-vous besoin d’un résident pour une opération ? Pour mon premier jour ! » dit malicieusement Mer. La petite femme roula des yeux mais au fond, elle était plus qu’heureuse de revoir son interne, une de ceux qui l’avaient le plus changée.   
« Cholécystectomie à 18 heures, bloc 3. » La blonde lui adressant son sourire le plus radieux et entra dans l’ascenseur.   
« Vous êtes un ange, docteure Bailey. » Mais alors que les portes se refermaient, elle appuya rapidement sur le bouton et retint l’autre femme.   
« Docteure Bailey ? » Elle se retourna.   
« Qu’y a-t-il, Grey ? » « Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de la jeune femme qui est arrivée hier après un accident de voiture ? Elle s’appelait Candice. »   
« La jeune femme que tu as amenée ? »   
« Oui. » La lumière disparut du visage de Miranda.   
« Je suis désolée, Grey, elle avait une hémorragie cérébrale très importante, elle n’a pas survécu à l’intervention. Nous n’avons pas pu sauver son bébé. »  
« Oh. » Meredith détourna le regard et recula dans l’ascenseur.   
« Merci. » Et elle regarda les portes se fermer avec une pointe de tristesse. 

Après avoir passé de longues heures à suturer des plaies à la mine, Meredith put enfin souffler et s’accouda au comptoir du poste des infirmières pour consulter le dossier d’un patient post-op de Bailey. La tête baissée sur sa tablette, ses cheveux cachaient son visage. De l’autre côté du couloir, Derek Shepherd consultait l’ordinateur de service. Ou il faisait semblant du moins. En vérité, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter la jeune femme en face. Elle se redressa brusquement, le faisant sursauter et rendit sa tablette à une infirmière avec un sourire. Puis elle attacha ses cheveux en une basse queue et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Le chirurgien savait que c’était le moment d’aller lui parler alors il fit quelques pas rapides pour arriver à sa hauteur mais la voyant s’éloigner rapidement, il cria sans se soucier des infirmières non loin qui se feraient un plaisir de le raconter à tout l’hôpital.   
« Meredith. » Elle s’immobilisa soudainement et se raidit, enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche et se retourna vers lui. Maintenant l’un en face de l’autre, rien ne sortit de leur bouche. Ils se regardèrent juste. Longuement. Il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose, à lui dire quelque chose pour la première fois en trois ans mais un bruit retentit et brisa toutes ses attentes. Mer jeta un coup d’œil à son bipeur qui sonnait dans sa poche. Trauma urgent à la mine. Elle releva les yeux vers Derek.   
« Désolée. Je dois y aller. » L’instant d’après, elle partait en courant dans l’autre sens sans qu’ils aient pu parler.

Le trauma fut rapidement géré et la petite fille fut envoyée au bloc sans attendre. Meredith, Bailey, Arizona et Callie se préparaient en silence. C’était une petite fille renversée par une voiture avec de multiples blessures internes et une jambe en morceaux. Son état était plutôt stable alors il avait été décidé qu’elle serait en mesure de subir les interventions nécessaires en même temps. Les quatre femmes entrèrent dans la salle d’opération, toujours en silence. Callie et Arizona avaient serré Meredith dans leurs bras, l’une plus froide que l’autre, dès que l’agitation était redescendue en salle de trauma mais depuis, plus rien. Bailey incisa sous les yeux de Grey et Robbins. De son côté, Torres commença à s’occuper de la jambe. Mer tenait les écarteurs avec une justesse qui stupéfia infirmières et chirurgiennes présents dans la salle. Elle n’eut aucun sursaut, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement et resta plus immobile qu’une statue. De l’autre main, elle aspirait à l’endroit précis qu’imaginait Miranda sans même avoir besoin de le dire. Au bout d’une longue heure, Bailey parla enfin et brisa l’étouffant silence.   
« Tu dirigeras ma cholécystectomie dont je t’ai parlé, Grey. Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable. » Sous son masque, la jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour devenir si douée et elle était heureuse que ses efforts ne passent pas inaperçus. Elle voulait rendre fière son ancien mentor, lui prouver qu’elle n’était plus une interne mais une chirurgienne talentueuse.   
« Je ne vous décevrai pas, docteure Bailey. »   
« Tu n’as pas intérêt. »   
« J’ai fait ma résidence à Johns Hopkins, c’était vraiment génial, » lança Arizona à Mer.   
« C’est un très bon hôpital, j’y ai énormément appris. »   
« Pourquoi n’y as-tu pas fait ta spécialisation ? Le service de chirurgie générale est l’un sinon le meilleur du pays, » demanda-t-elle innocemment. Meredith se raidit et mit quelques secondes à répondre. L’excuse de la spécialisation ne fonctionnerait pas cette fois.   
« Je… » Elle ne voulait pas dire que Seattle lui manquait, elle ne voulait pas avouer qu’elle regrettait presque d’avoir tout laissé tomber.   
« Il n’y avait plus de place pour la spécialisation en chirurgie générale, j’ai rendu les papiers trop tard. » Bailey leva un sourcil et regarda sa résidente. Leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d’une seconde et la blonde baissa rapidement les yeux, toujours aussi raide. Arizona ne posa plus de question et l’intervention se poursuivit dans le seul bruit du cliquetis des instruments. Mais à son tour, Torres eut des questions.   
« Tu es revenue pour Derek ? » les jambes de la jeune femme faiblirent mais ses mains restèrent immobiles, Miranda lui jeta un autre coup d’œil. Lors du départ, les tensions entre Callie et Meredith ne s’étaient pas apaisées. Certes, George était mort depuis des années, mais quelque chose bloquait entre elles, quelque chose qui teinta la voix de Callie de froideur. Finalement, la jeune femme se reprit et répondit.   
« Peut-être devrais-tu te mêler de ce qui te regarde. Et ma vie privée n’en fait pas partie. » Miranda eut un petit sourire contre sa volonté et Torres lança un regard noir à la résidente. Arizona resta silencieuse, comme le reste du bloc. Mais l’orthopédiste voulait en savoir plus.   
« Je dis simplement que… »   
« Eh bien ne dit plus rien. C’est de l’histoire ancienne. » La tension augmenta en un clin d’œil entre les deux femmes.   
« Alors tu as toujours quelque chose contre moi, je pensais que tu aurais réussi à en faire abstraction avec le temps, Grey. »   
« Arrête, Callie. Une petite fille est sur cette table, pas ma vie sentimentale. »   
« Tu es devenue féroce, Grey, » observa Bailey.   
« Féroce ? Je fais mon travail. Et mon travail est de sauver des vies, pas de discuter de ma vie. »

Après plus de cinq heures qui parurent des années et une ambiance lourde entre Mer et Callie, la petite fille fut enfin mise hors de danger et transportée aux soins intensifs. Arizona et Torres étaient parties, ne laissant que les deux autres femmes dans la salle de préparation. Une fois leurs mains lavées, elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le bloc 3, où les attendait leur prochain patient.   
« Si tu ne te sens pas prête, je comprendrai. Cette opération était tendue, Torres est d’une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps. » Elles entrèrent dans la salle de préparation.   
« Je suis prête, docteure Bailey. Toute cette histoire au bloc tout à l’heure était stupide, vous pouvez me faire confiance pour cette opération. »   
« Bien. Tu as fait du très bon travail tout à l’heure alors ne tue pas mon patient maintenant. » Grey sourit, s’essuya les mains et entra dans le bloc. Les infirmières étaient prêtes, le patient était couché sur la table mais toujours éveillé. Meredith enfila gants et blouse et s’approcha de lui, Bailey à ses côtés.   
« Bonjour monsieur Felton, comment allez-vous ? »   
« J’avoue que je suis un peu stressé, docteure Bailey. » La petite femme lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et la blonde prit la relève.   
« Bonjour Monsieur Felton, je suis le docteure Grey, c’est moi qui vais vous opérer. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu me présenter plus tôt, j’avais une tonne de vies à sauver de l’autre côté du pays. » L’homme sourit, amusé.   
« Tout se passera bien, j’ai été la meilleure de ma classe durant ma résidence à Baltimore, vous pouvez me faire confiance. » Il hocha la tête et on abaissa doucement le masque à oxygène sur son visage.   
Une fois son patient rassuré et endormi, Meredith Grey leva la tête vers la galerie et la vit pleine à craquer, chirurgiens, internes, infirmiers, tous la fixaient du regard. Au premier rang, Derek et ses étincelants yeux bleus. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde et elle tourna la tête vers Miranda.   
« Pourquoi la galerie est-elle remplie ? Ce n’est qu’une simple cholécystectomie. » Des murmures venant de l’observatoire lui firent comprendre que l’interphone était allumé. Bailey leva un sourcil vers sa résidente.   
« Tu es la star des résidents, tout le monde veut voir la grande Meredith Grey opérer en solo pour la première fois depuis son retour à Seattle. » Elle saisit les trocarts et fit une mine sceptique.   
« C’est stupide. Tous ces gens ont sûrement mieux à faire, comme observer des interventions révolutionnaires dans les autres blocs. »   
« C’est ton bloc aujourd’hui, Grey, c’est toi qui décides si tu veux fermer la galerie. » Mer releva les yeux vers eux et soupira.   
« Laissez-la ouverte. » Elle introduit délicatement les instruments sous la peau de monsieur Felton et débuta l’intervention lorsque la porte claqua dans le fond de la salle. Elle se retourna, prête à incendier celui qui avait causé tant de bruit, mais resta muette de longues secondes.   
« Que faites-vous dans mon bloc ? Je croyais que vous passiez votre temps dans les avions. » Personne ne comprit à part eux, il rit sous son masque.   
« Je suis désolé d’être arrivé en retard, docteure… »   
« Grey. Le docteure Bailey m’a confié l’intervention. »   
« Je me disais bien que le docteure Bailey avait radicalement changé depuis la dernière fois que je l’ai vue. » Elle sourit et continua à opérer, totalement capable de faire les deux en même temps sans jamais faire d’erreur.   
« J’aimerais toujours savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bloc, je ne m’attendais pas à vous revoir un jour. Encore moins ici. »   
« Le docteur Langdon est le chef de la cardio, monsieur Felton a un cœur fragile, je l’ai donc appelé pour qu’il soit présent en cas d’urgence, » intervint Miranda.   
« Chef de la cardio… Je n’y aurais pas pensé. » Il s’assit sur un tabouret, à côté de l’anesthésiste.   
« Et vous êtes… »   
« Je me spécialise en chirurgie générale. »   
« Nous n’avons pas beaucoup eu l’occasion de discuter durant nos dernières rencontres, docteure Grey, alors, que faisiez-vous à Baltimore ? »   
« Meredith, appelez-moi Meredith. Et j’étais résidente à Johns Hopkins. Que faisiez-vous à Baltimore, docteur Langdon ? »   
« Une conférence fortement ennuyeuse. Appelez-moi Michael. »   
« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Bailey. Mer répondit.   
« On peut dire ça. »   
« Meredith, je suis plutôt heureux de vous revoir, en fait. Il se trouve que j’ai oublié quelque chose chez vous ce matin, c’est… » Elle fit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et siffla,   
« Vous cherchez à me mettre dans l’embarras ? Avez-vous vu que la galerie était pleine et l’interphone allumé ? » Il rit, la faisant se détendre un peu.   
« Pas du tout, mais il se trouve que je tenais beaucoup à cette paire de chaussettes. » Elle sourit.   
« Vous êtes parti sans chaussettes ? » Il baissa la voix mais pas suffisamment pour être discret.   
« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller en fouillant votre chambre, je suis un gentleman. » Il garda ce ton ironique qui la faisait rire, sans lequel elle ne serait pas entrée dans son jeu.   
« Plus un mot, docteur Langdon, vous en avez déjà assez dit. » De son côté de la table, Miranda avait un sourire ironique en coin et du haut de l’observatoire, Derek bouillonnait. Quand il l’avait vue entrer dans la salle d’opération, il avait été subjugué par sa prestance. Oubliant presque qu’il était terriblement en colère contre elle, il était retombé sous son charme dès la première seconde, dès le regard qu’elle lui avait lancé peu après. Mais ensuite était arrivé Langdon, faisant toutes ces allusions qui faisaient rire Meredith. Ils avaient sans aucun doute couché ensemble et ça irritait Derek. Elle venait de revenir et se tapait déjà ses collègues.   
Michael reprit soudainement la parole.  
« Venez prendre un verre avec moi, Meredith. » Elle eut un petit sourire.   
« Je croyais que vous n’étiez pas du genre à vous attacher. »   
« Je ne suis pas attaché, je vous propose juste un verre. »   
« Je vais devoir refuser. »   
« Pourquoi donc ? »   
« Je ne suis pas du genre à m’attacher, même pour un verre. » Il rit.   
« Je vous redemanderai demain, et jusqu’à ce que vous disiez oui, Meredith. »   
« Peut-être que je finirai par dire oui un jour, Michael. »   
« Je l’espère. » Bailey toussota et l’opération continua tranquillement à suivre son cours.   
Grey était époustouflante, plus rapide qu’un éclair, plus douce qu’une plume, plus vive que la lumière. Alors que la fin approchait sans aucun signe de complication, ce fut Miranda qui enclencha une autre conversation, s’adressant tout spécialement à sa résidente.   
« Alors toute cette histoire de McDreamy est terminée ? Je n’écoute pas tous les ragots. » La blonde se raidit et Langdon s’anima.   
« McDreamy ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Dites-moi tout, ç’a l’air intéressant. » Meredith, après quelques secondes, leva doucement la tête et regarda Derek Sheperd. Il la regardait aussi, intensément, attendant un signe, une réponse. Mais elle se reconcentra sur son patient et, froidement, dit ;   
« Eteignez l’interphone, s’il vous plaît. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que dans la série, la relation entre Callie est Meredith s’est grandement améliorée au moment où j’ai imaginé que Mer partait mais j’ai bien aimé écrire cette dispute au bloc. J’avais envie d’ajouter une conversation à propos du fameux sujet qui fâche et je trouve que Callie était le personnage parfait. Dans ma fiction, leur amitié est restée au stade où George était encore en vie et que son mariage avec Callie dérangeait beaucoup, donc elles ne se sont jamais réconciliées. Je ne sais pas encore si le docteur Langdon va rester à Seattle mais je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs n’aiment pas que l’on invente des personnages. D’habitude, je n’aime pas ça non plus mais j’avais envie de rendre le retour de Meredith à Seattle encore plus mouvementé. Et pour finir, j’ai encore une grande liste de noms de personnages d’autres séries que je compte utiliser pour de petites interventions dans l’histoire. J’espère que beaucoup d’entre vous avaient la référence pour Michael Langdon.


	5. Un soir ou deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith et Derek se retrouvent. Des espoirs sont brisés et certaines choses prennent vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Meredith Grey était sur un petit nuage, sa première intervention en solo au Seattle Grace avait été un franc succès et toute cette discussion avec Callie était oubliée. Ce qu’elle avait dit sur le fait de faire son travail et de ne pas discuter de sa vie n’avait plus trop d’importance car Michael était arrivé, il l’avait fait rire et parler, il l’avait fait sourire malgré le regard de Derek et de tous leurs confrères posés sur eux. Bailey avait félicité sa résidente et les spectateurs restants dans l’observatoire l’avaient applaudie. Du coin de l’œil, elle avait remarqué que Derek était parti mais sans s’en préoccuper.  
Dans la salle de lavage, Michael la rejoignit en souriant.   
« Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, Meredith. Vous êtes vraiment douée. »   
« Merci, docteur Langdon. Je vous rapporterai vos chaussettes demain, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous veniez chez moi. » Ils finirent de se laver les mains.   
« Vous croyez ? » Elle soupira.   
« Ecoutez, j’ai beaucoup apprécié passer du temps avec vous mais nous sommes collègues. »   
« Plus pour très longtemps alors peut-être pouvez-vous faire une exception ? »   
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »   
« Je pars diriger le service de chirurgie de la clinique de Cleveland dans quelques semaines et nous ne nous reverrons jamais alors… » Il s’approcha.   
« Peut-être que nous pourrions en profiter. » La jeune femme secoua la tête et ils sortirent de la salle de lavage. Une fois dehors, Michael la plaqua gentiment contre le mur et la regarda intensément.   
« Ce soir ? » Elle sourit et lui caressa nonchalamment la nuque.  
« Avez-vous déjà oublié tout ce que je viens de vous dire ? »   
« Disons que j’espérais une autre réponse. » Mer retira sa main et fit la moue.  
« J’ai déjà vécu une histoire similaire et ça ne s’est pas très bien terminé. » Il s’approcha davantage, ses lèvres maintenant dans le creux de l’oreille de Grey.   
« Juste un soir ou deux, vous ne vous engagez à rien. »   
« Je vais y penser, Michael, » murmura-t-elle en essayant de contrôler son envie de se précipiter dans une salle de garde et de lui sauter dessus. Il sourit.   
« Je serai chez Joe ce soir, j’espère que vous viendrez car votre lit est bien plus confortable que le mien. » Sur le point de laisser leurs lèvres se rencontrer, elle fut interrompue par une voix exaspérée qui créa un nœud dans son ventre.   
« Meredith, on peut parler ? » Le docteur Langdon s’écarta avec regret et lança un clin d’œil à la jeune femme avant de partir vers les ascenseurs.   
« Merci pour cette discussion docteure Grey, ç’a été très intéressant. » Elle eut un petit sourire en le regardant s’éloigner puis leva les yeux au ciel en se souvenant pourquoi ils avaient été interrompus.   
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ce gars ? Il… » Elle lui coupa la parole.   
« Ça ne te regarde pas, Derek. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Il croisa les bras et s’appuya contre le mur d’en face.  
« Je veux parler. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu rentrais ? »   
« Parce que nous n’avons pas parlé depuis trois ans, » dit-elle comme si c’était la plus évidente des réponses.   
« Et pourquoi crois-tu que nous n’avons pas parlé ? »   
« Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus, c’est de l’histoire ancienne. Il faut que j’y aille. » D’une voix grave, il la retint.   
« Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir. Ce n’est pas de l’histoire ancienne, tu ne m’as jamais appelé, je n’ai jamais eu d’explications. Tu m’as juste abandonné sans rien dire. »   
« Je ne t’ai pas abandonné, nous n’étions plus ensemble, Derek. »   
« Mais ce n’était pas terminé, entre nous. On avait encore tant de choses à vivre et tu as tout laissé tomber. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »   
« Nous n’avions plus rien à vivre ensemble, tu ne voulais plus être avec moi. Tu as été très clair la fois où tu as jeté la bague dans les bois. »   
« C’est faux et tu le sais. Notre histoire n’aurait pas dû s’arrêter là. Mais encore une fois c’est toi qui a décidé et sans même m’en parler. »   
« J’ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour moi. » Il ne la laissa pas se justifier et haussa encore la voix, maintenant sur le point de se mettre à hurler dans tout l’hôpital.   
« Tu n’as pensé qu’à toi et tu es passée à autre chose, tu nous as tous laissé tomber, tes amis et ton travail. Comme si rien n’avait jamais existé. » Elle explosa.   
« Je n’ai pensé qu’à moi car je n’avais pas le choix. »   
« On a toujours le choix. Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde à ce que j’ai ressenti quand Richard m’a annoncé que tu avais démissionné ? Pendant des semaines j’ai dû harceler tes amis pour qu’ils me disent au moins si tu étais encore en vie. Tu avais juste disparu en me laissant derrière toi, Meredith. Et puis je t’ai vue hier matin à la mine, j’ai cru que j’avais vu un fantôme. Je t’aimais, je voulais passer ma vie avec toi et construire une famille. Et tu as tout gâché. » Elle cria plus fort que lui, ne prêtant aucune attention à tous les regards curieux de l’hôpital tournés vers eux.   
« J’étais en train de mourir, Derek. Chaque jour que je passais ici, je devais faire face au fantôme de ceux que j’aimais et à tout ce qui s’était passé. Et je ne pouvais plus respirer. Alors je suis partie avant de ne plus avoir la force de vivre et toi, tout ce à quoi tu penses c’est notre histoire d’amour ? T’es vraiment juste un putain d’égoïste. »   
Il resta sans voix et la regarda s’en aller avec des pas pressés, une main devant son visage pour cacher ses larmes de colère. Il était en colère lui aussi, tellement en colère contre elle. Alors il jeta un coup de poing dans le mur, sentit ses phalanges s’écraser et s’entrechoquer puis partit à son tour. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, celui où elle s’excuserait et tenterait de se faire pardonner. Mais ce n’était pas arrivé et maintenant il lui en voulait encore plus. Et pourtant, malgré son immense rancune, il avait été tellement heureux d’entendre à nouveau sa voix.

Meredith était assise à une table de la cafeteria, les yeux baissés sur son plat de pâtes. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tous les regards et les chuchotements qui l’entouraient, alors elle fit mine de se lever pour partir mais Owen et Cristina furent plus rapides et s’installèrent de l’autre côté de la table. Ils étaient tous les deux de garde ce soir alors ils ne laisseraient pas filer de si tôt. Cristina prit un ton ironique.  
« Alors, bonne première journée ? » Mer leva les yeux au ciel.   
« Ne m’en parle pas. »   
« Il parait que ton opération a été une réussite. » Cristina ignora son fiancé.   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé avec McDreamy dans le couloir ? »   
« Rien. On a juste parlé. »   
« Meredith, je te parle en tant que chef maintenant, » les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Owen.   
« Mes chirurgiens ne peuvent pas se hurler dessus dans l’hôpital alors j’espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. » Cristina roula des yeux, ce n’était pas le genre de discussion qu’elle voulait avoir.   
« Je sais, je suis désolée. »   
« Et avec Langdon ? Je vous ai vu quand j’étais dans l’observatoire, ç’avait l’air plutôt chaud, » dit Cristina.   
« Rien, il n’y a rien avec Langdon. »   
« Oh allez, oublie qu’Owen est le chef et raconte-moi. » Meredith finit son plat de pâtes et se leva.   
« Il n’y a rien, je te dis. Je suis fatiguée, on se voit demain. » Alors qu’elle s’éloignait, Yang lui lança à travers tout le réfectoire,   
« Je ne te crois pas. » Et elle avait raison.   
Quand Mer sortit, ce fut pour se diriger vers la salle des résidents. Heureusement, elle était vide. Alors elle quitta son uniforme bleu et enfila ses vrais habits. Ils n’étaient pas ce qu’il y a de plus sexy mais après tout, il avait dit que ce n’était qu’une histoire de quelques soirs, pas un vrai rencard. Alors elle haussa les épaules et quitta l’hôpital direction le bar d’en face. Michael l’avait appelé chez Joe, tout le monde l’appelait Chez Joe même si Joe lui-même était parti. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur, de réaliser que tout n’avait pas radicalement changé.  
En entrant dans le bar, Meredith chercha Michael des yeux et le trouva accoudé au comptoir. Alors elle traversa la salle et n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui lorsque Mark apparut soudainement en travers de son chemin. Il avait deux bières dans les mains et lui fit un grand sourire.   
« Grey. Tu te joins à moi ? »   
« Pas ce soir, désolée. Je suis venue voir quelqu’un. » Il lui fit un clin d’œil.   
« Eh bien passe une bonne nuit dans ce cas. » Elle lui sourit et alla rapidement s’assoir à côté de Michael. Il la regarda et sourit lui aussi, un peu surpris.   
« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez. » La jeune femme retira sa veste et posa son sac à ses pieds.   
« Je vais prendre une tequila, merci. » Le barman lui tendit un verre et elle commença à le siroter.   
« Alors vous partez à Cleveland ? »   
« En effet. Je serais fou de refuser de diriger le service de chirurgie de la clinique de Cleveland, c’est un poste en or. »   
« Je comprends. » Il prit une gorgée de son scotch.   
« J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà travaillé au Seattle Grace. »   
« J’y ai fait mon internat et ma première année de résidence. »   
« Pourquoi êtes-vous partie à Johns Hopkins ? » Elle reprit une gorgée de tequila.   
« C’est une longue histoire. » Le barman resservit un verre de scotch au docteur Langdon.   
« J’aime les longues histoires. »   
« Pas moi, » répondit-elle froidement. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.   
« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? » Mer secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.   
« Je ne vous répondrai pas, passez à autre chose. »   
« Vous faites souvent ça, coucher avec des inconnus dans les toilettes de l’avion ? »   
« Ça ne m’arrive pas souvent, non. Mais j’avais besoin de me changer les idées et vous étiez… là. »   
Il rit. Elle rit, presque par défaite.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »   
« Comment ça, ce que je vais faire ? »   
« Tu ne vas pas rester à la regarder sans rien faire pour le restant de vos vies, j’espère. »   
« Je lui en veux, Mark. Je lui en veux terriblement. »   
« Elle est revenue, mec. Tu as espéré qu’elle reviendrait dès qu’elle est partie. »   
« J’espérais qu’elle reviendrait pour avoir des explications et des excuses, pas pour qu’elle me hurle dessus. »   
« Elle est sûrement stressée d’être rentrée, laisse-lui du temps. »   
« Je lui ai laissé trois putains d’années, » répondit amèrement Derek.   
« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, j’avais arrêté de l’attendre. J’avais réussi à accepter le fait qu’elle m’ait abandonné, je suis passé à autre chose. »   
« Oh non, tu n’es pas passé à autre chose. Et ça, c’est certain. »   
« Regarde-la, avec Langdon. Ce type n’est pas quelqu’un de bien, il veut juste coucher avec elle. »   
Mark haussa les épaules. « Je crois que c’est aussi ce qu’elle veut. » Le docteur Shepherd attrapa sa veste et se leva.   
« Je rentre. »   
« Déjà ? »   
« Je suis fatigué. »   
« Nous finirons cette discussion, même si j’ai déjà ma propre idée de la manière dont tout ça va se terminer, » conclut Mark avec un sourire narquois.   
Derek l’ignora, lui et Meredith et Michael qui quittaient le bar au même moment. Dans l’attroupement près de l’entrée, il joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin et s’en aller. Puis il sentit quelque chose frôler sa main, ce n’était pas intentionnel et rapide mais électrique, le genre de décharge qu’on ne ressent qu’une fois. Il tourna rapidement la tête et croisa les yeux verts de Meredith Grey, ça ne dura qu’une fraction de seconde mais durant laquelle ils se regardèrent profondément, ressentant encore la décharge parcourir leur corps. Rapidement, chacun détourna le regard, elle vers Langdon, lui vers la porte d’entrée. Et tout fut terminé, comme si cet instant n’avait jamais eu lieu, comme si leurs mains ne s’étaient jamais touchées.


	6. Chez soi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith fait face aux vérités qui l'attendaient à Seattle. Elle découvre des rayons de soleil qui persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Je sais que logiquement, Mer aurait choisi la neuro comme spécialité mais je trouve que la chirurgie générale lui va plutôt bien et j’avais envie d’exploiter la relation entre elle et Miranda. De plus, il me paraissait évident que si Meredith se spécialisait en neuro, elle n’aurait pas choisi de le faire avec Derek à Seattle, malgré son envie de revenir.  
> Ce chapitre est un chapitre de remplissage, c’est pourquoi il est plus court que les précédents. Le chapitre que je suis en train d’écrire est très long, c’est pourquoi j’ai décidé de le scinder en deux.

« Eh, Mer… » La porte claqua et Cristina s’interrompit avec un sourire narquois. Meredith se réveilla en sursaut et la trouva à l’entrée de sa chambre, tenant une tasse de café. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda à sa droite. Ce fut pour trouver Michael étendu, à moitié couvert par la couette et profondément endormi.   
Elle bailla et lui secoua le bras. Comme elle, il s’éveilla en sursaut sous le regard amusé de Cristina.   
« Tu dois partir, » dit Meredith à l’homme dans son lit d’une voix endormie. Il attrapa rapidement son tee-shirt roulé en boule sur le sol et s’habilla en catastrophe.   
« On s’est endormis ? » Mer hocha la tête tout en attrapant ses propres habits.   
En levant la tête au moment de quitter la chambre, Langdon fit un sourire narquois et traversa la pièce.   
« Bonne journée, docteure Yang. » Son amie presqu’habillée, Cristina resta appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.   
« On ne t’a jamais appris à frapper avant d’entrer ? »   
« Alors c’était donc ça, cette histoire au bloc hier ? Vous couchez ensemble. » Mer lui prit la tasse de café des mains et en prit une grande gorgée salvatrice.   
« C’est le mec de l’avion, celui dont je t’ai parlé il y a quelques jours. Et, pour ma défense, je ne savais pas qui il était avant de coucher avec lui. » Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à descendre les escaliers.   
« Alors, c’est juste une histoire de sexe ? »   
« Juste du sexe. Il part bientôt à Cleveland alors c’est juste… histoire d’en profiter avant de ne jamais se revoir. »   
« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu revenais pour te concentrer sur le travail. »   
« Hum… Euh oui, c’est vrai que j’ai dit ça. Mais si tu n’avais pas débarqué dans ma chambre au lever du soleil, tu n’aurais pas eu à me faire culpabiliser. »   
« Oh ouais c’est vrai, il va y avoir du brouillard toute la journée, donc plein de traumas. » Les deux firent un grand sourire, tout en s’asseyant autour du bar pour boire leur café.   
« Est-ce que ça fait de nous des mauvaises personnes si l’on se réjouit du fait que plein de gens vont être blessés aujourd’hui ? » Cristina réfléchit une seconde et haussa les épaules.   
« Probablement. Mais les bonnes personnes n’ont pas une tonne de supers traumas en perspective. » Alors qu’elle finissait de parler, leurs deux bipeurs déposés sur le comptoir se manifestèrent et traversèrent tout le plan de travail, portés par leurs vibrations.   
Mer attrapa ses clés de voiture non loin, se leva et les lança à son amie qui les attrapa au vol.   
« C’est toi qui conduis, je ne suis pas encore totalement réveillée. » Et moins d’une seconde plus tard, elles étaient installées dans la voiture.

« Alors, dis-m’en plus à propos de Langdon. Je trouve ce type un peu bizarre, on n’a jamais vraiment parlé en trois ans. »   
« Il n’y a rien de plus à dire, on s’est juste vus quelques fois et on est tous les deux très clairs, rien de sérieux. »   
« Dommage, je voulais des détails croustillants. »   
« J’essaie de faire profil bas, au moins pour les premières semaines, je n’ai pas envie de me faire remarquer par tout l’hôpital à peine rentrée. » Cristina rit.   
« Profil bas ? Laisse tomber ce plan tout de suite, l’hôpital entier sait que tu es là. » Mer croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.   
« J’espère au moins que l’on parle de moi pour mes performances chirurgicales ou de mes exploits dans le monde de la médecine. »   
« Parle-moi de McDreamy. » La blonde sourit faiblement.   
« Pourquoi tu continues à l’appeler comme ça ? » Son amie fit un grand sourire ironique.   
« Parce que le retour de la grande Meredith Grey a illuminé la vie du pauvre docteur Shepherd triste et abandonné. Il est redevenu le McDreamy d’avant. » Grey soupira.   
« J’ai cru comprendre qu’il me détestait. »   
« C’est possible, il t’en veut sûrement à mort mais tu sais qu’au fond, il est toujours fou de toi. Ce type doit être complètement taré. » Elles rirent.   
« Tu n’as pas entendu tout ce qu’il m’a dit hier, c’est clair qu’il me hait de tout son cœur. » Yang reprit un air sérieux.   
« Et toi, tu l’aimes encore ? » Meredith appuya sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, rues, routes, ciel gris et tour à forme bizarre, elle se sentait enfin chez elle.  
« J’ai reconstruit ma vie à Baltimore. » Cristina lui jeta un coup d’œil mais resta silencieuse.   
« Je n’ai jamais arrêté de m’en vouloir, pour être partie sans lui dire. J’aurais dû mettre un terme à notre histoire correctement. Mais je ne regrette pas d’être partie, tu le sais. »   
« Donc tu penses encore à lui. » Sauvée par le parking de l’hôpital, Mer sauta rapidement hors de la voiture et commença à s’éloigner.   
« Désolée, une envie urgente d’un autre café. On se voit plus tard. » Et son amie la regarda partir avec un air perplexe. Derek et Meredith n’en auraient jamais fini. 

Sur le point de quitter la salle des résidents, Meredith fut assaillie par une silhouette rousse qui la serra dans ses bras.   
« Meredith ! »   
« Kepner, » fit Grey avec perplexité face à cet accueil.  
« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Je sais que tu es rentrée depuis quelques jours mais j’ai été débordée. »   
« Ne t’en fais… » La bonde s’interrompit et baissa légèrement les yeux.   
« Tu es enceinte ?! » April répondit avec un grand sourire,  
« Jackson et moi nous sommes mariés à la va-vite il y a quelques mois mais nous organisons une vraie fête dans deux semaines, avant que le bébé arrive ! » à ces mots, elle fit un geste de la main gauche pour montrer sa bague.   
« Cristina m’avait dit pour les fiançailles mais pas pour le bébé, je suis vraiment contente pour vous. » April sourit à nouveau et elles commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir.   
« Alors, quelle spécialité as-tu choisie ? »   
« Traumatologie. » Mer pencha la tête.   
« Sérieusement ? J’ai toujours cru que tu finirais en Gynécologie ou en Plastique. »   
« Les choses changent. » 

Tant de choses avaient changé.


	7. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 ans plus tôt, Baltimore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Trois ans plus tôt.

April Kepner entra dans le gigantesque bâtiment aux formes presque burlesques et aux murs faits de vitres bleutées. L’énorme salle d’attente fourmillait de gens, alors elle se fraya discrètement un chemin jusqu’aux grands escaliers, les grimpa à petits pas peu assurés et interpella une infirmière qui passait par là.   
« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m’indiquer le chemin pour rejoindre la salle de conférence Hopkins ? »   
« Bien sûr, vous montez au troisième étage et là, vous trouverez des panneaux qui vous indiqueront le chemin. Beaucoup de gens sont venus pour la conférence donc vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à trouver la salle. »   
« D’accord, Merci beaucoup. » Et elle partit vers les ascenseurs.   
April n’était jamais venue dans le Maryland auparavant mais elle aimait plutôt ce qu’elle avait vu de Baltimore à travers la vitre de son taxi. Après de longs mois à se noyer dans le travail et les traumas sanglants, elle avait eu besoin de prendre une pause. Le chef Webber la lui avait accordée avec plaisir, soulagé de la voir ralentir un minimum après tous les évènements des derniers mois. Mais peu de fois ces dix dernières années, April avait eu autant de possibilités qui s’offraient à elle. Trois longs jours de congé complet. Alors son choix avait été de visiter du pays. À vrai dire, elle n’avait jamais été une grande voyageuse, elle avait grandi dans l’Ohio, avait fait la fac de médecine en Caroline du Nord et avait finalement trouvé un poste à Seattle. La seule fois où elle était venue à l’hôpital Johns Hopkins, c’était pour rendre visite à une cousine éloignée mourante.   
Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle avait choisi d’assister aujourd’hui à cette conférence de l’autre côté du pays sur une nouvelle technique de remplacement de valve aortique. Peut-être était-ce pour combler son besoin de s’enfuir et de ne plus avoir le nez collé à toutes les horreurs qui s’étaient déroulées au Seattle Grace. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle était en ce moment à Baltimore pour souffler quelques heures et ensuite, elle pourrait se poser des questions. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent au troisième étage et la jeune femme remarqua rapidement un petit panneau indiquant le chemin de la salle de conférence Hopkins en lettres dorées. April Kepner traversa le couloir, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait libre, elle se sentait légère pour la première fois depuis que ses baskets avaient glissé dans le sang de Reed. 

La conférence fut intéressante et lorsqu’elle prit fin, la soirée débutait. April en sortit l’esprit aéré et complètement fanatique des valves aortiques. Quelque chose la retint de rentrer à sa chambre d’hôtel, elle n’était pas venue ici pour dormir, alors, au lieu de sortir son téléphone pour appeler un taxi, elle le laissa sagement dans son sac à main. En dehors de l’hôpital, le ciel était sombre et l’air frais, elle inspira profondément, passa la main dans ses longs cheveux roux et la laissa ensuite retomber lorsque le feu vira au vert sous ses yeux. Sur les lignes blanchâtres du passage piétons, ses talons claquaient contre le bitume et sa chevelure flottait à la légère brise.  
Elle se sentait forte, elle se sentait puissante, comme une véritable femme. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, April avait pris le temps de boucler ses cheveux, de se maquiller, d’enfiler des habits qui la mettaient en valeur et même de mettre du parfum. Juste pour une conférence, certes, mais avant d’avoir fini de se préparer, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait besoin de se sentir belle. Elle voulait du changement, alors elle poussa la porte du bar au bout de la rue et se fondit dans la chaleur et l’odeur d’alcool, le fracas des verres et les rires. Kepner prit place au bar, commanda un verre de vodka et ferma les yeux. Elle y était arrivée, à s’échapper de cet enfer à Seattle. Mais une voix familière à quelques pas seulement attira son attention.  
« Une tequila, s’il-vous-plait. Non, deux en fait. Merci. » La rousse fit un petit sourire et regarda celle qui venait de s’assoir à un siège d’écart.   
« Salut Meredith. » Aujourd’hui, elle n’avait pas l’énergie de paraître joyeuse et enjouée, elle laissait juste les choses se passer en regardant du haut du pont.   
« April ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Meredith Grey n’était, certes, pas spécialement heureuse de revoir Kepner, mais elle prit tout de même place à côté d’elle.   
« Je suis venue pour la conférence sur le remplacement de valve aortique, j’ai eu quelques jours de congé. » Mer leva un sourcil à la vue du verre sur le comptoir.   
« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la vodka. » L’autre femme haussa les épaules.   
« J’ai besoin de me changer les idées. »   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu arrêtes de sourire et de sauter partout comme une gamine épileptique ? » April leva un sourcil et se replongea dans la contemplation des glaçons dans son verre.   
« Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses. » Meredith acquiesça et prit une gorgée de tequila, restant silencieuse. Elle avait compris au premier coup d’œil qu’April n’était pas dans son état normal. Elle avait l’air… détachée.   
« Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais à Baltimore ? »   
« Je travaille ici. À Johns Hopkins. »   
« Oh. Personne ne sait où tu es partie, je suppose que c’est volontaire. »   
« J’ai besoin d’espace. Je n’ai aucune envie que tout le monde débarque ici pour me convaincre de revenir à Seattle. » Un longs silence plana, mais ce n’était pas gênant, juste contemplatif.   
Leurs vies avaient tellement changé, voilà qu’elles se retrouvaient, April Kepner et Meredith Grey, dans un bar dans le Maryland. La rousse secoua la tête.   
« Je… Je n’arrête pas de repenser à ce jour-là. Normalement, ça devrait déjà s’être arrêté, les cauchemars, les hallucinations, la paranoïa et tout ce qui va avec. Mais chaque fois que j’ouvre les yeux, je ne vois que le canon de cette arme pointée sur moi, je ne vois que tes yeux, dans la salle d’opération, j’entends ta voix qui me dit que tu es en train de perdre ton bébé, et je ne sens que l’odeur du sang de Reed qui se répand sur le sol. Je… Je ne sais pas comment m’en sortir, et je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas te parler de tout ça parce que nous ne sommes même pas amies, et que je suis fatiguée, que j’ai bu trop de champagne et que je ferais mieux de rentrer à l’hôtel et de prendre le premier vol pour Seattle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue, je ne m’intéressais même pas au remplacement de valves aortiques. Je ne devrais même pas me plaindre, j’ai tellement de chance d’être encore en vie. Ce… C’est totalement stupide. »   
Au bord des larmes, April attrapa son sac à main et fit mine de quitter son tabouret mais la main de Meredith se posa doucement sur son poignet et la retint. Elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et continua à lui tenir la main.   
« On peut parler, April. » La rousse essuya ses larmes et renifla. Mer poursuivit.   
« Je n’ai pas oublié une seule seconde de ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là, moi non-plus. Et ce n’est pas parce que tu es encore vivante que tu n’as pas le droit de souffrir. » Kepner lui fit un petit sourire et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les réordonner.   
« Alors, pourquoi as-tu choisi Johns Hopkins ? » La blonde sirota sa deuxième tequila.   
« J’avais fait un stage ici pendant la fac de médecine, il y a quelques années. J’avais bien aimé et c’est l’un des meilleurs programmes d’enseignement. Richard a des contacts alors il m’a facilement obtenu une place de résidente… » Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.   
« … Et c’est loin de Seattle. »   
« Beaucoup de gens s’inquiètent, tu sais. Cristina ne veut rien dire à personne, le docteur Webber reste silencieux et… Peut-être que tu devrais au moins dire que tu es ici. »   
« Écoute, April, je veux juste laisser Seattle derrière moi. Seattle Grace fait partie du passé, j’ai besoin de changer d’air. » April rapprocha son tabouret et elles commandèrent toutes deux un autre verre.   
« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » La blonde leva un sourcil sceptique, écoutant attentivement l’autre femme.   
« Je ne sais que peu de choses de tout ce qu’il t’est arrivé de tragique mais… J’ai l’impression d’être enfermée, chaque matin quand je vais travailler, j’ai le sentiment que je ne pourrai plus jamais sortir de l’hôpital, que les portes se bloqueront, que le code d’urgence se déclenchera sur mon bipeur et que Clarke va me trouver puis me coller une balle dans la tête et… »   
« Et tu n’arrives plus à respirer. » Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, comprenant la douleur de l’autre. Mer finit sa tequila d’une traite et se leva, son sac à main sur l’épaule.   
« Allons-nous-en, je connais un meilleur endroit que ce bar miteux. » La rousse déposa des billets sur le comptoir et elles s’extirpèrent de la foule d’hommes qui jouaient au fléchettes juste à côté d’elles. 

Dehors, la nuit les engloutit, noire et tranquille. L’air n’était pas trop froid et la brise, douce. Elles commencèrent à marcher sur le trottoir, vers la gauche. Aucune ne parlait, leurs escarpins claquaient contre le sol, leurs cheveux flottaient contre leurs épaules, leurs yeux brillaient, leur cœur battaient rapidement. Elles étaient libres. Grey mena April jusqu’à un petit parc isolé des bruits de fête et de moteur. Les deux docteures s’assirent silencieusement sur l’herbe au bord d’un lac paisible. La lune se reflétait sur l’eau, sa pâleur illuminait le parc tout entier. Et là-haut, dans le ciel d’encre, les étoiles brillaient come des diamants. Elles étaient toutes là, chaque étoile qui flottait dans l’espace, tranquilles et contemplatives.   
Meredith s’allongea sur le dos et posa les mains sur son ventre. Et puis doucement, elle parla, comme si personne d’autre n’était sensé l’entendre.   
« J’aime venir ici. Ne penser à rien. Je m’échappe. » Kepner s’allongea à son tour.   
« Quand j’étais petite, je passais des journées entières dans les champs à attendre que les étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel. Et une fois que la nuit était tombée, mon père venait se coucher dans l’herbe avec moi pour regarder le ciel. » Elle s’interrompit durant un moment.   
« Cette vie me manque, l’époque où je n’avais à me soucier de rien me manque, celle où personne ne se faisait tirer dessus. »   
« Je n’ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs avec mon père, mais je crois qu’il m’aimait. Et puis il est parti, ma mère et moi nous sommes installées à Boston, et elle a complètement disparu de ma vie. Elle passait ses journées à l’hôpital, il arrivait que je ne la voie pas durant une semaine. Je… Je crois que j’avais juste besoin qu’on m’aime. » Elle se redressa, fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit une flasque. Après une gorgée, elle la tendit à l’autre femme et se rallongea.   
« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, Kepner ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là, à deux ? » April prit une seconde gorgée de tequila.   
« Tu comprends ce que je ressens. Tu ne me regardes pas avec pitié, comme tous ceux à qui j’essaie de parler de ma douleur. À Seattle, c’est comme si tout le monde avait oublié, les gens sourient, ils sont heureux, ils vivent leur vie, ils passent à autre chose. Mais moi je n’arrive pas à passer au-dessus. Et je me sens seule, tellement seule. »   
« Tu n’es pas la seule à souffrir, April. Mais tu as besoin de trouver ce qui va te libérer. »   
« Je veux me libérer mais je suis comme enfermée dans ce corps d’interne qui croit que la vie est rose et heureuse, que si je prie suffisamment, le monde ira mieux. Mais je me suis rendu compte que la vie ne tenait qu’à un fil, que les gens qu’on aimait mourraient, que les gens heureux et amoureux souffraient, et que la mort pouvait nous regarder si intensément que l’on sentait son âme quitter son corps. » Mer sourit.   
« Qui aurait cru qu’un jour, April Kepner, la vierge Marie du Seattle Grace, deviendrait sombre et torturée ? » April sourit à son tour et attendit que Meredith prenne une gorgée dans la flasque pour s’en saisir.   
« Comment tu fais pour rester debout, après tout ce qui t’es arrivé ? Tous ces gens qui sont morts, ceux qui sont partis, toutes les catastrophes auxquelles tu as survécu, je n’y arriverais pas. »   
« C’est vrai que dit comme ça, ma vie a l’air merdique. »   
« Comment ? Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas dépérir ? »   
« Je suis partie, je me suis enfuie. » Elle regarda tristement les étoiles.   
« Je dépérissais, à Seattle. Chaque jour, je mourrais davantage. Alors à moins que tu veuilles jeter toute ta vie à la poubelle, je ne te conseille pas de suivre mon exemple. » Kepner demeura silencieuse de longues secondes, caressée par les doux rayons blanchâtres de la lune.   
L’herbe chatouillait ses chevilles nues, ses pensées s’étaient calmées.   
« Tu sais, j’ai été jalouse de toi dès le premier jour. Je t’ai vue gérer des traumas sans sourciller, ramener des gens à la vie sans même réfléchir une seconde. Tu étais époustouflante. Et moi j’étais là, une intruse en orange, une petite fille totalement terrifiée. La première journée, je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes pour aller pleurer trois fois. Et le deuxième jour, j’ai entendu les rumeurs, tout ce que les gens disaient sur toi. Je t’ai trouvée tellement forte et courageuse, tu arrivais à sourire comme si rien ne s’était jamais produit. Tu étais la grande Meredith Grey. »   
« Je suis désolée de m’être moquée de toi chaque jour. Parce que le jour de la fusillade, quand mon bébé était en train de mourir, tu étais là. »   
« Je suis tellement désolée pour toi, Meredith, tu méritais d’avoir cet enfant et de vivre en paix. » La blonde retint une larme.   
« Nous voulions tellement un bébé, Derek et moi. J’étais enfin prête, j’étais certaine de vouloir un bébé. J’étais certaine que j’irais mieux, que ce n’était qu’une passade et qu’il me fallait juste un peu de temps. » Elle vida le reste de la flasque.   
« Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, j’étais certaine que j’irais mieux, qu’il me fallait simplement du temps. Mais maintenant, j’ai peur de réaliser que ça ne s’arrêtera jamais, que je continuerai à avoir peur pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne veux pas me sentir comme ça jusqu’à ma mort, coupable d’avoir survécu. » Meredith lui prit doucement la main.   
« Tu dois trouver le truc, April. Un jour tu trouveras le truc qui te soulagera de tous ce poids, et crois-moi, à ce moment-là, tu ne te seras jamais sentie aussi bien. »   
« Et si je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour trouver le truc, si j’ai trop peur et que je ne m’en sors jamais ? Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. »   
« Tu n’es pas une fillette, Kepner. Tu es forte, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Tu as changé. Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver. »   
« Je… Je crois que je vais prolonger mon congé. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des mois. »   
« Tu sauras quand tu seras prête, tu sauras que tu peux revenir dans les couloirs de l’hôpital et arrêter de te cacher dans des placards pour pleurer. Tu sauras quand la douleur se sera atténuée et quand tu pourras être heureuse à nouveau. Je te le promets. » La rousse regarda le lac, l’eau si paisible, les brins d’herbe qui remuaient légèrement, et la silhouette de Mer allongée à côté d’elle, les mains croisées sur son ventre.   
« Merci Meredith. » Grey leva les yeux et lui sourit.   
« Merci April. »   
« Est-ce que tu reviendras un jour à Seattle ? »   
« Je veux commencer à vivre pleinement, je veux devenir la meilleure chirurgienne du pays, et ne plus avoir peur. Je veux me sentir vivante. Et peut-être qu’un jour, je reviendrai à Seattle parce que je cherche toujours à me compliquer la vie. » Elles rirent et restèrent là encore une dizaine de minutes, à savourer la nuit tranquille. 

Puis April Kepner se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux et retira ses talons hauts. « J’espère que je te verrai un jour dans les magazines pour exhiber ton Harper Avery, Meredith Grey. »   
« J’espère que tu seras heureuse, April. » Et elle la regarda s’éloigner sur le petit chemin en pavé le long du lac, la lumière blanchâtre éclairant sa silhouette, ses talons dans une main, ses cheveux au vent et ses pieds nus sur le sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre était un peu différent, j’aime bien l’idée qu’April ait été vraiment traumatisée mais aussi transformée par la fusillade, je trouvais que la série ne s’était pas assez intéressée à ce qu’elle avait ressenti les mois qui ont suivi. Et j’ai aussi aimé écrire cette discussion entre April et Meredith, j’avais envie de montrer à quel point elles avaient des choses en commun. Et aussi, j’ai adoré écrire sur April, sur cette femme qu’elle était devenue et sur tout ce qui la torturait intérieurement. Enfin bref, j’aime beaucoup ce chapitre et je pense faire plus de flashbacks pour que vous puissiez comprendre d’avantage Meredith.


	8. D.E.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith et Richard se retrouvent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Lorsque Grey et Kepner entrèrent dans les urgences, c’était l’apocalypse. Leurs collègues débordés criaient des ordres aux internes, tous les lits étaient occupés et le panneau d’affichage des arrivées était totalement incompréhensible. Cristina arriva en courant près des deux docteures en train d’enfiler leur tablier jaune et fit un énorme sourire.   
« Le brouillard a causé un énorme carambolage, le plus grand que j’aie jamais vu. Et une super tempête est prévue pour cette nuit ! ça va être génial, plein de gens ont peur des orages mais sortent quand même pour promener leur chien et finissent par se prendre une branche dans le cœur ! » finit-elle en jubilant.   
Et l’instant d’après, elle repartait en courant, laissant les deux autres perplexes. Meredith sourit et se frotta les mains.   
« Allons sauver des vies. » 

Et April se transforma en une véritable tornade, donna des ordres à droite et à gauche, redirigea des infirmières, réorganisa les lits et distribua les patients.   
Mer aurait été plus qu’impressionnée si elle n’était pas déjà entrée dans la salle de trauma numéro 2 avec les secouristes et le docteur Webber. L’interne, une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette, avait l’air terrifiée.   
« Wilson, présentez le cas, » dit Webber tout en commençant déjà à faire un examen sur le patient.   
L’interne commença à parler, visiblement intimidée par le docteure Grey, qu’elle n’osait regarder dans les yeux.   
« Will Bettelheim, homme de trente ans, renversé par trois voitures à la suite à cause du brouillard. Pas d’antécédents médicaux. » Les deux autres docteurs continuèrent à l’ausculter et Richard releva la tête le premier.   
« Wilson, réservez le scan immédiatement et mettez un bloc en attente, »   
« C’est une urgence, il fait sans aucun doute une énorme hémorragie interne à cause des blessures internes dans son abdomen. On doit contrôler tout ça très rapidement. » Richard la regarda avec un sourire en coin.   
« Tu m’ôtes les mots de la bouche. » La blonde eut un air gêné.   
« Excusez-moi. » Ils commencèrent à pousser le brancard vers le scan à travers les couloirs de l’autre côté, loin du chaos de la mine.   
« Non, je suis fier de toi, Meredith, » lui dit Richard.   
« Docteure Grey, je… je tiens à vous dire que j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos travaux et c’est vraiment un honneur de travailler avec vous, » dit Wilson, le regard toujours fuyant. Mer plissa les yeux.   
« Qui es-tu ? »   
« Oh, c’est une des nouveaux internes, ils ont commencé il y a une semaine. » Elle regarda Richard en souriant.   
« Ils sont toujours pareils les premiers jours. » Puis elle se tourna vers l’interne et reprit un ton froid.   
« Wilson, nous n’aurons pas besoin de toi pour cette opération, va te rendre utile à la mine, recoudre des plaies ou ce que tu trouves d’autre et puis occupe-toi de la visite post-op de ma Cholécystectomie d’hier. »   
« Mais… » Le regard du docteure Grey la terrifia et elle s’enfuit en courant vers les urgences.   
Richard rit.   
« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à maltraiter les internes. »   
« Cette fille avait l’air terrifiée, elle n’a pas sa place dans un bloc. » Ils arrivèrent au scan qui, pour une raison obscure, était vide. Deux infirmiers non-loin installèrent le patient à l’intérieur et les docteurs allèrent s’installer près des écrans de l’autre côté de la vitre.   
« Je suis sincèrement content que tu sois revenue, Meredith. » Elle sourit à son mentor, à l’homme qu’elle considérait comme son père.   
« Vous m’avez beaucoup manqué, Richard. »   
« Oh. » Il pointa du doigt les scans qui s’affichaient progressivement.   
« Je me demande comment il fait pour être encore en vie, tout son abdomen est rempli de sang, il faut immédiatement l’emmener au bloc, » dit Grey en se précipitant près du brancard où les deux infirmiers venaient de réinstaller Will Bettelheim.   
Ç’allait être une longue journée, pensa-t-elle en courant dans les couloirs vers son havre de paix, là où la magie opérait, la salle d’op.

Elle frotta frénétiquement la brosse rêche sur le bout de ses doigts et, une fois totalement stérile, se précipita à l’intérieur de la salle. Elle enfila sa blouse, ses gants et l’infirmière resserra son calot bleu ciel. Richard avait déjà incisé le patient alors elle prit le tuyau d’aspiration et lui suivit dans les entrailles de Will Bettelheim.   
« Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés dans un bloc ensemble, » dit le docteur Webber. Elle sourit sous son masque  
« Trois ans. Vous m’avez beaucoup manqué, vous savez. »  
« Tu m’as aussi beaucoup manqué, Meredith. À vrai dire, je n’étais même pas certain de te revoir un jour. »  
Elle fit un petit sourire gêné.  
« J’aurais dû vous donner des nouvelles après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Sans vous, je n’aurais jamais décroché le poste à Johns Hopkins et je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait alors… Excusez-moi ? »  
Il sourit, à son tour.  
« Je n’ai pas besoin de t’excuser, tu fais partie de la famille, je te devais bien ça. Après tout, tes histoires ont égayé mon quotidien durant deux longues années. »  
Mer rit.  
« Ce ne fut pas mes heures les plus glorieuses. Mais j’ai changé, je ne ferai plus d’histoires, je vous le promets. »  
« Je sais, j’ai remarqué que tu avais changé dès que je t’ai eue au téléphone il y a quelques mois. »  
Elle leva un sourcil et continua à aspirer.  
« Est-ce si flagrant que ça ? »  
Richard réfléchit un instant.  
« Disons que j’ai senti que tu étais prête à revenir. »  
Meredith ne dit rien durant un moment et l’opération continua à se dérouler sans encombre.  
« Vous avez dit que je faisais partie de la famille. C’est… »  
« C’est toujours d’actualité, tu as encore ta place au Seattle Grace Mercy West, Meredith. »  
Elle parut rassurée.  
« J’avais un peu peur du contraire, je pensais que tout le monde m’aurait oubliée ou que personne ne serait content de me voir revenir. »  
Elle rit nerveusement.  
« Je n’ai jamais été aussi anxieuse que le jour où je suis revenue à Seattle, c’est certain. »  
« Pourtant tout s’est bien passé, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Eh bien j’ai senti que quelques personnes avaient encore beaucoup de rancœur mais sinon, tout s’est bien passé. J’ai de la chance de pouvoir compter sur mes amis. »  
« Certaines personnes ? Tu veux parler de… »  
« Callie a été un peu froide mais on ne s’est jamais entendues, alors je m’y attendais, » s’empressa-t-elle de répondre. Elle voulait éviter de parler de Derek, elle savait qu’il voulait parler de Derek.  
« Oh, c’est vrai que Torres peut être très communicative quand elle le veut mais je suis certain que ça ne durera pas, c’est vraiment une bonne personne. »  
« Je ne suis pas trop inquiète, il me faudra juste un peu de temps pour me réhabituer à la vie à Seattle. »  
« Est-ce que Baltimore est une belle ville ? Je n’ai jamais vraiment visité. »  
« En fait, j’avoue que je n’ai jamais vraiment visité non plus. J’ai passé mon temps à l’hôpital. »  
Le visage de Webber s’illumina.  
« Je me souviens de mes années de résidence, je vivais pratiquement dans une salle de garde pour pouvoir repérer les cas les plus intéressants et décrocher plein de chirurgies. Parfois j’aimerais y retourner, rien que pour ressentir cette excitation à l’approche du bloc. Mais une fois qu’on a été chef de la chirurgie et qu’on est en charge de l’internat, toute cette excitation a disparu. »  
La jeune femme rit ironiquement.  
« Ce doit être tellement difficile, de passer à côté d’un rythme de vie totalement déréglé et d’un manque total de sommeil parce que votre carrière est déjà à son apogée. »  
Il esquissa un sourire.  
« Que comptes-tu faire, dans le futur ? »  
« Eh bien, je vais d’abord terminer mon année de spécialisation en chirurgie générale et ensuite, j’espère vraiment pouvoir obtenir un poste de titulaire ici et pourquoi pas alléger mon horaire pour pouvoir entamer des études, voire un essai clinique. J’ai adoré travailler avec le docteure Chamberlain sur son essai clinique. »  
« C’est très prometteur. »  
Elle hocha la tête, concentrée.  
Soudainement, le moniteur cardiaque commença à hurler.  
« Une artère a dû se rompre, est-ce que tu vois la source de l’hémorragie ? » demande Richard, il avait pris l’habitude de rester calme dans ce genre de situation.   
Mer secoua la tête.  
« Je ne vois rien, il y a trop de sang. »   
La cage thoracique de Will se remplissait dangereusement vite, ne leur laissant que quelques secondes pour agir.  
« D’accord. Passez 3 unités d’AB. Clamp. »  
Mais elle le devança,  
« Non, attendez, »   
Et plongea franchement les deux mains entre les organes du patient, farfouilla, passa chaque millimètre de tissu à crible et aussi soudainement qu’il s’était déclenché, le moniteur cardiaque cessa de crier et la jeune femme sourit.   
« Ici. Son intestin a été perforé par un fragment d’os, sûrement un détachement d’une de ses côtes… »  
« La fracture a dû passer inaperçu sur les scans, cela arrive souvent en cas d’hémorragie interne abondante ou d’urgence, bien joué docteure Grey, » finit Richard.  
« Merci docteur Webber. Fil de suture 3.0. »  
L’infirmière lui tendit l’instrument et minutieusement, la chirurgienne referma la minuscule plaie.  
« Quelle technique as-tu utilisée ? » il demanda, impressionné par la rapidité d’exécution.  
« D.E.T. »  
« Double Entérotomie en triangle. Je n’y aurais pas pensé. Je suis impressionné que tu la maitrises aussi bien, peu de chirurgiens aiment cette technique. »  
Elle rougit légèrement.  
« C’est une technique que l’on nous a beaucoup apprise à Hopkins. Je l’utilise surtout pour les petites ouvertures. »  
L’opération reprit son cours tranquille et le moniteur cardiaque garda un rythme régulier.  
« J’y pense, as-tu travaillé avec le docteur Marsh, à Johns Hopkins ? C’est un très bon ami, nous avons fait notre résidence ensemble. »  
« Oui, c’est un excellent chirurgien, il m’a beaucoup appris en neuro. Et il m’a aidée à me repérer, quand je venais d’arriver et que je me perdais dans tout l’hôpital. Il était prêt à entamer ma spécialisation en neuro avec un an d’avance mais le docteure Chamberlain m’a proposé de travailler sur son essai et finalement, j’ai choisi la chirurgie générale. Il m’a aidée à remplir tous les papiers pour mon transfert. D’ailleurs, hier encore il m’a appelé pour avoir de mes nouvelles. »  
« Je suis content que tu aies eu quelqu’un pour veiller sur toi à Baltimore. C’est toujours difficile de voir ses étudiants s’envoler vers de nouveaux horizons après avoir passé des années à les former. »  
« Alors, comment se débrouillent les nouveaux internes ? »  
« Eh bien, ce sont des internes. Tu as été à leur place il n’y a pas si longtemps donc j’imagine que tu te souviens de ce que sont les premiers jours. »  
Les premiers jours. Derek, c’est la seule image qui lui venait à l’esprit en repensant à son internat. Derek. Elle toussota.  
« J’ai l’impression que c’était il y a une éternité. »  
Elle se tendit, il ne fallait plus penser à lui, elle s’était donnée tant de mal pour l’oublier ces dernières années, il ne fallait plus penser à lui. Richard remarqua l’inconfort de Meredith.  
« Tu sais, je suis toujours disponible si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit. »  
« Merci. » Elle n’avait pas besoin de parler car rien ne se passait, sa vie avant Baltimore faisait partie du passé, tout était terminé, tout faisait partie du passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps entre la publication des chapitres, j'ai pris de l'avance et j'ai complètement oublié de les publier. Et comme j'évite actuellement toute forme de réseaux sociaux à cause des spoils des nouveaux épisodes, je m'en suis enfin rendue compte. Après 10 jours. :)


	9. Wilburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Meredith était accoudée au poste des infirmière de l’unité de soins intensifs, en train de remplir le dossier du patient qu’elle venait d’opérer avec Richard. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Dans quelques secondes, la docteure courrait à la mine et se trouverait les plus les plus intéressants mais pour un instant, juste un court instant, elle profita du calme de l’USI. Mais alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à partir, une alarme se déclencha dans la chambre de l’autre côté du couloir. Reconnaissant le bruit d’une détresse cardiaque, le docteure Grey s’y précipita et commencer à masser le cœur de la patiente. La chambre se remplit d’infirmières et le protocole habituel de réanimation suivit son cours.  
« Bipez immédiatement son chirurgien, » cria-t-elle.  
« C’est déjà fait, il va arriver d’une seconde à l’autre, » répondit l’infirmière en chef du service.  
Le cœur de la patiente ne repartait pas et elle était toujours morte sans son lit d’hôpital, blanche comme un fantôme. Alors que tout se passait au ralenti, Meredith la regarda. C’était une jeune fille, pas plus de douze ans. Le bandage autour de sa tête témoignait de l’opération qu’elle venait de subir au cerveau. Les secondes passaient comme des années et les mains de Mer se détachaient de son corps pour ne faire qu’appuyer sur la cage thoracique de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, cette fille méritait de vivre, elle était bien trop jeune pour mourir. Et puis de toute façon, personne d’autre que son docteur n’était censé prononcer l’heure du décès, ce qui était aussi une raison valable pour poursuivre le protocole de réanimation.  
« Où est son docteur ? Il n’a jamais appris à surveiller ses patients ? » cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, folle de rage.  
« Je suis là, j’ai couru aussi vite que j’ai pu. Maintenant laissez-moi sauver ma patiente, docteure Grey, » répondit une voix essoufflée qui se rapprochait rapidement.   
Elle leva la tête au moment où Derek se saisit des palettes de défibrillation. Il ne la regarda pas une seule fraction de seconde.  
« Nous n’avons plus besoin de vous docteure Grey. »  
Alors elle s’en alla. Il était culotté de la jeter dehors comme une vulgaire interne alors qu’elle était en train de sauver la vie de sa patiente. Mais elle décida de ne pas se battre maintenant et partit vers la mine tandis que le moniteur cardiaque affichait un tracé plat.

Etonnement, aucun trauma n’avait besoin d’être pris en charge. Tout le monde s’était attendu à voir une vague infinie d’ambulances déferler mais ç’avait été plutôt calme après des heures d’agitation. En vérité, cette accalmie ne durerait pas car la plupart des blessés étaient bloqués dans les embouteillages, les ambulanciers ayant du mal à avancer avec le temps apocalyptique. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’une fois la nuit et la pluie passées, les patients afflueraient. Par les fenêtres l’on voyait les arbres déchaînés, les bourrasques de vent emporter toutes sortes d’objets qui trainaient, le ciel noir, la pluie glaciale.   
Cependant, après cinq minutes d’observation et d’attente, un petit garçon entra par les portes automatiques. Mer traversa la pièce et s’accroupit à côté de lui. Il avait l’air terrorisé.  
« Bonjour, comment tu t’appelles ? »   
« Paul. »  
« D’accord Paul, je suis le docteure Meredith, je suis là pour t’aider. Est-ce que tu es tout seul ? »  
Il hocha la tête. Une grande entaille suintait sur son front mais il ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur.  
« Comment t’es-tu blessé ? »  
« Je suis tombé. »  
« Je vais te soigner, viens avec moi. »   
Paul s’agrippa à la main de la docteure et la suivit jusqu’à un lit dans le fond de la pièce. Elle le fit s’assoir et examina son crâne mais ne constata aucune autre plaie.  
« Maintenant je vais vérifier que tu n’as pas d’autres bobos, d’accord ? »  
« D’accord. » Avec elle, il semblait moins effrayé.  
« Est-ce que tu peux suivre mon doigt ? » Le garçon s’exécuta parfaitement.  
Ensuite, Mer inspecta ses yeux avec une petite lampe de poche. Rien d’inquiétant à signaler.  
« Quand tu es tombé, tu t’es cogné la tête contre le sol ? »   
« Oui. »  
« Tu as mal à la tête ? Est-ce que tu as l’impression que tout tourne autour de toi ? »  
« Non. »  
« Tu as vomi depuis ta chute ? »  
« Non. »  
« Tu n’as pas de mal à marcher ou à parler je suppose. »  
« Non. »  
« Très bien Paul, maintenant je vais devoir soigner ta blessure au front. Tu vas devoir être courageux parce que je vais te faire une piqûre pour avoir moins mal. Ça te va ? »  
Il hocha la tête. L’anesthésie locale faite, les points de sutures suivirent tout aussi rapidement en bientôt, la plaie était devenue presqu’invisible.  
« Et voilà, c’est terminé. Tu n’as pas trop mal ? »  
« Non. »  
« Maintenant, la gentille dame là-bas va te donner une blouse et ensuite, je vais t’emmener faire quelque chose de super marrant. »  
Le visage de Paul s’illumina et l’infirmière désignée par Meredith ferma les rideaux du box pour l’aider à se changer. Une fois prêt, la chirurgienne l’installa sur une chaise roulante et ils quittèrent la mine.  
« Paul, tu sais où sont tes parents ? » Il secoua la tête.  
« D’accord. Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais m’occuper de toi et ensuite, on trouvera tes parents. »  
« Docteure Meredith ? »   
« Oui ? »  
« C’est quoi le truc super marrant ? » Elle sourit alors qu’ils arrivaient au scan, vide.  
« Regarde, c’est cette grosse machine. Tu aimes les robots ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Eh bien ça c’est un gros robot qui va prendre des photos de ta tête, à l’intérieur, c’est un peu comme dans une navette spaciale. Tu vas voir. »  
Elle l’installa sur la plateforme mais au moment de se rendre dans l’autre pièce, le petit garçon lui agrippa la main.  
« Ne t’en fais pas, ça ne va pas durer longtemps et après je reviens te chercher. Tu vas pouvoir rester dans une chambre, manger de la compote, regarder la télé et jouer à des jeux vidéo, tout ira bien. Je reviens dans un instant. » Alors il la laissa partir et la jeune femme entra dans la petite pièce attenante.  
Peu après, les scans de « Paul Doe » s’affichèrent à l’écran. Par chance, sa chute n’avait eu aucune conséquence sur son cerveau et tout irait bien pour lui. Le docteure Meredith revint dans l’autre pièce et réinstalla le petit garçon sur la chaise roulante.  
« Tu vois, tout s’est bien passé. »  
Il acquiesça, visiblement soulagé.  
« J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Paul. Tu n’as aucun autre bobo, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi dès que tes parent seront arrivés. »

Ils arrivèrent à l’étage de la pédiatrie et deux infirmiers l’installèrent dans une chambre. La chirurgienne alla lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l’hôpital et dit qu’elle reviendrait bientôt. Paul n’ayant aucune question, elle le laissa et alla remplir son dossier au poste des infirmières.  
« Appelez les services sociaux pour le garçon que je viens d’admettre. Merci Betsy. »  
Elle rendit ensuite sa tablette à Betsy et quitta le service pédiatrie pour redescendre à l’USI. Là-bas, elle alla vérifier qu’aucune complication n’était à prévoir pour Will Bettelheim et finalement, la jeune femme se rendit un étage au-dessus, dans la chambre de monsieur Felton. Il dormait déjà profondément alors elle consulta simplement son dossier, vérifia ses dernières analyses et fut enchantée de remarquer que son opération avait été parfaitement effectuée. Une des plus grandes craintes de Mer avait été de revenir à Seattle et de laisser sa vie privée impacter ses compétences chirurgicales. Rationnellement, elle savait que cela n’arriverait pas car elle était une chirurgienne remarquable qui savait faire la part de choses. Mais les craintes ne disparurent qu’au moment où elle consulta les analyses de monsieur Felton et ne trouva aucune anomalie dans celles de Will.  
Alors sur un petit nuage, le docteure Grey revint à la mine et prit en charge un patient en attente.   
Elle s’approcha du box numéro 3 et repéra rapidement une vieille femme prise de violents maux de ventre et de plus, patiente à hauts risques de calculs biliaires comme marqué en rouge dans son dossier. Soudain, une ombre apparut derrière l’épaule de Meredith.  
« Le docteur Webber m’a dit de vous trouver et de rester avec vous pour le reste de la semaine. Il n’y a pas suffisamment de résidents de deuxième année donc tous les internes sont répartis avec des résidents de dernière année. »  
« Non, désolée. »  
« Je… Eh bien je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. »  
« Tu es arrivée dans cet hôpital il y a moins d’une semaine. Tu es un têtard tout en bas de la chaine alimentaire chirurgicale, je ne travaille pas avec des têtards. Va te trouver quelqu’un d’autre à suivre. »  
« Docteure Grey, je sais que j’ai dû vous paraître stupide et incompétente tout à l’heure et j’en suis vraiment désolée mais je sais que je suis douée pour la médecine et j’ai vraiment envie d’apprendre avec vous. Je vous promets que je ne suis pas un stupide têtard, j’ai même été première de ma promotion à la fac. »  
La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit les rideaux du box.  
« Wilburn, présente le cas. »  
« En fait, c’est Wilson, » glissa-t-elle discrètement, rapidement rattrapée par un regard assassin de Meredith Grey.  
« Rachel Green, âgée de 74 ans, présente des hauts risques de calculs biliaires, a déjà subi une laparotomie exploratrice et se plaint de fortes douleurs abdominales. Pas d’autre symptôme ou d’allergie à signaler. Une dose de morphine lui a été administrée dans l’ambulance. »  
« Bonjour Rachel, je suis le docteure Grey, c’est moi qui vais m’occuper de votre consultation. Alors, commençons… »  
Par chance, la conclusion de cette rapide consultation se trouva n’être qu’une grosse indigestion alimentaire. Aujourd’hui était une journée des plus tranquilles et Meredith Grey haïssait la tranquillité et le prélassement. Elle admit madame Green, donna quelques instructions aux infirmières, remplit son dossier et décida qu’il était temps de prendre sa pause de minuit. Il n’y avait aucun trauma intéressant à la mine, aucune opération particulièrement spectaculaire à aller regarder ou à voler alors elle s’arrêta à un distributeur, prit un café et erra dans les couloirs. Avec nostalgie, elle se revit les arpenter lors de ses premiers jours d’internat, quand la vie était encore gérable et que la soif d’exercer la médecine était plus importante que tout au monde, qu’il n’y avait pas encore d’histoires de cœur et de gens qui mourraient. 

« Wilson. Tu es encore derrière moi. »  
Inconsciemment, Mer se dirigea vers l’observatoire de son bloc préféré, le 1er.   
« Oh, vous voulez que je m’en aille ? »  
« Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à rater une réparation d’aorte ? »   
Elles entrèrent dans l’observatoire et dans la salle d’opération, Cristina œuvrait.   
« Bien sûr que non, je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’en voir. »  
Les docteures s’installèrent dans la rangée du milieu et Mer continua à boire cet infect café de distributeur automatique.  
Dans le bloc, le chirurgien titulaire leva les yeux et fit un sourire narquois en direction de la jeune femme avec le gobelet en carton.  
« Que nous vaut votre visite, docteure Grey ? » La voix du docteur Langdon ressortit par l’interphone  
Cristina leva les yeux au ciel, Mer sourit avec ironie.  
« C’est le calme plat à la mine alors j’ai erré dans l’hôpital et je me suis retrouvée… ici. »  
« Je crois que j’aurais aussi besoin d’un café, apparemment une vague de traumas va arriver une fois que l’orage se sera calmé, vers le petit matin. »  
« Je ne vous conseille pas le distributeur du troisième étage, ce café est immonde. »  
Il rit et Yang regarda son amie.  
« Meredith, cette opération se termine dans vingt minutes alors tu ferais mieux de m’envoyer un message pour me dire dans quelle salle de garde vous serez tous les deux pour que je prenne soin de l’éviter. Je ne veux pas avoir plus d’image de vous dans la tête. »  
Mer était sur le point de rougir comme une adolescente mais elle se leva et tendit son café à l’interne.  
« Va jeter ce café Wilson. Et Cristina, ne t’inquiète pas, je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée alors il n’y aucune chance que j’entre dans une salle de garde cette nuit. » Et elle s’en alla avec un sourire satisfait, elle ne donnerait à Langdon l’impression qu’elle voulait se jeter sur lui à chaque instant.


	10. Tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith. Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

10\. Tempête  
Meredith traversa l’hôpital en attendant avec impatience qu’on la bipe pour un trauma à la mine. Mais tant que ça n’arrivait pas, elle allait vers l’entrée publique de l’hôpital. La passerelle, plus précisément. Depuis son retour, elle l’avait farouchement évitée mais son inconscient avait visiblement décidé qu’il était temps d’affronter ces carrés de carrelage. Silencieusement, Mer se tint à l’entrée de la passerelle. Il y avait un homme accoudé à la rambarde et le regard perdu dans les lumières de la ville qui se reflétaient dans les énormes vitres. C’était Derek. Elle continua à l’observer encore un moment et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire un pas, le souvenir de la présence dans son dos lui revint.   
« Wilson, qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » Elle aboya.  
Et une seconde plus tard, l’interne était partie.  
Alors a chirurgienne s’avança et vint se tenir à côté de Derek, les coudes contre la rambarde. Il sursauta et leva les yeux, surpris par sa présence.  
« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Il avait clairement l’air irrité.  
« Juste parler. Je ne veux pas me disputer. » Il ne dit rien. Peut-être n’était-ce pas si mal de parler, vraiment parler et pas comme la dernière fois qu’ils avaient essayé.  
« Comment vas ta patiente ? Celle qui a fait un arrêt tout à l’heure ? »  
« Elle a fait un deuxième arrêt. Je n’ai pas pu la ramener. »   
« Je suis désolée. » Mer sentit qu’il commençait à se détendre un peu et qu’il avait relativement cessé d’être sur la défensive.  
« Je l’aimais beaucoup, c’était une jeune fille pétillante, elle souriait tout le temps, riait, plaisantait. »   
« Qu’avait-elle ? »   
« Un énorme méningiome de grade 3, dans le lobe temporal. Je savais que ça pouvait arriver, c’était une lourde intervention et son cœur était fragile. C’était un risque à prendre. »   
« Comment s’appelait-elle ? »   
« Isabella Kennedy. J’aurais voulu lui permettre de vivre sa vie, de grandir et de devenir une adolescente comme les autres, qui ne passe pas son temps à l’hôpital et qui n’a pas de tumeur cérébrale. Elle voulait devenir archéologue, visiter le monde entier et trouver des trésors enfouis dans le sol. »   
« Tu as déjà parlé à la famille ? » demanda doucement Meredith.   
« Son grand-père est encore coincé dans les embouteillages, il ne pourra probablement pas être là avant demain. Elle était la seule qu’il lui reste. Il va être détruit. » Il secoua la tête.   
« Les enfants de devraient pas mourir. Ce n’est pas juste. Je croyais pourtant que je m’y étais fait. »   
« J’ai perdu un petit garçon il y a presque trois ans. Je venais d’arriver à Baltimore, c’était l’un de mes premiers patients. Il s’appelait Cole. Tumeur gigantesque de l’hypothalamus. J’ai assisté le chef de la neuro, il voulait voir de quoi j’étais capable. Cette tumeur était complexe, capricieuse et sournoise mais magnifique. Elle s’enroulait autour des vaisseaux sanguins comme du lierre. Je n’’avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. L’intervention était longue, tellement longue. Mais à chaque minute qui passait, on découvrait plus d’adhérences, plus de tumeur. Finalement, l’opération s’est très bien déroulée et j’ai fait mes preuves auprès de tout le service et des résidents de ma promo. »   
« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? » demanda froidement Derek. Mer continua à regarder au loin et tordit ses mains jointes.  
« Cole ne s’est jamais réveillé. Encore aujourd’hui, personne ne sait pourquoi. Aucun saignement interne, aucun dommage, aucune complication durant l’intervention. C’était juste… trop. Trop pour un si petit garçon, innocent et impuissant. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. Mais il est mort. C’était il y a trois ans mais j’y pense encore. »   
« Un hématome sous-dural ? » La jeune femme secoua la tête.   
« L’aire de Broca ? » Elle répondit à nouveau par la négative et soupira.   
« C’est juste arrivé. Comme ça. Un instant il était joyeux et entouré de ses peluches dans son lit et l’instant d’après, il n’était plus là. Il avait juste disparu. Je suis médecin, je crois en la science et pas au hasard ou aux… contre-miracles et tous ces trucs. J’ai encore besoin d’avoir une explication logique à la mort de ce garçon. »   
« Beaucoup de gens disparaissent en un instant, » dit l’homme avec rancœur.   
« Derek, est-ce qu’on peut juste parler calmement, s’il te plait ? » Il ne dit rien.   
« Je sais que j’ai fait une erreur et… »   
« Une erreur ? Tu en as fait bien plus, Meredith. »   
« Derek. Laisse-moi parler. » Alors il se tut.   
« J’aurai dû te dire que je partais. »   
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? » Elle pouvait sentir la douleur à travers sa voix.   
« Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu me retiennes car je savais que tu arriverais. Et je ne pouvais pas rester. » Il secoua la tête, totalement sourd à ses mots.   
« Tu aurais dû me le dire. Comme tu arais dû me dire que tu revenais. »   
« Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir Derek, je te le promets. »   
« Tu ne m’as pas simplement fait du mal, Meredith. Tu m’as détruit. » 

Soudainement, une explosion retentit juste à côté d’eux et pulvérisa des milliers de fragments de verre dans les airs. Mer cria et se laissa glisser sur le sol, prise de sanglots qui secouaient tout son corps. Derek ne pouvait pas rester là, à la regarder, alors il s’assit à côté d’elle et lui prit doucement la main.   
« Tout va bien, Meredith. Ce n’est qu’une vitre qui a explosé à cause du vent. Tout va bien. Calme-toi, Mer. »  
La tête enfouie entre les mains, elle crut rêver. Mer, ça faisait si longtemps que personne n’avait prononcé ces trois lettre comme ça, comme lui seul le faisait. Elle continua à pleurer, incapable de se contrôler. La dernière fois qu’un bruit pareil avait retenti ici, l’amour de sa vie avait faillit mourir. Derek lui frotta doucement le dos, l’embrassa sur le front et la serra contre lui tout en murmurant,   
« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. »  
Aucun d’eux ne réfléchit à ce geste, ils se laissèrent simplement guider par l’adrénaline du moment. Dans quelques secondes, chacun se rendrait compte de son acte et ils s’enfuiraient en courant dans les deux sens opposés. Mais pour le moment, rien de tout cela n’était important. La docteure sécha ses larmes.  
« J’ai cru que c’était un coup de feu. »  
« Ce n’était pas un coup de feu. Tu n’as pas de quoi t’inquiéter. »   
Et aussi rapidement que l’explosion avait retenti, Derek retira sa main du dos de Mer et elle, elle se releva en essuyant ses larmes. Durant un moment, ils restèrent debout sur la passerelle à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans savoir que dire, que faire. Les larmes de Meredith finirent miraculeusement par cesser de couleur et l’agitation du service de maintenance en contrebas la fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle détourna le regard mais sentait toujours l’autre la scruter. Et finalement, comme le son du gong, leur bipeur sonnèrent en même temps. Traumas multiples à la mine. Sans réfléchir, ils commencèrent tous deux à marcher rapidement vers les urgences, côte à côte et toujours silencieusement. Il ne savait que dire car maintenant qu’ils avaient quitté la passerelle, la colère et le ressentiment recommençaient à faire surface. Mais étonnement, il n’eut pas l’impression de s’enflammer de l’intérieur comme toutes les fois précédents avec Mer ces derniers jours. Ce fut plus lent, plus progressif car au fond, il avait aimé être avec elle. Lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras, dire son nom, toutes ces choses sans importance lui avaient bien plus manqué qu’il ne voulait l’admettre et ça lui faisait même oublier qu’il était sensé la détester après ce qu’il s’était passé. Il la détesterait plus tard.  
Ils entrèrent dans la mine alors que les ambulances étaient sur le point d’arriver, Alex et Cristina enfilaient des blouses jaunes dehors. Grey et Shepherd les rejoignirent, firent un pas après l’autre, prirent des blouses, franchirent les portes automatiques, et ne s’adressèrent ni mot ni regard. Cristina se frotta les mains d’excitation en voyant son amie arriver.   
« J’ai attendu ça toute la journée. »  
« Tu viens de sortir de la salle d’opération, » objecta Alex.  
« On t’as pas demandé ton avis, docteur Satan. »  
Elle se tourna vers la blonde, remarquant ses yeux rouges et les traces de larmes récalcitrantes sur ses joues.  
« Ça va, Mer ? »  
« Oh, euh ouais, ça va. Tout va bien. »  
Yang jeta un regard accusateur à Derek, silencieux comme une statue. Et tandis qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui lancer des paroles coupantes, le bipeur du neurochirurgien retentit.  
« Merde. Un de mes patients s’enfonce. »   
Avant même de faire mine de partir vers l’USI, il regarda enfin Mer et murmura,  
« Je suis désolé, pour tout à l’heure. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire peu convaincant.  
« Ça va. »  
Et il partit, criant à une infirmière de biper un de ses confrères pour gérer le trauma.  
« C’était quoi ça ? » demanda Karev.  
« Ne me dis pas que vous avez recommencé votre truc avec les placards, » ajouta Cristina.  
« Rien, c’est bon. » Elle fut sauvée par les sirènes de l’ambulance qui débarquait en hurlant dans la baie.


	11. Tequila ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April, Jackson, Mer, Cristina et Alex. Comme avant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.
> 
> Ici, April n'a pas eu de relation avec Matthew et Samuel n'a jamais existé.

La porte d’entrée claqua et Jackson et April rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. Alex était affalé dans le canapé, une canette de bière à la main. Cristina était à côté de lui, jonglant entre un verre de de tequila et une part de pizza. Quant à elle, Meredith fouillait dans un carton, elle-même noyée dans une pile de boites qui occupait la moitié de la pièce.   
« Salut, » lança Jackson en se débarrassant de sa veste.  
Cristina se saisit d’une bouteille sur la table basse et regarda les deux nouveaux arrivants.  
« Tequila ? »  
« Tu veux tuer mon bébé ? » objecta April  
« Ah ouais j’avais oublié que t’étais enceinte. Désolée pour toi. »  
Mer sourit de l’autre côté de la table basse.   
« Comment ça se fait que t’aies autant d’affaires ? » demanda Avery  
« Il y en a aussi à ma mère. »  
« Tu crois qu’elle a une cassette sur l’Humpty Dumpty ? »  
« Ça m’étonnerait mais t’as qu’à chercher dans tous ces cartons. »  
Cristina reprit une part de pizza et haussa les épaules.  
« Je vais plutôt attendre que t’ai fini de tout déballer, c’est plus marrant de te regarder que de le faire. » Mer ignora son sarcasme et fit un grand sourire en se saisissant d’un objet bleu foncé.  
« C’est dingue, j’avais complètement oublié qu’il était là. »  
« C’est juste un stéthoscope, » observa Alex.  
« C’est un cadeau. Quand je suis arrivée à Baltimore, je l’ai perdu alors j’ai dû en racheter un. Vous savez à quel point c’est cher ? » Tout en parlant, elle repensa au jour où sa mère lui avait offert, dans une superbe boite de velours. Ellis faisait rarement des cadeaux mais peu avant que sa maladie se déclare et que Mer parte en Europe, elle lui avait tendu cette boite. Ce stéthoscope avait une valeur inestimable pour Meredith, il dépassait son enfance catastrophique, le manque d’amour et d’affection maternelle et tous les défauts d’Ellis. La voix d’April ramena la jeune femme à la réalité.  
« Attends, tu veux dire que tu n’as pas ouvert tous ces cartons depuis que tu les as emballés, il y a trois ans ? » Mer haussa les épaules.  
« J’avais d’autres choses à faire. »  
Jackson prit la dernière part de pizza et Cristina lui lança un regard noir.   
« Qui a trente dollars ? Je vais être obligée de recommande une pizza. » Kepner leva un sourcil.  
« Trente dollars pour une pizza ? »  
« La bouteille de tequila est vide. »  
Alors qu’Alex se vidait les poches, que Jackson sortait un billet de sa veste et que Cristina appelait la pizzeria, la sonnette retentit.  
Mer fut la première à se lever et ouvrit la porte d’entrée.  
« Wilburn, qu’est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi ? » L’interne se retint de corriger le docteure Grey et lui tendit un petit sac de papier brun.  
« Le docteur Yang m’a demandé de lui apporter ça. » Cristina les interrompit, prit le petit sac qui contenait la bouteille et tendit un billet à Jo Wilson avant de refermer la porte. Les deux jeune femmes revinrent dans le salon.  
« Tu utilises les internes pour faire tes propres courses ? » demanda Avery, faisant soupirer Yang.  
« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je lui ai donné quinze dollars. »  
« Eh, Mer, c’est qui ça ? » demanda Alex en pointant une photo encadrée qui dépassait d’un carton à moitié déballé.   
Elle prit la photo et vint s’assoir sur le canapé, déjà ennuyée par le déballage de ses affaires.  
« C’est mes amis de Johns Hopkins. »  
« C’est qui elle ? J’ai l’impression de l’avoir déjà vue quelque part, » redemanda-t-il.  
« C’est Allison Chamberlain, tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ? » se moqua Cristina.  
« Attends, t’es amie avec Allison Chamberlain, celle qui a remporté deux Harper Avery et qui est en train de soigner le cancer ? » Jackson n’avait pas l’air d’en revenir.  
« Arrête de baver, Avery, tu te maries dans moins de deux semaines, » fit Cristina.  
« Et tu vas avoir un bébé, » ajouta April en caressant son ventre rond.  
Alex prit la photo des mains de Jackson et recommença à la scruter.  
« Et les autres, c’est qui ? » Mer se rapprocha de lui.  
« Là c’est Saddie, puis Erica, à côté il y a James, moi, Dan et tout à gauche, c’est Allison. »  
« Tout une bande de génies de la médecine, » commenta Cristina entre deux gorgées de tequila.  
« Ah, d’ailleurs, » intervint April en fouillant dans son sac à main.  
« Tenez, ce sont nos faire-part de mariage. Vous avez tous intérêt à être là, ça va être merveilleux ! »   
Elle leur distribua des petits cartons rose pâle décorés de colombes. En lettre dorées, April et Jackson et toutes les informations qui allaient avec. Yang grimaça.  
« J’ai l’impression de tenir mon passeport pour le monde merveilleux des fées et des licornes. Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, Kepner. » Mer l’ignora et fit un grand sourire.  
« Qui sont vos témoins ? »  
« Celui de Jackson est Alex, et moi j’ai choisi Arizona. »  
« Alex ? » s’étonna Meredith.  
Dans le canapé, Cristina éclata de rire.  
« Alex ? Vous ne devez pas beaucoup tenir à ce mariage. »  
Tous commencèrent à rire, même le premier intéressé. De la tequila ressortit des narines de Cristina et elle se précipita dans la cuisine tout en essayant de ne pas glisser sur le plancher à cause de ses chaussettes.   
« En fait, » reprit April, « J’aimerais que vous soyez toutes les deux mes demoiselles d’honneur, avec Arizona. »  
« Je n’ai jamais été demoiselle d’honneur, je vais ruiner votre mariage autant qu’Alex. » Depuis la cuisine, Cristina cria.  
« Meredith Grey, si tu me laisses faire la demoiselle d’honneur toute seule avec miss roller, je t’étripe. »   
« Bon eh bien dans ce cas, je crois que je n’ai pas trop le choix. »  
« Génial ! » s’exclama Kepner.  
« Yang, rapporte-moi une canette de bière, » hurla Alex à quelques millimètres des oreilles de la blonde. Celle-ci se retint d’hurler à son tour et se reconcentra sur les deux seules personnes civilisées de la pièce.  
« Vous connaissez le sexe du bébé ? »   
« Non, on attend la naissance. Le principal est que le bébé aille bien, » répondit Jackson en souriant.  
« Je suis contente que tout se soit arrangé pour vous. »  
Cristina revint s’affaler dans le canapé, tendit la canette à Alex et commença à dévorer un bol de chips.   
« Comment tu as trouvé des chips ici ? Je croyais qu’il n’y avait rien de comestible dans les armoires, » demanda Mer.  
« Tu oublies qu’Alex habite ici et qu’il se nourrit exclusivement de chips, » répondit Avery.  
« Si tu ne me jettes pas dehors, j’achèterai de la vraie nourriture. »  
« Je ne vais pas te jeter dehors, Alex, je ne veux surtout pas habiter ici toute seule. »  
« Cool. »  
« Mais je veux des pancakes demain matin. » Il haussa les épaules et piocha dans le bol de chips.  
« Cool. »  
La sonnette retentit et Jackson se leva, prit les billets tendus par Yang et alla se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Un instant plus tard, il déposait un carton fumant sur la table basse. Ils se servirent tous une part de pizza et Meredith leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Les pizzas à Baltimore sont vraiment immondes, j’avais presque oublié que ça pouvait être aussi bon. »  
« Est-ce qu’il est vrai qu’il pleut plus là-bas qu’à Seattle ? » demanda April  
« Impossible, » ricana Alex.  
La sonnerie du téléphone d’April retentit et elle partit dans la cuisine. Peu après, Karev se rendit compte que la pile de son bipeur était plate, il s’empressa donc d’en rechercher une neuve. Il farfouilla dans les tiroirs et les placards de tout le rez-de chaussée et finit par revenir dans le salon les mains vides.  
« Mer, tu sais où sont les piles pour les bipeurs ? Les neuves. »  
« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? j’habite ici depuis moins d’une semaine. »  
« Va voir dans la salle de bains à l’étage, il me semble que je les ai vues trainer là-bas, » intervint Cristina avec une voix étonnement dénuée de sarcasme.   
Il haussa les sourcils et repartit vers les escaliers en grommelant.   
« Cette maison ressemble de plus en plus à un refuge pour les jeunes en perdition, » constata Mer.  
La sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre.  
« Je parie que Yang a encore appelé un interne. » Elle leva un sourcil en direction de Jackson.  
« Tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Parce que je suis sûre que toutes les internes accourraient ici pour te donner tout ce qu’elles ont si tu leur demandais. De la nourriture, de l’argent, leur corps, » et elle alla ouvrir en ricanant.  
« Mer, c’est pour toi, » elle lança depuis l’entrée.   
Meredith se leva et alla la rejoindre. Michael était de l’autre côté du cadre de la porte, les mains enfoncées dans sa veste.  
« Salut. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Cristina repartit dans le salon et Grey fit entrer l’homme, tout en prenant soin d’éviter de se retrouver dans le salon.  
« Désolé de venir aussi tard mais je crois que j’ai oublié ma montre ici. »  
« Va regarder dans ma chambre, elle y est sûrement. »  
« Merci. »   
Il gagna rapidement les escaliers et disparut à l’étage. Quant à elle, la jeune femme retourna s’installer dans le canapé et prit une part de pizza. April revint aussi s’assoir, un verre de jus d’orange à la main. Et pour finir, ce fut Alex qui redescendit en chipotant avec son bipeur. Il s’affala à côté d’Avery.  
« Mer, pourquoi le docteur Langdon est dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il. Cristina fit un sourire narquois et regarda son amie,  
« Mais oui, dis-nous Meredith. » Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à répondre, des pas dévalèrent les marches et elle sauta du canapé pour retrouver Michael à l’entrée. Sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui, il la vit du coin de l’œil et se retourna, sa montre dans la main.  
« Je l’ai trouvée. » Elle sourit.  
« Tu es sûr que tu n’as rien laissé d’autre ici ? Un pull, une chaussure ou peut-être même un bébé ? » Il rit.  
« Je ne pense pas. Ce qui est plutôt dommage parce que je n’ai plus aucun prétexte pour venir chez toi la nuit. » à son tour, elle rit.  
« On se voit demain à l’hôpital. »  
« Bonne nuit, docteure Grey. »  
« Bonne nuit, Langdon. »  
La porte refermée, la jeune femme s’efforça de retirer ce sourire stupide de son visage. Et une nouvelle fois, s’affala dans le canapé, entourée de ses amis.


	12. Une bombe à retardement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer se replonge brièvement dans la neuro et prend une décision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

« Alors, comment tu vas aujourd’hui ? »  
« Je peux avoir de la gelée, docteure Meredith ? » Mer soupira et s’assit au bord du lit du petit garçon.  
« Écoute, Paul, tu pourras avoir de la gelée si tu me dis comment tu te sens. C’est important que je le sache pour pouvoir te soigner du mieux possible. » Il baissa les yeux.  
« J’ai mal à la tête. »  
« Depuis quand ? » Il prit une mine coupable.  
« Depuis que je suis arrivé ici. »  
« Une semaine ? » Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. En 7 jours, tellement de choses pouvaient se passer, une tumeur, une commotion, un anévrisme, tout était envisageable. Meredith lui prit gentiment la main.   
« Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plus tôt ? »  
« Je croyais que si je n’étais pas malade je pourrais rentrer chez moi. »  
« Je sais que tu veux rentrer chez toi et, crois-moi, avec les autres médecins, ont fait tout ce qu’on peut pour trouver tes parents. Je suis sûre qu’ils vont bientôt savoir que tu es ici et ils pourront rester avec toi. Mais en attendant, tu dois me dire tout ce qu’il se passe dans ton corps. On est d’accord ? »  
Il hocha la tête alors que deux autres médecins entraient dans la pièce. Meredith se leva et vint se tenir à côté d’Alex et Arizona le temps de la visite du matin. C’était un rituel dans le service de pédiatrie, et cela même pour les enfants qui ne sortaient pas de la salle de chirurgie.   
« Comment vas-tu ce matin, Paul ? »  
« Ça va, docteure Robbins. » Grey lui fit les gros yeux.  
« Tu te souviens ce dont on vient de parler ? » Le petit garçon dit une mine penaude.  
« J’ai un peu mal à la tête. Je peux avoir de la gelée maintenant ? »  
« Je vais aller t’en chercher, » proposa Mer en quittant la chambre.  
Alors qu’elle revenait de la cafétaria, ses pas s’arrêtèrent à la hauteur d’Arizona, occupée à pianoter sur sa tablette dans les couloirs de la pédiatrie.   
« Vous pensez que c’est mauvais signe ? » Robbins leva la tête et éteint sa tablette.  
« Tu peux l’emmener au scan ? Je veux être certaine qu’on ne passe à côté de rien. Ce mal de tête n’est peut-être pas grand-chose mais il vaut mieux vérifier. À ta place je ne m’inquiéterais pas trop, sur les scans du jour de son admission tout était parfait. »  
« Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles des services sociaux ? »  
« Ils n’ont toujours pas trouvé ses parents, personne ne s’est manifesté. Et dès Paul n’aura plus besoin de nos soins, ils le prendront en charge en attendant de retrouver sa famille. » Elle remarqua la moue ennuyée de la résidente.  
« Je sais, ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi mais ce sont les règles, nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici plus que nécessaire. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je te donnerai des nouvelles. »  
« D’accord, merci beaucoup. »  
« Oh, et bipe-moi quand tu as les scans, » lança-t-elle en commençant à glisser sur ses roulettes vers le fond du couloir.

Assis dans la petite pièce vitrée, Alex et Meredith se partageaient des crackers. Soudain, les écrans noirs affichèrent les scans cérébraux de Paul Doe et le paquet de crackers s’écrasa au sol.  
« Oh mon dieu. »  
« Comment on a pu passer à côté de quelque chose comme ça ? »   
« Comment j’ai fait pour ne pas le voir sur les premiers scans, cette chose est énorme, » Mer avait du mal à croire ce qu’elle voyait.  
« Je bipe Robbins. Et la neuro. Ce truc est une vraie bombe à retardement. »  
Ils restèrent médusés devant les écrans. De l’autre côté de la vitre, un infirmier sortit le petit garçon de l’énorme machine, l’installa sur une chaise roulante et le ramena en pédiatrie. Paul sourit à l’infirmier, lui raconta une blague et éclata de rire. Pas une seule seconde il aurait pu se douter de ce qui grandissait dans son cerveau.  
Après quelques minutes de silence total dans la cabine, Arizona Robbins rejoignit les deux résidents en souriant. Mais dès qu’elle posa un œil sur les écrans, son sourire s’évanouit et sa main se posa sur sa bouche.  
« Ce sont ses scans ? »  
Elle connaissait la réponse. Mais il lui était impossible d’imaginer avoir raison.  
« Oui, » répondit Alex.  
« Est-ce que… »  
« On m’a bipé ? » L’interrompit Shepherd en arrivant dans la petite salle.   
À son tour, il jeta un œil sur les écrans et cessa de parler durant un moment.  
« C’est un anévrisme énorme. Comment cela se fait-il qu’il soit toujours dans le cerveau de ce patient ? » Meredith leva les yeux vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent.  
« Il est arrivé il y a une semaine à cause d’une chute. C’est un petit garçon. Il a 5 ans. » Derek la regarda.   
« 5 ans ? Je n’ai jamais vu un anévrisme de cette taille-là chez un patient de moins de trente ans. Vous n’avez pas fait de scan à son admission ? » La voix du docteure Grey s’enroua.  
« J’en ai fait un. Je n’ai rien vu. »  
« C’est impossible. Tu as dû manquer quelque chose. »  
« Je n’ai rien manqué, Der… docteur Shepherd. Ses scans étaient parfaits. »  
« Affichez-les. »  
Alex chercha dans les centaines de dossiers et trouva finalement celui de Paul. Les images d’affichèrent la seconde d’après. Derek se pencha en avant, ses mains sur la table frôlant celle de Mer. Elle s’écarta doucement et déglutit.  
« Vous voyez, il n’y a rien. »  
« Comment est-ce possible qu’un anévrisme de cette taille apparaisse en seulement une semaine ? » demanda Arizona. Derek secoua la tête.  
« C’est… Je n’ai jamais vu ça. Il faut immédiatement l’opérer, l’anévrisme peut se rompre à tout moment et le tuer sur le champ. On ne peut plus attendre, je vais m’en occuper. Docteure Grey, vous m’assistez ? »  
« Je… »   
« Je suis sûr que la neuro vous manque. C’est un cas exceptionnel. »  
« Je serai là, » conclut-elle rapidement avant de disparaître dans l’hôpital.


	13. Adultes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek et Meredith prennent une décision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Dans la salle de lavage, le docteur Shepherd frottait frénétiquement la brosse rêche sur ses avant-bras. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur du bloc. Le décor se mettait en place, une infirmière rasait soigneusement le crâne du petit garçon terrifié, d’autres préparaient les instruments stériles. Évidemment, cette opération était excitante par la rareté du cas mais elle était aussi anxiogène. Ce gamin d’avait que 5 ans et un énorme anévrisme pompait son sang tel un vampire. Il frotta plus fort, pus vite pour sentir chaque bactérie quitter les pores de sa peau. Après avoir compté jusqu’à 2500, il jeta la brosse pleine de mousse à la poubelle et ouvrit le robinet, passant les avant-bras sous l’eau froide. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Meredith Grey pour entrer dans la salle d’opération et rejoindre Paul. Derrière la vitre, Derek ne pouvait entendre ce qu’elle disait mais d’après les mouvements de ses lèvres, il devinait qu’elle rassurait le petit garçon qui affichait maintenant une mine moins angoissée. La jeune femme resta avec lui alors que son crâne finissait d’être rasé et lui tint la main au moment de l’anesthésie. Et finalement, elle rejoint le neurochirurgien dans la salle de lavage pour commencer à se préparer. Mais tandis qu’elle entamait la première étape du processus, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle resta immobile, l’eau du robinet coulant sur sa peau. Et au bout d’une trentaine de seconde, Meredith reprit ses esprits et reprit le cours de sa préparation. À côté, l’homme était silencieux. Après l’incident de la passerelle, toute discussion, tout contact avaient été évités car de son côté, la rancœur était revenue. Sans avoir dit un mot, il attacha son masque et franchit la porte qui menait à la salle d’opération.

« J’entre dans le lobe temporal droit, docteure Grey, vous voyez l’anévrisme ? » Meredith se concentra et plissa les paupières contre le métal froid de la machine observatrice.  
« Il est énorme. » Derek approcha le petit clip et un instant plus tard, l’anévrisme de Paul était privé de sang.  
« Docteure Grey, vous vous occupez de la vérification ? » Elle hocha la tête et tendit la main.  
« Pique de zéro un, s’il vous plaît. » Rapidement, l’instrument atterri dans sa paume et la chirurgienne pressa délicatement la surface de l’anévrisme.  
« Parfait, » sous son masque, le docteur Shepherd.  
« Je vois que vous n’avez pas perdu la main en neuro, docteure Grey. »  
Et soudain, le cerveau du petit garçon fut rempli de sang et le moniteur cardiaque commença à hurler.  
« L’anévrisme s’est rompu ! Grey, commence le massage cardiaque. » La jeune femme passa avec précipitation de l’autre côté de champ stérile et pressa ses mains sur la poitrine du patient.   
Sans une seconde de répit, elle se battu pour réanimer Paul et massa sa poitrine de toutes ses forces. De l’autre côté du champ stérile, Derek se démenait pour tenter de trouver la source de l’hémorragie mais à chaque seconde, le cerveau du garçon saignait davantage. L’interne qui venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés augmenta la rapidité d’aspiration mais rien n’y faisait.  
« Chargez le défibrillateur à 100, » cria Shepherd en prenant la place de Meredith.   
Il se saisit des palettes, les frotta l’une contre l’autre et les posa sur la poitrine dégagée de Paul Doe. Son petit corps se souleva instantanément de la table d’opération mais le moniteur cardiaque n’afficha aucun autre battement de cœur.   
« 200, chargez à 200. On dégage. »  
Le mouvement se répéta et encore une fois, aucun battement de cœur ne brisa le tracé plat du moniteur.   
« Chargez à 300. »  
« Docteur Shepherd, il n’a que 5 ans, ce choc pourrait le tuer plus que le sauver, » intervint une voix depuis l’observatoire.   
Ni Meredith ni Derek ne levèrent les yeux et la troisième décharge parcourut le corps inanimé du garçon. Mais cette fois, le neurochirurgien ne rechargea pas les palettes et laissa pendre au chariot de réanimation. Le docteure Grey le regarda.  
« Derek, » elle murmura sous son masque.  
Il regarda fixement l’horloge au mur alors qu’une infirmière de bloc éteignait le moniteur cardiaque, cessant la sirène.   
« Heure de la mort. »  
Mer s’écarta, retira son calot et quitta la salle d’opération.  
« 16 heures 42, » conclut-il.  
« Edwards, rends-le présentable au cas-où on retrouverait sa famille, » l’interne acquiesça et à son tour, le chirurgien quitta la salle.

Une fois dans le couloir, Derek se dirigea machinalement vers la réserve de fournitures opératoires à sa gauche. Comme il s’y attendait, derrière la porte se trouvait Meredith Grey. Il arriva derrière elle et attrapa son poignet, à quelques fractions de secondes de se fracasser contre le mur. Doucement, elle se retourna vers lui et baissa le poing.   
« Tu es chirurgienne, tu dois prendre soin de tes mains. »  
La toucher était encore une sensation bizarre après la nuit sur la passerelle. Il s’écarta rapidement et se tint juste debout à côté d’elle. Aucun contact physique. C’était mieux comme ça.   
« C’était un enfant, Derek, un enfant. Comment ça a pu se produire ? Comment est-ce que je suis passée à côté de cet anévrisme ? »  
« Ce n’est pas ta faute, Meredith. Personne n’aurait pu prévoir qu’il avait un anévrisme. »  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour retenir une larme et s’appuya contre le mur.  
« Il est mort seul, personne n’était là pour lui. Personne n’a cherché à savoir où ce petit garçon était. »  
« Tu as été là pour lui, tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour l’aider. »  
« Je sais, » elle gémit.  
« Ce n’est peut-être pas le bon moment mais je pense qu’on doit vraiment parler, Meredith. On ne peut pas continuer à faire semblant comme l’autre nuit. Je ne peux pas continuer »  
Elle leva les yeux.  
« Tu as toujours la caravane ? »  
Il se retint de sourire.  
« Problème de plomberie. J’ai un appartement dans le centre. Ce soir ? »  
Mer passa une main dans ses cheveux et s’éloigna du mur.   
« Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas me disputer aujourd’hui. Ce n’est pas une bonne journée. »  
« On est des adultes, Meredith. On peut parler. »  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, elle sortit la première.  
« D’accord. Je finis à 20 heures. »  
« Je t’enverrai l’adresse. »  
« En fait, j’ai changé de numéro. »  
Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon bleu et le lui tendit, déverrouillé. Meredith pianota dessus quelques secondes et lui rendit.  
« Voilà. Envoie-moi l’adresse. »  
Shepherd hocha la tête, rangea son portable et fit mine de s’éloigner mais la voix de la résidente le retint.   
« Je veux vraiment qu’on essaie d’arranger les choses, Derek. »  
« Et moi je veux des réponses. »  
Elle le regarda et murmura,   
« Peut-être qu’on pourra… être amis. »  
Il l’écouta attentivement mais l’ignora et entra dans l’ascenseur. 

« Eh, Mer, Robbins m’a dit pour l’opération de Paul. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »  
Alex s’assit autour de la table et posa son plateau de cantine en plastique.  
« Son anévrisme s’est rompu. »  
« Vous parlez de l’énorme anévrisme du gamin de 5 ans ? »  
Cristina s’assit à son tour et commença à grignoter ses frites.  
« Ouais, Paul Doe, » répondit Alex.  
« Doe ? »   
« On n’a pas réussi à trouver sa famille, » dit Meredith en repoussant son plateau.  
« J’ai jamais aimé la neuro mais j’aurais tout donné pour voir un anévrisme de cette taille, » commenta Yang. Mer soupira.  
« On peut parler d’autre chose ? »  
Ils se regardèrent. Alex commença.  
« Kepner et Avery se marient à la fin de la semaine, qui l’aurait cru ? »  
« Qui aurait cru que Kepner nous choisirait Meredith et moi comme demoiselles d’honneur ? »  
Meredith resta silencieuse, ils la regardèrent.  
« Ça va, Mer ? »  
Elle releva la tête et sourit à ses amis.  
« Euh ouais, c’est juste que j’ai une opération en solo demain, je suis un peu stressée, c’est un patient que je suivais à Baltimore. »   
« C’est quelle intervention ?»  
« Ablation d’une tumeur du foie. »  
Son bipeur se mit à sonner, elle se leva et fit mine de partir.  
« Désolée, il faut que j’y aille. On se voit plus tard. ? »  
« Tu nous rejoins chez Joe ce soir ? » demanda Alex.  
« J’ai un truc ce soir. »  
« Un truc ? Ne me dis pas que c’est avec D… »  
« Je dois y aller. »  
Et elle finit par quitter la cafétéria avec la sensation que le monde s’écroulait autour d’elle. Le petit garçon était mort et elle commençait à réaliser ce que son retour à Seattle impliquait. Et alors il faudrait dire la vérité.


	14. Lavender Hill Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek et Meredith discutent enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

14\. Lavender Hill Avenue  
Meredith était plantée devant une large porte de bois décorée d’un chiffre 8 doré. Elle était là depuis une dizaine de minutes, attendant d’avoir le courage d’entrer. Toute la journée, elle s’était persuadée que ce n’était pas grand-chose, que ce n’était pas important. Mais ça ne l’avait pas rassurée au point d’être à l’aise en ce moment. Après tout, c’était la première fois en trois ans qu’ils seraient seuls en dehors de l’hôpital.   
Elle lissa son pantalon, un jean, un pull, des baskets, aucune ambiguïté sur la nature de cette soirée chez Derek Shepherd. Il voulait parler en adultes, Mer se rassura, elle en était capable.  
Soudainement, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et tira la jeune femme de sa rêverie. De l’autre côté, Derek. Il ne lui sourit pas et l’invita simplement à entrer.   
« Tu allais rester plantée là encore longtemps ? »  
« J’étais sur le point de frapper. »  
La conversation était dénuée d’émotion, il était froid et distant. La résidente observa les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans un superbe penthouse avec des murs faits de baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la ville en contrebas. Un lointain air de Jazz, une odeur de vin, une chaude lumière émanant de çà et là.  
« Je te sers quelque chose ? » il demanda.  
« Du vin. »  
Elle posa sa veste sur l’un des tabourets de l’lot de cuisine et attendit qu’il finisse de remplir son verre. Peu après, il le lui tendit. Son visage était toujours fermé.  
« C’est un bel appartement. »  
« Ouais. »  
Il se servit un verre de vin et s’appuya contre le plan de travail en pierre, en face d’elle.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Derek ? J’ai l’impression que tu m’en veux d’être là. »  
Il soupira.  
« Allons sur la terrasse. »  
Mer le suivit dans une cage d’escalier qui les mena dehors, sur le toit de l’immeuble. D’ici, l’on voyait Seattle, les montagnes, Space Needle, un ferry qui avançait lentement sur l’eau, et même l’hôpital. Ils s’installèrent autour d’une petite table en fer forgé.

« Derek, tu comptes dire quelque chose ? »  
Il resta silencieux et prit une gorgée de bordeaux. Meredith Grey leva les yeux au ciel, elle détestait cette situation.  
« Je ne comprends pas, il y a quelques jours tu me prends dans tes bras pour me rassurer et maintenant, tu me souris à peine. »  
Il regarda le ciel étoilé et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
« Je ne comprends pas non plus, Meredith. J’ai essayé de te détester, j’ai essayé de toutes mes forces. Et j’y suis arrivé pendant trois ans. Mais il suffit que tu reviennes et je n’arrive plus à te détester, à rester loin de toi. »  
Elle eut besoin d’une minute pour digérer.  
« Et comment suis-je sensée empêcher tout ça, moi ? Je ne peux pas. »  
« Voyons. Bien sûr que tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça de se produire, tu aurais pu rendre les choses tellement plus simples en ne revenant pas à Seattle. Ou en ne partant pas du tout. »  
La chirurgienne posa son verre sur la table et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.  
« Je t’ai déjà expliqué. Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais désolée et je le suis encore. Je suis désolée d’avoir fait les choses de la mauvais manière, je le suis sincèrement. »  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Ce n’est pas assez. »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Pourtant c’est tout ce que j’ai à te dire. »  
« Dis-moi où tu étais. »  
« Johns Hopkins. »  
« Les trois ans ? »  
« Le reste de ma résidence. »  
« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »  
« J’ai rendu les papiers pour ma spécialisation en retard. »  
« C’est faux. »  
Elle ne dit rien. C’est faux.  
« Tu avais prévu de quitter Seattle ? »  
« Non. »  
« Qui était au courant ? »  
« Richard m’a trouvé un poste et je l’ai dit à Cristina. »  
« Pourquoi, Meredith. Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu m’as fait ça ? »  
Meredith baisse les yeux.  
« On n’était plus… »  
« Arrête de dire ça. Ce n’est pas la vraie raison. »  
« Je ne voulais pas que tu me retiennes. »  
Les yeux de Derek brillent, plus à cause de la tristesse que du reflet des étoiles, les yeux de Mer aussi. Aucun d’eux ne laisse échapper de larme. Il reprend une gorgée de vin.  
« Tu m’aimais encore ? »  
La blonde attrape son verre et le vide entièrement. Elle détourne ensuite le regard et resserre les bras sous sa poitrine.  
« Bien sûr. Et toi, tu m’aimais encore ? »  
« Tu le sais. Tu le savais et pourtant ça n’a rien changé. »  
« Je ne referais pas les choses de la même manière. »  
« Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, Meredith. »  
Silence. L’homme soupire.  
« Tu partirais encore ? SI tu pouvais refaire les choses. »  
« Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Probablement. »  
« Tu sais, tu as tout gâché. On aurait pu trouver une solution et être heureux. »  
« Ce n’aurait pas été suffisant. Loin de là. »  
« Alors qu’est-ce qu’il aurait fallu ? »  
« Mon verre est vide. »  
Il s’appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise et l’observe partir vers les escaliers, leur verre à la main.   
« Tu t’enfuis encore. »  
Elle le regarde avec lassitude.  
« Je vais juste chercher du vin. »  
Tout en traversant l’appartement, elle observa les photos accrochées au mur, les diplômes encadrés, la maigre décoration. Il n’y avait que des photographies de Derek avec son immense famille. Et s’il souhaitait subitement déménager, il lui suffirait de retirer trois clous du mur et toutes les traces de sa présence ici seraient effacées. Il n’y avait pas de bazar, rien qui dépassait. Dans la cuisine, Meredith remplit les deux verres de bordeaux et remonta ensuite vers la terrasse. Elle se demanda si la caravane avait changé, si elle était restée la même qu’à l’époque de leurs ébats au milieu des bois. Elle voulait savoir s’il restait une moindre trace de leur histoire d’amour. Sur le toit de l’immeuble, l’un des neurochirurgiens les plus réputés du monde n’avait pas bougé. Il regarda à peine la jeune femme qui se rassit à table. Mais il leva les yeux quand la sonnerie d’un portable retentit.  
Elle y jeta un coup d’œil puis se leva.   
« Désolée, je dois répondre. »  
Quelques pas plus loin, la voix de Cristina s’échappa du téléphone.  
« Mer ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« T’es où ? »  
Elle réfléchit rapidement. Dire où elle se trouvait était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à donner des explications, c’était déjà bien assez compliqué de la sorte.  
« Au supermarché. Besoin de tampons. Pourquoi ? »  
« Owen. Besoin de boire. »  
« Je suis désolée, je vais en avoir pour un moment. »  
« Tant pis, je vais trainer Alex jusqu’au bar. Amuse-toi bien avec ton charmant docteur. »  
Et Yang raccrocha.  
Mer rangea son portable en prenant mentalement note de chercher un meilleur prétexte pour la prochaine fois. Elle revint s’assoir, l’un des verres de vin était déjà à moitié vide.

« On en était où ? »  
Il haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Il avait l’air abattu, et amer.  
« Je pensais que tu voulais discuter, Derek. Mais là j’ai l’impression de me retrouver face à un mur. »  
« Je n’ai pas grand-chose à te dire. »  
« Alors pourquoi je suis là ? »  
« Pourquoi tu es là ? Je me le demande aussi. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, Meredith ? »  
« J’espérais qu’on pourrait s’expliquer. Je ne veux pas passer à ma vie à me disputer avec toi à cause du même sujet. »  
« Ça ne dépend que de toi. »  
« Que de moi ? Je te rappelle qu’on est deux ici. »  
« Peut-être. Mais tu es la seule à être partie. »  
« Tu bloques encore sur ça. »  
« Bien sûr que je le fais. Mais je n’ai pas l’impression que tu comprennes pourquoi. »  
« Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste accepter ce que je t’ai dit. Et mes excuses par la même occasion. »  
« Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça parce que c’est trop peu. Par rapport à tout ce que tu m’as fait, c’est bien trop peu pour compter. Tu m’as complètement démoli et tu crois que des excuses minables arrangeront les choses ? Qu’elles effaceront trois années de souffrance ? »  
« Der… »   
« Parce que j’ai terriblement souffert pendant que toi, tu te construisais une nouvelle vie de l’autre côté du pays sans te préoccuper des autres. »  
Les yeux de Meredith brillèrent davantage. Ceux de Derek ressemblaient à une galaxie.  
« Alors c’est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une égoïste qui n’a pas de cœur ? J’ai souffert, moi aussi, terriblement. »  
Il lui adressa un rire moqueur. Elle essuya la première larme qui coulait sur sa joue.  
« À chaque seconde de chaque jour je pensais à toi, Derek. Et je pensais à mes amis et à tous les gens que j’ai perdus ici. Je ne suis pas partie par égoïsme. C’était vital. »  
L’homme mit la tête entre les mains.  
« J’aurais pu t’aider. À surmonter tout ça. »  
« Personne n’aurait pu. »  
« Je pensais que tu étais la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu m’as déçu. »  
« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment tu aurais réagi, toi, dans la même situation ? Tu le sais très bien. »  
« Je me serais battu pour aller mieux. Et j’aurais compté sur les gens qui m’entourent. Je n’aurais jamais fui comme un lâche. »  
Mer se leva brusquement et essuya d’autres larmes de rage.  
« Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, Derek. Je ne peux pas me battre pour te prouver à quel point ma vie est merdique. J’y vais. »   
Elle fit mine de repartir vers les escaliers mais il lui attrapa le poignet.   
« On n’a pas terminé de parler. »  
Elle se dégagea.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »  
La jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes, il la regarda se mettre à crier.  
« C’était impossible à supporter. »  
« Qu’… »  
« Est-ce que tu réalises ? Le mal que ça fait de voir tant de gens mourir autour de toi ? George s’est jeté sous un bus, Izzie a eu un cancer et puis elle est partie, Ma sœur est morte, Molly est morte, Suzanne, Thatcher, ma mère, ils sont tous morts. Même mon chien. Et tu penses que j’aurais pu supporter ça ? Tu t’es fait tirer dessus, je t’ai vu te vider de ton sangs sur le sol et j’ai perdu notre… »  
Elle s’interrompit brusquement. Derek lui lança un regard de travers.  
« Notre ? Notre quoi ? »  
Mer secoua la tête et s’engouffra en courant dans la cage d’escalier. Il la suivit jusqu’à la porte d’entrée où elle enfilait sa veste.  
« Meredith. »  
Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, les joues striées de larmes et s’approcha de la porte d’entrée.  
« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Derek. C’est au-dessus de mes forces. »  
Alors la porte de l’appartement 8 claqua et le neurochirurgien se retrouva seul avec encore plus de questions qu’avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne fais pas souvent de N.A de fin. Ce chapitre ci a été plutôt compliqué à écrire car je voulais trouver la manière dont faire réagir Meredith et Derek. Il a fallu que j'imagine ce que leur personnage ferait, dirait dans une telle situation parce que je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que Mer était trop désinvolte face à la situation.  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	15. Margot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith fait la connaissance du chef de la chirurgie générale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

« Hank Chappman, 56 ans, transféré de Johns Hopkins pour l’ablation d’un carcinome hépatocellulaire. Monsieur Chappman a dans ses antécédents l’ablation d’un rein aux suites d’un cancer métastatique. Le voyage s’est bien passé, les derniers scans ne montrent pas de nouveaux métastases mais la tumeur continue à grossir. »  
« Alors, comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Chappman ? »  
« Mieux que jamais, docteure Grey. »  
« Je suis contente de vous revoir, même si j’aurais préféré que ce soit en d’autres circonstances. »  
Le patient fit un grand sourire et balaya la chambre du regard.  
« Alors tous ces médecins sont là pour me débarrasser de ce cancer une bonne fois pour toutes ? »  
« Oh, tous ceux-là sont des internes, ils ne feront qu’observer. Le docteur LeBlanc sera présent, il a déjà traité énormément de cas comme le vôtre. Et le docteure Edwards m’assistera. »  
De l’autre côté de la pièce, l’interne glapit.   
« Ce sera un honneur de travailler avec vous, doc… »  
« Tais-toi Edwards. »  
Meredith revint vers son patient.  
« Excusez mes internes, ils sont comme des chiots. Avez-vous des questions sur l’intervention ou quoi que ce soit d’autre ? »  
« Vous allez réussir, hein, docteure Grey. Il faut vraiment que vous me débarrassiez de cette saleté, ça me gâche la vie depuis bien dix ans. »  
« Je vais faire tout ce que je peux, monsieur Chappman. »  
« Le docteure Grey est la meilleure résidente de cet hôpital, elle a même remporté un Harper Avery et est en troisième place dans le classement des meilleurs résidents en chirurgie du pays, » lâcha Edwards d’une traite.  
Mer lui jeta un regard froid.  
« Des chiots, je vous dis. Bien, nous nous revoyons au bloc dans quelques heures. D’ici là, n’hésitez pas à me faire biper si vous avez des questions. Et si je ne suis pas disponible, mes internes le seront. »  
Une fois en dehors de la chambre, elle toisa l’interne bavarde. Ils étaient tous regroupés devant la résidente comme des élèves de maternelle face à leur institutrice.  
« Je déteste les lèches-bottes. Les visites sont terminées.   
« Cross, tu t’occupes des sorties, Johnsson, tu es avec le docteure Bailey, Wilburn avec le docteur Knox, Edwards, tu t’occupes des touchers rectaux des chambres 321, 356, 332 et 416 et ensuite, tu te prépares pour l’intervention de monsieur Chappman. DeLuca, tu restes avec moi. »   
Ils se dispersèrent rapidement et seul resta le docteur DeLuca.  
« DeLuca, bipe la cardio. Madame Wells à la 271 a besoin d’un examen cardiologique. Va me chercher un café et rejoint moi ici après. »  
Andrew s’exécuta et disparut. Meredith s’appuya contre le mur bleu du service de pré-op et sortit son téléphone portable. Dans ses messages, elle s’égara et finit par afficher sa conversation la plus récente.  
Appartement numéro 8, Lavender Hill Avenue. À côté du restaurant de fruits de mer.   
Ses yeux s’accrochèrent au nom de Derek Shepherd, comme s’il la happait. Elle éteint son téléphone. Hier soir avait été un vrai désastre, et elle en était ressortie encore plus endolorie qu’avant de revenir à Seattle. Sur le toit-terrasse, elle avait failli lui dire. Ce n’était pas sorti, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge et l’empêchant de respirer. Les secrets devenaient trop lourds à porter et chaque matin, chaque nuit, chaque seconde de la journée, ils la hantaient.   
« Votre café, docteure Grey. »  
La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son interne et prit le gobelet en carton qu’il lui tendait.  
« Merci. »  
Les deux se mirent en marche vers le troisième étage.  
« Tu connais le cas de mademoiselle Wells ? » demanda la résidente en sirotant son café.  
« Maura Wells, 19 ans, a subi une appendicectomie il y a deux semaines mais a été admise durant la nuit pour des crampes abdominales, de la fièvre, des maux de tête, des sueurs froides et des hallucinations. A vomi du sang peu après son admission. »  
« Quelles sont les pistes ? »   
« Infection à la suite de l’appendicectomie, réaction allergique à l’un des médicaments, prise non-régulière des antibiotiques. »  
« Pourquoi ai-je demandé une consultation cardio ? »  
« La cause de son état peut aussi être un problème cardiaque. »  
« Et ? »  
« Il faut toujours s’assurer de connaître tous les paramètres de la patiente, en cas d’intervention en urgence, par exemple. »  
« Bien. Tu as l’air de connaître ton sujet. Je t’assigne au cas de Maura Wells. »  
« J’ai été premier de ma promotion à l’université de Columbia. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit une gorgée de café.  
« Tout le monde ici a été premier de sa promotion, DeLuca. »  
Ils entrèrent tous deux dans l’ascenseur.  
« Qui a opéré Maura Wells pour son appendicectomie ? » Grey demanda.  
« Le docteure Paulson. »  
« Qui ? »   
Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien.  
« Le docteure Margot Paulson. Elle travaille ici depuis deux ans. Elle vient d’être nommée cheffe de la chirurgie générale. Le docteure Paulson a travaillé à Mass Gen. »  
« Merde. »  
« Qu’y a-t-il, docteure Grey ? »  
Elle lui lança un regard froid.  
« Rien qui te regarde. »  
Maintenant, ce nom lui sautait aux yeux. Un rendez-vous prévu il y a une semaine avec M. Paulson qui était complètement sorti de la tête. Oublier de se présenter à la cheffe de son service n’était pas la meilleure des façons d’entamer sa spécialisation, c’était évident. Tant pis. Après tout, les chirurgiens étaient occupés, Paulson comprendrait.  
La sonnerie de l’ascenseur retentit et ils traversèrent le long couloir du deuxième étage de l’aile ouest. La chambre 271 était en face du poste des infirmières, où était accoudée une jeune femme pianotant sur son téléphone portable. En voyant les deux docteurs en blouse bleu clair, elle releva la tête et les rejoint devant la chambre de Maura Wells à grandes enjambées.   
« Docteure Grey je suppose. »  
Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main.  
« Je suis désolée, je ne crois pas savoir qui vous êtes. »  
« Docteure Paulson. Vous le sauriez si vous aviez eu la décence de vous présenter à notre rendez-vous. »  
Margot était une grande brune en talons et chignon serré, au regard froid et aux fins traits, la trentaine.   
« Excusez-moi, j’ai été totalement survoltée la semaine passée. Je suis Meredith Grey, j’ai été transférée de… »  
« Je sais qui vous êtes. Et vous avez beau être une star dans tout le pays et dans cet hôpital en particulier, j’attendrai que vous fassiez vos preuves avant d’intégrer votre fan-club. »  
Mer ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et lui fit un faux sourire. Elle détestait déjà cette femme.  
« Je ferai mes preuves. »  
« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour papoter, mademoiselle Wells nous attend. Oh, et Grey, bipez la cardio pour une consultation. »  
« C’est déjà fait. »  
Margot leva un sourcil, visiblement surprise.   
« Bien. »  
Et ils entrèrent tous trois dans la pièce, rapidement suivis par un homme en blouse blanche. Mer le regarda, amusée.  
« Vous êtes partout. »  
Il lui fit un clin d’œil et se dirigea vers la patiente. De son côté, le docteure Paulson, droite comme un i, plissa les yeux vers sa résidente, montrant qu’elle n’appréciait ni elle ni son petit jeu.  
« Bonjour Maura, je suis le docteur Langdon, chef du service de chirurgie cardiaque. »  
Il revint ensuite dans le fond de la pièce et se tint à côté de Meredith.  
« Avant tout, j’ai besoin de savoir comment tu te sens aujourd’hui, Maura, » demanda la grande brune à talons.  
« Je ne sens plus rien avec tous ces médicaments que vous m’avez donnés. J’ai l’impression de flotter dans l’espace. »  
« Je pense que nous allons devoir réguler la dose de morphine pour savoir comment tes symptômes évoluent. »  
Elle consulta un petit moniteur accroché à une perche en métal sur roulette.  
« Tu as encore 39.6 de fièvre. Je ne vais pas te mentir, c’est très inquiétant Nous allons faire d’autres examens. Toujours aucune nouvelle de tes parents ? »  
Maura secoua faiblement la tête.  
« Ils ne répondent toujours pas aux appels et la maison est vide. »  
« Tu n’as personne qui pourrait venir pour te soutenir ? Un oncle, une amie ? »  
« Ma tante Gisèle est sur la route. »  
« Bien. Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, nous ne savons toujours pas quelle est la source de tes symptômes et tu devras peut-être être opérée. »  
« D’accord. »  
Michael revint vers elle.  
« J’ai besoin de te faire un rapide examen. Tu veux bien ? »  
Assommée par tous les antidouleurs qui circulaient dans son sang, la jeune fille se laissa faire. Il prit sa tension, lui demanda de suivre son doigt, éclaira ses pupilles avec une minuscule lampe de poche, écouta les battements de son cœur et la régularité de sa respiration et ce fut terminé.   
« Très bien, je reviendrai vers toi si besoin. N’hésite pas à m’appeler si tu as la moindre question. »  
« De même pour moi, Maura. Fais-moi biper si tu as une question ou un doute. Les infirmières m’appelleront quand ta tante sera arrivée pour que je puisse lui expliquer la situation. Et elles vont venir réguler ta dose de médicaments. Le docteure Grey repassera à la fin de la journée pour voir comment tu te sens. Tu as de la chance, c’est une star ici. »  
Sur ces mots sarcastiques, elle quitta la chambre 271. Mer et Langdon la suivirent, DeLuca sur les talons de sa résidente. Une fois dans le couloir, Langdon s’appuya contre le mur à côté de la blonde.   
« Elle n’a pas l’air de t’aimer. »  
« DeLuca, va à la mine. Je te biperai si j’ai besoin de toi. »  
Andrew déguerpit.  
« Peu importe qu’elle me déteste, je sais de quoi je suis capable. »  
« J’aime les femmes avec de l‘assurance. »  
Elle rit.  
« Arrête ça, tu es en train de piétiner un millier de règles. »  
« Des règles ? »  
« Je me suis imposé des règles pour ne pas rendre ma vie encore plus compliqué qu’elle l’est déjà. »  
« Ah oui ? Quel genre de règles ? »  
« Ne pas flirter avec toi est dans le top 3. »  
Il fit la moue.  
« Grey, » retentit une voix non loin.  
« Docteure Paulson ? »  
Margot, au poste des infirmières, lui fit signe de la rejoindre. De son côté, Michael s’éclipsa.  
« Vous êtes mariés ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Le docteur Langdon est-il ton mari ? » répéta-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant.  
« Absolument pas. »  
« J’ose espérer que ce n’est pas ton petit-ami. »  
« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »  
« Je veux en venir au moment où tu arrêtes de flirter avec un titulaire comme une adolescente. »  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse. Je serai titulaire dans un an. »  
« Peut-être, mais pendant cette année, tu es encore une résidente. Alors si je te revois… »  
« Excusez-moi docteure Paulson, mais ma vie privée ne vous concerne absolument pas. Et à partir du moment où j’estime qu’elle impacte mon travail, c’est mon problème. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais concilier les deux. »  
« Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi. Je suis la cheffe de ton service. »  
Meredith soupira.  
« Écoutez, je suis désolée qu’on soit parties du mauvais pied, docteure Paulson. Mais… »  
La coupant dans son élan, une alarme retentit dans la chambre 217. L’alarme d’un moniteur cardiaque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous n'avez pas de problème avec l'invention de nouveaux personnages, je sais que beaucoup n'aiment pas lire des fanfictions de ce genre. Mais je ne trouvais pas ça réaliste de nommer Bailey cheffe de la chir générale.
> 
> Je suis actuellement en train de reregarder Grey’s pour la troisième fois… en un peu plus de 6 mois. Suis-je la seule ? Dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule, j’ai l’impression d’être complètement folle.


	16. La brune d'Hilton Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Meredith, Margot et Andrew étaient penchés sur les intestins de Maura Wells.   
« Comment cela est-ce possible ? » demanda l’interne  
« Je n’avais jamais vu une infection aussi avancée. Ses intestins sont totalement nécrosés et l’un de ses reins est littéralement en lambeaux. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance de survivre jusqu’ici. »  
« Grey, quelles sont les pistes ? »  
« Résection totale de l’intestin et du rein endommagé, nettoyage de la cavité abdominale, vérification du second rein, du foie, et de l’intestin grêle. Résection des parties infectées pour garder un maximum d’organes viables. Traitement antibiotique très puissant et espérer qu’une hémorragie interne ne se déclare pas. Mise sur la liste des transplantations pour l’intestin. Si son second rein est trop endommagé, mise sous dialyse et sur la liste des transplantations. »  
« Bien. Grey, vous m’assistez. »  
Mer contourna la table d’opération et vint se poster à côté de la titulaire.   
Le calot de Margot Paulson était turquoise, avec des vagues brodées en fil doré.   
« DeLuca, qu’en est-il de son cœur ? »  
« Heureusement, l’échographe n’a montré aucun signe d’infection au niveau de son cœur. Le docteur Langdon a été bipé pour surveiller et en cas d’urgence. »  
« Tout me semble en ordre. Bistouri. »

La porte s’ouvrit et entra un vieil homme aux cheveux gris dépassant de son calot et à la moustache en brosse.  
« Le docteur Langdon n’est pas disponible. Je suis le docteur Kauffman »  
Il vint s’assoir sur un tabouret à côté de l’anesthésiste et consulta les scans.  
« La patiente a-t-elle montré des signes d’insuffisance cardiaque ? »  
« Elle a fait un arrêt juste avant que nous l’emmenions au bloc mais depuis, son moniteur est plutôt régulier. »  
« Bien. Quel âge a-t-elle ? »  
« 19 ans, docteur Kauffman, » continua à répondre Paulson.  
« Pauvre fille. Ses organes sont en miettes. »  
Un bipeur résonna dans le bloc. Une infirmière le prit et lu le message.  
« Docteure Grey, c’est le vôtre. Le docteur Edwards demande si elle doit commencer à préparer monsieur Chappman. »  
« Ces internes, incapables de se débrouiller tout seuls, » elle siffla sous son masque.  
« DeLuca, trouve Edwards, dit lui de reporter l’intervention de monsieur Chappman à ce soir. Assure-toi que Cross a signé la sortie de Will Bettelheim et qu’Edwards se prépare pour l’intervention. Elle a intérêt à être prête. »  
« Mais… »  
« Ça te pose un problème, DeLuca ? »  
« Non, docteure Grey. J’y vais toute suite. »  
L’interne se dépêcha de quitter le bloc.  
« Excusez-moi, docteure Paulson. Mes internes seraient incapables de respirer si je ne leur disais pas de le faire. »  
« Vous avez l’air d’être un bon professeur. »  
« Merci. J’aime bien enseigner. »  
« Un mauvais professeur ne fait pas un bon chirurgien, c’est important de le savoir. »  
« Je sais que nous sommes parties sur le mauvais pied, docteure Paulson. Et je sais aussi que vous pouvez faire de ma vie un enfer et ruiner ma carrière. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de distrait, c’est juste que la semaine passée a été… compliquée. Mais j’ai envie d’être la meilleure. Et d’apprendre. C’est pour ça que je suis venue ici. »  
« Tu étais à Johns Hopkins avant, c’est ça ? »  
« Oui. »  
« J’ai lu que tu avais secondé Allison Chamberlain dans son étude, celle qui a remporté un Harper Avery. »  
« Vous connaissez le docteure Chamberlain ? »  
« Nous avons été amies. On s’est rencontrées en faisant du golf. »  
« Attendez… Vous êtes la brune d’Hilton Head ? »  
« Comment tu sais ça ? »  
« Allison est une amie proche. Elle m’a parlé de la fille du golf, celle qui marchait pieds nus sur le trottoir. »  
Sous son masque chirurgical, Margot dissimula un sourire et des joues roses.  
« Cette époque est très lointaine. Mais oui, il semble que j’aie été cette fille. »  
« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez… »  
« Du genre à aimer les femmes ? Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures, Grey. Un peu tôt pour tirer des conclusions. »  
« J’allais dire que je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à marcher pieds nus. »  
Le docteure Paulson se tut.

« Vous pensez que cette jeune fille a la moindre chance de survivre ? »  
« Si l’agence de transplantation ne lui trouve pas de donneur dans les prochaines 24 heures, elle mourra. »  
Il y a une vingtaine de minutes, elles avaient découvert que la face cachée du foie de Maura Wells était en train de tomber en miettes. Dix minutes plus tard, il avait atterri aux déchets médicaux.  
« Comment l’infection a-t-elle pu se propager aussi rapidement ? »  
« Honnêtement, Grey, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que les échantillons d’intestin envoyés à l’anapath nous dirons ce qui l’a causée. »  
De l’autre côté du bloc, une infirmière éleva la voix.  
« Docteure Grey, vous avez un appel. »  
Les téléphones confiés aux infirmières étaient automatiquement mis en silencieux. Meredith fut surprise, elle recevait peu d’appels en plein intervention. Les internes n’avaient que son numéro de bipeur, elle était donc exemptée de toutes leurs questions.  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
« Derek Shepherd. »  
Penchée sur une cage thoracique pratiquement vide, Mer se raidit. Elle sentait le regard de Margot Paulson peser sur elle.   
« Raccrochez, merci. Fil de suture en nylon. »   
Personne ne posa de question.   
« Il vous a envoyé un message, docteure Grey. Je vous le lit ? »  
« Non merci. »  
« Excusez-moi ? Je n’ai pas compris. »  
La chirurgienne lança un regard noir à la jeune infirmière visiblement sourde.  
« Je vous ai dit de ne pas lire son message, » sa voix claqua dans la salle d’opération et jeta un froid.   
Peu importe, qu’est-ce que Derek pouvait lui vouloir ?  
« J’avais raison, vous êtes populaire, docteure Grey, » fit remarquer sa cheffe avec un sourire narquois.   
Meredith l’ignora. Son esprit état ailleurs. Il voguait parmi ses souvenirs. Le jour de la fusillade, trois ans plus tôt, le sang de Derek sur le carrelage, celui qui coulait sur ses cuisses, celui qu’elle avait fait disparaître en tirant la chasse des toilettes ce soir-là. Tant de sang avait coulé au cours de sa vie, bien trop pour que n’importe qui puisse encore en supporter la vue. Mais elle était encore là, Meredith Grey, triturant les organes de gens à l’article de la mort. Elle cessa de s’égarer car après le sang venait la mort. Et elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir sauver la vie de Maura en laissant d’autres souvenirs l’envahir.

L’intervention enfin terminée, Margot et Meredith entrèrent dans la salle de lavage et presqu’immédiatement, la blonde pianota sur son portable et le coinça entre son oreille et son épaule avant de commencer à se laver les mains. À côté, l’autre femme écouta sa conversation sans même l’avoir cherché.  
« J’étais en pleine intervention, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?   
Arrête de dire ça, j’ai l’impression que tu n’as que ce mots à la bouche. Parler.  
Mais nous avons déjà parlé, Derek.   
Pas suffisant ? Je t’ai tout dit hier soir.  
Non, je ne te cache rien d’important.  
Perdu notre ? Je n’ai jamais dit ça.  
Non.  
Arrête d’être aussi obstiné, c’est inutile.   
On n’a plus rien à se dire.  
Eh bien peut-être qu’il y a des choses que je veux garder pour moi. Ma vie entière ne tourne pas autour de toi, Derek.  
Je te l’ai déjà dit un millier de fois, je t’ai tout raconté hier soir. Et aussi l’autre jour quand tu t’es mis à hurler dans le couloir.  
Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide.  
Ça suffit, tu ne peux pas…  
Laisse-moi parler.  
Tu ne peux pas exiger que je te raconte les moindres détails de ma vie.  
Je sais. Mais je t’ai déjà dit tout ce qui te concernait.  
Tu ne me crois pas ? »  
Remarquant enfin la présence de sa cheffe à ses côtés, Mer baissa légèrement la voix.  
« Eh bien arrête, je t’ai déjà dit que j’avais mis tout ça derrière moi et que je ne voulais plus en parler.  
Parce que ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu vas comprendre, un jour ?   
C’est ça. Arrête, je ne vais te laisser me torturer sans arrêt pour te satisfaire.  
Va te faire voir. C’est terminé. Ça l’est depuis trois ans.  
C’est vrai que j’ai dit ça mais… »  
Elle baissa d’avantage la voix, bien que masquée par le bruit de l’eau qui coulait dans deux des éviers.  
« Mais ce n’est plus d’actualité. Je t’ai présentée mes excuses un bon nombre de fois et maintenant, c’est terminé. »  
Finalement, elle raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, et attrapa rageusement un essuie en papier.   
« Le docteur Shepherd, alors ? »   
Margot avait un air neutre, ni moqueur, ni jaloux, encore moins dégoûté. Elle voulait juste savoir. Mer ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle de lavage en claquant la porte derrière elle, comme si les paroles de sa titulaire s’étaient heurtées à un mur. Mais Margot la suivit.  
« Grey. »  
Meredith se retourna dans le couloir.  
« Je me suis trompée sur vous. Vous m’avez impressionnée dans le bloc. »  
« Merci, docteure Paulson. »  
Sans plus de cérémonie, le docteure Grey reprit son chemin et disparut derrière un coin de mur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai décidé de poster les chapitres plus régulièrement. En fait, je viens de finir d’écrire le chapitre 28.


	17. Jackson & April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson et April se marient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de commencer, j’ai besoin de votre aide. Il y a cette fanfiction que j’ai lue il y a des lustres et que je meurs d’envie de relire. Mais je ne la trouve plus. J’ai posé la question à des dizaines de personnes mais personne ne voit de quoi je parle. C’est l’histoire d’une femme qui arrive au Seattle Grace après un accident de voiture. À ce moment-là, les médecins se rendent compte que cette femme est Meredith. (Elle a quitté Seattle il y a un bon moment) Ils apprennent qu’elle a eu 4 enfants et s’est mariée. Elle s’appelle maintenant Meredith Douglas (son nom d’épouse.) Mais rapidement, les médecins se rendent compte que Meredith est victime de violences conjugales, sauf qu’elle ne veut pas que qui que ce soit le sache.   
> Si l’un d’entre vous peut m’indiquer le nom de cette fanfiction, je lui en serais vraiment très reconnaissante. Merci de commenter plus bas si c’est le cas !

Derek Shepherd n’était pas à sa place au milieu de cette fête. Le temps était beau, les fleurs resplendissantes, les invités heureux et souriants. Des papillons volaient çà et là, les gâteaux colorés dégageaient une odeur de paradis et il n’y avait pas l’ombre d’un nuage dans le ciel. C’était un mariage parfait. Le genre de mariage dont April Kepner avait probablement rêvé toute sa vie. Mais Derek avait le sentiment d’observer un aquarium rempli de poissons qui nageaient bien trop vite pour être suivis du regard. Il se sentait vide.  
Il avait toujours voulu se marier, même après l’échec de sa relation avec Addison. Mais il ne voulait voir qu’une seule femme au monde le rejoindre à l’autel, Meredith Grey. Il se forçait pourtant encore à croire que c’était du passé.   
Et au cours des mois, des rencontres et des semblants de relation qui s’étaient succédés les 1251 derniers jours, il avait fini par abandonner l’idée de retrouver un jour l’amour. Il y avait eu Rose, il y a longtemps, Eliza pour se consoler après le départ de Meredith, Maureen, Alexa, Julie, Aimée, Betty, Taylor, Skylar, Emma, Reed, Ann, des infirmières, des médecins ou des serveuses, des femmes brillantes, d’autres moins, des passades d’une nuit et des passades d’un voire deux mois. Ça n’avait jamais duré plus longtemps car la seule personne qui comptait n’était ni barmaid ni stupide, mais de l’autre côté du pays. Loin de lui qui dépérissait.  
Derek s’était fané, il avait perdu de sa superbe. On ne se remet pas du départ de Meredith Grey. Pourtant il avait essayé, il s’était déchiré pour pouvoir essayer encore.  
« Derek ? »  
Il s’extirpa de ses pensées et sourit à Mark.  
« Ouais ? »  
« Ça va ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« T’es venu tout seul ? »  
« Ouais. »  
Mark Sloan était aussi venu seul au mariage. Depuis la mort de Lexie, il venait toujours seul.  
« Je pensais que tu viendrais avec… comment elle s’appelle encore ? La petite brune architecte. »  
« Ann. »  
« Ah ouais, c’est ça. Ann. »  
Derek haussa les épaules.  
« C’était pas sérieux. »  
Ça ne l’avait jamais plus été. 

Owen observait rêveusement l’allée. Au bout du chemin d’herbe, une arche décorée de fleurs, de rubans et de petits morceaux de papier qui portaient les petits mots écrits par les invités. Les chaises en bois blanc étaient parfaitement alignées, les côtés du marié et de la mariée étaient différenciés par la couleur des coussins. Orange clair pour April, vert pour Jackson. Ils avaient pensé à tout jusqu’au moindre détail. Des serveurs en semi-costume papillonnaient entre les invités, munis de leur plateau d’argent.   
Il voulait penser au moindre détail, choisir la couleur des coussins, il voulait vivre un jour comme celui-ci.  
Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il sursauta.   
« C’est moi. »  
« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer avec April ? »  
Cristina roula des yeux.   
« J’y retourne bientôt, tous ces trucs de fille m’étouffent. »  
Il sourit.  
« Owen, tu sais, je voulais te dire. J’ai envie de t’épouser. J’en ai vraiment envie. »  
Son sourire s’agrandit, ils se prirent la main.  
« Moi aussi je veux qu’on se marie. »  
« Bon, en revanche il est hors de question que ça ressemble à une scène de film romantique. En plus je déteste les roses. »  
Le téléphone de Cristina vibra.  
« Je dois y retourner ou April va me couper la tête. À plus tard. »  
« À plus tard. »  
Elle s’éloigna et Owen Hunt resta planté là.  
Il voulait toute une vie avec elle.

Les violons gémirent et la marche nuptial débuta. Les invités avaient tous le regard tourné en arrière et Jackson ne pouvait enlever ce sourire de son visage.   
Arizona fut la première à apparaître. Elle portait une robe lavande en bustier. Elle lança un clin d’œil à Sofia, sagement assise à côté de Callie, et continua à avancer tout en serrant un bouquet de marguerites entre les mains.   
Toujours sur l’air de violon, Cristina apparut. Elle arborait un exceptionnel sourire sincère, une robe lavande à manches longues et un bouquet de marguerites. Son regard alla à Owen Hunt puis au ciel bleu. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle foutait là mais être ici la rendait joyeuse. Alors elle poursuivit sereinement sa marche vers l’autel.  
Vint Meredith, en robe lavande à bretelles. Elle contrôlait le tremblement de ses mains pour éviter de réduire les marguerites en miettes. Le profond regard de Derek la stressait. Ils avaient beau avoir été clairs sur l’inexistence de leur relation actuelle, elle ne pensait pas moins à lui. N’ayant aucun sourire réconfortant à capter, elle continua droit vers l’autel. Heureusement, son regard croisa celui de Cristina, alors séparées par quelques pas. Cette dernière leva légèrement un sourcil et Mer esquissa un sourire. Tout allait bien. Tout devait bien aller. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’elle s’effondre en sanglot au milieu du mariage d’April et Jackson. Elle allait bien. Elle se mentait à elle-même. Son cœur lui faisait mal à en crever.

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par notre Dieu, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. »  
Des applaudissements fusèrent de partout et Jackson et April s’embrassèrent sous l’arche de fleurs. Alors que les trois demoiselles d’honneur applaudissaient avec le sourire, le regard de Meredith s’égara. Il glissa jusqu’à cet endroit qu’elle évitait farouchement depuis le début de la cérémonie. Derek. Elle le voulait tellement, c’était presque viscéral. Peu importaient les cris, les disputes, la haine, Meredith Grey l’aimait toujours. Comme trois ans auparavant. Comme si la vie ne les avait pas brisés. 

Les mariés rayonnaient, au centre de la piste de danse. Les cours de valse qu’April les avait poussés à prendre avaient portés leurs fruits car leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés. Jackson la faisait tourbillonner dans sa robe de mariée comme si l’attraction terrestre avait totalement oublié son ventre de fin de grossesse. Ils riaient et affichaient d’énormes sourires, l’après-midi était magnifique, les violons mélodieux. Les gens autour de la piste étaient eux aussi heureux, sur la piste de danse, la magie avait opéré.  
À l’écart de l’agitation, Meredith avait trouvé refuge à l’open bar. Depuis son tabouret, elle observait les festivités en oscillant entre mélancolie et désespoir. Elle avait le sentiment que tout lui filait entre les doigts, April Kepner et Jackson Avery s’étaient mariés et allaient fonder une famille, Cristina et Owen étaient fiancés, Alex avait cessé d’être un gros con et elle, elle n’avait pas bougé. Exactement dans le même état d’esprit qu’il y a trois ans, Mer se sentait avalée par ce gouffre, lui qui avait pourtant fait mine de disparaitre il y a moment. Peut-être que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si elle repartait à Baltimore ou Dieu sait où, juste pour cesser d’assister aux rondes sans fin de ce carrousel dont elle avait été éjectée.  
« Meredith. Alors, comment vas-tu ? »  
Richard prit place sur le tabouret d’à côté et sirota une eau gazeuse avec une paille assortie au lavande des demoiselles d’honneur.   
« Je vais bien, chef. Docteur Webber. »  
« Après toutes ces années, appelle-moi Richard. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup eu l’occasion de parler, comment vis-tu le retour ? »  
« Tout se passe bien. »  
« Tu en es certaine ? Parce que si tu en as besoin, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me parler. »  
« Je vais bien, je vous remercie. »  
Richard vida son verre d’eau gazeuse.   
« C’est un beau mariage. »  
Mer hocha la tête, son attention était distraite par la sombre mine de Derek, seul et appuyé contre le tronc d’un arbre. Ses yeux erraient dans le vide, il semblait à peine remarquer la fête qui se déroulait à deux pas.  
« Meredith ? »  
Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers le docteur Webber mais elle continuait à regarder Derek du coin de l’œil, inexorablement attirée.  
« Excusez-moi, j’étais perdue dans mes pensées. »  
« Je voulais te dire, je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de beaucoup t’en parler, même avant que tu ne quittes Seattle, mais je suis sincèrement désolé. Pour toutes ces horribles choses qui te sont arrivées. Tu es incroyablement forte et je veux que tu saches que tu auras toujours mon soutien. Je suis là pour toi. »  
La jeune femme lâcha son verre, les yeux bleus de Derek avaient rencontré les siens. Il la regardait au son de l’orchestre et des rires. Il ne se détourna pas, resta immobile devant elle.   
Mer se râcla la gorge et quitta son tabouret avec précipitation.  
« Excusez-moi, Richard. Je… Je viens de me souvenir que j’ai quelque chose d’urgent à faire. Merci pour tout, je vous suis très reconnaissante. »  
Et enfin, le contact avec Derek se brisa et elle put être désenvoutée. Une seconde plus tard, elle s’éloignait de l’agitation avec un pas pressé. La douce brise se mêla à ses cheveux et ses escarpins claquèrent contre les petits pavés. Il lui fallait s’éloigner au plus vite, éviter ce regard qui la faisait littéralement se liquéfier sur place. Il lui fallait fuir. Meredith avait déjà ressenti cette exacte sensation, la nuit de son départ de Seattle.  
Elle s’arrêta à côté d’un peuplier, dans un coin désert, et s’appuya contre le tronc. La tête face au ciel et aux feuilles, elle voulait crier. Mais rien ne s’échappa de sa gorge à part un sanglot étouffé. Des pas se firent entendre, elle essuya une larme sur sa joue et ferma les yeux, voulant être seule.   
« Meredith. »  
Ce n’était pas une question, pas une exclamation. Juste un cri du cœur.  
Derek Shepherd s’approcha et lui caressa la joue.  
« Meredith. »  
Avec douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit à quelques centimètres seulement.  
« Meredith, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure interrompu par leur baiser.  
Ces lèvres s’étaient tant manquées. Et soudain, ce fut une évidence pour chacun d’eux.  
« Derek, » elle n’avait plus besoin de respirer, elle n’en avait plus envie.   
Car il était là maintenant.   
Il l’embrassa à nouveau.  
Meredith s’écarta doucement et, sans reprendre sa respiration, se jeta du train en marche.  
« Je t’aime Derek. Je t’aime depuis le début. Et j’ai mal. »  
Il la serra contre lui.  
« Je sais. Moi aussi j’ai mal. Je t’aime trop pour aller bien. »


	18. 1280 jours plus tôt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Meredith Grey marchait avec désinvolture dans un couloir désert du Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital à Seattle. C’était un bonne journée, sans mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à un patient, sans pensées sombres et torturées.   
Les choses s’arrangeaient doucement avec Derek et enfin, Meredith se sentait prête à construire une vie avec lui. Après tant de temps, elle savait qu’elle en avait envie. Depuis ce matin, elle n’attendait que de le trouver pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point à l’aimait, lui dire qu’elle voulait la maison, le mariage, peut-être même les enfants. Elle omettrait le « Peut-être ». 

Cette journée avait bien commencé, l’étau qui lui encerclait la gorge chaque matin se desserrait. Alors la culpabilité s’estompait progressivement. Thatcher était mort, ce n’était pas sa faute ; Suzanne était morte, ce n’était pas sa faute. Molly, ce n’était pas sa faute. L’étau se resserrait à nouveau, elle cessa de penser. Et se concentra sur le bruit de ses baskets au contact du sol, la netteté des murs pâles de l’hôpital, le petit cliquetis de ses ongles qu’elle entrechoquait dans la poche de sa blouse blanche.   
Dans cette blouse blanche, Meredith devenait tout ce dont elle rêvait, la chirurgienne talentueuse et assurée qui la faisait fantasmer. Sans, elle redevenait une simple mortelle dont les lambeaux de la vie ne tenaient plus qu’avec du papier collant. 

La chirurgienne tourna à droite. Toujours personne, les salles de réveil environnantes étaient souvent tranquilles, quelques infirmières passaient de temps en temps et avec elles, des brancardiers et des lits plus équipés que des robots. Mer ne venait pas souvent par ici mais aujourd’hui, elle cherchait Derek. Elle l’avait cherché dans tous les recoins de l’hôpital avec l’intention de le faire sourire. Elle s’engagea avec légèreté dans la cage d’escalier et débuta sa descente vers l’étage de pédiatrie, toujours dans l’optique de fouiller l’hôpital entier.   
Mais ses pas ralentirent soudainement. Il y avait une odeur particulière. Elle faillit vomir. C’était l’odeur de la mort, qui lui retourna les tripes et bloqua sa respiration. Elle voulait courir dans l’autre sens, s’enfuir pour échapper à cette odeur mais ses pieds continuaient de descendre machinalement les marches. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, c’était comme si elle s’en était détachée pour prévenir une souffrance certaine qui l’attendait au bas des marches. Sur le premier petit palier, un bipeur cassé en deux. Au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Meredith s’aventuraient plus loin, elle commença à remarquer le sang sur les murs.   
Le blanc à la fois morbide et réconfortant de l’hôpital était tâché d’écarlate. L’odeur s’intensifia et Mer s’aventura dans la volée de marches suivante. À la vue du second palier, elle voulut mourir. Mais ce n’avait pas été elle, cette fois. Ç’avait été Lexie. Etendue sur le sol dans une mare de sang poisseux, Lexie Grey avait le crâne en mille morceaux, les membres désarticulés et la blouse blanche réduite à un simple chiffon imbibé de sang. Meredith se retint de vomir et courut jusqu’à sa sœur. Puis elle s’immobilisa. Les yeux de Lexie étaient vitreux. Morts. Sans vie. Eteints. Alors elle recula avec effroi, se cogna à une marche et s’effondra sur le sol en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Mais ni les cris ni les larmes ne firent disparaître les milliers de pics qui lui transperçaient le cœur.   
La dernière sensation qu’elle ressenti avant des mois, des années sous l’eau, fut la chaleur de bras protecteurs qui s’enroulaient autour d’elle. Il ne lui fallait pas des bras. Elle voulait Lexie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup au Dr Grey-Shepherd qui a trouvé la fanfiction dont j’avais parlé. Vous pouvez la trouver sur fanfiction.net, « Delicate » de special2401


	19. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer dit au revoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Depuis le mariage Avery, les docteurs Grey et Shepherd s’évitaient comme la peste. Et ç’avait miraculeusement fonctionné, ils ne s’étaient croisés nulle part, n’avaient pas échangé le moindre regard. Derek et Meredith étaient terrifiés, en colère et tristes. Ce baiser, ce moment sous les peupliers avait tout changé. Mais au fond, c’étaient les mots les plus impactants, c’étaient ces mots qui les hantaient. Et cela parce que désormais, ce n’était plus une histoire ancienne à oublier. C’était de l’amour qu’il fallait pousser sous les meubles comme des moutons de poussière.   
« Une semaine, » songea Meredith dans le fond de l’ascenseur.   
Une semaine durant laquelle elle avait réussi à éviter Derek. Au fond, peut-être qu’ils pourraient continuer à se cacher pour le reste de leur vie.   
Une voix s’éleva d’une discussion relativement discrète entre deux visiteurs plus proches des portes de l’ascenseur.  
« C’est dingue, je ne m’y retrouve pas dans cet hôpital. Ça fait deux jours que je cherche le service de compta et tout le monde m’envoie dans une direction différente. Tu sais, peut-être qu’on devrait emmener maman autre part. Si les médecins ne sont même pas capables de retenir un plan, je doute qu’ils puissent sauver la vie de maman. Je te l’avais dit… »  
« Rez-de-chaussée, aile ouest, » se rejoignirent deux voix opposées dans la cabine.  
Mer jeta un rapide coup d’œil et rencontra le regard d’un neurochirurgien aux yeux bleus qui se retenait de sourire en coin. Elle se reconcentra rapidement sur sa contemplation du sol et attendit d’entendre le libérateur son de cloche qui retentissait à chaque ouverture des portes. Elle devait sortir d’ici au plus vite avant de se mettre à rougir et bafouiller comme une adolescente. Ce fut chose faite quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu’elle se fondit dans un petit groupe pour s’échapper discrètement de l’ascenseur. 

La visite post-op de Maura Wells fut rapidement exécutée et lorsque Meredith eut assigné leurs charges de la journée aux internes, elle rejoignit le docteur Paulson dans sa traversée du couloir.  
« Docteur Paulson, vous pensez que Maura a encore une chance de recevoir des organes ? Elle est stable pour le moment mais elle ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps sans rein ni intestin et encore moins sans foie. »  
« Je sais, Grey. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que tous ses autres organes commencent à défaillir alors si elle n’a pas de nouveaux organes avant ce soir, elle ne survivra pas. Les résultats de l’anapath ont donné quelque chose ? »  
« Absolument rien. »  
Margot soupire.  
« Pauvre fille. Sa tante vient d’arriver, tu veux venir lui parler avec moi ? »  
« Je… »   
La sonnerie du téléphone de Mer la coupa, elle adressa un air d’excuse à sa cheffe et répondit. Un instant plus tard, elle composait le numéro du poste central de l’hôpital sous le regard intrigué de Margot.  
« C’est le docteure Grey. Préparez immédiatement un bloc pour Maura Wells. »  
Elle raccrocha et leva les yeux vers la grande brune, son visage était illuminé.  
« On a des organes. Ils viennent du Seattle Pres, ils seront là d’une minute à l’autre. »  
Margot Paulson sourit de soulagement.   
« C’est génial. Envoie un de tes internes parler à la tante de Maura. On va au bloc. »

Les deux chirurgiennes sortirent de la salle d’opération la mine sombre. Alors qu’elles se lavaient silencieusement les mains, la grande vitre leur permit d’observer le processus d’envoi d’un corps à la morgue. La jeune fille de 19 ans qui avait, il n’y a pas si longtemps, eu mal à l’appendice était maintenant allongée raide et glacée dans un sac mortuaire.   
Elles quittèrent la salle de lavage, accompagnées d’un constant silence de plomb. Andrew DeLuca se matérialisa à leurs côtés.  
« Gisèle Wells est dans la salle d’attente. »  
« Bien. Accompagne-moi et le docteure Grey, madame Wells aura besoin d’un visage un minimum familier. »   
Un étage plus haut, l’interne guida ses supérieures jusqu’à une brune assoupie dans un inconfortable fauteuil unipersonnel. L’agitation habituelle qui régnait dans un hôpital ne semblait pas la gêner. La cinquantaine, Gisèle était aussi menue que sa nièce.  
DeLuca posa une main sur l’épaule de la femme et Margot prit le relais une fois celle-ci éveillée.   
« Madame Wells, je suis le docteure Paulson et voici le docteure Grey, nous sommes les chirurgiennes de votre nièce. »  
« Comment va-t-elle ? Ce charmant docteur a dit que Maura venait de recevoir des organes flambant neufs. »  
« Madame Wells, je crains qu’il y ait eu une complication durant la transplantation. À la suite de la première opération de votre nièce, son corps a eu du mal à se remettre. Son cœur était trop fragile pour supporter l’intervention d’aujourd’hui. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. »  
La pauvre femme s’effondra immédiatement en sanglots avec pour seul réconfort la main d’Andrew sur son épaule. Margot détestait cette partie du travail.  
Une fois Gisèle calmée, Mer confia à son interne la tâche de l’emmener voir le corps de sa nièce et de lui faire remplir la paperasse habituelle. Ils s’éloignèrent et les deux chirurgiennes quittèrent la salle d’attente.   
« Tu es une bonne chirurgienne, Grey. Je suis contente de t’avoir dans mon service. »  
« Je vous remercie, docteure Paulson. »  
« Mais il y a une chose à laquelle je tiens. Tu es dans un hôpital, pas dans une émission de téléréalité. Des patients te sont confiés, des gens dont tu as la vie entre les mains, donc si tu laisse tes stupides histoires de cœur prendre trop de place au bloc, je t’aurai dans le collimateur. Et crois-moi, tu n’en as pas envie. »  
« Je… »  
« J’entends les ragots, tu sais. Je suis au courant de toutes tes petites histoires et sache que je n’apprécie pas. Parfois, le talent ne fait pas tout. »  
« Toutes ces histoires qui circulent sont des bêtises, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je suis totalement capable de gérer ma vie en dehors de l’hôpital. »  
« Tu as intérêt. »  
Sur ce, le bipeur de la cheffe de la chirurgie générale retentit et elle se dirigea vers la mine, laissant Meredith Grey au bord du gouffre.   
Cette femme avait raison, son histoire avec Derek la dévorait de l’intérieur. Mer était revenue à Seattle pour travailler, c’était l’unique raison. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle tenait à faire croire, aux autres et à elle-même.

La nuit était tombée et la maison de Meredith Grey était tranquille. Dans le salon, Cristina et Owen regardaient une des cassettes d’Ellis à la télé, Alex y jetait de temps en temps un œil, dévorant une énorme assiette de pâtes et au bout du canapé, Mer était absorbée par la lecture d’un article signé Allison Chamberlain dans le magazine médical le plus prestigieux du pays. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir son téléphone portable pour féliciter son amie, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. La jeune femme se rendit rapidement compte que personne n’avait l’intention de bouger alors elle soupira et quitta à contre-cœur le confort de son canapé. Derrière la porte vitrée, elle trouva Michael.   
Meredith le rejoignit sous le porche.   
« Salut, je suis désolé de passer aussi tard mais je suis venu te dire au revoir. »  
« Tu t’en vas à Cleveland ? »  
« Mon avion décolle dans une heure. Je ne voulais pas partir sans t’avoir vue une dernière fois. »  
Elle se retint de sourire.  
« Peut-être qu’on se reverra un jour. »  
« J’avoue que j’en rêve secrètement. »  
Ils rirent, ce n’était pas un moment triste et encore moins déchirant. C’était juste un au revoir, le genre qui n’impliquait pas d’émotions. Et ça leur convenait parfaitement.  
« Alors… Ne ratez pas votre avion, docteur Langdon. »  
« J’ai été heureux de vous rencontrer, docteure Grey. »  
« Va-t’en à Cleveland avant qu’ils ne te reprennent le poste. »  
Michael sourit et repartit tranquillement vers sa voiture, un petit signe de la main adressé à Meredith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai bien aimé le personnage de Michael mais le faire rester trop longtemps n'aurait rien apporté à l'histoire, de plus, les sentiments de Mer à son égard ont toujours été très clairs alors, pour moi, il était temps pour Michael de partir. Voilà.   
> Si vous voulez savoir comment je l'imagine, trouvez des photos de Martin Henderson jeune.  
> Et pour le docteure Paulson, regardez des images de Jordana Brewer. C'est exactement comme ça que je les imagine.  
> Le prochain chapitre va être cool, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penserez.


	20. L'effondrement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début des révélations se profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Mark Sloan était absorbé dans la correction d’un dossier de patient, contraint de le réécrire à cause de l’écriture illisible d’Avery. Cette patiente, Diana Armstrong, il la suivait depuis bientôt six ans et tous les cinq mois, elle revenait à l’hôpital pour une nouvelle greffe de peau. Il y a longtemps, Diana avait été la secrétaire du cabinet privé Montgomery-Shepherd-Sloan, en plein centre de New York. Mais après un accident de train, la gentille secrétaire qui ne manquait jamais un anniversaire s’était transformée en lambeau de chair dévastée. Aujourd’hui, Mark prévoyait la dernière greffe de peau de madame Armstrong, la fin d’un calvaire pour elle. De bonne humeur, il referma le dossier et se pencha vers une jeune infirmière occupée sur l’ordinateur du poste central.  
« Mary, veillez à ce que Diana Armstrong à la 356 reçoive une dose d’anxiolytiques supplémentaire avant son intervention. »  
« J’y veillerai, docteur Sloan. »  
Mary rougit légèrement, elle faisait partie de celles qui s’étaient laissé entraîner en salle de garde avec un charmant docteur.  
Mark se dirigea alors vers Derek et s’apprêtait à lui parler de Diana la secrétaire lorsqu’un cri retentit en haut des escaliers principaux du service de chirurgie.  
« Attention ! » cria un interne en pleine course endiablée, les bras chargés de poches de sang.  
Des infirmières et même un patient agrippé à son déambulateur s’écartèrent pour laisser passer le jeune homme. Mais, perdue dans ses pensées, Meredith Grey ne lui prêta aucune attention et bientôt, il la percutait de plein fouet. Alors que l’interne continuait sa course sans un regard en arrière, la jeune femme se vit basculer dans le vide. En une fraction de secondes qui lui parut une éternité, ses baskets glissèrent sur le sol, son corps fut emporté vers l’arrière et son dos frappa quelque chose de dur. Puis une autre chose aussi dure que la précédente. Et encore une. Des marches, réussit-elle à songer. Elle sentit son corps frêle s’écraser sur chacune des marches qui composait l’escalier, l’une après l’autre, la chute s’étirait sans fin et les coups pleuvaient sur chacun de ses membres. Peut-être que c’est ce que Lexie a ressenti quand elle s’est écrasée dans cette cage d’escalier. Peut-être que tout serait terminé, que je ne souffrirais plus si je finissais comme Lexie. Peut-être qu’elle m’attend.  
Mer fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité lorsqu’elle s’écrasa contre le sol. Elle n’avait plus la force de bouger ne fusse que le petit doigt, toute énergie, toute envie de se relever l’avait quittée en quelques secondes. Des voix, des cris fusèrent dans la salle d’attente principale du Seattle Grace mais aucune ne donna envie à la chirurgienne d’ouvrir les yeux. Elle était bien, dans cette pénombre réconfortante où la présence de Lexie se faisait presque sentir. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps mais ça n’avait que peu d’importance face à la sensation d’apaisement que Meredith ressentait. Peut-être qu’elle était morte, peut-être que ses tourments cesseraient enfin de la hanter. Ça ne se passa cependant pas comme elle le souhaitait, on la tira des ténèbres pour la pousser face à cette aveuglante lumière qu’elle ne pouvait éviter. Des voix envahirent son esprit et maintenant, Mer était de nouveau piégée dans son propre corps.  
« Meredith ? »  
« Meredith ! »  
« Meredith ? »  
Tant de voix. Mark, Cristina, Derek, elle entendit même le docteure Bailey étouffer un petit cri. Des mains froides se posèrent sur elle et d’autres mains, plus chaudes cette fois.  
« Meredith ? Meredith ? Tu m’entends ? »  
Elle crut reconnaître Cristina et, difficilement, ouvrit les yeux.  
Couchée sur le dos, la résidente fut assaillie par des visages agglutinés qui la fixaient. Derek, Sloan, Bailey et Cristina, ils la scrutaient tous avec l’espoir qu’elle fasse quelque chose. Mer gémit et fit mine de s’assoir. Le visage de Derek s’anima.  
« Ne bouge pas, tu t’es peut-être cassé quelque chose. »  
« Tu as fait une sacré chute, Grey, » ajouta Miranda.  
« Toi, l’interne, va chercher une chaise roulante. Tout de suite, qu’est-ce que t’attends gros malin ? »  
Meredith se retint de sourire, la voix de Cristina avait déjà commencé à lui manquer quelques secondes plus tôt, dans l’obscurité.  
Alors que Mark Sloan ouvrait la bouche, elle sentit avec horreur un courant d’air passer sur son ventre.  
« C’est une cicatrice de césarienne que tu as là ? Tu sais, je pourrais te la retoucher en une heure et elle serait totalement invisible, rien de plus facile. »  
La jeune femme tira rapidement sa blouse sur son ventre et s’assit. Les regards de travers de Sloan, Bailey et Yang ne lui échappèrent pas, seul Derek semblait ne pas avoir écouté son ami.  
« C’est n’est rien. »  
« Reste tranquille, tu t’es peut-être cassé quelque chose, » répéta le docteur Shepherd.  
Des bipeurs retentirent et Mark et Miranda froncèrent les sourcils.  
« Désolée Grey, on a un grand brûlé qui arrive. Prenez soin d’elle, Shepherd. Cristina, envoie-la à l’IRM, attachée à la chaise roulante s’il le faut. »  
Ils partirent au pas de course et bientôt, Meredith Grey se retrouva seulement accompagnée de sa meilleure amie et de son ex-fiancé. Elle grimaça et fit mine de vouloir se lever. Son amie lui attrapa le bras avec force.  
« Tu ne vas nulle part si ce n’est passer un scan. »  
Meredith devint aussi pâle qu’un cadavre.  
« Pas d’IRM, il n’y a pas besoin. Je te dis que je vais très bien. »  
« Meredith, tu as peut-être des dommages internes, c’est important, » dit Derek comme pour rappeler que, lui aussi, était là.  
« Non, je vous dis qu’il n’y a pas besoin de scan. C’est bon, foutez-moi la paix. »  
Elle sentait ses jambes commencer à trembler et toute son énergie la quitter, elle voulait partir en courant et ne jamais revenir car passer ce scan revenait à se nouer la corde autour du cou. Si elle entrait dans cette machine, tous ses secrets seraient révélés, toutes ses souffrances remonteraient à la surface.  
« Bon ça suffit, Mer. Tu vas t’assoir sur cette chaise roulante et on va t’amener à l’IRM, c’est quoi ton putain de problème ? » Cristina commença à s’énerver.  
« Ça ne prendra qu’une dizaine de minutes et au moins on sera fixés. »  
« Je… »  
« Je te préviens, si tu dis encore une fois que tu vas bien, j’obéis à Bailey et je t’attache à cette chaise roulante. »  
Cristina attrapa le bras de son amie et Derek lui prit la main, à deux, ils remirent la blonde sur pieds. Elle avait l’air sur le point de s’évanouir. La chaleur de la main de Derek avait glacé le sang de Meredith et maintenant, elle avait l’impression de tomber dans le même gouffre qu’Alice lors de son escapade au Pays des merveilles.  
Grey s’installa raidement sur le fauteuil, ses genoux tremblaient, son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
« Tout va bien ? » s’inquiéta le neurochirurgien.  
Elle ne répondit pas et s’enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil que son amie avait commencé à pousser dans le grand couloir.  
Peu après, ils arrivèrent dans le service de radiologie et s’installèrent dans la salle numéro 7. Derek prit directement place dans la cabine tandis que Yang aidait Mer à se coucher sur le plateau mobile. Sur le point de s’en aller, Cristina fut retenue par la main de son amie autour de son poignet. Meredith la regard avec un air de désespoir.  
« Ne m’en veux pas. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je doute que vous arriviez à deviner d'où vient la cicatrice sur le ventre de Meredith, j'ai eu une idée plutôt tordue. Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre, hâte de voir ce que vous en penserez.


	21. Cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith s'ouvre à propos des résultats du scan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Alors que le scan venait de commencer, le micro s’activa et la voix de sa meilleure amie envahit l’esprit de Meredith.  
« Alors ton charmant docteur est parti à Cleveland ? Owen a intérêt à me trouver un dieu de la cardio ou je refuse de l’épouser. »  
Pétrifiée par la peur, écrasée par l’appréhension, elle resta muette. Muette en attendant son heure. Après des centaines d’heures passées au service de radiologie, Mer connaissait sur le bout des doigts les délais d’affichage de chaque machine et en ce moment, elle savait que Derek et Cristina observaient l’intérieur de son corps depuis presque 30 secondes. Le silence dura une éternité et puis encore une autre et durant ce temps, Mer avait toujours l’impression d’être Alice dans son terrier.   
Enfin, le bruit de la porte qui claquait lui parvint et le plateau de l’IRM bougea doucement. Sortie de la machine, la blonde se retrouva face au visage grave de Cristina. Celle-ci approcha la chaise roulante avec une expression illisible. Meredith s’assit avec obéissance et se laissa mener jusqu’à la cabine. Dedans, Derek avait les yeux indissociables des écrans. Le docteure Yang s’assit sur la seconde chaise et, finalement, s’adressa à son amie.   
« C’est quoi ce bordel, Mer ? »  
Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, elle n’avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation.  
« Je…, » elle bafouilla.  
« Ce ne sont pas des blessures internes causées après une chute dans les escaliers, c’est évident, » dit froidement Derek.  
« Je… »  
« Je ne comprends pas, Meredith. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »  
« Je… »  
Cristina commença à s’impatienter.  
« Arrête de bafouiller et dit nous ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu te retrouves sans rate, avec un seul ovaire, une trompe ligaturée et un utérus moitié fois plus petit que normal. »  
« Arrête d’hurler, elle a peut-être eu un choc à la tête en tombant, » intervint le neurochirurgien en voyant Mer aussi pâle qu’un corps à la morgue.  
« Je… »   
Elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes brûlant ses joues avec cruauté. Et soudain, comme pour empirer la situation, le docteure Bailey les rejoignit dans la cabine.  
« Alors, ces scans ? »  
Elle s’immobilisa à la vue des écrans et lentement, son regard descendit vers la résidente en larmes et recroquevillée sur sa chaise roulante.   
« Meredith, enfin ! » cria Cristina, exaspérée.  
Miranda lui lança un regard sévère, saisit les poignées du fauteuil à roues et jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux scans. La moitié de ce qui aurait pu permettre à Meredith de procréer était en miettes.  
« Le docteure Grey et moi allons faire un tour. Et Yang, ne t’avise plus de lui crier dessus. »  
Une fois les deux docteures parties, Cristina regarda Derek avec consternation.   
« Et toi tu ne dis rien ? »  
« Je… »  
Il ne savait pas que dire. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Dehors, Miranda et Meredith étaient assises sur un banc. Bailey lui prit la main, les pleurs avaient cessés durant le trajet à travers l’hôpital. Elle avait veillé à emprunter les couloirs les moins fréquentés pour éviter à sa résidente des regards de travers superflus.  
« Écoute, Meredith. J’ai vu tes scans et nous savons toutes deux que ce ne sont pas ceux d’une personne normale. Je sais que ce genre de sujet peut être difficile à aborder mais j’ai perdu un bébé il y a plus de dix ans, au début de mon mariage. Alors je sais que parler fait du bien. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas du genre à m’étaler sur ma vie privée ou sur les secrets qu’on me confie alors tu peux me faire confiance. »  
Mer esquissa un sourire à ces mots réconfortants. Bailey avait raison. Elle avait besoin de parler, et ça devenait urgent.  
« Tu as eu un bébé, Meredith ? Cette cicatrice sur ton ventre et l’état de tes organes, c’est très rare mais ça peut être des complications à la suite d’une césarienne. »  
Mer essuya les larmes sur ses joues.  
« J’ai eu deux bébés, en fait. Et ils sont morts. Tous les deux. »  
La main de Miranda serra davantage la sienne.  
« Le jour de la fusillade, j’étais enceinte. Mais Derek et moi, on venait de se séparer alors j’étais terrifiée. Et puis on lui a tiré dessus et j’ai fait une fausse couche. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, je n’en ai jamais parlé. Je sais qu’il aurait fait un père merveilleux et qu’il aurait réussi à passer au-dessus de nos problèmes. Si ce bébé n’était pas mort…  
Si le bébé était…  
Peut-être que tout serait différent. »  
Elle s’interrompit pour essuyer des larmes plus fraiches sur sa peau qui commençait à peine à recouvrer une couleur normale.  
« Et le deuxième… »  
Les sanglots la reprirent, Miranda lui frotta doucement le dos.  
« Je ne peux pas. C’est trop dur d’en parler. »  
« Tu peux y arriver, Meredith. Ça te fera du bien, je te le promets. Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi, ça va te rendre totalement folle. »  
« Je…  
Je suis tombée enceinte juste avant mon départ, Derek et moi… C’était compliqué. Je ne savais pas que j’étais enceinte quand j’ai décidé de partir, je ne le savais pas non plus quand je suis arrivée à Baltimore, et je ne l’ai pas su avant le septième mois de grossesse. »  
Elle cessa de parler, Bailey avait raison une nouvelle fois, le poids qui lui serrait la poitrine s’allégeait peu à peu.  
« Pendant mes premiers mois à Baltimore, j’étais totalement seule. Je venais d’abandonner tout ce que j’avais et j’étais persuadée que ma vie était ruinée. J’avais envie de mourir, je pensais que je n’arriverais jamais à me remettre. Et un jour, je me suis effondrée en salle d’opération. Je me suis vidée de mon sang sur le sol du bloc.  
J’ai fait un déni de grossesse. »   
Nouvelle pause.  
« Alors je n’étais plus la nouvelle résidente slash la fille d’Ellis Grey, j’étais la chirurgienne qui ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elle était enceinte.  
On m’a emmenée au bloc en urgence car il s’est avéré que j’étais en train d’accoucher. Mais je n’arrêtais pas de saigner, c’était incontrôlable alors ils m’ont directement mise sous anesthésie générale. Je… Je me suis réveillée avec des organes en moins et d’autres mutilés. J’ai fait un début de septicémie qui a entrainé une défaillance multi-viscérale locale. Ils ont tout de même pensé à me garder une moitié d’utérus au cas-où je voudrais des enfants plus tard. Mais tout ça n’avait pas d’importance parce que quand j’ai…  
Quand j’ai demandé à voir mon bébé, on m’a apporté un cadavre. »  
Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle et à côté, Miranda l’écoutait avec tristesse et attention.  
« Ma fille était morte depuis un mois, elle était morte sans cerveau, couchée contre ma colonne vertébrale pendant tout ce temps.  
Pas de cerveau, n’est-ce pas ironique pour l’enfant d’un neurochirurgien ? »  
Elle s’était forcée à faire cette plaisanterie pour détendre un minimum l’atmosphère. Mais ce ne fut pas concluant, elle avait encore l’impression de tomber dans le terrier sans fin du lapin blanc du Pays des merveilles.  
« Je me sens encore coupable, je me dis que j’aurais dû me rendre compte qu’elle était là, que je n’aurais pas dû boire autant. Mais j’étais… j’étais au fond du trou. Je me sens chaque jour coupable. Certains jour, j’ai à peine la force de me lever et d’autres, c’est comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé. Et ce sont ces jours-là les plus durs, ceux où je ne pense pas à mes bébés. »  
« Meredith, tu n’aurais pas pu savoir. Ta fille se cachait. Tu sais comment fonctionne un déni de grossesse, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es immunisée. Tous les êtres humains sont démunis face à un tel événement, et il n’y a pas de meilleure façon de s’en remettre. Personne n’a la solution, pas même Dieu. Mais se culpabiliser n’en est pas une, c’est sûr et certain. »  
« Je ne l’ai jamais dit à Derek. Même pas à Cristina. En fait, je ne l’ai jamais dit à personne, de toute façon, je n’avais pas d’amis à Johns Hopkins et je venais d’abandonner tous les gens que j’aimais. Quatre jours plus tard, j’étais de retour au travail.   
Vous savez, j’ai longtemps cru qu’avec tous ces gens qui mourraient autour de moi, je finirais par ne plus ressentir la douleur, j’arrêterais d’être triste et je pourrais passer au-dessus plus facilement. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’à chaque fois je souffre. Et c’est pire que tout, c’est la pire douleur que je n’aie jamais ressentie. Perdre un enfant, c’est…   
Ça m’a détruite, totalement démolie. »  
« Comment l’as-tu appelée ? » demanda doucement Bailey.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Quel nom as-tu donné à ton bébé ? »  
« Oh. Alexandra Carolyn. Carolyn est le nom de la mère de Derek. Mais je n’ai pas choisi de nom de famille. »  
« Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à endurer ça toute seule, Meredith. Je le suis sincèrement. Personne ne devrait vivre tant d’horribles choses dans sa vie. »  
Miranda serra la fine main de Mer dans les siennes. La jeune femme cessa de pleurer et leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu.  
« Je sais. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous appréciez ce « retournement de situation ».


	22. Pénombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment Meredith vit l'après

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.

Obligée par le docteure Bailey à prendre sa journée, Meredith était rentrée chez elle sans même entrer dans l’hôpital après sa discussion sur le banc. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter Cristina, Derek et leurs regards réprobateurs. Alors elle avait roulé, traversé la ville comme un zombie, s’était couchée sur son lit et avait verrouillé la porte. Parler de la mort de ses bébés lui avait, certes, fait du bien sur le moment mais à présent, les souvenirs ne faisaient que l’assaillir.   
Dans le noir, elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, son uniforme bleu lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses baskets laisseraient probablement des traces sur les draps. Mer ne dormait pas, elle avait trop peur de faire un cauchemar. Durant des semaines entières, elle s’était réveillée, hurlante et en sueur, dans son appartement vide. Elle revoyait Derek se faire tirer dessus, sa mère se tailler les veines, son père agoniser dans le lit d’hôpital, le cœur de Suzanne s’arrêter sur la table d’opération, et le pire de tout, c’étaient les murs de la cage d’escalier recouverts du sang de Lexie.  
Des coups retentirent contre la porte de la chambre.  
« Mer, c’est moi. Tout va bien ? Bailey m’a dit de passer m’assurer que tu allais bien. Enfin, elle me l’a plutôt ordonné. »  
Alex ne reçut aucune réponse à sa question. De l’autre côté du panneau de bois, Meredith était aussi immobile qu’une statue.  
« Mer ? Bailey ne m’a pas dit ce qu’il se passait mais ç’avait l’air plutôt grave, tu veux en parler ? »  
La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut l’alarme de son bipeur.  
« Bon, je vais devoir retourner à l’hôpital, un trauma arrive. Mais appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je ne suis pas de garde ce soir donc je rentrerai tôt. »  
Alex repartit dans l’autre sens et quitta la maison. Il était inquiet pour son amie, Bailey l’était aussi quand elle l’avait forcé à rentrer chez lui. Mais alors qu’il grimpait dans sa voiture, Alex se rassura, Mer devait être en train de dormir, c’était sûrement une petite fièvre, rien de grave.

La nuit venait de tomber. Alex était rentré de l’hôpital, il l’avait fait savoir à Meredith en lui parlant à travers la porte durant une demi-heure. Il avait même fait glisser un morceau de pizza sur une assiette en carton par l’interstice entre la porte et le sol. Mais aucun de ses efforts n’avait fait réagir la jeune femme. Toujours absorbée par son silence et sa tristesse, elle n’avait fait aucun autre mouvement depuis son retour qu’éteindre son téléphone portable. Derek, Cristina, ils lui avaient envoyé des messages, avaient tenté de l’appeler mais au bout de quelques heures, un texto du docteur Bailey l’avait informée qu’ils cesseraient de la harceler par téléphone. Mais il était plus que probable que dès qu’elle serait libre, Cristina fuirait l’hôpital et viendrait forcer la porte de la chambre de Mer avec un pied de biche pour lui soutirer des réponses.   
Et comme attendu, le coma végétatif de Mer fut troublé par de lourds pas dans l’escalier alors que les gardes de nuit commençaient à l’hôpital et que celles de jour se terminaient.   
« Meredith ? »   
Derrière la porte, Cristina. Elle frappa quelques coups et éleva la voix.  
« Je sais que t’es là alors ouvre moi. »   
Mais Mer ne pouvait rien faire, elle était paralysée, tombant dans ce gouffre sans fin.  
La voix d’Alex se fit entendre dans le couloir.  
« Elle ne veut pas ouvrir ? Elle est sûrement en train de dormir, peut-être qu’il faut juste la laisser tranquille et attendre. »  
« Non, docteur Satan, on ne peut pas la laisser tranquille et attendre, » cria Cristina en devenant hystérique.  
« J’ai besoin de lui parler maintenant. Donc à moins que tu n’aies la clé de sa chambre, tu te mets tes idées de merde là où je pense et tu me laisse tranquille. »  
« Va te faire foutre, Yang. Je vais la chercher, ta clé. »  
Le sang de Meredith se glaça, le plus difficile était encore à venir, raconter son histoire une seconde fois, répondre à toutes les questions, faire face à la colère et la déception de sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu’elle était tombée, elle ne rêvait que d’une chose, se réveiller de ce cauchemar, bien au chaud dans sa chambre à Baltimore.  
« C’est bon, je l’ai trouvée. »  
Un cliquetis résonna dans la pièce, rapidement suivi du grincement de la porte. Du coin de l’œil, la jeune femme observa une silhouette se glisser à l’intérieur et refermer la porte. À nouveau, la chambre fut plongée dans le noir, la seule faible source de lumière étant celle qui parvenait à transpercer les rideaux.   
Cristina s’assit en tailleur contre la tête de lit et baissa les yeux vers son amie.  
« Meredith, je sais que tu ne dors pas. »  
La blonde ne fit aucun mouvement, elle ne cherchait pas à faire semblant de dormir, elle était juste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre.  
« Allez, Mer, j’ai besoin de te parler.  
Bon, tant pis pour toi si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là. Je vais quand même te parler.  
Tes scans ne sont pas normaux. Et j’ai vu la cicatrice sur ton ventre. Si tu essayais de la cacher, tu aurais réussi sans ce gros débile de Sloan. Mais bref, je ne vois pas de bébé ici avec nous alors, s’il te plait, dis-moi ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Et je ne parle pas juste de tes organes, tu t’es complètement fermée, tu ne nous as rien dit, à Shepherd et moi. Et puis tu as disparu avec Bailey et tu as pris ta journée sans le dire à personne. Il faut que tu comprennes, Mer, je suis inquiète pour toi. Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien mais je ne peux pas t’aider si tu ne me dis rien.   
Mer… »   
Doucement, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Meredith se raidit mais demeura impassible. Alors Cristina se tut et resta assise sur le lit à attendre le moindre signe de vie de son amie.

Durant plus d’une heure, elles restèrent toutes deux en silence dans la pénombre. Yang avait, après un moment, décidé d’aider Meredith à retirer ses chaussures et son uniforme d’hôpital. Alors, recroquevillée au-dessus de sa couette, elle tournait le dos à l’autre jeune femme, à présent seulement vêtue de son tee-shirt et de sa culotte.  
« Mer, » tenta une nouvelle fois Cristina.  
« J’ai besoin de t’entendre, explique-moi, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais. Mais je ne peux pas tout faire seule. »  
Alors Meredith bougea, elle ajusta la position de l’oreiller sous sa tête et murmura,  
« Demande à Bailey. »  
Elle était à des années lumières d’avoir la force de tout raconter une seconde fois sur la journée. Après trois ans à garder le silence, voir tous ses efforts pour passer à autre chose réduits à néant était destructeur, elle était anéantie.   
« Quoi ? Mais… »  
Voyant son amie tirer ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle soupira et se tut. Pour un court moment, du moins.  
« Écoute, Meredith, je suis vraiment désolée de m’être énervée sur toi, tout à l’heure au scan. J’avais peur, j’avais tellement peur qu’il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça mais… Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? J’ai toujours été là pour toi. »  
« Parce que je ne peux pas, je n’arrive pas à en parler, » commença à crier la jeune femme.   
Elle n’en pouvait plus, de toutes ces questions.  
« Je veux juste qu’on me laisse tranquille et qu’on arrête de me poser plein de questions. Tu peux comprendre ? Je veux juste être seule alors fous-moi la paix avec tes questions et tes reproches, d’accord ? Je ne veux pas en parler. C’est tout. »   
« Mais… »  
La porte de la chambre grinça et derrière, Alex et Derek.   
Meredith se remit en boule pour se murer une nouvelle fois dans son silence. Alors Cristina soupira, descendit du lit et quitta la maison. Alex la suivit pour obtenir des réponses et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Derek debout dans l’encadrement de la porte.   
De là, il pouvait voir une silhouette couchée par-dessus les couvertures, seulement animée par sa respiration. La nuit étant tombée, c’était la lumière de la lune qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il s’avança, ferma la chambre derrière lui et se posta au bout du lit.  
« Meredith ? » il demanda doucement.  
Sur ses cuisses nues, des bleus étaient déjà apparus.  
Lentement, il retira ses chaussures, laissa sa veste glisser par terre et grimpa sur le lit. Il se coucha à côté d’elle et regarda tout ce qu’il lui était permit de voir, son dos.   
« Tu veux m’en parler ? » Derek murmura.  
La respiration de Mer s’accéléra, faisant battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Des larmes glissant sur ses joues, elle se retourna doucement vers l’homme à côté d’elle. Il la serra contre lui pour calmer ses pleurs.  
« Tout va bien. Je suis là. »  
Dans ses bras, elle n’avait plus peur. Les cauchemars, la tristesse, les remords, tout s’en était allé à la seconde où elle s’était tournée dans le lit. Et elle n’avait jamais ressenti autant de soulagement dans sa vie. C’était comme si chaque jour depuis sa fuite de Seattle l’avait conduite à ce moment précis, Derek Shepherd séchant ses larmes. Une évidence.


	23. Désemparement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

6 heures tapantes du matin s’affichèrent sur le réveil et avec, sa sonnerie. Derek Shepherd s’éveilla avec sursaut. Le lit était vide, Meredith avait disparu. Il se frotta les yeux, s’étira et se leva. Toujours habillé, il n’eut besoin que de lacer ses chaussures et de ramasser sa veste pour être prêt à partir. Il se brosserait les dents et prendrait une douche à l’hôpital, hors de question d’envahir Meredith au vu de l’état dans lequel elle était hier soir. Il descendit les marches quatre et quatre et débarqua dans la cuisine. Au bar, elle buvait un café et à côté d’elle, Alex lisait un magazine scientifique.   
« T’avais vu que Burke avait été nominé pour un deuxième Harper Avery ? Quel enfoiré. »  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
« Je me demande si Yang va péter un câble. Elle va se marier avec Hunt donc ce serait quand même bizarre. Tu trouves pas ? »  
Derrière eux, Derek s’éclaircit la gorge.  
« Salut. »  
Alex se retourna et le toisa tandis que Mer ne bougeait pas d’un poil.  
« Il a dormi ici ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
Sans réponse, il jeta un regard de travers à Shepherd et retourna à son magazine. Le neurochirurgien s’approcha de la jeune femme.  
« Tu vas bien ? » il demanda doucement.  
Elle prit une gorgée de café et hocha la tête.  
« Bon, d’accord. Je vais à l’hôpital. On se voit là-bas ? »  
« Tu peux m’y conduire ? Ma voiture est à sec et Alex ne commence que dans deux heures. »  
Il fut surpris, voilà la première phrase qu’elle lui disait depuis presque 24 heures.  
« Oui, bien-sûr. »  
Rapidement, elle vida sa tasse, attrapa sa veste sur le dossier du tabouret, et quitta la salle à manger au pas de course. Sans poser de questions, il la suivit et un instant plus tard, ils furent tous deux installés dans sa voiture.  
Il démarra et le paysage commença à défiler. Entre eux régnait un silence de mort, elle évitant son regard, et lui l’esprit plein de questions.  
« Je ne sais pas si t’es au courant mais demain je donne une conférence. C’est sur l’éradication des tumeurs du système limbique. »  
« Oh. »  
« Des médecins de tout le pays vont venir. »  
« Je suis contente pour toi. »  
« Et toi, tu vas venir ? »  
« Je… Je ne crois pas, j’ai vraiment beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Désolée. »  
« Ce n’est rien. »  
Blessé, il se concentra sur la route. Il aurait voulu qu’elle fasse un pas en avant, au moins pour lui prouver qu’elle était encore vivante. Mais depuis ce matin, il avait le sentiment de parler à une enveloppe de chair totalement vide.  
« Derek ? » elle demanda doucement.  
« Oui ? »  
« SI tu as envie de savoir, demande à Bailey. S’il te plaît. »  
« Tu parles de… »  
« Je veux parler des scans, oui. »  
« Pourquoi je devrais demander à Bailey ? »   
« Parce que je ne veux pas en parler. »  
« Meredith, est-ce que l’état de tes organes a un rapport avec moi ? »  
Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et Mer en profita pour sauter hors de la voiture. Derek la suivit à grandes enjambées.  
« Meredith. »  
Dans la brise du petit matin, elle se retourna vers lui, sans plus aucune force.  
« Oui, Derek, oui ç’a un rapport avec toi. Parce que tous les trucs qui ont merdé dans ma vie ces dernières années ont un rapport avec toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais enfin essayer de comprendre que je ne veuille pas en parler ? »  
« Je n’irai pas demander à Bailey quel mal je t’ai fait. Je veux que tu me le dises. Et je ne plaisante pas. Il faut que tu me parles, Meredith. J’ai besoin de connaître la vérité. Et j’ai besoin de savoir où on en est. »  
« Je… »  
« Je sais que tu n’es pas de garde demain soir. Viens chez moi, je commanderai à manger. S’il te plait. Arrête de te défiler. »  
Elle secoua la tête, totalement désemparée.   
« Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas. »  
Il poussa un long soupir exaspéré et passa la main dans ses cheveux. C’est ce qu’il faisait en pleine réflexion, Mer ne l’avait pas oublié.  
« Je devrais arrêter de te courir après parce que je vois bien que t’en a plus rien à foutre d’être honnête avec moi. Alors, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir quelque chose à faire avec toi. C’est totalement fini, Meredith. Je croyais qu’on pourrait prendre un nouveau départ mais tu n’as pas changé. Tu es égoïste. Tu ne fais même pas attention aux gens qui t’aiment et qui veulent être là pour toi. »  
Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants, tout comme lui. Il n’arrivait pas à croire avoir dit ça. Et pourtant, il n’en pensait pas un mot. Il voulait être avec Meredith Grey, il la voulait pour toute une vie parce qu’il l’aimait, parce qu’elle était la seule qui compte.  
« D’accord. »  
« D’accord ? »  
« Demain soir. Chez toi. »

La journée se déroula sans encombre, ni trauma ni opération spectaculaire à observer. Meredith Grey avait, dès son arrivée, pris soin d’éviter tout contact avec Bailey, Derek ou Cristina et Alex. Et par chance, elle n’en avait croisé aucun. Ce matin, lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée dans les bras de Derek, elle ne les aurait quittés pour rien au monde. Endormi, il était silencieux, il ne posait pas de questions, ne lui adressait pas ce regard de tristesse et de quasi-dégout. Il était comme avant, il y a très longtemps, les premiers jours de leur relation. Sans Addison, sans vétérinaire, sans tireur fou ni secrets. Mais au bout d’un moment, Meredith avait quitté l’étreinte de Derek. Elle n’avait pas le choix, c’était la meilleure solution pour leur éviter tous deux de souffrir encore.  
Après un examen post-op avec ses internes et le docteure Paulson, Mer se trouva sans patient à consulter, sans opération à pratiquer, sans bip auquel répondre. Alors qu’elle traversait la salle d’attente principale accompagnée de sa meute d’internes, Margot l’interpella.  
« Grey. J’ai besoin de te parler. »  
Les deux femmes s’écartèrent.  
« Écoute, le docteure Bailey est venue me parler. Ce n’est absolument pas dans mes habitudes mais je vais me mêler de ta vie privée. D’après elle, tu ferais mieux de prendre quelques jours de congé. Elle ne m’a pas expliqué pourquoi mais ç’avait l’air plutôt grave. J’ai allégé ton horaire aujourd’hui pour qu’elle arrête de me regarder comme une folle. Mais crois-moi, ça ne se reproduira pas. »  
« Vous avez allégé mon horaire ? Mais… »  
« Je te laisse une chance, Grey. Une seule chance de me dire si tu es capable de continuer à travailler en ce moment. Je ne veux pas de chirurgiens perturbés dans mon service. Le chef t’a décrite comme la meilleure résidente du pays, j’ai placé beaucoup d’espoirs en toi. Me suis-je trompée, Grey ? »  
« Je n’ai besoin d’aucune journée de congé, docteure Paulson. Je vous garantis que je suis totalement impliquée dans mon travail. Mes titulaires n’ont pas l’habitude de douter de moi. »  
« Si ça peut regonfler ton égo, je n’avais pas douté de toi jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Pancréatectomie à 15 heures, je t’assisterai. »  
« Merci, docteure Paulson. »  
« Bloc 6, 15 heures. Ne me déçois pas, Grey, » poursuit Margot tout en s’éloignant.  
Mer sourit légèrement.   
« J’y serai. »


	24. 911 chambre 322

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

La pause de midi venait de commencer et, pour éviter ses amis, Mer déambulait dans le couloir accompagnée de sa troupe d’internes.  
« Wilson, pourquoi doit-on étroitement surveiller les patients de la 212, de la 215 et de la 234 durant les 24 prochaines heures ? »  
« Pour prévenir une fièvre post-opératoire. »  
« Bien. Quelles sont les causes les plus fréquentes d’une fièvre post-opératoire ? »  
« Vent, eau, marche, infection, soufre, » s’empressa de répondre Jo.  
« Cross, comment traite-t ’on une fièvre post-op ? »  
Il feuilleta frénétiquement un petit livret sorti de la poche de sa blouse, cherchant désespérément une réponse.  
« Ce n’est pas dans ton manuel de réanimation que tu trouveras la réponse. Wilson ? »  
« Antibiotiques en cas d’infection, anticoagulants pour une TEV et un drainage postural en cas d’atélectasie. »  
« Voilà enfin quelqu’un qui n’a pas obtenu son diplôme les yeux fermés. Cross, il y a des abcès à drainer à la mine. »  
Il s’empressa de déguerpir tandis que Meredith entrait dans un observatoire choisi au hasard. Elle s’assit dans une chaise du second rang et finit par remarquer la présence du docteure Bailey quelques sièges plus loin.  
« Grey. Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir aujourd’hui. »  
« Vous êtes médecins ou gardes du corps ? Wilson et DeLuca, mes post-op. Johnsson, aide Cross avec ses abcès et Edwards, va chercher mes résultats au labo. Allez, disparaissez ! »  
À la vitesse de l’éclair, elle fut assurée que l’hôpital entier ne serait pas au courant de ses secrets et se tourna vers Bailey, qui affichait un air presqu’amusé.  
« On croirait presqu’entendre Yang. D’ailleurs, tu vas devoir m’expliquer pourquoi elle m’a appelée 3 fois durant la nuit avant de me sauter dessus ce matin alors que j’avais à peine posé le pied hors de ma voiture. Je t’apprécie, Grey, mais le harcèlement par des résidents, moins. Imagine être harcelée par Cristina Yang. »  
« Vous lui avez dit ? »  
Miranda soupira.  
« C’est à toi de lui dire, Meredith. Tu sais que ce sera encore pire si tu continues à l’éviter. Elle commence à devenir folle. »  
« Je ne l’évite pas. »  
« Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais là pendant ta pause de midi ? »  
« J’enseignais à mes internes. »  
« Dieu sait que tu n’accordes aucun intérêt aux internes. »  
Mer baissa les yeux vers l’intervention en cours dans le bloc.  
« Est-ce que je dois m’attendre à ce que Derek Shepherd et Alex Karev se mettent également à me harceler ? » demanda Bailey.  
« À vrai dire, ça va probablement arriver. »  
« Grey, » fit Bailey avec reproches.  
« Je sais. Je suis désolée de les avoir envoyés vers vous, je n’aurais pas dû. Mais… »  
« Tu ne l’as dit à personne ? »  
Meredith secoua faiblement la tête.  
« Et Derek ? C’est le père, il mérite de savoir. »  
« Je le sais, je suis consciente de tout ça. Je sais que je devrais le dire à tout le monde, peut-être même me faire tatouer tous mes secrets sur le corps pour être certaine de ne plus avoir à cacher qui que ce soit. »  
Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.  
« Désolée. C’est juste que… Je n’y arrive pas. »  
« Est-ce que tu as prévu de lui dire ? Et à tes amis ? »  
Mer leva un sourcil avec une pointe d’amusement.  
« Vous êtes en train de me parler de ma vie en dehors de l’hôpital ? Je n’aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait. »  
Bailey quitta son siège pour s’installer dans celui d’à côté de la jeune femme. Elle lui adressa un haussement d’épaule.  
« Dans ton cas, le contraire serait cruel. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
« Vous êtes certaine de vouloir savoir ? »  
Un autre haussement d’épaules.  
« J’ai accepté de dîner avec Derek demain soir. Je suis déjà allée chez lui il y a quelques jours mais ça s’est fini en vrai désastre. Et puis il y a eu le mariage de Avery et Kepner et depuis… je ne sais pas, c’est bizarre entre nous. Avant de revenir, j’étais persuadée qu’il se mettrait en colère quand je lui dirais mais maintenant, je suis perdue. Et ça me fait peur. »  
« Et tes amis ? »  
« Honnêtement, je préfère prendre un problème à la fois. »  
« Dans tous les cas, ne prends pas trop ton temps car si Yang continue à m’appeler sans cesse, je vais appeler la police. »  
Meredith se mit à sourire lorsque son bipeur retentit. Elle y jeta un coup d’œil, 911 chambre 322.  
« Merde. C’est une urgence. Merci, Bailey, » s’écria-t-elle en courant hors de l’observatoire.

Après avoir traversé l’hôpital en courant, Mer atteignit enfin la chambre 322. Mais à l’intérieur, aucun patient. Juste Cristina et Alex assis sur le canapé.  
« C’est une blague ? Vous avez fait le code d’urgence pour… rien ?! »  
« On veut que tu nous parles, revendiqua Cristina.  
« Je n’ai pas le temps. Je suis débordée. »  
« Tes internes s’occupent de tes patients. Tu as du temps, » dit Alex.  
« Vous vous êtes organisés pour me piéger ici et me forcer à vous parler ? On n’est plus des internes, grandissez un peu. »  
« C’était le seul moyen. »  
« Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »  
« Ne fais pas comme si tout allait bien, Mer. » Cristina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »  
Meredith ne voulait pas leur parler, pas maintenant. Elle était à peine capable de tenir debout.  
« Si tu n’as rien à nous cacher, tu n’as qu’à soulever ta blouse. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Cristina me l’a dit. »  
« Je ne vais pas soulever ma blouse, c’est ridicule. »  
« Merde, Meredith ! Pourquoi tu es aussi bornée ? Montre-nous cette putain de cicatrice sur ton ventre, c’est pas compliqué ! »  
Alex et Meredith se jetèrent un regard en coin, personne sur terre n’était rassuré quand Cristina Yang commençait à s’énerver. Les mains tremblantes, Grey prit l’ourlet de sa blouse bleue et le tira doucement vers le haut. De l’autre main, elle abaissa légèrement son pantalon au niveau du bas-ventre.  
« Voilà, vous êtes contents ? »  
Sur le bas de son ventre, une cicatrice de taille moyenne. Elle commençait à s’effacer, devenant presqu’invisible. Mer avait tout essayé, chaque pot de crème cicatrisante lui avait couté une fortune mais ça n’avait pas suffi et tous les jours depuis plus de deux ans, elle voyait cette trace dans le miroir, la trace qui lui rappelait chaque seconde des pires instants de sa vie.  
« C’est vraiment une cicatrice de césarienne, » dit Alex à voix basse.  
« Bien sûr que c’en est une, tu crois que je pourrais me tromper ? » le rabroua sèchement Yang.  
« C’est bon, vous allez arrêter de me regarder ? »  
Meredith retenait ses larmes. Elle se sentait si exposée, face au regard de ses amis.  
Leur visage se radoucit. Sur le canapé, les deux s’écartèrent et Alex tapota la place vide au milieu. Meredith s’assit. Peut-être qu’elle serait capable de leur dire, finalement. Peut-être que Bailey avait raison, en disant que parler lui ferait du bien.  
Le bipeur de Cristina retentit.  
« C’est une blague ou quoi. Désolée, Mer, c’est un code d’urgence. Il faut vraiment que j’y aille. T’as intérêt à tout me raconter plus tard. En attendant, dis-le à Alex, il n’a rien à faire pour s’occuper le pauvre. »  
Elle quitta la pièce.  
Mer regarda Alex.  
« Ç’a commencé le jour de la fusillade. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais augmenter mon rythme de publication.


	25. Allie du Maryland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

Ce matin-là en entrant dans l’hôpital, le docteure Grey avait le sourire. Hier soir, Alex et Cristina avaient commandé des pizzas et ils s’étaient tous trois affalés sur le canapé. Ils avaient ri, parlé de choses et d’autres et ç’avait fini par donner à Meredith l’impression d’être projetée trois ans en arrière. Ses amis l’avaient soutenue dès les explications dans la chambre 322. Elle s’était attendue à des cris et des reproches mais à la place, Cristina l’avait prise dans ses bras tout en lui laissant le temps de lui raconter plus tard.   
Ce matin-là en entrant dans l’hôpital, elle était plus heureuse qu’elle l’aurait imaginé possible. Et ce soir, ce serait encore mieux car elle le dirait à Derek et enfin, une page pourrait être tournée.  
Alex et Cristina se dirigèrent directement vers les vestiaires tandis que Meredith emprunta les escaliers pour se rendre au bureau du chef pour un simple détail administratif. Entre le 12 et 14émes marches, elle croisa Derek et lui adressa un petit sourire.  
« Ça tient toujours pour ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.  
« J’ai libéré ma soirée. »  
« D’accord. À ce soir, alors. »  
Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin vers la passerelle. 

Le bref rendez-vous de Meredith et Owen touchait à sa fin.  
« Je suis content d’avoir pu régler ça. Merci d’être passée. »  
« Aucun problème. »  
Elle se leva.  
« Oh, et Meredith, j’ai cru comprendre que tu traversais une période difficile ces derniers temps alors si tu en as besoin, n’hésite pas à prendre quelques jours de congé. »  
« Merci mais tout va bien, c’est gentil. »  
« D’accord, je suis heureux de l’entendre. Je sais que je ne suis pas Cristina ou Alex mais tu sais que si tu en as besoin, la porte de mon bureau est toujours ouverte, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Pourquoi tout le monde tenait tant à être celui chez qui la Meredith éplorée irait se réfugier ?   
La jeune femme fit quelques pas sur la passerelle avant d’être rattrapée par sa supérieure.  
« On a du boulot aujourd’hui, Grey. »  
« Je serai prête dans deux minutes, docteure Paulson. Le temps de me changer. »  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par un cri strident qui provenait de l’autre côté de la passerelle.  
« Meredith ! »  
Grey eut besoin d’une seconde puis afficha un énorme sourire et se mit à marcher plus rapidement pour rejoindre un petit attroupement au niveau des ascenseurs.   
« Allie ! Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »  
Tour à tour, elle fut étreinte par Allison, Saddie, Erica, James et Dan, tous plus surexcités l’un que l’autre.   
« On est venus pour une conférence, » l’informa Erica.  
« Mais on s’en fiche, comment ça va, toi ? »  
« Parce que ce n’est pas comme si tu nous tenais au courant de quoi que ce soit, » renchérit Dan à la suite de James.  
« Je suis désolée de ne pas vous donner de nouvelles, je suis vraiment débordée. »  
Meredith jeta un coup d’œil derrière elle. Margot avait disparu au premier battement de cils d’Allison.   
« Tu as tellement de choses à nous raconter ! On va boire un café ? »  
« Pas maintenant, les visites commencent dans une minutes et si je ne suis pas prête, Paulson va me tuer. Désolée les gars. Mais on peut aller boire un verre quand j’ai fini ma journée. »  
« Peut-être qu’on se verra à la conférence. »  
« Attends, tu as dit Paulson ? » s’enquit Allie.  
« Margot Paulson. »  
« LA Margot ? » s’exclama Saddie sans une once de discrétion.  
Érica, Mer et Allison lui firent les gros yeux. Et finalement, le bipeur de Meredith sonna.  
« Il faut vraiment que j’y aille. On se voit plus tard ! » s’exclama-t-elle en s’éloignant à grandes enjambés.  
« C’est vraiment elle. » murmura Allie.  
« Mer ? ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu’elle est partie, elle t’a manqué à ce point ? » demanda Dan.  
« Je crois qu’elle veut parler de LA Margot. »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec cette fille ? »  
« Rien. Merci Erica, » s’irrita Allie.   
C’était la brune d’Hilton Head, l’insaisissable, la mystérieuse. C’était Margot.

Baltimore, Hôpital universitaire Johns Hopkins, trois ans plus tôt  
Allie consultait ses messages, appuyée contre la paroi en métal de l’ascenseur. Aucunes nouvelles de Margot. Silence radio depuis trois semaines, depuis cet email de trois lignes.  
« Ça fait trop mal, Allie. Je n’y arrive plus. Pardonne-moi.  
Je t’aime.  
M. »  
Elle soupira, rangea son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa blouse et observa les gens présents autour d’elle. Le docteur Williams du service de chirurgie pédiatrique, deux internes qui gloussent entre elles, un gars de radiologie et une blonde qui lui tourne le dos, une interne ou un résidente au vu de la couleur de son uniforme. La sonnerie de l’ascenseur retentit, il a atteint de premier étage. Les deux internes et le gars de radiologie descendirent.   
Allison leva les yeux vers le plafond, elle rêvassait. Ses pensées allaient au premier été, à Hilton Head, puis au second dans leur loft du centre-ville en pleine rénovation et finalement au troisième, dans un chalet au fond des bois. Il n’y aurait plus d’été, à l’avenir, plus de loft ni de baignades dans l’étang au fond des bois. Plus rien. Une nouvelle fois, elle soupira.  
L’ascenseur s’arrêta au deuxième étage. Le docteur Williams en descendit, ne laissant qu’Allie et la blonde de dos. Celle-ci fit un mouvement, s’appuya contre la paroi en métal et, les yeux fermés, se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle semblait croire être seule. Croyant l’avoir entendue étouffer un sanglot, Allison demanda,  
« Tout va bien ? »  
La blonde sursauta, releva la tête et essuya rapidement des larmes sur ses joues.  
« Je ne vous avais pas vue. »  
« L’internat peut être difficile, je comprends que vous soyez à bout. »  
« Je suis résidente de deuxième année, en fait. »  
« Oh. Je ne vous ai jamais vue, vous êtes nouvelle ? »  
« Je viens d’être transférée. »  
« Où étiez-vous avant ? »  
« Seattle Grace Mercy West. »  
« Je n’y suis jamais allée mais on dit que c’est un excellent hôpital. Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ? »  
La blonde garda le silence.  
« Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Allison Chamberlain, chirurgie générale. »  
Elles se serrèrent la main.  
« Meredith Grey. »  
« Votre nom me dit quelque chose, je crois qu’on m’a parlé de vous. »  
La sonnerie salvatrice retentit et Meredith sortit de l’ascenseur.  
« J’ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, docteure Chamberlain. Je suppose qu’on ne tardera pas à se croiser. »  
Et sur ce, elle disparut hors du champ de vision d’Allie.  
Meredith Grey. Ce nom, elle l’avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois, chuchoté par des infirmières, s’élevant de la table des internes à la cafétéria.   
Mais qui était cette fille ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que je vais accélérer mon rythme de publication parce que je suis vraiment en décalage entre ce que j’écris et ce que je poste. Attendez-vous donc à avoir beaucoup de chapitres bonus ces prochains jours. Encore une fois, n’hésitez pas à me faire des retours, ça me fait toujours plaisir.


	26. Le cerveau émotionnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette partie est entièrement théorique au niveau médical. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à propos du cerveau et j’ai beau m’être renseignée du mieux possible, j’ai décidé d’inventer ce qui s’adapterait au mieux à l’histoire que je veux raconter.

Installée dans son siège, Meredith est tendue. Les éclats de voix résonnent autour d’elle, dans la salle de conférence bondée. À sa droite, Allie, à sa gauche, Erica. Ses amis tous droits venus de Baltimore n’ont pas hésité une seconde à trainer Mer à cette super conférence avec ce super docteur super sexy. Elle ne veut pas être ici, elle n’a aucune envie de rester assise là à écouter Derek, à le regarder.  
Les gens cessent subitement de parler et sur l’estrade sous le grand écran, le docteur Shepherd fait son entrée.  
« Il est encore plus sexy en vrai, » chuchote Erica sans une once de subtilité.  
Meredith se raidit. Elle ne leur a jamais parlé de Derek, même pas à Allie. Quand ses amis l’ont soutenue lorsqu’elle était au fond du trou, elle n’a pas laissé un seul mot s’échapper de ses lèvres. Quand ils l’ont questionnée sur la raison de son départ, elle a esquivé le sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler, c’était encore trop douloureux, trop frais.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le docteur Derek Shepherd. Et je vous remercie d’être aussi nombreux. »  
Les mains de Mer se tordent sur ses genoux. Elle pense à la soirée qui l’attend, aux mots qu’il lui faudra employer, à la manière de ne pas s’effondrer. Elle appréhende la réaction de Derek plus que tout au monde, peut-être même d’avantage que le jour de son retour. Son esprit se retrouve vide, pas un seul scénario ne lui vient, Mer n’a absolument aucune idée de la façon dont Derek agira ce soir. Et c’est ce qui la terrifie, l’inconnu, l’obscurité.   
Elle s’empêche de se râcler la gorge pour étouffer un sanglot et demeure pétrifiée sur son siège, une boule bloquant ses voies respiratoires. Il poursuit son discours.  
« La conférence d’aujourd’hui va porter sur une technique révolutionnaire d’ablation des tumeurs du système limbique.   
Le profond système limbique est une partie très importante de notre cerveau, elle contient nos souvenirs, nos émotions. Elle a le pouvoir de nous faire ressentir de l’amour, de l’affection, de la tristesse et de la colère. Je l’appelle le cerveau émotionnel. »  
Une main se lève dans le fond de la salle, Derek répond à la question mais Meredith assiste impuissante à la danse de ses lèvres. Un bourdonnement résonne dans son crâne. Elle déglutit et ses idées redeviennent plus claires que jamais lorsqu’il recommence à s’adresser à la salle entière.  
« C’est l’une des parties les plus compliquées du cerveau, mais aussi l’une des plus intéressantes, lorsque vous voyez la personne que vous aimez, le profond système limbique libère des hormones de plaisir dans votre corps, il vous fait ressentir de la joie et du bonheur. Et quand cette personne s’éloigne, le cerveau émotionnel libère de la colère, de la tristesse, de la frustration.   
Lorsqu’il est endommagé, le profond système limbique dysfonctionne. Nos émotions sont, ou totalement embrouillées, ou totalement effacées.   
L’on ne sait jamais comment un patient va réagir face à un traumatisme, qu’il soit physique ou émotionnel. Gérer un système émotionnel défectueux peut être extrêmement difficile pour les proches et l’entourage. Et parfois, personne ne peut expliquer pourquoi le cerveau émotionnel est touché. »  
Trois mains se lèvent cette fois. Et chaque seconde supplémentaire passée sur ce siège resserre les vis de l’étau autour du cœur de Meredith. Elle est paralysée par la peur, la tristesse, les souvenirs, les remords, la douleur est aigue et lancinante. Il faut qu’elle s’en aille, qu’elle respire enfin, qu’elle se laisse choir dans un profond sommeil qui lui fera oublier ses peines le temps de quelques heures.   
« Comme je le disais, un traumatisme quelconque peut être la cause de ce disfonctionnement. Cela peut se présenter sous la forme d’un accident de voiture, d’une agression, d’un trop plein d’émotions ou du départ précipité de la personne qu’on aime le plus au monde. »  
A ces mots, les yeux bleus de Derek Shepherd rencontrent ceux du docteure Grey. Il soutient son regard, la transperce comme si elle était la seule personne présente dans la salle. Elle frissonne. Les lèvres de Derek continuent à bouger mais chaque mouvement qu’il fait, chaque syllabe qu’il prononce semble si lointain pour Meredith.   
Et soudainement, elle a l’impression de tomber dans le terrier d’Alice, d’être perdue dans un univers noir et glacé.  
Les jambes de la jeune femme se déplient brusquement et, comme automatisée, elle se fraie un chemin entre dossiers de fauteuils et genoux. En moins d’une seconde, Mer est arrivée au bout de la rangée. Elle se précipite vers les marches, les descend quatre à quatre sous le regard aiguisé de chacun des médecins dans la pièce. Mais le plus instant est celui de Derek, ne la quittant pas même pour cligner des yeux. Meredith atteint enfin le bas de la salle de conférence, à quelques pas de l’estrade. Elle bifurque à gauche et, avec l’impression de voler, pousse la porte de sortie et respire.

Meredith Grey a trouvé refuge dans une réserve de mannequins en plastique spécialement conçus pour les cours pratiques. Effondrée sur le sol, elle est secouée par les sanglots. La raison de sa crise de panique lui est encore relativement floue, tout comme la pièce qui l’entoure. Les murs, les étagères, les membres factices, ce ne sont que des taches de couleur à peine discernables à travers l’incessant flot de larmes.  
Dans la paume de sa main apparaissent déjà les sanglants croissants de lune causés par l’enfoncement de ses ongles dans sa peau.  
Une porte s’ouvrit, comme perdue dans un lointain brouillard. Mer leva distraitement les yeux et, voyant une silhouette se tenir à quelques pas, frotta les larmes sur ses joues. Alors que la silhouette s’approchait, le brouillard s’éclaircit et Meredith distingua enfin la femme qui venait de se mettre à l’étreindre.   
« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? » demanda Allie d’une voix douce.   
Meredith se frotta plus vigoureusement le visage et laissa reposer sa tête contre l’épaule d’Allison.   
« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »  
Mer demeura muette.  
« Ç’a un rapport avec la conférence ? Tu n’avais vraiment pas l’air bien. »  
Silence.  
« Ou il y a quelque chose d’autre ? Dis-moi, Mer. »  
Elle n’avait pas la force de lui dire, de tout lui expliquer. Ça l’anéantirait, de devoir raconter leur histoire une énième fois en si peu de temps.   
« Tu sais quoi ? La conférence est bientôt terminée, je crois. Alors on peut aller boire un verre avec tout le monde. Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien de retrouver tes amis. »  
Meredith se releva et adressa un sourire peu convaincant à Allie.  
« J’ai des patients à voir. »  
Allie se releva à son tour.  
« On n’a qu’à dire ce soir. »  
« Ouais. Euh… ouais. »  
Sans réfléchir une seconde, elle quitta la réserve de mannequins en plastique et, une fois dans le couloir, se retrouva happée dans un flot de médecins en blouse blanche. Ils discutaient de Derek, de sa méthode révolutionnaire, de leur émerveillement. Elle se mêla à la masse et entra dans un ascenseur. Là, appuyée contre la paroi du fond, observant le dos d’hommes et de femmes entassés, elle pouvait souffler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que je vais accélérer mon rythme de publication parce que je suis vraiment en décalage entre ce que j’écris et ce que je poste. Attendez-vous donc à avoir beaucoup de chapitres bonus ces prochains jours. Encore une fois, n’hésitez pas à me faire des retours, ça me fait toujours plaisir.


	27. Night fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Une bière, s’il vous plait ! »  
« Et un whisky pour moi. »  
« Deux whiskys, s’il vous-plait. »  
« Trois. Trois whisky. »  
« Et une autre tequila pour Mer ! »  
« Avec un rhum. »  
Entourée de ses amis du Maryland et de lointaines connaissances de ceux-ci, Meredith sirotait son verre, le sixième, ou peut-être le dixième. Le bar était plein à craquer, sentant la bière, la transpiration et les cacahuètes. La plupart des médecins qui avaient assisté à la conférence du docteur Shepherd passaient la soirée en ville alors Meredith n’avait eu d’autre choix que de se mêler à la masse et de suivre ses amis de l’autre côté de la rue, au Emerald City Bar.  
Allison, Erica, Dan, James et Saddie avaient assailli Mer de questions, sur sa fuite de la salle de la conférence, sur sa vie à Seattle, sur ses patients, ses amis, sa vie amoureuse, presque jusqu’au shampoing qu’elle utilisait. Mais à chaque question posée, elle trouvait un moyen de l’éviter. Mer ne voulait pas parler. Elle voulait oublier, s’anesthésier et cesser de ressentir toute cette douleur qui irradiait dans son corps entier. Et le quart de la bouteille de vodka partagée avec Cristina dans le vestiaire à la fin de leur garde n’avait pas aidé. 

Elle savait pertinemment que sa soirée avait été planifiée d’une manière totalement différente mais troquer le vin et l’affrontement contre la chaleur et les verres dégoulinants avait été un énorme soulagement. Evidemment, la jeune femme s’était sentie coupable pendant un moment. Enfin, jusqu’à sentir ses pensées et émotions se dissiper sous l’effet de l’alcool. Derek n’avait pas été prévenu du changement de plan.  
Son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean.  
Elle l’attrapa maladroitement et eu besoin de plisser les yeux pour arriver à discerner le texte affiché sur l’écran.  
C’était un message de Derek.

« Tu vas te décider à arriver ? »  
Et puis un second.  
« Je t’attends depuis une heure. »  
Les représailles avaient fini par pointer le bout de leur nez. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra pour taper sur le clavier tactile.  
« Je suis au bar. »  
« J’ai oublié de te prévenir. »  
« Désolée. »  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
« Génial. »  
« Déjà tu t’en vas en plein milieu de ma conférence et voilà que tu me fais faux bond. »  
« C’est quoi ton problème aujourd’hui ? »  
Même à distance, elle pouvait sentir la sécheresse dans son ton.  
« J’ai pas de problème. »  
« J’imagines que tu ne comptes pas venir ce soir. »  
« Jz croiss pzs ? »  
Merde, ses doigts avaient totalement perdu le contrôle.  
« T’es saoule. »  
« Ouais. »  
« Ce n’est pas en continuant comme ça qu’on pourra régler les choses, Meredith. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas d’effort ? »  
Mer poussa un long soupir, passa la main dans ses cheveux et finit son verre.  
« Un autre, s’il vous plaît. »  
Le serveur lui tendit une tequila dégoulinante de fraicheur qu’elle s’empressa d’attraper et de vider de moitié. À côté d’elle, Erica et Dan lui crièrent des mots incompréhensibles qu’elle choisit d’ignorer. Dans ses veines, le sang devenait de plus en plus chaud. La condescendance de Derek l’irritait.  
Son téléphone portable vibra sur le bar.  
« On se verra demain. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi quand tu as bu. »  
Pas un bonne nuit, pas de ne conduit pas, juste de la froideur et de la haine.  
Elle soupira, termina son verre et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Meredith tenta de s’intéresser à la discussion de ses amis mais il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose que Derek, sa peur avait disparu, laissant place à son amour qui la dévorait. L’alcool ayant totalement transformé ses émotions, Mer ne ressentait plus que du désir. Elle avait besoin d’être avec lui, de sentir sa peau, d’entendre sa voix.  
C’en était trop, elle attrapa ses affaires et quitta le bar en adressant un rapide signe de la main au groupe. Dehors, sous la pluie diluvienne, elle héla un taxi et grimpa dedans avec toute l’habilité qu’il lui était possible.

Plantée devant la porte au numéro 8 doré, Meredith n’hésite pas et frappe trois coups. De l’autre côté, des pas se font entendre et bientôt, Derek apparait. Il la regarde de haut en bas, à peine surpris de la trouver là. Le maquillage de Mer a coulé et la pluie a trempé ses cheveux comme ses vêtements. Si elle n’avait pas bu, elle serait frigorifiée. Elle le regarde avec nostalgie.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais au bar. »  
« Je… Je ne sais pas trop. J’ai envie d’être avec toi. »  
« Meredith, tu es saoule, je suis certain que tu regretteras tout ça demain matin. Rentre chez toi et dors, ça vaudra mieux. »  
Elle se frotta la tête entre les mains.  
« J’ai plus d’argent pour le taxi. »  
Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« C’est de l’argent que tu es venue chercher ? »  
Il n’y croyait pas.  
« Non je… Je t’ai dit. Je veux être avec toi. »  
« Meredith, » il soupira.  
Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et se décala pour la laisser entrer.  
Mer grommela un remerciement et pénétra dans l’appartement. Elle aimait être ici. Cet endroit lui procurait une sensation de sécurité, de sérénité.  
Derek remplit un verre d’eau fraîche et vint l’apporter à la jeune femme plantée au milieu de son salon.  
« Assieds-toi. »  
Elle s’exécuta et prit place sur le canapé, là où il rejoignit peu après.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas prévenu que tu ne viendrais pas ? »  
« Je… » elle balbutia entre deux gorgées d’eau.  
« Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien de discuter maintenant, tu n’es pas en état. »  
Il se releva et fit mine de s’éloigner.  
« Tu vas où ? »  
« J’arrive dans une minute. »  
Sagement installée sur le canapé, Meredith l’attendit en observant la vue de l’autre côté de la baie vitrée.  
Il revint rapidement, une chemise à la main.  
« Tiens, mets ça, tes habits sont trempés. »  
Désinhibée par l’alcool, Mer retira veste, pull et tee-shirt avant d’enfiler la chemise de Derek. Elle se leva ensuite pour enlever son pantalon et finit par se coucher sur le canapé. Il attrapa une couverture posée sur l’accoudoir et la déposa sur elle.  
Mer gémit, se frotta les yeux en étalant ce qu’il restait de son maquillage, et regarda l’homme debout près du canapé.  
« Je suis désolée pour ce soir, » s’escrima-t-elle à prononcer sans s’endormir.  
Il haussa les épaules, moins crispé qu’il y a une dizaine de minutes.  
« On trouvera un autre moment. »  
Alors qu’il faisait mine de s’éloigner, Meredith lui attrapa la main.  
« Derek, » elle murmura.  
« Je t’aime. »  
Il demeura silencieux de longues secondes et finalement, dégagea sa main.  
« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, Meredith. »  
Derek fit quelques pas en arrière et observa la femme dans son canapé, paisiblement endormie, les joues rosées, la peau noire de maquillage, les cheveux en bataille. Je t’aime aussi, Meredith, il mourrait d’envie de le lui crier.  
Mais ce n’était pas possible.


	28. Matin amer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

Margot se réveilla avec la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Ce n’est pas une gueule de bois, elle ne boit pas d’alcool. C’est Allie. Toute la nuit, Margot s’est retournée sous les couvertures sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Ce visage la hantait encore après tout ce temps. Les années avaient passé mais elle n’avait pu se défaire d’Allison. La quitter avait été la chose la plus difficile qu’elle ait jamais eue à faire. Mais ç’avait été inévitable.   
Margot se souvint de l’immense douleur, à chaque fois qu’elles étaient séparées, de cet amour qui rongeait son cœur, des cris et des pleurs à travers le téléphone. Malgré elle, la plupart de ses souvenirs étaient négatifs. Alors elle avait rompu avec Allie. Et un jour, dans une revue médicale, sa tête imprimée sur une page A4. Le docteure Allison Chamberlain, nominée aux Harper Avery pour sa méthode révolutionnaire de guérison du cancer de l’œsophage. Les yeux de Margot avaient rapidement parcouru les quelques mots et elle avait cru défaillir. Cette technique, jusqu’au moindre détail, c’était celle qu’elles avaient élaborée le lendemain de leur rencontre, encore embrumées par une nuit torride dans un hôtel d’Hilton Head.  
Et puis il y avait eu la cérémonie des Harper Avery. Dans la salle de repos des titulaires, chaque chirurgien du Massachusetts General Hospital avait observé la talentueuse docteure Chamberlain grimper sur l’estrade et regarder son trophée avec fierté. Margot avait gardé la tête haute, elle n’avait rien dit, ne s’était pas plainte. Elle ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Allie qu’elle ne l’avait déjà fait lors de la rupture.   
Ç’avait été tellement difficile, de rester loin d’Allie. Mais elle y était parvenue, en se promettant de ne plus aimer quelqu’un aussi fort. De ne plus se laisser détruire.   
La chirurgienne quitta enfin son lit, harcelée par la seconde sonnerie de son réveil.

Meredith se réveilla avec la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Elle gémit et se frotta les yeux, humant une délicieuse odeur de café. Rapidement, elle comprit qu’elle n’avait pas dormi dans son lit. Durant une seconde, elle crut avoir passé la nuit avec un inconnu mais la main qui apparut dans son champ de vision la rassura. C’était celle de Derek, déposant une tasse fumante sur la table basse.  
« Salut. »  
La voix du matin de Derek la faisait toujours craquer.  
Elle grogna et s’assit en tailleur dans le canapé, la couverture serrée autour de son corps.   
« Salut. »  
« C’est la journée de formation des internes en trauma. Aucune intervention jusqu’à midi. Ce n’est pas plus mal, tu as l’air dans un sale état. »  
« Je… Je suis désolée pour hier soir, même si je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. De rien, en fait. »  
Derek leva un sourcil tout en sirotant son café, installé dans un fauteuil en face de la jeune femme. Mer jeta un œil à sa tenue.  
« Est-ce qu’on a… »  
Il réprima un sourire moqueur.  
« Tes habits étaient trempés. Et tu as passé la nuit sur le canapé. »  
« Bien, elle marmonna, parce que ç’aurait été la pire des choses à faire. »  
« Ça ne fait aucun doute. »  
« Est-ce que… »   
Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, emprisonné dans son sac à main. Derek l’attrapa sur la table basse et lui tendit.  
« Merci. »  
Elle décrocha et réprima un bâillement.  
« Allô ?   
Salut, Allie  
Euh non, je suis pas chez moi, comment tu le sais ?  
Ah oui, c’est vrai  
Euh j’ai passé la nuit dans une chambre de garde à l’hôpital  
Je ne pouvais pas conduire pour rentrer  
Déjà ? C’est passé tellement vite.  
Euh… »  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Derek, qui la regardait lui aussi.  
« Non, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.  
Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée.  
J’espère qu’on se reverra bientôt,  
Encore déso… quoi ?  
Ah euh non, je n’ai rien à te dire.  
Ce n’était rien, j’ai juste fait une crise d’angoisse, ne t’inquiète pas.  
Non, j’étais juste sur les nerfs à cause de mes internes.  
D’accord.   
Bien sûr.  
Rentrez bien. »  
Meredith raccrocha.  
« Désolée, c’était Allison, une amie de Baltimore qui est venue pour ta conférence, hier. »  
« Je pense que je vois qui c’est. Alors, la conférence, qu’en as-tu pensé ? »  
Elle rougit, se frotta les yeux et rangea son téléphone.  
« Je suis désolée d’être partie en plein milieu. »  
« Désolé de t’avoir mise mal à l’aise, » il marmonna les yeux baissés vers le café noir dans sa tasse.  
« Non, c’était juste que… enfin bref, ce n’est rien. »  
Derek Shepherd releva les yeux.  
« Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit à ton amie ? Que tu avais dormi chez moi. »  
« Oh, euh ils ne sont pas au courant. Mes amis de Johns Hopkins. »  
« Au courant pour moi, tu veux dire ? »  
Mer hocha la tête.  
« Pourquoi ? Tu as quand même passé trois ans avec eux. »  
« Eh bien je… Je voulais juste passer à… à autre chose. »  
« Je vois. »   
Il était blessé, elle pouvait le voir. Elle voyait aussi que c’était le bon moment, pour lui dire.  
Mais il la devança.  
« Alors, tu vas me dire ce fameux truc super important ? Je ne sais pas si tu t’en souviens mais j’attends toujours que tu m’expliques, moi. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu’un de très patient. »  
Le cœur de Meredith battait à tout rompre, ses mains étaient moites, ses canaux lacrymaux inondés.   
« Je… Ouais, désolé, ces derniers jours ont été… compliqués. Et pour être honnête, je suis terrifiée. »  
« Qu’est-ce qui peut bien être si grave ? »  
Elle s’enfonça dans le canapé, voulant disparaitre.   
« Derek, je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles entendre cette histoire. »  
« Si. Je veux que tu me le dises. Tu ne peux pas t’enfuir cette fois, Meredith. »  
La jeune femme déglutit.  
« Tu te souviens, juste avant la fusillade ? On s’était séparés. »  
Il acquiesça.  
« Au moment où Gary Clark est entré dans l’hôpital, je faisais un test de grossesse, Derek. »  
Il releva brusquement les yeux, toute couleur avait quitté son visage.   
« J’ai… J’ai perdu notre bébé, ce jour-là. J’ai fait une fausse couche. »  
« Notre bébé ? Tu étais enceinte ? »  
« Oui. J’ai voulu te le dire, avant et après que tu te sois fait tirer dessus mais c’était… je n’arrivais même pas à te regarder, Derek. Ça faisait tellement mal. »  
Il se frotta le visage, visiblement perturbé.  
« Je… »  
« Attends, » elle dit doucement  
« Laisse-moi terminer. »  
Le neurochirurgien passa la main dans les cheveux et quitta le fauteuil, sa tasse dans la main pour faire les cent pas dans le salon.   
« Ce n’est pas tout ? »  
« Il y a eu cette nuit, juste avant que je m’en aille. Tu t’en rappelles ? C’était dans la caravane, on avait prévu de parler. »  
« Oui oui, je m’en souviens très bien. »  
« Je suis partie à Baltimore le lendemain. »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »  
Elle l’ignora.  
« Donc je suis arrivée là-bas, j’ai commencé à travailler à Johns Hopkins. Et puis un jour… Un jour… Sept mois après, en fait. Eh bien j’étais… J’étais en salle d’opération et… »  
Meredith retint un sanglot.  
« Je me suis évanouie et j’ai commencé à me vider de mon sang. On m’a emmenée au bloc d’à côté en urgence parce qu’une infirmière avait vu le bébé se contorsionner pour sortir de mon utérus sur l’échographe. »  
La tasse de Derek s’écrasa sur le sol. Un lourd silence planait.  
« Mon… Mon bébé ? » il demanda.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête et essuya des larmes sur ses joues.  
« J’ai fait un déni de grossesse. »  
Nouveau silence.  
« Au bloc, ils n’ont pas réussi à arrêter mon hémorragie. C’était incontrôlable. Ils ont réussi à sortir le bébé par césarienne mais je suis devenue septique et mes organes ont arrêté de fonctionner. Ils ont essayé de minimiser les dégâts mais… »  
« Le bébé. Qu’est-il arrivé au bébé, » demanda Derek d’une voix rauque.   
« Elle… Elle n’avait pas de cerveau, Derek. Je portais le cadavre de notre bébé dans mon ventre depuis un mois. »  
Il se précipita vers la cuisine et vomit ses tripes dans l’évier.  
Sur le canapé, Meredith se recroquevilla sous la couverture et retint ses larmes. Elle devait être forte pour eux deux car la vie de Derek venait d’exploser.   
« Derek ? Tu vas bien ? » elle murmura.  
Il se retourna, les yeux qui sortaient des orbites.  
« Est-ce que je vais bien ? Bien sûr que non, Meredith. Rien ne va ! C’est quoi ton problème ? Tu penses que tu peux me dire que nos deux bébés sont morts et que je vais reprendre le cours de ma vie ? Eh bien tu te trompes ! »  
« Derek, ce n’est pas ce que je… »  
« Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plus tôt ? Trois ans, Meredith, tu as gardé ça secret pendant trois ans. Ce n’est pas rien ! »  
« Je le sais, ça. Tu penses que je l’ai fait exprès pour te faire souffrir ? Que chaque matin à mon réveil je me réjouissais à l’idée de te cacher la vérité ? Tu te trompes, Derek. Chaque matin pendant trois ans j’avais envie de crever. C’est ça que tu veux savoir ? Parce que c’est la vérité. J’ai dû affronter ça toute seule ! Dans le cabinet du gynécologue, quand il a arraché les restes de notre bébé de mon ventre, j’étais seule, il n’y avait personne pour me prendre la main. Et lorsque je tenais le cadavre de notre fille, à peine remise de mon opération, ma chambre était vide. Vide, Derek. Tu sais à quel point ça peut faire mal ? »   
« J’aurais pu être là ! J’aurais pu si tu m’avais demandé de l’aide. Si tu m’avais autorisé à tenir mon bébé dans mes bras avant de l’envoyer à la morgue, alors tu n’aurais pas été seule. Mais comme toujours, c’est ton égoïsme qui t’a achevée, Meredith ! »  
« Je… Quoi ?! Mon égoïsme ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te rappelle le sujet de la conversation ? »  
« Pas besoin, je ne vais jamais pouvoir me l’enlever de la tête. Tout comme ces bébés dont tu m’as privé ! »  
Sans même la laissa répliquer, il grimpa dans les escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse sur le toit. Et sur le canapé, Meredith s’effondra.


	29. Ferry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Envoie Madame Chi au scan et bipe-moi une fois que les résultats sont prêts. »  
« D’accord, docteur Webber. »  
« Oh, et fais aussi un bilan cardiaque, » cria le docteur Yang à l’interne qui venait de quitter la salle de trauma avec leur patiente.  
Les deux chirurgiens retirèrent leurs gants, leurs blousses tachées de sang et quittèrent à leur tour la Mine.  
« Docteur Webber, vous avez des nouvelles de Meredith ? Je sais qu’il n’y avait pas d’intervention prévue ce matin mais il est quinze heures et elle ne manque jamais un jour de travail. »  
« Oh, oui c’est vrai, Shepherd a appelé tout à l’heure. Il a dit que Grey et lui ne viendraient pas aujourd’hui. »  
« Shepherd ? »  
« En effet. »  
« Vous n’avez pas eu plus de détails ? »  
« Il y a un problème, Yang ? »  
« Euh, non pas du tout, docteur Webber. »  
« Bien. »  
Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent.  
Cristina sortit son téléphone portable.  
« Qu’est ce que tu fabriques avec Shepherd ? », elle tapa avant d’appuyer sur la touche envoi.  
Message reçu du côté de Meredith.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, une brève vibration lui chatouillant le bras. Les yeux encore à moitiés clos, Mer lu le message que Cristina venait de lui envoyer. C’est vrai, qu’est-ce qu’elle fabriquait avec Derek ? Les souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil autour, l’appartement était vide. Meredith bailla et s’enveloppa dans la couverture avant de quitter le canapé sur lequel elle avait visiblement fait une sieste après la dispute. À petits pas, Mer grimpa les escaliers. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, Derek était monté sur la terrasse. Un instant plus tard, sa présomption s’avéra correcte. Il était assis sur un banc en fer forgé, dos à l’appartement, face à la ville qui paraissait si basse depuis le haut de l’immeuble.  
La jeune femme s’avança doucement et vint s’assoir à côté de lui. Il ne lui adressa pas un coup d’œil. Elle resserra la couverture autour de son corps, refroidie par la brise.  
« Je sais que tu me détestes. Je veux juste te dire… Je suis désolée, Derek. Je suis désolée que toutes ces merdes nous soient arrivées et je sais que la façon dont je les ai gérées t’a fait beaucoup de mal mais… »  
Mer essuya une larme sur sa joue.   
« Mais s’il te plait, ne me déteste pas trop parce que je me hais déjà du mieux que je peux. »  
Il la regarda.  
« Je peux voir ? Ta cicatrice ? »  
Elle fut surprise.  
« Euh… oui, si tu veux. »  
Mer se leva, laissa la couverture sur le banc et se retrouva à frissonner presque nue. Elle souleva le bas de la chemise donnée par Derek et lui montra la ligne blanche dans le bas de son ventre.  
Il l’observa de longues secondes puis murmura,  
« C’est tout ce qu’il reste de notre bébé. »  
Elle hocha doucement la tête, attrapa la couverture et se rassit à côté de lui.  
« Une fille, c’est ça ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Tu as des photos ? »  
« À la maison. Tu veux que je passe les prendre avant d’aller à l’hôpital ? Quelle heure est-il, d’ailleurs ? »  
« Il est quinze heures. J’ai appelé Richard pour le prévenir qu’on ne viendrait pas aujourd’hui. Tu n’as pas pris ta voiture, je te conduis. »  
Derek se leva. Sa voix était plate, presque dénuée d’émotions. Meredith se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer durant sa sieste. Elle, qui s’attendait à le retrouver fou de colère, était plus que surprise. Agréablement surprise.

Aujourd’hui, le docteure Paulson devait composer sans Grey. Les autres résidents en chirurgie générale n’avaient que peu d’intérêt à ses yeux. Meredith Grey était spéciale, elle avait un truc. Et pas seulement au bloc.   
Notamment à cause de sa propre expérience, Margot avait horreur des médecins qui laissaient les deux pôles de leur vie interférer, le privé et le professionnel. Et à vrai dire, ce truc qu’elle sentait entre Grey et Shepherd était étrange. Bien qu’elle ait très rarement eu des discussions avec Derek Shepherd, chef de la neurochirurgie, elle n’aimait pas vraiment ce type. Il était tout le temps morose, de mauvaise humeur et tirait la tronche du matin au soir. Quand il quittait l’hôpital, c’était toujours avec une femme différente. Il avait bien un ami, Mark Sloan de la plastique, un vrai obsédé celui-là. Le premier jour de Margot au Seattle Grace, Sloan avait tenté de la draguer et à côté de lui, Shepherd avait le regard d’un poisson mort.  
Mais ces dernières 24 heures, le docteure Paulson avait seulement pensé à sa propre vie, alors peu importait ce truc entre Meredith Grey et le neurochirurgien. Ce matin, en arrivant, Margot avait espéré revoir Allison pour pouvoir lui parler, enfin sauter le pas, mais elle ne l’avait trouvée nulle part. Elle s’était donc rabattue sur les visites du matin et post-op de ses patients.  
À la pause de midi, Margot partagea un tête à tête dans la cafétéria avec une chaise vide. Elle n’avait pas d’amis, mais c’était un choix. Margot ne parlait pas de ses problèmes de cœur avec les autres chirurgiens, ne rappelait jamais les femmes qui lui avaient donné leur numéro, n’était jamais allée dans ce bar de l’autre côté de la rue. Une fois son plateau en plastique vidé, elle quitta la cafétéria et se mit à la recherche du registre des chirurgiens de Seattle Grace Mercy West. Il l’attendait sagement au poste central des infirmières. Elle entreprit alors de le feuilleter dans l’espoir de trouver le numéro de téléphone d’une certaine résidente en chirurgie générale. Après de longues minutes de recherche, quelqu’un la bouscula. Elle la reconnut, c’était cette fille prétentieuse de cardio.  
« Poussez-vous, c’est une urgence. »  
« Attendez votre tour, je suis occupée. »  
Cristina Yang leva les yeux au ciel.   
« Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez ? »  
« Un numéro de téléphone. »  
« Lequel ?! J’ai pas tout mon temps, j’ai des vies à sauver, moi. »  
Margot l’ignora.  
« Hé Ho, vous êtes sourdes ou quoi ? Je suis pressée. »  
« Je cherche le numéro de Meredith Grey, » grinça la cheffe   
Le docteure Yang leva les yeux au ciel, sortit son téléphone portable de sa blouse blanche, chipota quelques secondes et le fit ensuite glisser sur le comptoir jusqu’à l’autre chirurgienne.  
« Voilà. Vous pouvez me laisser passer, maintenant ? »  
Margot entreprit de l’encoder dans son propre téléphone puis le rangea et jeta un coup d’œil à Cristina Yang, qui écumait le registre.  
« Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être dans mon service, ou vous seriez déjà hors de cet hôpital. »

Une fois rhabillée avec ses vêtements de la veille, enfin secs, Meredith s’assit dans la voiture de Derek Shepherd. Ils se rendirent silencieusement jusqu’à la maison d’Harper Lane. Elle s’éclipsa quelques minutes et revint avec une veste et une boite en métal rouillé. Alors que la voiture redémarrait, son téléphone portable vibra. Un message venant d’un numéro inconnu s’afficha.  
« Laparo exploratrice demain 8 heures. Tu es sur le cas. Visites à 6 heures. Tu as intérêt à être prête.  
Dr Paulson. »  
Mer soupira.  
« Tout va bien ? » demanda Derek.  
« Ma cheffe me déteste. Euh, on ne retourne pas à ton appart ? »  
« Non. La caravane ça te va ? »  
« Ok. »  
Ils roulèrent en silence durant de longues minutes, traversant Seattle d’un bout à l’autre.  
« Mer ? »   
Elle détacha sa peau de la froide fenêtre et leva les yeux vers lui.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je suis désolé pour ce qu’il s’est passé au mariage. »  
« Moi aussi. »  
« Alors on fait quoi ? »  
« On n’a qu’à... mettre ça de côté pour le moment ? »  
« D’accord. »  
Ils se turent à nouveau. Peu après, Derek ralentit et ils traversèrent une large passerelle qui les mena dans les entrailles d’un ferry. Une fois la voiture garée, tous deux en sortirent et grimpèrent jusqu’au pont.  
L’air frais les frappa de plein fouet. Seulement vêtu d’une chemise et d’un pantalon, Derek ne semblait pas avoir froid. Meredith, cependant, frissonnait sous sa veste.  
« Tu as froid ? »  
Elle fut surprise qu’il s’intéresse à ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir, même s’il s’était montré totalement différent depuis le réveil de la sieste.  
« Non, c’est bon. »  
Il la suivit quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu’elle s’assit sur un banc, la vue de l’eau lisse et paisible face à eux.  
« Pourquoi tu n’es plus en colère ? »  
Shepherd haussa les épaules.  
« Je suis encore en colère. J’avais juste besoin de crier un peu, tout à l’heure. »  
« Tu crois que tu me pardonneras, un jour ? De t’avoir caché la vérité. »  
« Je n’en suis pas sûr. Mais c’est peu probable. Je t’en veux vraiment, Meredith. »  
« Je sais, » elle murmura.  
« Et toi, tu vas pouvoir te pardonner ? »  
« Non. »  
Il ne dit rien.  
« Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monté sur un ferry. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je ne vais plus à la caravane. »  
« Quelqu’un y habite en ce moment ? »  
Quand elle était partie, la caravane du fond des bois passait de mains en mains, parfois occupée pour une soirée, parfois pour des mois.  
« Non. Owen y est resté longtemps mais il est retourné vivre avec Cristina et maintenant, elle est vide. J’espère que les ours n’ont pas tout dévoré. »  
Elle sourit.  
« Il y avait des ferry à Baltimore. Je n’y suis jamais allée. »  
« Ils étaient mieux que ceux de Seattle ? »  
Mer sourit à nouveau.   
« Moins bien. »  
« J’aurais dû m’en douter. Baltimore ne m’a jamais paru être une ville très intéressante. »  
« Eh bien, je ne peux pas en dire grand-chose. Je n’ai pas visité plus de trois quartiers en trois ans là-bas. Mon appart, l’hôpital, le bar. »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« Pas besoin de plus pour vivre. »  
Ils rirent.   
C’était si bien, comme moment. Mer avait l’impression de retrouver le Derek d’avant, celui qui était fou amoureux d’elle, qui la faisait fondre en un regard, celui qui la faisait rire des heures entières. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Le vent faisait frémir ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus étaient tournés vers l’autre partie de Seattle qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, la colline verdoyante au sommet de laquelle ils avaient tant vécu. Dans son regard, une étincelle. L’excitation de retourner là-bas, la compagnie de Meredith, la tristesse ? L’étincelle disparut brusquement de ses iris.  
« On devrait retourner dans la voiture, on sera arrivés dans une minute. »


	30. Alexandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est plus long que d’habitude mais je ne me voyais pas le couper en deux, sachant que c’est un chapitre important.

Assis au bord de la falaise, Meredith et Derek dominaient Seattle.   
La clairière au somment de la colline n’avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours cet énorme emplacement vide réservé à la maison des rêves de Derek, celle dont il avait commencé à parler avant que leur vie n’explose, littéralement. La boite de conserve était en relativement bon état, quoi qu’inutilisable à cause de problèmes de plomberie.   
Derek avait conduit en silence sur la route en lacets bordée d’arbres. Lorsqu’ils avaient atteint le sommet, il avait sorti des vieilles couvertures de camping du coffre de la voiture et tous deux s’étaient installés là, au bord de la falaise.   
Sur les genoux de Meredith, sa boite en métal.  
Le docteur Shepherd la regarda.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur ? »  
La jeune femme observa l’objet comme s’il allait la mordre.  
« Plein de trucs. »  
« Du genre ? »  
« Je n’aurais pas dû la prendre. C’est une mauvais idée, de l’ouvrir. Elle est restée tranquille durant longtemps, je préférerais que ça continue comme ça. »  
Il inclina la tête.  
« Tu es sûre ? »  
Les mains de Mer se crispèrent autour de la boite.   
« Non. Je ne suis pas sûre. »  
« Je peux ? » Il fit mine de la prendre.  
« Non. »  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration.  
« Je vais le faire. »  
Et entreprit de retirer le couvercle de métal. 

La première chose qu’ils virent fut un polaroïd retourné. Meredith le prit délicatement, observa la photo durant une fraction de seconde et la tendit à Derek.  
Le fin cadre autour de l’image était corné et jauni, comme s’il avait été manipulé de nombreuses fois. Sur la photo, une silhouette. Il reconnut Mer, assise dans un lit d’hôpital, un paquet dans les bras. En plissant les yeux, il distingua de minuscules doigts qui s’étaient aventurés en dehors de la couverture.  
« C’est le jour où elle est sortie, » murmura-t-elle aussi bas que Derek n’était pas certain de l’avoir entendue.  
Le jour où elle est sortie. Pas celui où elle est née. Ce bébé n’était jamais né, il était mort avant même de connaître la vie.  
Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la photographie, voulant en retenir chaque détail.   
Les motifs pastel de fleurs sur la couverture, la petitesse des doigts de sa fille, la vue par la fenêtre, la table de chevet complètement vierge de cartes de vœux de bon rétablissement, Meredith Grey, recroquevillée dans le lit, son visage creusé, ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau luisante de larmes, son impuissance, sa détresse, ses yeux vides de vie.  
Shepherd lui rendit la photo, incapable de la regarder une seconde de plus.  
D’une voix étranglée, il demanda,  
« Tu lui as donné un nom ? »  
« Alexandra. Et Carolyn, pour ta mère, » elle dit dans un souffle.  
« C’est bien. Tu as bien choisi. Lexie… Lexie aurait été tellement fière. »  
Des larmes roulèrent sur la joue de Derek. Il pleurait rarement. Encore plus rares s’étaient faites ses larmes ces trois dernières années.   
Puis il s’effondra.   
Meredith demeura là, assise à le regarder perdre pied.  
Elle voulait faire la même chose, se laisser aller, cesser de lutter, mais elle devait être forte pour eux deux, pour leurs enfants.  
Elle lui prit la main.

Lorsqu’il eut séché ses larmes, Derek lâcha la main de Meredith.  
« Qu’y a-t-il d’autre dans la boite ? »  
La résidente observa l’objet comme si elle avait oublié jusqu’à son existence.  
« Oh. Rien… Rien d’important, je voulais juste te montrer la photo. »  
Il pencha la tête et s’apprêtait à se saisir d’un petit cylindre en plastique orangé lorsqu’elle le devança et sortit une clé de la boite en métal. Elle se força à sourire.  
« J’ai volé cette clé au proprio de l’appart que j’ai partagé avec Saddie et Erica, quand le mien était inondé. Pour avoir un souvenir. »  
Mais ça ne détourna pas l’attention de Derek. Il revint à la charge.  
« C’est à toi ? » demanda-t-il en montrant du menton le petit truc en plastique orangé.  
« Euh, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait là, je croyais que je l’avais jeté. Ce n’est rien. »  
Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, tenant de dissimuler ses tremblements.   
« Du potassium ? »  
Il avait pris la boite de pilules. Mer se retint d’éclater en sanglots.  
Le chirurgien dévissa le petit couvercle en plastique et leva un sourcil.  
« Pourquoi en as-tu autant ? C’est dangereux de prendre ne fusse que trois de ces pilules, tu le sais très bien pourtant. »  
La couleur quitta leur visage.  
« Tu le sais très bien, » il murmura.  
« MERDE, MEREDITH ! »  
Il jeta la boite orangée de toutes ses forces, la faisant probablement s’écraser contre la surface de l’eau, des dizaines mètres sous leurs pieds.  
« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, » souffla-t-il.   
« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, » répéta-t-il plus fort, la tête entre les mains.  
« Tu as abandonné, tu as abandonné. »  
« Derek. Je ne les ai pas prises. Je… Je ne les ai pas prises. »  
Il lui adressa un regard empli de douleur.  
« Pourquoi les avais-tu, alors ? »  
Mer détourna les yeux vers la ville en face.   
Space Needle, les immeubles, le quai des ferry, Elliott Bay, le marché, elle se concentra sur toutes ces choses insignifiantes.   
Finalement, la voix de l’homme à côté la ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité.  
« Pourquoi as-tu abandonné, Mer ? Pourquoi tu as arrêté de te battre ? »  
« C’aurait été tellement facile, sans douleur, rapide. J’aurais pu en finir rapidement. Voilà pourquoi j’avais tout ce potassium posé sur ma commode durant presqu’un an. Pour que chaque jour, en rentrant chez moi, j’aie une porte de sortie. Que je sache qu’il me suffisait de sortir la bouteille de gin du placard et de prendre ces cachets pour aller mieux. »  
« Tu ne te serais pas sentie mieux, tu serais morte, Meredith. »  
« Justement. »  
Il lui serra la main de toutes ses forces, pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.  
« Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? »  
« C’est tellement simple, Derek. J’aurais été en paix. Je serais avec George, Lexie, nos bébés. Je serais avec ma mère, mon père, et même Molly et Doc. Comment je fais, pour résister ? »  
« Tu te bats, » il murmura.  
« Tu restes pour avoir une chance de te pardonner, pour voir ce que la vie a à t’offrir. Tu restes pour devenir Meredith Grey, la talentueuse chirurgienne, la merveilleuse jeune femme. Tu restes pour me laisser t’aimer. »   
« La vie me déteste, » elle sourit.  
« J’avais oublié ce détail. »  
Ils rirent. C’était si bon.  
Derek la regarda, serra sa main dans la sienne.  
« Je t’aime, Meredith. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »  
Elle le regarda à son tour, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants.  
« Moi aussi je t’aime. »  
Ils s’allongèrent sur les couvertures, main dans la main, les yeux absorbés par les nuages qui zébraient le ciel azur.  
« Est-ce que tu me l’aurais dit, si tu n’étais pas tombée ? »  
« Pas tout de suite. J’avais besoin d’un électrochoc, de me trouver au pied du mur. Parce que ça fait des années que je me déteste pour ne pas réussir à te dire la vérité. »  
« J’ai… J’ai l’impression que je ne te connais plus. »  
« Je suis en morceaux. Durant tout ce temps, j’ai tenté de me reconstruire et je me suis même convaincue que j’allais bien mais la vérité, c’est que je suis complètement détruite. Je n’ai plus la force de me battre. »  
Silence. Elle sentit le pouce de Derek lui caresser la main.  
« Qu’est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Avant même la fusillade. »  
« Je crois que c’était juste… trop. Tu avais perdu ton ami, ta famille. Tu avais besoin de remonter la pente et moi, j’avais besoin de toi. C’était juste trop pour nous. »  
« Derek ? »  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
« Oui ? »  
« J’aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement. J’aimerais qu’on se soit mariés, que nos enfants se disputent dans leur énorme salle de jeux de leur superbe maison dans les bois. J’aurais voulu réussir à être heureuse. »  
« Tu as fait… ce que tu pouvais. Jusqu’à un certain point, du moins. »  
Il se raidit, Meredith sentit que ce moment d’utopie entre eux venait de se terminer. Ils en étaient revenus au même point qu’il y a quelques heures.   
Silencieusement, Mer chipota dans la boite en métal et détacha sa main de celle de Derek pour pouvoir déplier un feuille de papier.  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
« Une des lettres que je t’ai écrites. »  
« Je n’ai jamais reçu de lettre de la part. »  
« Je sais. Je n’en ai posté aucune. »  
« Mais… »  
Elle le coupa dans son élan, la feuille noircie de sa fine écriture tendue parallèlement au ciel.  
« Derek.   
Tu me manques. Terriblement.   
Depuis que j’ai quitté ton lit, cette nuit-là, tu me manques. Je t’ai regardé, avant de m’en aller. Tu étais si tranquille, comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé et que rien ne pouvait t’atteindre. J’ai hésité. Comme depuis un moment. Mais cette nuit, là, j’ai cru que je n’arriverais pas à te quitter. J’aurais tout donné pour me glisser dans tes bras, te dire à quel point je t’aimais et rester là pour l’éternité. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors j’ai conduit jusqu’à l’hôpital, j’ai parlé à Richard et je suis rentrée chez moi. J’ai mis mes affaires dans des caisses, je les ai entassées dans ma voiture et je suis partie. Je n’ai pas éteint les lumières, je n’ai pas fermé la porte. Je ne voulais pas accepter que je ne reviendrais pas. Je te mentirais en disant que ç’a été impulsif, de prendre la route du Maryland, même si je sais que tu aurais moins de mal à me pardonner. Ç’a été long, terriblement long, l’idée avait germé dans ma tête depuis que celle de Lexie s’était écrasée dans la cage d’escalier. Il y avait des jours où je n’arrivais pas à te regarder dans les yeux, sachant que je préparais de t’abandonner.   
Je viens d’emménager dans un petit appartement à quelques rues de l’hôpital. Je ne sais pas encore si j’aime Baltimore, je ne suis toujours pas sortie de chez moi. Je commence à travailler demain mais je ne pense pas que j’aurai la force de me lever. J’ai l’impression que tu es là, derrière la porte de ma chambre, à attendre que je vienne dormir, dans la douche, prêt à partir au boulot. J’ai l’impression que je ne peux pas faire le moindre mouvement, que je suis paralysée depuis que j’ai réalisé que tu n’étais plus là. Je n’ai jamais eu aussi mal.  
J’espère qu’un jour, tu me pardonneras ou que tu comprendras. J’espère que j’aurai réussi à survivre pour pouvoir te serrer contre moi quand je te retrouverai. Si je te retrouve un jour. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles jamais plus entendre parler de moi, si je pouvais, je m’effacerais totalement pour éviter de te faire souffrir encore une fois.  
Mer. »  
Elle replia la lettre et la rangea dans la boite. Derek la regarda se coucher sur la couverture.  
« Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais envoyée ? » il demanda doucement.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait ? T’imaginer déchirer ma lettre pour la jeter à la poubelle m’aurait fait plus de mal que de la garder pour moi. »  
« Tu en a écrites d’autres ? »  
« Des dizaines. J’en ai jeté certaines. Mais celles que j’ai gardées sont dans cette boite, avec les lettres pour Lexie et celle pour George. »  
« J’aurais aimé en recevoir une. »  
« Je ne crois pas que ça t’aurait fait du bien. »  
« Non. Tu as raison. Je l’aurais probablement brûlée au fond des bois et me rappelant à quel point tu m’as brisé le cœur. »  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
« Tu crois que tu peux m’en lire une autre ? »  
« Si tu veux. »  
Mer en piocha une dans la boite et la déplia.  
« Derek.   
Je ne sais pas si j’y arriverai sans toi.   
J’ai peur. »  
« Celle-là était courte, » elle commenta en la repliant.  
Vint une autre lettre.  
« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles entendre celle-là, » dit Meredith avec un léger sourire.  
« Si, vas-y. »  
« Derek.   
Je te déteste du plus profond de mon cœur.  
Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’aie dit ça.  
Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu crois que tu es le meilleur neurochirurgien de la terre, que personne ne t’arrive à la cheville. C’est ce que j’aime le moins chez toi, ce sentiment que dans n’importe quelle situation, ma carrière passera après la tienne.  
Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rends compte mais j’imagine que non car tu n’es pas quelqu’un de méchant.  
Mer.  
P-S : en fait, si tu es quelqu’un de méchant, tu es même l’homme le plus cruel et hautain et détestable que je connaisse. Je te hais, va brûler en enfer. »  
Il rit.  
« C’est ce que tu penses de moi ? »  
« Hmm non, pas vraiment. Je pense que j’avais besoin de me défouler sur quelqu’un. Mais j’ai quand même l’air très sincère dans cette lettre alors peut-être que j’ai oublié toute la haine que j’ai pour toi, enfin en partie. N’empêche que tu devrais te méfier, je pourrais te pousser de la falaise et dire que tu es tombée. »  
« Tu as raison, je suis terrifié, tu as tellement de force. »  
Il éclata de rire et Meredith rit à son tour, le regardant. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait le voir rire.  
Ils eurent besoin d’un moment pour redescendre et lorsque ce fut l’instant, celui d’arrêter de rire, Derek jeta un coup d’œil à la jeune femme allongée à côté de lui. Si belle et insouciante.   
« Je me sens mal, Mer. »  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui, se trouvant à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Si proches. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle glisser sur sa peau.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je voudrais t’en vouloir. Je devrais te détester. J’ai passé tellement de temps à imaginer ce que je te dirais, comment je me vengerais si on se revoyait un jour. Mais là… Je n’y arrive pas. »  
« Je suis désolée. Peut-être qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’on arrête, que je rentre chez moi et que je ne vienne plus chez toi complètement saoule. »  
Elle fit mine de se lever mais une main posée sur son bras la retint.  
« Reste, c’est bon. »  
« D’accord. »  
Mer se recoucha sur la couverture.  
« Est-ce que… tu veux que je t’en lise d’autres ? »  
Il la regarda et afficha un sourire à la McDreamy.  
« J’aimerais bien. »

Le ciel était désormais d’un rose orangé zébré de violet, les nuages avaient disparu, le soleil se couchait à l’ouest. Meredith et Derek étaient toujours allongés sur les couvertures dans l’herbe. Toute l’après-midi, il l’avait écoutée lire les lettres de sa boite en métal. Parfois, ils riaient, d’autres fois, ils se taisaient face au désespoir qui dégoulinait des mots tracés sur la feuille.   
Ils n’avaient reparlé ni des pilules de potassium ni d’Alexandra, c’était encore trop frais pour Derek.  
Alors que Mer reposait le dernier morceau de papier, Shepherd s’assit.  
« J’ai un truc prévu ce soir avec Mark et Hunt. On devrait rentrer, je te ramène. »  
Le docteure Grey l’aida à replier les couvertures, ramassa ses quelques affaires et, tandis que le neurochirurgien allait vérifier un truc dans la caravane, elle grimpa dans la voiture. Il la rejoint une minute plus tard et démarra. Mais au lieu de ronronner, le moteur fit un bruit de chaine de vélo rouillée.  
« Merde. Je suis à sec, j’ai oublié de faire le plein. »  
« J’appelle Alex, je crois qu’il n’est pas de garde, il peut venir nous chercher. »  
« Tu es sûre ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que tes amis soient au courant. »  
« Il va supposer qu’on s’est envoyés en l’air dans la caravane et ne posera pas de questions. »  
Sur ce, elle porta son téléphone à l’oreille.  
« Alex ?  
J’ai besoin de toi.  
Oui, ça m’étonne autant que toi.  
Il faudrait que tu viennes nous chercher à la caravane, la voiture est à sec.   
Derek et moi.  
Je t’expliquerai plus tard, tu peux venir ou pas ?  
D’accord, c’est pas grave, tu sais si Cristina…  
Ah. Ok, merci. On se voit plus tard. »  
« Un prématuré vient de naître, il doit le surveiller toute la nuit. »  
« J’appelle Mark ? »  
« Non, c’est bon. »  
Elle porta à nouveau son téléphone à l’oreille.  
« Cristina ? Tu es libre ?  
J’ai besoin que tu viennes à la caravane.  
Ok. »  
Meredith raccrocha.  
« Elle arrive dans dix minutes. »  
Ils sortirent de la voiture pour attendre Cristina.  
« Je viens de penser à un truc, » dit Mer.  
« Tu veux voir des photos de notre fille ? Je pense que j’en ai d’autres sur mon téléphone, » elle murmura.  
Le visage de Derek s’illumina.  
« Voilà. »  
Une seconde plus tard, un album photo s’affichait sur l’écran du téléphone portable de Grey.  
La première était une photo de son appartement, lumières allumées, ciel gris derrière les fenêtres.  
« C’était ma première tempête à Baltimore. »  
Dans un coin, on pouvait voir Meredith, de profil, dans le reflet d’un grand miroir, prenant la photo.  
« J’étais enceinte de cinq mois. »  
Derek se pencha davantage vers l’écran. Personne n’aurait pu deviner que la femme dans ce miroir était enceinte.  
Prochaine photo.  
« Sur celle-là, j’étais à six mois. »  
On la voyait au centre d’un groupe de médecins en uniforme vert, tous souriants.   
« C’était pour une revue médicale, on venait de séparer des siamois. »  
Son ventre était plat, son sourire creux.  
Troisième image.  
« Là c’est la veille de l’accouchement. Ma première opération en solo. »  
L’on voyait l’intérieur d’un bloc, Meredith penchée sur la table d’opération, un scalpel tendu vers la paume de sa main.  
« Comment est-ce possible ? Tu as l’air tellement… normale. »  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Je sais. »  
Vint la quatrième photographie. Derek cessa de respirer.  
C’était le visage d’un bébé, de relativement près.  
« Ses yeux sont fermés mais ils étaient bleus, comme les tiens. »  
Il prit le téléphone.   
C’était sa fille, son bébé, celle qu’il n’avait jamais eu la chance de connaître.   
Sur le haut de son crâne, une boucle de cheveux noirs.   
Shepherd appuya sur partager et envoya la photo vers son propre téléphone. Dans sa poche, il vibra. Il s’empressa ensuite de passer à l’image suivante, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps.  
C’était un test de grossesse posé sur le bord d’un évier. Le test était positif. Il reconnut le carrelage, celui du Seattle Grace.  
« C’était quelques minutes avant que la fusillade commence. »  
« Je… »  
Des phares les aveuglèrent et dans sa voiture, Cristina poussa sur le klaxon.


	31. La personne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

Meredith prit place sur le siège passager tandis que Derek se retrouvait seul à l’arrière.  
« Salut, Yang. »  
Elle le dévisagea dans le rétroviseur.  
« J’imagine que toi et le charmant docteur vous êtes rencontrés dans les bois par hasard. »  
Meredith jeta à son tour un coup d’œil au chirurgien à l’arrière.   
« Je t’expliquerai plus tard. »  
La voiture démarra en trombe et fit un dérapage dans la clairière avant de s’engager à toute vitesse sur la route.  
Derek s’empressa d’attacher sa ceinture de sécurité.  
« Pourquoi t’étais pas là aujourd’hui ? » demanda Cristina, un œil sur la route, l’autre sur Mer.  
« Gueule de bois. »  
« C’est con, on a eu un mec avec une cheville cassée qui avait en fait une méga tumeur au cœur. Et aussi une femme enroulée dans des dizaines de mètres de fil barbelé. »  
« J’espère que mes internes n’ont pas fait n’importe quoi. J’ai l’impression qu’ils ne peuvent pas survivre une journée sans moi. »  
« Eh bien, Cross a failli trancher la jugulaire de Johnsson avant de de couper lui-même au visage. De quelque chose, comment il s’appelle encore ? »  
« DeLuca ? »  
« Ouais, c’est ça. Il a essayé de recoudre ses petits copains internes mais c’était un vrai massacre, ils auraient tous les deux pu intégrer un cirque. Avery a dû s’occuper d’eux. Princesse et grincheuse ont passé la journée à me suivre comme des petits chiens pour que je m’occupe de la tumeur du mec à la cheville cassé, j’ai cru qu’elles allaient même me suivre jusque chez moi. »  
« Princesse ? »  
« C’est Alex qui l’appelle comme ça. Il a l’air complètement fou d’elle, ça fait presque pitié. Je ne pensais pas qu’il serait de ce genre-là. »  
« Du genre ? »  
« À vouloir sortir avec une interne. »  
Mer se retint de regarder Derek dans le rétroviseur.  
« Désolée, je ne voulais pas blesser ton charmant docteur, » dit Cristina avec un ton dégoulinant d’ironie.  
« Le charmant docteur n’est pas blessé, » répondit-il.  
La conductrice accéléra.

« Maintenant tourne à gauche. Voilà, c’est là. »  
Cristina s’arrêta en double file.  
Derek détacha sa ceinture et fit mine d’ouvrir la portière.  
« Merci, Yang. Meredith, on se voit demain ? »  
Mer lui adressa un petit signe de la main alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte de l’immeuble.  
La voiture redémarra en trombe. 

« Alors, est-ce que je vais avoir droit à un récit des aventures de Derek et Meredith ? »  
« J’ai débarqué saoule chez lui hier soir, et j’ai dormi sur le canapé, » insista-t-elle en voyant les gros yeux de son amie.  
« On a parlé de… plein de trucs puis on a voulu aller à la caravane. Pour la vue. »  
Cristina leva un sourcil.  
« Et la voiture de Derek était à sec. Voilà. Tu n’as pas de quoi t’inquiéter. »  
« Meredith, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ton docteur, c’est ton problème. Mais tu ne vas clairement pas bien en ce moment, je m’assure juste que tu ne t’enfonces pas davantage. »  
« Cristina Yang, ange gardien officiel pour pauvres résidentes en chirurgie au cœur brisé. »  
La conductrice esquissa un sourire.  
« Beurk, non. On n’a qu’à dire que je suis… ta personne ? »  
« Ma personne ? »  
« Ouais. Et toi es la mienne. La personne qu’on appellerait pour cacher un cadavre. »  
« Une âme sœur, tu veux dire ? » se moqua Mer.  
« Non, ça c’est trop sentimental. »  
« Ta personne, ça me va. »  
« Génial. »  
« Ouais, c’est cool. J’ai une personne maintenant. »  
« Maintenant on va parler. »  
Le ton de Cristina se fit plus autoritaire, Meredith leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu sais, on passait un bon moment. Tu es nulle comme « personne ».  
« Peut-être mais ça fait des jours que j’harcèle Bailey, comme tu m’as dit de le faire et elle ne veut toujours pas cracher le morceau. T’inquiète pas, je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu fasse comme pour ton docteur, rendez-vous au milieu des bois. Je veux juste que tu me dises ce qu’il se passe. »  
Dans quelques minutes, elles seraient arrivées à Harper Lane, Mer pourrait sortir de la voiture et elle aurait dit la vérité à tout le monde. Elle pourrait enfin se délester de ce fardeau.  
« Après la fusillade et la fausse couche, Derek et moi on a couché ensemble la nuit avant que je parte à Baltimore. Je suis tombée enceinte mais j’ai fait un déni de grossesse et quand je m’en suis rendue compte, après sept mois, c’était trop tard pour mon bébé. Elle était morte. Pas de cerveau. »  
Yang eut besoin d’une minute pour réagir, totalement désemparée. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à sa passagère.  
« Merde. Je suis vraiment désolée, Mer. »  
« Ouais. Je veux juste passer à autre chose, maintenant que je l’ai dit aux personnes qui devaient savoir. »  
« Alors c’était pour ça, ta cicatrice, tes morceaux d’organes en moins. »  
« Hémorragie, septicémie, défaillance multi-viscérale locale, tout ce qui pouvait foirer pendant une césarienne. »  
« Mer… »  
Yang hallucinait.  
« J’aurais pu faire quelque chose, être là pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas prévenue ? »  
« Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, tourne à gauche, tu es en train de te perdre. »  
« Mer… »  
« C’est bon, Cristina. Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais plus en parler. J’ai déjà passé toute la journée à penser à ma fille morte. »  
« D’accord. Je suis désolée. »  
La voiture se gara dans l’allée de la maison, Meredith attrapa sa veste et s’apprêtait à sortir lorsqu’elle s’immobilisa.  
« T’as pas vu une boite ? En métal, plus ou moins de cette taille-là. »  
« Euh, non. Elle est pas dans ma voiture, en tout cas. Et je t’ai pas vue monter avec. »  
« Merde. T’es sûre ? » redemanda la blonde en fouillant sous les sièges. »  
« Sûre. Il y a quoi dans cette boite ? »  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Meredith sortit de la voiture.   
Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas ça.  
« Rien, c’est bon. On se voit demain. »  
« Meredith, t’es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux que je reste ? Ce serait mieux que tu sois pas toute seule. »  
« C’est bon, Cristina. C’est gentil mais non, ça ne va pas. »  
Alors que, vaincue, Cristina démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue avec un petit signe de la main vers son amie, celle-ci sortit avec précipitation son téléphone portable de son jean. En même temps, elle gravit les quelques marches qui donnaient sur le porche.  
Après quelques sonneries dans le vide, le téléphone fut décroché de l’autre côté de la ligne.  
« Meredith ? »  
« Derek, est-ce que tu as ma boite en métal ? Je ne la trouve plus et elle n’était pas dans la voiture de Cristina. »  
« Calme toi, tu l’as sûrement oubliée dans ma voiture quand tu étais au téléphone. Une dépanneuse est déjà en route vers la caravane, je te l’apporterai demain à l’hôpital. Ça te va ? »  
Elle commença à se calmer et s’affala dans le canapé.  
« Ok. Merci, Derek. »  
« Merci pour cette après-midi. J’en avais besoin. »  
« Alors… on se voit demain. »  
« Ouais. Bonne soirée, Mer. »  
« Salut. »  
Il raccrocha.  
Mer ferma les yeux quelques instants, juste pour réaliser à quel point cette journée avait été éprouvante. Et si agréable. Elle n’aurait jamais cru que des moments comme ceux passés avec Derek au bord de la falaise pourraient encore se produire entre eux, que les choses avaient encore une chance d’être réparées.  
À côté d’elle, le canapé s’affaissa.   
« Dure journée, » dit Alex.  
« Ouais. T’avais pas un prématuré à surveiller ?»  
« Il est mort. »  
« Désolée. »  
« C’est rien. Il avait presqu’aucune chance de survie. Une bière ? »  
Grey ouvrit les yeux.  
« Au moins. »


	32. Présentation en siège

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

Le lendemain matin à 6 heures, le docteure Grey était prête pour les visites. Le docteure Paulson la rejoignit et, accompagnées de la troupe d’internes empotés, elles traversèrent le service de chambres en chambres.   
Une fois cela fait, Meredith donna leurs tâches aux internes et, accompagnée de la cheffe du service et de Wilson dans leurs pattes, elle se dirigea vers le bloc.   
Le patient ouvert sur la table, l’opération se déroulait tranquillement.  
« Grey, écarte plus, Wilson, aspire là, » ordonna le docteure Paulson.  
« Oui, juste là, c’est bien, Wilson. »  
« Merci, docteure Grey.

Alors que Margot passait à la phase de retrait de la masse, le téléphone du bloc sonna.  
« Docteure Grey, on vous demande en urgence au bloc 3, » lança une infirmière postée à côté du téléphone fixe.  
Mer soupira et continua à écarter les intestins.  
« Bipez quelqu’un d’autre, s’il vous plait. Je suis occupée. »  
« Personne d’autre n’est disponible. C’est pour le docteure Kepner. »  
« Kepner ? Mais elle peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule. »  
« Non, c’est le docteure Kepner la patiente. Elle a besoin d’une césarienne en urgence. Son bébé se présente en siège. »  
Meredith s’immobilisa, ses mains rigides dans l’abdomen du patient. Son cœur s’emballa. Une césarienne en urgence. Elle détestait ça. Dans son subconscient, césarienne rimait avec complications, mort et cadavre de bébé.  
« Personne n’est disponible ?! Je n’ai pas fait de césarienne depuis… depuis un moment ! »  
« Tu peux le faire, Grey, c’est comme le vélo, on n’oublie pas comment faire une césarienne, » lui dit le docteure Paulson.  
« Vous n’avez pas besoin de moi ? »  
« Ce n’est qu’une laparo, j’en suis plus que capable. Va au bloc 4, ça ne durera pas longtemps, reviens une fois que tu as fini. »  
« D’accord. »  
Elle tendit les écarteurs à Wilson et s’empressa de quitter la salle d’opération en courant. Ses pieds frappèrent le sol du couloir, sa blouse tachée de sang s’emplit d’air et en moins d’une seconde, elle se trouvait dans le bloc numéro 4. 

« Docteure Grey, vous êtes là. »  
« Oui, préparez la patiente, j’arrive dans un instant. »  
« C’est déjà fait, on attend plus que vous. »  
« Bien. »  
La jeune femme pénétra dans la salle de lavage, jeta sa blouse, ses gants et son masque, et passa les mains sous le jet d’eau de l’évier. La brosse frottant sa peau, le masque noué autour de sa tête, le calot resserré sur ses cheveux, elle revint dans le bloc.  
« Habillez-moi. »  
Une infirmière lui enfila blouse et gants.  
« Merci. Comment tu vas, April ? » demanda-t-elle en s’approchant de la table.  
Jackson était perché sur un tabouret, tenant la main de sa femme.  
« Je suis stressée. Ce n’est pas du tout ce que j’imaginais pour mon accouchement. »   
« Tu peux me faire confiance, tout se passera bien. Et ton bébé sera né d’ici un instant. »  
« Merci d’être venue, Meredith. »  
« Aucun problème, Jackson. »  
Elle s’approcha d’une infirmière et murmura, tentant de garder un sourire fixé aux lèvres pour ne pas inquiéter April et Avery.  
« Il n’y a personne de disponible ? Vous êtes certaine ? »  
« Le service de gynéco est totalement surchargé, les docteurs Bailey, Marcus et Webber en ont encore pour des heures et le chirurgien de garde est malade. Vous êtes la seule disponible, ça ne peut pas attendre, docteure Grey. »  
« D’accord. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, » se répéta-t-elle mentalement dans l’espoir de se convaincre.  
« April, on va commencer. Tu es prête ? »  
« Non, non attends encore, s’il te plaît. Je ne suis pas prête, j’ai peur, Jackson. »  
« Tout ira bien, Meredith est vraiment douée, tu te rappelles, la troisième meilleure résidente du pays. »  
Mer sourit à ses amis.   
« Jackson a raison, avec modestie. Je m’occupe de tout. Tu ne dois pas t’inquiéter. »  
« D’accord. C’est bon, vas-y, je veux voir notre bébé. »  
Avery adressa un grand sourire à sa femme et lui caressa les cheveux.  
« Lame de 10, s’il vous plait. »  
Elle incisa la peau tendue d’April, ses muscles abdominaux, les différentes couches de tissu, ensuite vint son utérus et rapidement, la chirurgienne se trouva face au sac amniotique.   
Le bébé était juste là, à quelques millimètres de ses mains. Une dernière incision et il sortirait. Pas d’hémorragie ni de complication, le bébé allait bien, tout allait bien.   
Mer inspira profondément, positionna la lame et la fit glisser sur la membrane.   
Un instant plus tard, la chirurgienne positionna les mains.  
« Et… voilà. »  
Elle le sortit délicatement du ventre de la mère et traversa la pièce jusqu’à une petite table. Là, elle examina le bébé tout gluant. Méthodiquement, Meredith écouta son cœur et calcula son Apgar.  
« Il va bien ? » demanda April paniquée de ne pas voir son nouveau-né revenir.  
Mer garda le silence, occupée à tenter de comprendre pourquoi il ne respirait pas.  
« Meredith ? » s’enquit Jackson, qui commençait lui aussi à angoisser.  
Enfin, le bébé prit une grande inspiration et se mit à chouiner.  
Mer sourit, l’enveloppa dans une couverture et revint vers les parents.  
« Tout va bien, votre bébé est en excellente santé. »  
Lorsqu’Avery déposa leur fils sur la poitrine d’April et, tandis qu’elle les observait sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, la chirurgienne respira à son tour.  
Elle se revoyait à la place de Kepner, endormie et terrifiée. À ce moment-là, entre la vie et la mort, tout ce que Meredith aurait souhaité était d’avoir Derek à la place de Jackson et leur fille, en bonne santé posée sur sa peau. Ils étaient tellement heureux, dans ce rêve.   
Elle reprit soudainement ses esprits.  
« April, Jackson, il est temps d’emmener votre fils à la nurserie. »  
« D’accord, je vais l’accompagner, » répondit le père.  
Avant de quitter la pièce, il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme,  
« On se voit plus tard, je t’aime. »  
« Veille sur notre fils, Jackson. »  
Une fois la porte du bloc fermée, Mer s’attela à la tâche de refermer le ventre de sa patiente.  
« J’aurai fini dans moins d’une heure. »  
« Tout va bien ? Pas d’hémorragie ? »  
« Il n’y a aucun problème, April, tu ne dois pas t’inquiéter. Ton bébé va aller à merveille, lui aussi. »  
« Génial. Merci, Meredith. »  
« Est-ce que vous avez choisi un prénom ? »  
« Oui, on a décidé de l’appeler Adam. Kepner Avery, la mère de Jackson va grimacer mais je voulais lui donner mon nom. »  
« C’est un très joli prénom. Est-ce que ç’a une signification particulière ? »  
« C’est un personnage biblique. Pas le meilleur, certes, mais le nom de famille de Reed était Adamson. »  
La chirurgienne sourit.  
« Félicitations. Vous avez un super petit garçon, je suis très contente pour vous. »  
C’était presque vrai. Mise à part la jalousie et la tristesse, c’était vrai.


	33. Nuages par la fenêtre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Vous avez vu le bébé de Jackson et April ? »  
« Quoi ? Il est né ? »  
« Tu savais pas ? J’ai dû faire la césarienne en urgence. »  
Autour de la table dans la cafétéria, Alex, Cristina et Meredith dévoraient leur repas de midi.  
« Et… ça s’est bien passé ? » demanda Cristina qui, de toute évidence, s’inquiétait pour son amie.  
« Oui, bien sûr. Leur bébé va bien. »  
« Ils ont choisi un nom ? » demanda Alex.  
« Adam. April a dit que c’était à la fois pour la bible et pour Reed Adamson. »  
« Adam, » répéta pensivement le docteure Yang,  
« De la part de Kepner, je me serais attendue à Jésus ou Rainbow, un truc du genre. »  
Grey et Karev rirent.  
« Non, sans déconner, vous vous rendez compte que Kepner et Avery se sont mariés et ont eu un gosse ? J’arrive toujours pas à y croire. »  
« Quoi, Yang, on est jalouse ? »  
« Ew, non. »  
« Vous avez déjà choisi une date, pour le mariage, d’ailleurs ? »  
« On en discute encore mais je pense que ce sera le 15. »  
« Dans trois semaines ? C’est rapide. »  
Cristina haussa les épaules.  
« On n’a rien de spécial à préparer, on va sûrement faire ça dans la chapelle de l’hôpital ou dans ton salon. »  
« Préviens-moi au-moins deux jours à l’avance, que je force Alex à ranger le bordel qu’il a mis dans le salon. »  
« Eh, je te rappelle que tu as dit que c’était chez moi. »  
« Ouais, quand j’étais à Baltimore. Maintenant j’habite là aussi et si Cristina se marie dans le salon, je ne veux pas qu’elle le fasse entre des paquets de chips vides et des cannettes qui trainent. »  
Yang leva les sourcils à l’attention d’Alex.  
« Je verrai ce que je peux faire, » grommela-t-il en quittant la table au son de son bipeur.  
« Bon, Mer, j’ai réfléchi. »  
« À quoi ? »  
« À toi. Et à Shepherd. »   
« Pourquoi tu avais besoin de réfléchir à ça ? »  
« Parce que c’est une mauvais idée. »  
« Tu parles d’hier ? Je devais lui dire, Cristina, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point. »  
« Est-ce que vous allez vous revoir ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu veux recommencer à sortir avec lui ? »  
« Je… J’en sais rien, Cristina, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »  
« Parce que c’est une mauvaise idée. J’ai vu à quel point tu avais souffert, d’abord avec Addison, et ensuite quand il a jeté la bague dans le bois. Ce n’est pas sain pour toi de recommencer à trainer avec lui. »  
« Je crois que je suis parfaitement capable de savoir ce qui est sain pour moi. »  
Meredith était sur des charbons ardents. Le discours de Cristina n’était pas inventé de toute pièce, il ne sortait pas de nulle part, et elle en était consciente. Mais l’entendre dit à voix haute était plus douloureux que prévu.  
« Mer, tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment. Avec toute cette histoire dont tu as dû reparler, et le fait que tu sois revenue ici, ce que je veux dire, c’est que ce n’est pas le moment pour retomber dans les bras de Shepherd. Tu sais comment ça va se finir. »  
« Non, je n’en sais rien, et toi non plus. On ne peut pas deviner ce qu’il va se passer dans le futur, alors… »  
« Si, et je suis sûre que tu vas encore souffrir. »  
« Écoute, Cristina, c’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi mais je suis une adulte et je sais ce que je fais. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me dises à qui parler et qui éviter. »  
« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux faire, je veux juste éviter que tu pètes à un câble et que tu casses de l’autre côté du pays encore une fois ! »  
Mer secoua la tête et se saisit de son plateau.  
« C’est bon, tu as fini ? Ma mère est morte, et je n’ai pas besoin que tu la remplaces. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Cristina. »  
« Mer ! »  
Elle déposa son plateau sur la pile et quitta la cafétéria.   
Ça faisait mal, de s’embrouiller avec sa meilleure amie. Mais c’était encore plus douloureux de l’écouter déballer tout son discours. Peut-être que c’était une mauvaise idée, de revenir vers Derek, c’était presque certain. Mais Meredith ne voulait pas l’entendre, elle n’en était pas capable parce que ça lui était impossible d’admettre à quel point elle l’aimait.

Meredith referma la porte de la salle de garde derrière elle. Depuis la pause de midi, elle n’avait pas levé le pied pour éviter de repenser une seule seconde à ce que Cristina avait dit. Dans une demi-heure, elle rejoindrait Paulson pour les visites du soir et passerait le reste de la nuit à seconder Bailey au bloc. En attendant, elle profiterait des 30 prochaines minutes pour totalement arrêter de penser.   
La jeune femme se jeta sur la couchette du bas, épuisée par cette journée.   
« Eh, doucement, tu fais bouger tout le lit. »  
« Torres ? »  
La tête de Callie apparut depuis la couchette du haut.  
« Je dormais très bien jusqu’à ce que tu arrives. »  
« C’est quoi ton problème ? »  
La tête de Callie disparut.   
« Rien de particulier. »  
« Alors pourquoi t’es comme ça avec moi ? »  
« Ça n’a jamais marché entre nous, Grey. »   
« À cause de George. Mais il n’est plus là depuis un moment. »  
« Ça faisait un moment que je n’avais pas pensé à lui. »  
« Je pense souvent à lui, enfin surtout quand je vois des bus. »  
Le docteure Torres pouffa de rire.  
« Quand il est mort, je croyais que je n’arriverais jamais à le surmonter. J’étais persuadée que les sept étapes du deuil c’était qu’un mythe et que je continuerais à être triste pour le reste de ma vie. »  
« Les sept étapes du deuil, ça n’existe pas, crois-en mon expérience. »  
« Et maintenant, j’arrive à être totalement heureuse sans penser à O’Malley. »  
« Mais tu te sens coupable. »  
« Euh ouais, exactement, comment tu… »  
« Crois-en mon expérience. »  
« Je suis désolée pour ce que j’ai dit au bloc la dernière fois, sur Shepherd et toi. J’étais sur les nerfs. »  
« C’est rien. Ce n’était pas une bonne journée pour moi non plus. »  
« Mais sinon… »  
« Torres, on vient seulement de décider d’arrêter de se détester mais on n’est pas encore au stade où je te parle de ma vie »  
« Je vais encore devoir attendre. »  
Mer se retourna au-dessus de la couverture. Peut-être que cette journée n’était pas à jeter entièrement à la poubelle.  
« Tu sais, ce matin, Sofia m’a raconté un truc super marrant. »  
« Quel âge elle a ? »  
« Un an et demi. »  
« Elle doit être adorable. »  
« Elle l’est. Parfois, elle reste assise immobile devant la fenêtre à regarder les nuages pendant des heures. Je vérifie même son pouls de temps en temps pour vérifier qu’elle est encore en vie. »  
Meredith sourit.  
« Alors, cette blague super marrante ? »


	34. Traumas multiples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Un avion s’est écrasé en plein centre-ville, des dizaines de blessés vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre ! » cria Hunt au milieu des urgences.  
Un instant plus tard, les internes et infirmières s’activaient. Blouses jaunes dans tous les coins, civières installées contre les murs, patients évacués dans le reste de l’hôpital, l’excitation de la mine gagnait rapidement les docteurs qui s’étaient précipités dans la baie des ambulances.  
Alors que le docteure Yang entendait le délicieux son des sirènes s’approcher, elle remarqua avec sarcasme qui l’entourait. À sa droite, Shepherd, à sa gauche, Meredith. Les internes couraient dans tous les sens tandis que d’autres médecins débarquaient à l’extérieur prêts à prendre les traumas en charge.  
Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Ils faisaient tous les deux une tête d’enterrement.   
« C’est bon, tu as réussi à te retenir pendant deux jours ? »  
Mer tourna la tête, surprise.  
« Quoi ? »  
Elles n’avaient pas parlé depuis la pause de midi.  
« Je me demandais si tu avais réussi à ne pas encore lui sauter dessus. »  
Mer leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Je veux juste dire que… »  
« C’est bon, Cristina, arrête. »  
Derek leur jeta un coup d’œil. Yang lui en rendit un féroce.  
« Je n’arrêterai pas tant que tu n’auras pas compris ce que je veux te dire. »  
« Eh bien laisse tomber, » répondit froidement le docteure Grey.  
Trois ambulances débarquèrent à sirènes hurlantes.   
Meredith et Margot, qui venait d’arriver, se précipitèrent vers la première, Cristina et Webber prirent en charge la seconde et Derek, Bailey et Wilson la troisième.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? » demanda Grey en ouvrant les portes arrière de l’ambulance.  
« June Osborne, 45 ans, passagère de l’avion, trauma abdominal et perte de conscience dans l’ambulance. Rythme cardiaque faible mais régulier. »  
« D’accord, salle de trauma numéro 1. »

Webber attrapa la civière.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? »  
« Alicia Luddington, 26 ans, la pilote de l’avion. Fractures multiples, plaie ouverte à la jambe gauche et trauma crânien. Plusieurs salves de tachycardies sur place. »  
« C’était mon, premier vol, il y avait du brouillard, j’ai perdu le contrôle, j’ai pas fait exprès ! Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Et les passagers ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, maintenant ? »   
« Calmez-vous, Alicia, on va s’occuper de vous. Vous avez mal quelque part ? » demanda le docteure Yang.  
« Je crois que j’ai un truc à la jambe. »  
Yang souleva le champ déposé sur l’attelle de fortune.  
« Ah. Je vois. Euh, toi, là, » elle appela Johnsson, totalement perdue au milieu de l’agitation.  
« Bipe l’ortho. En urgence ! »  
La pilote tenta de se relever et pâlit immédiatement.  
« Oh mon dieu. »  
« Alicia, restez tranquille. »  
« Docteur Webber, elle a perdu conscience ! »  
« On fonce en trauma 3. »

« Herven Dunn, 64 ans, piéton frappé par une voiture. Plaie crânienne ouverte, convulsions dans l’ambulance, tachycarde et ryhtme cardiaque très élevé. Choqué trois fois, une sur place et deux sur la route. »  
« Monsieur Dunn ? Vous m’entendez ? » demanda le docteur Shepherd.  
« Docteur Shepherd, je crois qu’il a perdu connaissance. »  
« Tu crois ou tu es sûre, Wilson ? »  
« Je… »  
« Je ne suis pas mort, petite effrontée. »  
« Il est conscient. »  
« Bien vu, Wilson, » remarqua sarcastiquement Bailey.  
« Monsieur Dunn, vous pouvez me voir ? »  
Le moniteur cardiaque portable se mit à hurler.  
« On court au scan, Wilson, réserve-nous une place en urgence. »

Salle de trauma numéro 1  
« Passez 10 de morphine, 10 d’adrénaline et 5 de lidocaïne, » ordonna Meredith.  
« Grey, on nettoie son abdomen. Toi, l’interne, bipe immédiatement la neuro. »  
« Sérum phy, compresses abdominales et pince chirurgicale, s’il vous plaît. »  
« Tenez, docteure. »  
« Merci. »  
« Grey, écarte là pour que je puisse inspecter la plaie. Oui, là, très bien. »  
« Docteure Paulson ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J’ai un morceau de foie dans la main. Il s’effrite à vue d’œil. »  
« Merde. On va directement au bloc, dites à la neuro de nous rejoindre là-bas. »  
« L’interne, réserve un bloc en urgence, et demande qu’on y apporte l’IRM. On n’a pas le temps de passer faire un scan. »

Salle de trauma numéro 3  
« Docteur Webber, elle fait un arrêt. »  
« Faites un groupage sanguin, passez 10 d’adré et 300 d’amiodarone. Yang, commencez le massage. »  
« J’y suis déjà. »  
« Bien. Johnsson, commence à nettoyer sa jambe pour que je l’inspecte. »  
« Chargez le défibrillateur à 200. »  
« Attendez une minute, Yang, Cette plaie est très profonde. »  
« On ne peut pas attendre, docteur Webber, son cœur s’est arrêté ! »  
« D’accord. Écarte-toi, Johnsson. »  
« Dégagez. »  
La décharge traversa les fils électriques jusqu’aux palettes, faisant frissonner Cristina.  
Elle les posa sur les patchs orange posés sur la poitrine du patient. Le bip du défibrillateur résonna dans la pièce et le corps d’Alicia Luddington se souleva du brancard. Le tracé du moniteur demeura plat.  
« Chargez à 300. Dégagez. »  
Le cœur d’Alicia repartit.  
« C’est bon. Repassez de la lidocaïne. »  
« Bon travail docteure Yang. »  
« Merci, docteur Webber. »  
« Johnsson, on recommence à nettoyer la plaie. »  
« J’inspecte le cuir chevelu. Bipez la neuro, s’il vous plait. »  
L’infirmière s’exécuta, Cristina se positionna à l’extrémité du brancard, et Richard se pencha sur la jambe accompagné de l’interne.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? »   
« Docteure Torres. On a la pilote de l’avion, trauma à la jambe. »

Scan  
« Wilson, qu’est-ce que tu vois ? »  
« Je crois que c’est une hémorragie cérébrale, docteur Shepherd. »  
« Tu crois ? »  
« Euh non, je suis sûre que c’est une hémorragie cérébrale. »  
« D’accord. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »  
« Je… je ne sais pas. »  
« Monsieur Dunn a fait un AVC, on fait une craniotomie en urgence. »  
« Merci, docteure Bailey. Vous êtes chirurgienne générale, vous n’êtes pas nécessaire sur ce cas, j’imagine que vous avez d’autres choses à faire. »  
« En effet. Bonne chance, docteur Shepherd. »  
« Wilson, sort monsieur Dunn du scan. »  
L’interne quitta la petite pièce vitrée et avait à peine appuyé sur le bouton de l’énorme machine quand le moniteur cardiaque du patient émit une tonitruante sirène.  
Derek se précipita aux côtés de Wilson et entama le massage.   
Les brancardiers revinrent dans la pièce.  
« Un chariot de réa, tout de suite ! »  
Une fois le chariot à ses côtés, il saisit les palettes.  
« Passez 20 d’adrénaline et chargez à 200. On dégage. »  
La décharge envahit le corps du vieil homme. Tracé plat.  
« Chargez à 300. »  
Tracé plat.  
« 360. »  
« Le cœur ne repart pas. »  
Derek lâcha les palettes.   
« Heure de la mort ; 11 heures 55. »  
« Docteur Shepherd, on vous demande en urgence au bloc 2 pour une consultation. »  
« D’accord. Wilson, appelle la morgue et bipe moi quand la famille de monsieur Dunn est arrivée. »  
« Oui, docteur Shepherd. »

Bloc 2  
« Est-ce qu’on en sait plus sur elle ? » demanda le docteure Grey, les mains plongées dans l’abdomen de June.   
« Son mari et son fils sont en route, ils viennent du Massachusetts. Elle enseigne l’histoire au lycée, » répondit une infirmière.   
« J’ai toujours détesté les cours d’histoire, » dit Margot.  
« Moi aussi. Bipez Edwards, s’il vous plait, on aura besoin d’une paire de mains supplémentaires. Et dites à DeLuca de surveiller mon patient à la 246. »  
« Oui, docteure Grey. »  
Elle se replongea dans l’opération.  
« D’où venez-vous, Grey ? Je me suis renseignée sur vous mais à part vos merveilleux exploits dans le monde de la médecine, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’informations sur vous. »  
« Vous vous êtes renseignée sur moi ? »  
« Je lis le dossier de chacun de mes résidents avant de les engager. »  
« Eh bien, j’ai grandi ici et je suis partie à Boston quand j’avais cinq ans. Pourquoi ? »  
« Je viens de vous le dire, je ne connais pas grand-chose sur vous. »  
« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi, vous pouvez arrêter de creuser. »  
« Ah oui ? »  
La porte qui menait à la salle de préparation s’ouvrit, aucune des chirurgiennes ne leva la tête.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? »  
« Ah, bonjour docteur Shepherd. Grey, présente le cas. »  
« Femme de 45 ans, passagère de l’avion, trauma abdominal et perte de conscience dans l’ambulance. »  
« D’accord. Je vais faire un examen neuro. »  
Alors que Derek se dirigeait vers la tête de la patiente, le docteure Paulson revint à sa résidente.  
« Nous étions en train de parler, Grey. »  
« Oh, regardez, un autre morceau de foie qui vient de tomber. »  
« Fait une suture en bourse. Alors, dis-moi ce qu’il y a à savoir sur toi. »  
« Je… J’aime la glace à la fraise et mon groupe sanguin est AB. »  
« Non, je veux des trucs croustillants. »  
« Tiens, je crois que l’une des côtes est fracturée, il y a un fragment d’os juste ici. »  
« Eh bien on fera une radio plus tard. Arrête d’éviter ma question. »  
« Elle ronfle. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers le neurochirurgien.   
« Le docteure Grey ronfle. »  
« Vous ronflez ? »  
Mer baissa les yeux vers les intestins de June.  
« Plus depuis des années. »  
« Docteur Shepherd, vous avez l’air d’en connaître beaucoup sur le docteure Grey, qu’est-ce que vous pouvez m’apprendre de plus sur la troisième meilleure résidente du pays ? Celle qui aime la glace à la fraise et qui n’est pas bavarde du tout. »  
« Ah, Edwards, viens tenir les écarteurs, s’il te plait. »  
L’interne les rejoignit autour de la table d’opération.   
« Je vais commencer à croire que Meredith Grey est une légende vivante dont on ne peut pas prononcer le nom, genre Lord Voldemort. »  
Edwards leva des yeux émerveillés vers sa titulaire.  
« J’adore Harry Potter ! »  
« Écarte plus, Edwards, » dit sèchement Meredith.  
« Bon, il semblerait que le docteure Grey ne soit pas d’humeur à discuter. D’habitude, je déteste écouter les gens parler de leur vie personnelle mais vous m’intriguez, docteure Grey. Oh, je sais. Dites-moi ce qu’il se passe avec le docteur Shepherd. »  
Soudainement, la salle d’opération sembla silencieuse.  
« Je vais faire une IRM. »  
« Edwards, écarte-toi de la patiente, » ordonna Mer.  
Derek positionna la machine portable au-dessus du crâne de madame Osborne et l’enclencha.  
« C’est bon, je vous préviendrai si je trouve quoi que ce soit sur les scans. »  
« Merci d’être venu, docteur Shepherd. »  
« Bonne chance, docteure Paulson. »  
Il s’arrêta brusquement avant de sortir du bloc.  
« Elle a eu les cheveux roses. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Le docteure Grey. Elle a eu les cheveux roses, au lycée. »  
« Merci beaucoup, Derek, » se retint-elle de sourire cyniquement sous son masque.  
La porte claqua derrière lui.  
« Vous savez, Grey, en 2 ans au Seattle Grace, je n’avais jamais vu Derek Shepherd esquisser un seul sourire. »  
« Docteure Paulson ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je ne parle pas de ma vie. »  
« Bon eh bien j’imagine que je vais devoir me contenter de glace à la fraise, de groupe sanguin et de cheveux roses. Je suis certaine que tu as encore plein de secrets pour moi, Meredith Grey, alors je vais attendre que tu me les révèles. »  
« Lord Voldemort n’est pas du genre bavard non plus. »  
« Edwards ? »  
« Oui, docteure Paulson ? »  
« Je déteste Harry Potter. »

Unité de soins intensifs  
« Johnsson, surveille madame Luddington, bipe-moi et le docteure Yang si tu constates une anomalie au niveau de son drain ou que sa tension change. »  
« Oui, docteur Webber. »  
Les deux chirurgiens quittèrent la chambre d’Alicia Luddington.  
« Bon travail au bloc, Yang. »  
« Son aorte était en miettes donc si elle survit aux prochaines 24 heures, j’aurai fait du bon travail. »  
« Ah, docteure Paulson, il faut que je vous parle de monsieur Trainor, vous avez une minute ? »  
« Bien sûr, docteur Webber. Grey, vérifie les constantes de madame Osborne toutes les heures. Tu sais quoi faire, je te fais confiance. »  
« Pas de problème. »  
Webber et Paulson s’éloignèrent et, accoudées au poste des infirmières, Meredith et Cristina restèrent silencieuses.   
« Ah, docteure Grey, j’ai les scans de votre patiente. »  
Derek s’incrusta entre les deux résidentes et afficha les résultats de l’IRM d’Osborne J. sur sa tablette.  
« Je ne vois rien d’anormal. »  
« En effet. Elle a probablement perdu conscience à cause du choc mais son cerveau ne présente aucune anomalie. »  
« Très bien. Merci, docteur Shepherd. »  
« Ce fut un plaisir. »  
Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et murmura,  
« J’aimerais qu’on parle, plus tard. Tu m’évites. »  
« Je ne t’évite pas. »  
« Mer, ça fait deux jours. »  
« Ce soir chez Joe ? »  
« Je finis à 22 heures. »  
« À ce soir. »  
Il s’éloigna et Cristina jeta un regard en coin à son amie.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense. Je n’ai toujours pas changé d’avis. »  
« Cristina… »  
« Mer, tu sais que j’ai raison. »  
« Peut-être. Mais en ce moment, tu vois, je n’ai pas envie d’entendre ta foutue vérité. »  
« En tout cas, ma foutue vérité et moi, on va continuer à attendre que tu ouvres les yeux. »


	35. Glaçons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Salut. »  
« Ah, Grey. Ça faisait un moment qu’on ne s’était pas vus. »  
Meredith s’assit à côté de Mark.  
« Derek va bientôt arriver ? »  
« Tu n’es donc pas venue pour me voir moi ? »  
Elle fit un sourire narquois.  
« Non, je ne suis pas venue succomber au charme de l’incroyable docteure Mark Sloan. »  
« Tu es sarcastique mais on sait tous les deux pourquoi tu es là. »  
« Oui, je suis là pour voir Derek, je ne te savais pas aussi perspicace. »  
« Je te paie un verre. »  
« Tequila. »  
« Deux tequila, s’il vous plait. »  
« Merci. »  
« Alors, Grey, qu’est-ce que tu fais cette nuit ? »  
« Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi, ça c’est sûr. »  
« Écoute, je sais que tu te trouves super sexy mais j’ai abandonné l’idée de te ramener dans mon lit. »  
Elle rit.  
« Tu sais très bien comment retourner la situation à ton avantage. »  
« En fait, ce que je veux savoir, c’est si tu vas rentrer avec Derek. »  
Mer roula les yeux.  
« Ça ne te regarde pas. Et si tu es vraiment curieux, non, je ne compte pas passer la nuit avec lui. »  
« Dommage. Je crois qu’il en aurait besoin. »  
C’est vers le ciel que se dirigèrent ces yeux cette fois.  
« Moi, ce dont j’aurais besoin, c’est de plus de glaçons dans cette tequila. »  
Mark fit un geste de la main au barman qui reprit le verre de Meredith.  
« Tiens, Mark. »  
« Derek. On commençait presqu’à s’impatienter. Grey était sur le point d’accepter de rentrer avec moi. »  
Mer rit et regarda l’homme qui venait de s’assoir à sa gauche.  
« Oui, totalement. Tu le sais bien, je te parle jour et nuit de Mark Sloan, ne sois pas surpris. »  
« Bon, c’est pas tout ça mais je vous laisse, je suis sûr que vous avez un tas de choses passionnantes à vous dire. »  
Le serveur reposa le verre de Meredith sur le comptoir, cette fois rempli de glaçons.

« Il se passe un truc avec Yang ? »  
« Elle dit que c’est une très mauvaise idée qu’on… que toi et moi on se revoie. »  
« Elle a raison. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Tu penses qu’on devrait arrêter ? »  
La jeune femme se pencha vers lui.  
« Tu as envie d’arrêter ? »  
Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Meredith Grey et la regarda intensément.  
« Je ne crois pas que j’y arriverai. »  
Elle sentit le souffle de Derek lui caresser le cou, pouvant presque sentir leurs lèvres se frôler.  
« Mais… »  
« C’est une mauvaise idée. »  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »  
Il finit par s’écarter.  
« Une bière, s’il vous plait, » indiqua-t-il au barman.  
« Une autre tequila pour moi. »  
Elle se retourna vers lui.  
« Je ne pensais pas que tu te souvenais de mes cheveux roses. »  
« Ta cheffe est quelqu’un de très curieux. »  
« Elle était bizarre aujourd’hui. Soit elle me déteste soit elle veut qu’on devienne meilleures amies. »  
« Paulson n’a pas d’amis, tu veux être la première ? »  
« J’ai l’impression qu’elle… laisse tomber, j’arrive pas à la comprendre. »  
« J’aimerais avoir ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête. À chaque fois que je la vois, j’ai l’impression qu’elle ne pense qu’à découper des gens. Je ne l’ai jamais vue une seule fois au bar. »  
« En fait, elle ne doit pas être si bizarre et… antipathique parce que, ok, je vais te dire un truc que tu ne dois pas répéter, d’accord ? »  
« Vas-y. »  
« Elle est sortie avec une de mes amies de Johns Hopkins, Allison Chamberlain. Et Allie est géniale, alors à mon avis Paulson est juste… C’est quoi le terme, encore ? »  
« Bizarre ? »  
« Non, allez, je l’ai sur le bout de la langue ! »  
« Socialement inadaptée ? »  
« Oui, c’est ça ! Socialement inadaptée. »  
Leurs verres étaient vides.  
« Deux tequila, s’il vous plait. »  
« J’ai parlé avec Callie, il n’y a pas longtemps. Je crois qu’on a fait la paix. »  
« Vous aviez besoin de faire la paix ? »  
« En fait, du plus loin que je me souvienne, on s’est toujours détestées. »  
« Ah, je m’en souviens maintenant. Les O’Malley et le mariage à Vegas. Ça m’était sorti de la tête. »  
« Ça fait tellement longtemps. »  
Ils vidèrent leur verre d’une traite.  
« Vous étiez encore internes. »  
« Hum, non, je pense qu’on était résidents. Oui, c’est ça, notre première année de résidence. »  
« J’ai l’impression que c’était il y a des milliers d’années. »  
« Non, moi je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier. Izzie, George, l’accident de ferry. Merde, mais comment ça se fait que la vie se soit autant acharnée sur moi ? Normalement, pendant l’internat et la résidence, on est sensé apprendre à devenir chirurgien. Et non, moi je devais m’occuper de bombes, d’enterrements et d’amies cancéreuses. »  
Derek attrapa un autre verre.  
« Ça, c’est la malédiction Grey. »  
Elle éclata de rire entre deux gorgées de tequila.  
« La malédiction Grey ? Je suis la seule Grey que tu connais, ta théorie n’est pas valide. »  
« Je crois que j’ai déjà assisté à une conférence de ta mère, une fois. »  
« Ah, Ellis Grey, la fabuleuse, la talentueuse chirurgienne. »  
« Si tu veux savoir, je pense que tu es bien plus douée que ta mère. Quand je t’ai vue opérer la première fois, c’est ce que je me suis dit. »  
Elle rit aux éclats une nouvelle fois.  
« Non, la première fois que tu m’as vue opérer, tout ce à quoi tu pensais, c’était à moi, nue la nuit d’avant. »  
Il fit un grand sourire niais et ils vidèrent un autre verre.  
« C’est vrai. Mais ça n’enlève rien à ton talent. Justement. Ça te rend encore plus… »  
« Chut. »  
Mer posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Derek.  
« Ne dis plus rien. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
Elle s’écroula sur le bar.  
« Je suis tellement fatiguée. »  
Il la rejoignit, la tête posée contre la surface froide du comptoir.  
« Ohhhh… Mon dieu, moi aussi. »  
« On rentre chez moi ? »  
« Meredith Grey, tu essaies de profiter de moi ? Comme le tout premier jour, à cet endroit exact. »  
« Ah oui, avec ta fameuse chemise rouge qui te rend si irrésistible. »  
« J’adore cette chemise. »  
La blonde sur le bar rit.  
« Moi aussi. »  
« Meredith ? »  
« Ouais ? »  
« On rentre ? »  
« Mauvaise idée. »  
« Oui, c’est vrai. T’as raison. »  
« J’adore avoir raison. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée. »  
« Je crois que tu es saoule. »  
« Toi aussi. »  
« Oui, c’est totalement possible. »  
« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »  
« Je déteste mon appart. »  
« Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu continues à habiter là-bas, alors ? »  
« Parc que c’est… pratique. Pas loin de l’hôpital. »  
« Mais tu adore la caravane. »  
« J’adorais la caravane parce que tu étais dedans avec moi. »  
« Alors on va chez moi. »  
« Tu sais quoi ? »  
« Non. »  
« On s’en fout, des mauvaises idées. »  
« T’as raison. De toute façon, c’est notre problème. »  
Il se redressa et fit un geste de la main au barman.  
« Appelez-nous un taxi, s’il vous plait. »


	36. Interdit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de continuer à vous accrocher après 35 chapitres, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il en y aura encore beaucoup! j'ai des tonnes d'idées pour cette fanfiction.

Derek se réveilla avec un puissant mal de tête. Il regarda autour de lui, l’esprit brumeux. Rapidement, les lieux lui parurent familiers. Il était dans la caravane. Et avec lui dans le lit, Meredith.   
Le docteur Shepherd gémit de douleur et s’assit. Avec un frisson, il remarqua une pile de vêtements au pied du lit. Évidemment, aucun souvenir de la soirée ne lui revint, qu’avaient-ils fait ?  
Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses yeux glissant inévitablement vers Meredith. Elle était profondément endormie, les cheveux en bataille, de légères traces de maquillage sous les yeux et le corps recroquevillé sous la couverture. Il se le demanda encore une fois, qu’avaient-ils fait ?  
Derek espérait qu’ils n’avaient pas couché ensemble ou fait une autre erreur du genre, ça ruinerait totalement les efforts qu’ils faisaient pour tenter de rattraper les dégâts faits à leur relation. Elle remua et ouvrit les yeux.  
« Salut, » il murmura.  
Elle grogna et observa les alentours avant d’écarquiller les yeux.  
« Oh non. Est-ce qu’on a… »  
« Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai aucun souvenir alors… »  
Mer souleva la couverture et regarda en-dessous.  
« Je porte toujours ma culotte. »  
À l’unisson, ils soupirèrent de soulagement et finirent par éclater de rire.  
« J’ai tellement mal à la tête. »  
« Tu sais ce qu’on fait dans ma caravane ? »  
« Aucune idée. Dans mes souvenirs, on avait parlé de rentrer chez moi mais… »  
« Apparemment, on a changé d’avis. »  
Tous deux couchés dans le lit, ils se regardèrent.  
« Mer ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu sais, je pense qu’on s’est aussi dit autre chose. »  
« On s’en fiche des mauvaises idées. »  
Il se rapprocha doucement.  
« Tu as l’air d’avoir plus de souvenirs que moi. »  
Meredith eut un petit sourire.   
« À force, j’ai fini par maitriser les gueules de bois. »  
Derek rit et lui caressa la joue.  
« Mer… »  
« Je sais. »  
« On ne devrait pas. On commence à peine à arranger les choses. »  
« Ça va tout gâcher. »  
« Je veux que tu saches. J’ai… Je vais avoir besoin de temps. »  
« Pour me pardonner. »  
« Oui. »  
« Je comprends. »  
« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas continue à passer du temps avec toi. »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« J’aime être avec toi. »  
Elle sourit.  
« Moi aussi. Mais je ne veux pas que ça t’embrouille les idées. »  
« De toute façon, même si je voulais m’éloigner, je n’y arriverais pas. »  
Il passa délicatement la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.  
« Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal, Derek. »  
« Et toi, je te fais du mal ? »  
« C’est moi qui t’ai menti, c’est… »  
« Je t’ai abandonnée, Mer. Et tu as dû faire seule le deuil de nos enfants. Alors tu as le droit de dire que je t’ai fait du mal. »  
« Derek… »  
« Meredith, c’est fini, les mensonges entre nous. On se dit la vérité, d’accord ? »  
Son visage se détendit, soulagé, et elle se frotta les yeux. Sa voix s’enroua.  
« Derek Shepherd, je te jure que tu m’as démolie. »  
Elle s’efforça de sourire avant d’essuyer ses yeux desquels perlaient des larmes de douleur. Le neurochirurgien se rapprocha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
« Je suis tellement désolé. Je m’en suis voulu chaque jour depuis que tu as quitté la caravane cette nuit-là. »  
Grey s’accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
« Je m’en voudrai toujours d’avoir tout gâché entre nous. »  
La jeune femme rit, blottie contre lui.  
« Arrête de parler de toi ! »  
Derek sourit et l’embrassa sur le front.  
« Désolé. »  
Couchés dans le lit, l’un dans les bras de l’autre, presque nus, larmoyants dans cette minuscule caravane, Derek et Meredith s’étaient retrouvés. Propulsés 3 ans en avant, quand aucune ombre n’était présente sur le tableau. Que tout allait bien.  
« Derek ? » elle murmura.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je n’avais prévu ce scénario. J’en avais imaginé des dizaines. Celui où je fais demi-tour et que je retourne à Baltimore, celui où je me cache dans le service de gynéco, celui où je t’évite, celui où je ne peux pas m’empêcher de retourner vers toi. J’ai même pensé à celui où je ne parlais jamais de ce qu’il s’était passé, je revenais comme si de rien n’était sans donner d’explication et je finissais par mourir dans des décennies en emportant mes secrets dans la tombe. »  
« J’aime l’imprévu. »  
Ils se turent. Mer respira profondément l’odeur de Derek, sentit ses boucles noires sur le bout de ses doigts.  
« Je t’ai… »  
Le réveil du téléphone portable de Mer se déclencha et résonna dans toute la caravane.  
« Il faut que j’aille à l’hôpital. »  
« Moi aussi. »  
Alors que Mer quittait l’étreinte du chirurgien puis le lit, il se frotta les yeux. La gueule de bois était toujours présente, certes mais ce n’était pas ce qui le perturbait. Au mariage des Avery, il avait dit à Mer qu’il l’aimait et elle l’avait aussi dit. Pourquoi était-ce différent maintenant ? Derek ne serait pas capable de lui redire en ce moment, et il avait senti la même chose de son côté. Peut-être que c’était devenu si difficile à cause de ce que ça représentait, depuis qu’ils avaient vraiment parlé.  
« La douche ne fonctionne plus, » il lui signala.  
« Merde. J’en prendrai une à l’hôpital. »  
Son téléphone sonna. Il l’attrapa et le lui tendit alors qu’elle commençait à s’habiller.  
« Docteure Grey.   
Bonjour, docteure Paulson.   
Eh bien, disons que je ne suis pas dans le centre. Je peux être là dans une demi-heure.  
Je sais, je suis désolée, c’était imprévu.  
D’accord, j’arrive bientôt.  
Vous êtes vraiment curieuse.  
À tout de suite, docteure Paulson. »  
« Ta cheffe t’appelle à cinq heures trente du matin ? »  
« Elle dit qu’elle a un super cas pour moi. »  
Moins d’une minute plus tard, le tas de vêtements au pied du lit avait disparu.  
« Café ? »  
« Non merci, il faut que j’aille vite à l’hôpital. »  
« Ok, » il attrapa ses clés de voiture et tous deux se retrouvèrent dehors.  
« On n’est pas rentrés en taxi ? »  
Il regarda avec surprise sa voiture, qui les attendait sagement dehors, puis les clés dans sa main.  
« Euh. Je ne sais pas trop. »  
« Peu importe. »  
Elle grimpa du côté passager et le conducteur s’engagea sur la route en lacets bordée d’arbres.

« Bonjour, docteure Paulson. »  
« Bonjour, Grey. »  
Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à traverser le couloir à grandes enjambées. Dix minutes plus tôt, Mer sautait hors de la voiture de Derek et courait au vestiaire des résidents. Alors qu’elle enfilait son uniforme, le regard de Cristina pesait dans son dos.  
« Pressée ? »  
« Ouais, Paulson a apparemment un super truc pour moi. »  
« Génial. »  
« Génial. »  
« Mer, tu sais, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien. »  
« Cristina, je… écoute, je suis désolée mais j’ai vraiment pas le temps, j’ai une super gueule de bois et il faut que je me dépêche. »  
« On se voit ce soir ? »  
« Ok, si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison, Alex va essayer de faire des pâtes. »  
Yang avait ri.   
« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir goûter ce qu’il aura cuisiné. »  
Meredith lui avait jeté un regard en coin.  
« Mais ça va être super, je serai là. »  
Et elle avait quitté le vestiaire.

Tandis qu’elle avait traversé l’hôpital pour trouver sa titulaire, Mer ne pouvait se sortir de la tête l’odeur de Derek, la peau de Derek contre la sienne, le rire et la voix de Derek, ses yeux, ses mots.   
« Tu as une sale tête, Grey. »  
« Nuit difficile. »  
« Je sais reconnaître une gueule de bois. »  
« Alors, ce super cas ? »  
« En ce moment, je suis pleine de curiosité. »  
« J’ai remarqué, ça, » marmonna-t-elle.  
« Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe avec Shepherd. »  
Meredith repensa à ce matin.  
« Rien. »  
« Je sais aussi reconnaître les mensonges. Tu le veux, ce super cas inédit ? »  
La résidente laissa échapper un rire.  
« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Des infos sur ma vie en échange d’une chirurgie ? »  
« Très sérieuse. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. »  
« Lisez mon dossier. »  
« Je te l’ai déjà dit, il n’y a rien d’intéressant. »  
« Rien d’intéressant ? »  
La noyade, la bombe, la fusillade, où étaient passées toutes ces parties de sa vie si ce n’était dans son dossier ?   
« Non. Juste ce transfert sans aucune raison valable. »  
« Ah. Vous avez lu mon dossier de résidente. »  
« Oui, c’est ce que j’ai dit. Oh, attends ! Mais bien sûr, c’est ton dossier médical que j’aurais dû lire si je voulais vraiment apprendre des trucs croustillants sur toi. »  
« Ne faites pas ça. Surtout pas. »  
« Alors tu vas devoir me parler. »  
« D’accord mais si je vous le dis, vous me laissez tranquille. »  
« Ah, enfin, tu parles. »  
Meredith baissa la voix.  
« On a eu un truc. »  
Margot leva un sourcil.  
« Un truc ? »  
« Le docteur Shepherd et moi avons été ensemble. »  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fit un sourire étonné.  
« Quoi ?! Tu es donc du genre à avoir des aventures avec tes supérieurs, je ne l’aurais pas cru, Grey. »  
« Ce n’était pas une aventure ! Et je ne savais pas qu’il travaillait ici quand on s’est rencontrés. »  
« Et maintenant ? J’ai besoin d’en savoir plus ! »  
Le docteure Paulson était survoltée.  
« Écoutez, docteure Paulson, je n’ai vraiment pas du tout envie de parler de ça en ce moment. »  
« En fait, je peux comprendre. Ce n’est pas toujours facile d’être l’interne qui se tape son titulaire. »  
« Je ne me tape pas mon titulaire ! Et je ne suis même plus interne. »  
« Tu verras, je suis patiente. Je finirai par tout savoir à ton propos. »  
« Dites-moi quelque chose sur vous, maintenant. »  
« Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? »  
« Parce que vous m’adorez. »  
La brune rit.  
« Je vous aime bien, Grey. »  
« Alors ? J’attends. »  
« Je me suis cassé le bras quand j’avais douze ans. »  
« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »  
« C’est comme ça que tu parles à ta cheffe ? »  
« Vous m’avez fait parler de ma vie privée, je ne vais pas me contenter d’un stupide bras cassé. »  
« Tu as raison. Alors, voyons. Tu sais déjà que j’aime les femmes. Ah, je sais, je parle quatre langues. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Eh oui. »  
« Lesquelles ? »  
« Le français, évidemment, l’anglais, l’espagnol, le russe et l’allemand. On peut même dire cinq, logiquement. »  
« Je suis impressionnée. »  
« Je sais, j’ai souvent cet effet sur les gens. »  
« Les gens croient que les chirurgiens sont vaniteux, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. »   
« Si tu ne l’es pas, Grey, tu ne feras pas une bonne chirurgienne. Les chirurgiens doivent savoir ce qu’ils valent. Enfin bref. Avant que je te montre ton nouveau cas, allons faire un crochet par la chambre de madame Osborne, je veux vérifier ses constantes. »  
« Mon nouveau cas ? Il est entièrement pour moi ? »  
Margot haussa les épaules.  
« Bien sûr. Quel serait l’intérêt, sinon ? »  
« Moi aussi je vous aime bien, docteure Paulson. »  
« Contente pour toi, Grey. »


	37. Visites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Bonjour, June, comment vous sentez-vous ? »  
« Je suis… toute engourdie. Et j’ai mal partout. »  
« D’accord, Grey, passe 10 de morphine supplémentaires. »  
« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? Je viens de me réveiller et personne ne m’a expliqué ce qu’il se passait. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »  
Margot et Meredith se tenaient au pied du lit de la patiente, leur sourire se voulant rassurant.  
« Restez calme, Madame Osborne, votre tension est élevée. Je suis le docteure Paulson et voici le docteure Grey, votre avion s’est écrasé en plein centre-ville et nous nous sommes toutes deux occupées de vous. »  
« Mon avion s’est écrasé ? Est-ce que… est-ce que je vais bien ? »  
Mer prit le relais.  
« Lorsque vous êtes arrivée, vous souffriez d’un important traumatisme au niveau de l’abdomen. Nous vous avons emmenée au bloc en urgence car votre foie était en très mauvais état. Nous avons fait notre possible pour le sauver mais il était trop abîmé, vous avez été mise sur la liste des transplantations. La bonne nouvelle est que vous ne souffrez d’aucun dommage cérébral. »  
« Quoi ? Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »  
« June, calmez-vous. Le docteure Grey et moi nous occupons de tout, vous devez vous reposer et éviter de vous inquiéter. L’opération combinée au choc de l’accident ont fortement impacté votre corps, il faut que vous restiez calme. »  
« Garry, mon mari, il va arriver ? Il sait que je suis là ? »  
« Votre mari et votre fils sont sur la route, ils arriveront dans moins de trois heures. »  
« Madame Osborne, pour finir, vous devez savoir que tant que nous n’aurons pas trouvé de donneur, vous devrez rester aux soins intensifs pour éviter à tout prix une infection ou d’autres complications. »  
« D’accord, docteure…. Excusez-moi, quel est votre nom, encore ? »  
« Docteure Paulson. Vous pouvez demander aux infirmières de biper le docteure Grey si vous avez la moindre question. Je reviendrai quand votre famille sera arrivée, pour tout leur expliquer. »  
Les deux docteures sortirent de la chambre.  
« Surveille ses constantes toutes les heures, on n’est pas à l’abri d’une défaillance multi-viscérale. Et maintenant, on va en pré-op. »  
Elles prirent l’ascenseur, descendirent d’un étage et arrivèrent devant la chambre 209.  
« Reste professionnelle, Grey. »  
« Bien sûr, docteure Paulson. »  
Margot ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y entra.

« Bonjour, monsieur Lynch. Je vous présente le docteure Grey, c’est elle qui va vous opérer aujourd’hui. »  
Mer cligna des yeux quelques fois, histoire d’être sûre qu’elle n’hallucinait pas.  
Couché sur le lit, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et filandreux arborait une immense grosseur au niveau du ventre. C’était plus gros que tout ce que Meredith n’avait jamais vu. Une trentaine de centimètres en hauteur, une vingtaine en largeur.   
« Bonjour, monsieur Lynch, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd’hui ? » demanda la cheffe.  
« J’ai faim ! Et un peu mal au ventre, pourriez-vous me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, docteure ? »  
Il éclata de rire. Les chirurgiennes sourirent.  
« Désolé, j’adore cette blague. Mais je n’ai pas menti en disant que je meurs de faim. »  
« Le docteure Grey vous opérera dans deux heures, vous n’avez plus besoin d’attendre très longtemps. »  
Mer se tourna vers sa cheffe, un petit sourire en coin.  
« Bien sûr. Dans deux heures. »  
« Alors, doc, qu’est-ce que vous allez me faire pour retirer cette chose ? Pas que je veuille m’en détacher, j’ai fini par l’aimer, moi, mais apparemment, je vais mourir si je ne vous laisse pas triturer à l’intérieur de moi alors… »  
« C’est… une tumeur ? » elle demanda à voix basse au docteure Paulson.  
« Monsieur Lynch souffre d’un adénome de grade 4 qui se développe extrêmement rapidement. Après un mois, la chimiothérapie et les rayons n’ont pas été efficaces. »  
« D’accord. Je vais commencer par vous faire une échographie puis des examens sanguins. Ensuite, vous irez passer une IRM. »  
« Faites votre job, doc, et ne me laissez pas crever. »  
Il rit à nouveau et grimaça lorsque le gel froid fut appliqué sur la grosseur.  
« C’est froid ce truc. »  
« Restez tranquille un instant, il faut que je puisse avoir une image nette. »  
« D’accord, doc. »  
« Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas venu consulter plus tôt, monsieur Lynch ? »  
« Je travaille beaucoup, je ne peux pas me permettre de gaspiller du temps à aller à l’hôpital pour me retrouver avec des factures exorbitantes. »  
« Quel travail faites-vous ? »  
« Je suis écrivain, j’écris des romans sur la guerre du Vietnam. Je ne quitte pratiquement jamais mon bureau, vous imaginez, alors un jour, je me suis levé et j’ai remarqué cette boule sur mon ventre. Je me suis d’abord dit que j’avais pris une balle pendant la guerre, que je ne l’avais jamais remarquée, et que maintenant elle remontait à la surface. Et j’ai voulu la garder, je me suis dit que ça me donnerait de l’inspiration pour écrire. »  
« Très bien, l’image est nette. Maintenant, je vais vous faire une prise de sang et ce sera tout. »  
Elle palpa rapidement la grosseur et attrapa ensuite une aiguille stérilisée dans le sachet en plastique pour prises de sang.   
« Vous allez sentir une légère pression. »  
De l’autre côté de la pièce, un bipeur sonna.  
« Grey, j’ai un trauma urgent. Je te laisse t’occuper de monsieur Lynch et bipe le docteure Bailey quand tu es prête à opérer, je ne pourrai pas t’assister. »  
Le docteure Paulson quitta rapidement la chambre.  
« Alors, doc, vous allez fouiller dans mon ventre alors autant apprendre à se connaitre. »  
« Je m’appelle Meredith. »  
« Et moi c’est Augie. Vous êtes douée ? Parce que je ne veux pas mourir. »  
« Je suis vraiment douée. Une des meilleurs. »  
« Un mari, des enfants ? »  
« Rien de tout cela, non. »  
« Vous avez bien, raison, j’ai été marié, un homme tout à fait charmant mais le mariage, c’est lassant. Enfin, c’est une longue histoire. »  
« J’ai le temps, vous n’avez pas une seule veine visible. »  
« Si vous y tenez. On s’est rencontrés au front, il s’appelait André. On a fini par se marier dans une cave, c’était encore illégal à l’époque. Puis André est devenu aigri et il a déménagé à la Barbade avec un stupide homme d’affaires, Marc, ou Marcus, un nom dans ce genre-là. »  
« Je suis désolée pour vous. »  
« Oh, ne le soyez pas, doc, je suis bien mieux dans mon bureau avec ma machine à écrire. »  
« Ah, voilà, j’ai trouvé une veine. Restez immobile. Je ne vois personne dans votre chambre, vous n’avez pas de famille ? »  
« Mes parents sont morts depuis des décennies, je n’ai jamais eu d’enfant et ma sœur est une vieille pie. Croyez-moi, parfois il vaut mieux être seul. »  
« Bon, j’ai tout ce dont j’ai besoin. On se revoit dans deux heures, au bloc. Un de mes internes va vous emmener à l’IRM et vous préparer pour l’intervention. »  
« À plus, doc. »  
« À plus, Augie. »  
Une fois dehors, elle se rendit au poste des infirmières.  
« Bipez Wilson et DeLuca, s’il vous plait. Quand ils arriveront, dites à DeLuca de déposer ceci au labo pour des analyses complètes et à Wilson d’emmener monsieur Lynch à L’IRM. Dites-lui de me biper quand elle y sera. »  
« D’accord, docteure Grey. »  
« Merci. »  
Elle déposa les fioles de sang dans le sachet plastique sur le comptoir et reprit l’ascenseur.


	38. Super Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« J’ai une vue dégagée sur la tumeur. Docteure Bailey, plus d’aspiration s’il vous plait. »  
Le docteure Grey leva les yeux vers l’observatoire. Une immense fierté l’envahit. En haut, tous les sièges étaient occupés. Les internes la regardaient avec admiration, les résidents avec jalousie. Tout l’hôpital avait apparemment eu vent de ce formidable adénome logé dans l’abdomen d’Augie.  
« Maintenant que la tumeur est entièrement exposée, je vais commencer à sectionner ses ramifications une à une pour réduire l’apport sanguin avant de la retirer totalement. Bistouri électrique. »  
« Docteure Grey, pourquoi ne pas avoir approché la tumeur avec des rayons et de la chimiothérapie pour faciliter la chirurgie ? » demanda un spectateur.  
« C’est ce que le docteure Paulson a fait durant un mois. Mais ce traitement n’a montré aucun résultat et si nous attendions plus longtemps avant d’opérer, l’ablation de la tumeur aurait été impossible. »  
« Moi j’ai une question, pourquoi le docteure Paulson a-t-elle laissé une résidente pratiquer cette intervention ? »  
Mer regarda Alex avec un sourire en coin. Il puait la jalousie, lui aussi.  
« Elle sait que j’en suis totalement capable. Clamp et fil de suture de 3.0. »  
Après avoir suturé une dizaine de vaisseaux en un tour de main, la chirurgienne jeta rapidement un autre coup d’œil à l’observatoire, incapable de s’en empêcher.  
Derek la regardait. Il était fier d’elle, il souriait en la regardant opérer. Elle se reconcentra sur sa chirurgie. L’état d’Augie était stable depuis le début, aucune complication à signaler pour le moment. Tout se déroulait à la perfection, au plus grand soulagement de Meredith.   
Une autre voix lui parvint de la galerie.   
« Tu es sûre qu’il n’y a pas besoin d’un chirurgien en cardio ? »  
« Le cœur de monsieur Lynch est très solide, docteure Yang, contentez-vous d’observer. »  
Malgré leur conversation de ce matin, Meredith avait encore en travers de la gorge les commentaires de son amie. Tout avait été si difficile durant des années et maintenant qu’elle trouvait un peu de réconfort avec celui qu’elle aime, cela ne convenait pas à Cristina. Peut-être n’avait-elle pas tout à fait tort, certes, mais ce n’est pas ce que le docteure Grey avait besoin d’entendre en ce moment. Elle voulait être soutenue et entourée, pas réprimandée.   
« Un problème entre les siamoises ? » demanda Bailey de l’autre côté de la table.  
« Rien de grave. Clampez ici, s’il vous plait. »  
« Je vois un saignement ici, docteure Grey. Fil de suture, s’il vous plait. »  
« Non. Ne suturez pas. »  
« Pardon ? » s’étonna le docteure Bailey.  
« Je vous ai dit de ne pas suturer. »  
« Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? »  
« Je dirige cette intervention et je vous dis de ne pas suturer. Je sais ce que je fais. »  
« Vous voulez risquer une hémorragie ?! »  
« J’aurai besoin de ce vaisseau, le saignement va se résorber de lui-même, il est mineur. »  
« Je refuse de prendre le risque de laisser cet homme se vider de son sang. »  
« Ça n’arrivera pas. »  
« C’est un risque totalement inconsidéré, et ce vaisseau peut être remplacé par un autre ! »  
« Docteure Bailey, combien de fois avez-vous retiré un adénome abdominal au cours de votre carrière ? »  
« Suffisamment pour savoir que ce vaisseau doit être suturé ! Ce n’est pas le moment de jouer avec le feu, Grey. Il y a un patient sur la table ! »  
Meredith resta de marbre et sectionna d’autres des vaisseaux qui alimentaient la tumeur.  
« Combien ? Combien d’adénomes avez-vous retiré ? »  
« Une vingtaine. Si tu ne me laisses pas faire mon travail d’ici une seconde, je prends la tête de cette procédure. »  
« J’ai assisté le docteure Chamberlain sur plus d’une centaine d’opérations comme celle-ci. Aujourd’hui, c’est le quarantième adénome de grade 4 que je retire. Je sais ce que je fais. »  
Bailey resta bouche bée, elle détestait perdre la face.  
De son côté, la résidente sentait des regards peser sur elle, depuis la galerie et même dans le bloc.  
« Docteure Bailey, qu’est-il advenu du saignement, à présent ? »  
« Il s’est résorbé. »  
Personne n’en croyait ses yeux. Ce genre de saignement était incontrôlable et provoquait presque tout le temps d’importantes hémorragies.  
« Bien. »  
« Comment as-tu su ? »  
Mer haussa les épaules.  
« Plus d’aspiration. »  
Sous son masque, elle sourit. Aujourd’hui, elle était devenue une super star. 

« J’utilise une suture en zig-zag pour relier les deux lambeaux musculaires. Docteure Bailey, rapprochez les pans s’il vous plait. »  
« Bien sûr, docteure Grey, c’est vous qui dirigez, je vous obéis. »  
« J’ai fini de suturer. »  
Elle se tourna vers la résidente qui les avait rejointes entre temps.   
« Keaten, referme. Docteure Bailey, suivez-moi. »  
Sous les applaudissements admiratifs de son public, Meredith Grey quitta la salle d’opération à grandes enjambées.  
Une fois seules dans le couloir, elle retira son masque.  
« Je devrais être en train de refermer mon patient, de répondre à des questions et de rendre chaque chirurgien de cet hôpital vert de jalousie mais je suis là. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre moi aujourd’hui mais ç’a intérêt à être aussi gratifiant que les applaudissements qui m’attendent de l’autre côté de la porte. »  
« Tu n’es qu’une résidente, je suis titulaire. Tu dois m’écouter et me respecter, encore plus dans le bloc. »  
« Sauf votre respect, c’est à moi que cette intervention a été confiée. Pas à vous. Je dirigeais, vous m’assistiez. C’était à vous de m’écouter. »  
« Tu n’en faisais qu’à ta tête ! Tu crois que j’allais te laisser prendre des risques totalement inutiles ? »  
« J’ai maitrisé la situation de la seconde où j’ai incisé jusqu’à ce que je sorte du bloc. Je n’ai pris aucun risque. »  
« Tu n’es qu’une résidente ! Ce n’est pas ta faute, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, c’est pour ça que tu es là. Pour apprendre de tes supérieurs ! Pas pour faire ce qu’il te chante ! »  
« Ai-je fait la moindre erreur ? »  
« Tu… »  
« Je n’en ai fait aucune. Parce que je sais exactement comment retirer un adénome abdominal de stade 4. Je pourrais faire cette procédure dans mon sommeil tant je l’ai observée et pratiquée. Je sais quel vaisseau suturer, quelle artère clamper, quel fil de suture utiliser. Peut-être que c’est difficile pour vous de l’admettre mais je ne suis plus une interne, je suis une résidente de dernière année qui est à la tête du programme ! Savez-vous combien d’hôpitaux m’ont envoyé des corbeilles de fruits, des lettres, des bouteilles de champagne pour que j’aille faire ma spécialisation chez eux ? Est-ce que c’est assez pour vous prouver que vous n’aviez pas à remettre en question mon savoir faire dans cette salle d’opération aujourd’hui ?! »  
« Je veillerai à informer le docteure Paulson de votre insouciance au bloc. Vous avez changé, docteure Grey. Je ne vous avais jamais vue aussi arrogante. »  
« Grey ! C’était mortel. »  
Margot les rejoignit en souriant.  
« Je suis fière de toi, tu as été parfaite. »  
Mer sourit avec peu de conviction. Elle tenait à Miranda Bailey. Depuis le premier jour de son internat, elle avait eu peur de la décevoir. Et son talent avait fini par provoquer ce moment, celui où « L’élève dépasse le maitre ». Une expression stupide pour une situation tellement décevante, pensa Meredith.  
« Merci, docteure Paulson. Le docteure Bailey était justement en train de chanter mes louanges. Excusez-moi, il faut que j’aille superviser les infirmières pour les soins post-op de monsieur Lynch. »  
La résidente s’éloigna rapidement, laissant Miranda coi.  
« Vous savez, Bailey, vous ne devriez même pas songer à douter d’elle. Cette fille est dans les étoiles, elle est inatteignable, c’est une super star. Je l’adore ! »  
Elle repartit à son tour, un sourire euphorique sur le visage.  
Le docteure Bailey resta seule avec ses pensées, se demandant à quel moment elle était devenue jalouse d’une de ses élèves, se demandant à quel moment elle était devenue ce genre de personne.


	39. Besoin de toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle du centre de dons pour June ? »  
« Non. J’ai appelé toutes les dix minutes depuis quatorze heures mais rien. »  
« Elle est en quelle position sur la liste ? »  
« J’ai réussi à la placer en première place. »  
« Bien joué, Grey. Tu me surprends. »  
« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »  
« Je suis de garde, je prends le relais pour appeler les dons d’organes. »  
« Prévenez-moi s’il y a du nouveau. »  
« Encore bravo pour monsieur Lynch. Je n’aurais pas fait mieux. T’es une super star, » écrit Margot avec un émoji d’étoile.  
« Lâche ton téléphone, Mer, » râla Alex dans la vraie vie.  
À contre-cœur, la jeune femme posa son portable sur le comptoir de l’ilot. Elle détestait être dans le flou à propos de ses patients, devoir laisser quelqu’un d’autre gérer la situation.  
« Tu dois nous raconter le truc avec Bailey, de ce matin, » lança Cristina, perchée sur la tabouret d’à côté.  
« J’ai pas envie d’en parler. »  
« Elle avait l’air d’avoir quelque chose contre toi, » fit remarquer Owen, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine.  
« Owen a raison, » acquiesça Alex qui tentait de faire prendre sa sauce.  
« Ce n’est pas le genre de Bailey, je sais pas ce qu’il lui a pris. »  
Cristina rebondit sur les paroles de son fiancé, ensuite vint le tour d’Alex et bientôt, tous trois étaient emballées dans une discussion tandis qu’au milieu, Mer avait l’impression d’être anesthésié. Sur l’îlot de cuisine, à quelques centimètres d’elle, une boite de somnifères. Elle n’était pas flambant neuve, certes, mais Meredith aurait pu reconnaitre cet emballage parmi des milliers. Depuis sa fausse couche, elle avait pris l’habitude d’en avaler un voire deux avant de poser la tête sur l’oreiller. Ils lui assuraient un sommeil sans rêves, sans cauchemars, sans cris de terreur qui s’échappaient de sa gorge au milieu de la nuit comme depuis la mort de Lexie. Un soir, seule dans son appartement de Baltilmore, alors que les pilules de potassium avaient quitté la commode depuis quelques mois, Meredith avait vidé la boite de somnifères dans sa main. Elle les avait regardés. Et s’était imaginée les gobant sans hésitation avant de partir tranquillement pour toujours. C’était le soir de Noël, le premier qu’elle passait seule depuis des années. Allison et Erica l’avaient invitée à leur fête mais elle avait décliné. À Seattle, elle passait Noël avec sa vraie famille, Derek, Lexie, Richard, Cristina. Et elle les avait presque tous perdus. Finalement, les somnifères étaient sagement retournés dans leur boîte et Meredith avait passé la soirée à zapper les chaines à la télé.  
« Mer ? »  
La voix de Cristina traversa le brouillard jusqu’à elle. Mer sursauta et quitta son siège.  
« Je dois aller aux toilettes. »  
Meredith quitta rapidement la cuisine. Elle grimpa les marches de l’escalier quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Confrontés au reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu devenir si compliquées une nouvelle fois ? Seattle devait être un nouveau départ, un moyen de mettre le passé derrière. Mais jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi assaillie par ce passé.  
Elle essuya quelques larmes sur ses joues et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Mais alors qu’elle pensait être capable de retourner dans la cuisine comme si de rien n’était, son cœur se serra. Son souffle se fit court, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ses pleurs devinrent incontrôlables. La jeune femme se laissa glisser sur le carrelage, la tête entre les mains. Son corps était comme poignardé de tous les côtés, brûlant et douloureux. Meredith hoqueta en tentant de recommencer à respirer normalement, elle se frotta frénétiquement les joues et se força à arrêter de trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s’effondrer n’importe quand.  
Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.  
« Mer ? » demanda une Cristina hésitante.  
La jeune femme dans la salle de bain reprit le contrôle de son corps et jeta distraitement un coup d’œil à l’horloge accrochée au mur, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Une demi-heure était passée depuis qu’elle s’était réfugiée ici.  
« Meredith ? Tout va bien ? »  
« Ouais… c’est bon. »  
« Tu n’as besoin de rien ? »  
« Laisse-moi tranquille, » demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.  
Alors qu’elle s’effondrait à nouveau sur le sol, incapable de se contrôler, la poignée de la porte tourna et Cristina entra.  
« Mer… »  
Elle s’assit à côté de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.  
« Shh… calme toi, » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
« Dis-moi ce qu’il ne va pas. »  
Le docteure Yang n’était pas du genre à rassurer les gens, à les prendre dans ses bras et à leur chuchoter des mots de réconfort mais c’était Meredith, Meredith qui avait besoin de sa meilleure amie.  
Les sanglots de Grey sa calmèrent progressivement.  
« Derek. »  
Elle ne pouvait pas parler des somnifères, ces regards lourds de compassion la hantaient déjà suffisamment.  
Cristina se raidit.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a encore fait ? Je te jure que je vais lui faire payer. »  
« Arrête ! » cria Mer en s’extirpant de l’étreinte.  
« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? »  
« Arrête de parler de lui comme s’il était le problème. »  
« Mais c’est le cas ! Il t’a démolie, comment tu fais pour ne pas le comprendre ? »  
« Tu ne comprends pas, c’est moi ! c’est moi le problème, c’est moi qui ai tout foutu en l’air, et qui lui ai menti ! »  
« C’est dingue ça, il a réussi à te retourner totalement le cerveau. Tu veux que je te rappelle tout ce qu’il t’a fait ? Addison, la… »  
« Arrête ! » hurla Meredith.  
« Tais toi ! Tu n’as pas besoin de me raconter tout ça, c’est moi qui l’ai vécu ! Complètement seule, » elle poursuivit.  
« J’ai toujours été là pour toi, Mer. »  
« Non, non ce n’est pas vrai. »  
« Tu parles de Baltimore ? Et comment aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Tu m’as dit que tu avais été transférée à Johns Hopkins, que tout allait bien et que je ne devais pas venir. Qu’étais-je sensée faire ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi. »  
« Je pensais que tu comprendrais ! Que tu savais que je mentais, que ça n’allait pas et que j’avais besoin de toi ! J’attendais plus de toi. »  
« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je… »  
« J’avais besoin de toi. Et maintenant j’ai besoin de lui mais tu n’arrives toujours pas à comprendre. »  
« C’est parce que tu es incompréhensible, Meredith. J’ai l’impression que tu ne veux voir que ce qui t’arrange et que tu mets de côté tous les trucs qui ne vont pas et qui te font du mal. »  
« C’est ce qu’on fait quand on veut aller mieux. »  
« Non, ce n’est pas le cas. Il faut voir la vérité en face ! Ce gars t’a fait souffrir, genre terriblement. C’est tout ce qu’il y a à prendre en compte. »  
« Arrête ! Arrête de dire ça. Ce n’est pas tout ce qu’il y a à prendre en compte. Tu n’as pas pensé que ça pouvait être ma faute ? Parce que c’est ce que je ressens, moi ! »  
« Et tu te trompes, ce n’est pas toi le problème, c’est lui ! Pourquoi tu continues à te voiler la face ? C’est comme si tu aimais te faire du mal. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe chez toi ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« Vas-t-en ! Tout de suite. Sors de chez moi, » hurla Grey en devenant hystérique.  
« Meredith, tu sais que j’ai raison. Écoute-moi. »  
« Je ne veux plus t’entendre ! Sors. De. Chez. Moi. Maintenant ! Vas-t-en ! »  
Des pas résonnèrent dans la cage d’escalier et Alex et Owen apparurent dans le dos de Cristina.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? » demanda Alex.  
« Meredith fait une erreur. Une énorme erreur. »  
« Faites-la sortir ! MAINTENANT ! » cria la jeune femme en se retournant vers le miroir, la tête sur le point d’exploser.  
Owen tira Cristina hors de la maison et une fois que la porte d’entrée fut claquée, Meredith rejoignit sa chambre et la verrouilla de l’intérieur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en sanglotant. D’abord Bailey, et maintenant Cristina. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez elle pour tout gâcher de la sorte ?  
« Mer ? » demanda Alex de l’autre côté.  
« Laisse-moi tranquille. »  
« Non, je me suis fait chier à cuisiner ce soir alors tu vas manger mes pâtes. Je ne vais pas négocier avec toi. »  
Elle sourit. Il avait toujours les mots.

« Alors ? »  
« Très bon, » s’efforça-t-elle à répondre, la bouche remplie de pâtes.  
Sur ses joues, les larmes avaient séché. Assis sur le tabouret d’à côté, Alex dévorait sa deuxième assiette.  
« Alors… Tu veux qu’on en parle ? »  
C’était la première fois qu’il abordait le sujet depuis qu’il avait tiré son amie dans la cuisine, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.  
« Non. »  
« Ok. Et la sauce ? »  
« Très bonne. »  
« Cool. J’ai cru qu’elle avait brûlé, quand elle est devenue marron et que des bulles ont commencé à apparaître. »  
Meredith sourit.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais. »  
« Eh bien je sais faire des pancakes, des gaufres et le truc vert qui va avec les tortillas…. Comment ça s’appelle encore ? »  
« Du guacamole ? »  
« C’est ça. Ma mère m’a appris entre deux pétages de plomb. »  
« Tu as des nouvelles d’elle ? »  
« Je suis allé la voir quelques fois, ces dernières années. Elle va bien, elle a repris son travail à la bibliothèque et prend se médocs. »  
« C’est super, Alex. »  
« Je sais, c’est juste…. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Il avala une énorme cuillère de pâtes.  
« Elle va mieux quand on a plus besoin d’elle, qu’on ne compte plus sur elle. »  
« Je comprends. »  
« Ta mère ? »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Elle était lucide une fois que je n’avais plus besoin de l’entendre me dire qu’elle était fière de moi, ou ce genre de trucs. On se sent… »  
« Largués. Complètement largués. »  
Un court silence plana.  
« Ta mère compte venir à Seattle, un de ces jours ? »  
« Je crois pas, elle a besoin de suivre sa routine ou elle se remet à partir en vrille. »  
« Et toi, tu retournes bientôt la voir ? »  
« Je crois pas. C’est juste… j’ai ma vie ici, des amis et une vraie famille et elle, elle a sa propre vie. »  
« Tu veux qu’elle fasse partie de ta vie ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Fromage ? »  
Il lui passa le paquet de gruyère râpé.  
« Il reste des pâtes ? Pour demain midi, » elle demanda.  
« Je te les mets au frigo. »  
Il descendit de son tabouret, mit le plat dans le frigo et leurs deux assiettes vides dans le lave-vaisselle.  
« Merci, Alex. »  
« Pas de problème, c’est juste des pâtes. »  
« Je veux dire, merci, Alex, pour tout. »  
Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules.  
« Pas de problème. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> écrire ce chapitre était plutôt délicat, sachant que j'ai touché à la relation privilégiée de Mer et Cristina. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.


	40. Ophelia Memorial Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

Meredith était installée dans l’observatoire, observant Derek s’occuper un saignement cérébral de la taille d’une bille. Dans sa main droite, le téléphone allumé dans l’espoir de recevoir un appel du centre de dons. Sous sa main gauche, sa jambe frappait frénétiquement le sol. Elle le regardait, imaginait ses yeux se lever vers le haut, l’observer avec tant d’intensité qu’il y a des années. Elle voulait le sentir contre sa peau, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Mer ferma les yeux et s’imagina, avec Derek, dans la caravane, sous les étoiles, enveloppés par la chaleur de leur corps.  
Un toussotement retentit près de l’entrée de l’observatoire, Meredith sursauta.  
« Docteure Bailey. »  
Miranda s’assit à côté de sa résidente.  
« Écoute, pour ce qu’il s’est passé hier, on n’a qu’à mettre ça de côté. Tu sais que je t’apprécie. »  
« Très bien. De toute façon, je me sens trop coupable de vous en vouloir. »  
« Coupable ? »  
« Vous avez été gentille avec moi. »  
« C’est vrai. »  
Elles observèrent tous deux le docteur Shepherd arrêter le saignement, lever les yeux et regarder Meredith avec fierté. Même si ce n’était pas une opération spectaculaire ou particulièrement compliquée, il avait cette étincelle, celle qu’elle aimait. La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire.  
« Ç’a fini par s’arranger, on dirait. »  
« Eh bien… en quelques sortes. »  
« C’est bien. »  
Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone portable de la résidente se répandit dans la galerie. Sa jambe cessa de trembler et elle se précipita sur l’option décrocher.  
« Docteure Grey.  
Très bien.   
Le Minnesota ? Combien de temps ça va prendre ?   
D’accord. Vous avez besoin qu’on envoie quelqu’un ?  
Génial. Prenez soin de ce foie. »  
Et une seconde plus tard, le docteure Bailey se retrouvait seule dans la pièce.

« Docteure Paulson ! Docteure Paulson ! »  
« Arrête de crier, Grey, et reprend ta respiration. »  
Mer entra dans l’ascenseur avec sa cheffe, à bout de souffle après sa course à travers tout l’hôpital.  
« On a un foie pour madame Osborne. »  
« Vraiment ? Déjà ? »  
« Je sais, c’est dingue. »  
« Où est-il ? »  
« Ophelia Memorial Hospital, dans le Minnesota. »  
« Il faut qu’on envoie quelqu’un ? »  
« Non, quelqu’un sera ici avec dans six heures. »  
« C’est parfait. Envoie un de tes internes faire les examens pré-op, la totale, sang, urines, écho, IRM, elle doit être prête. »  
« Je m’en occupe. »  
La porte s’ouvrit au deuxième étage.  
« Oh, et Grey, augmente sa… »  
« Sa perf d’héparine, je sais. »  
Meredith traversa le couloir au pas de course, poussa une porte à sa gauche, puis une autre et s’assit sur les toilettes avec soulagement. Une fois sa vessie totalement vide, elle sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Alors que l’eau coulait sur ses mains, une chasse d’eau puis le claquement d’une porte résonnèrent dans les toilettes pour dame.  
Le docteure Yang et le docteure Grey se lavèrent les mains en silence, les yeux baissés. Mer fut la première à sortir, sans un regard pour son amie, sans un mot. Une fois dehors, elle s’appuya quelques secondes contre le mur. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Cristina était son pilier, celle qui l’avait convaincue de revenir, celle qui l’avait appelée toutes les semaines pour s’assurer que tout allait bien dans le Maryland.   
Lorsque les pas de Yang se firent entendre près de la porte, Meredith se dépêcha de déguerpir. Ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir cette discussion qui, elle le savait, serait douloureuse. Elle se concentra sur June, les analyses, le Minnesota, le foie. Et peut-être qu’elle parviendrait à tenir debout le reste de la journée.

« Le greffon est prêt, Grey, écarte la cavité abdominale, DeLuca, irrigue. »  
Le docteure Paulson plaça avec délicatesse le foie flambant neuf dans le trou de l’abdomen de la patiente.   
« Grey, écarte plus. C’est bon, il rentre parfaitement. DeLuca, plus d’irrigation. Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »  
« On rattache les vaisseaux, » répondit l’interne.  
« Bien. Wilson, prends les écarteurs. Grey, repère les vaisseaux encore viables dans le cadran inférieur. »  
L’autre interne s’empressa de prendre la place de Meredith et tint fermement les écarteurs.  
« Merde. »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demandèrent Margot, Wilson et DeLuca, alarmés.  
« Il y a une tache. »  
« C’est sûrement une ombre. »  
« Ce n’en est pas une, docteure Paulson. Aspiration, s’il vous plait. »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« C’est une tache. Le foie est endommagé. »  
« Merde ! » s’exclama la cheffe.  
« Wilson, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »  
« On inspecte le greffon pour voir s’il y d’autres anomalies. »  
« Et ensuite ? »  
« Ensuite, on envoie un échantillon à l’anapath. »  
« Exactement. Aiguille à biopsie, s’il vous plait. »  
« Bipez-moi quand on a les résultats, Grey, je te laisse gérer. »  
« Quoi ? Mais vous allez où ? »  
« Je serai revenue dans une vingtaine de minutes. »  
« Où allez-vous ? » redemanda plus fort la résidente.  
« Tu peux gérer, Grey, tu peux garder ma patiente en vie, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Très bien. Alors tu me bipes quand tu as les résultats. Je dois parler à sa famille. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle revint dans le bloc.  
« Alors, ces résultats ? »  
« Ce n’est pas cancéreux, j’ai déjà commencé à m’occuper du cadran inférieur. »  
« Super. Préparez-moi, s’il vous plait. »  
La cheffe, une fois prête, rejoignit la table d’opération et commença à travailler les vaisseaux d’origine et du greffon.  
« Ce foie est parfait, la dissection est tellement précise. Tu sais qui l’a prélevé ? »  
« Un certain docteur Lewis, je crois. »  
« J’ai lu un article qu’il a écrit sur la régénération de cellules souches chez les patients transplantés, c’était très passionnant, » fit remarquer Wilson.  
« Je me disais bien que j’avais vu son nom quelque part. DeLuca, irrigue là. Grey, où en es-tu ? »  
« Je viens de finir la partie inférieure, je passe à la supérieure. »  
« Très bien. DeLuca, quelle est la prochaine étape ? »  
« On rattache le greffon aux vaisseaux d’origine. »  
« Alors, vous avez parlé à la famille ? » demanda Meredith.  
« En effet. Il se trouve que j’ai opéré son fils d’une appendicite au début de mon internat. »  
« Vous avez été interne à Mass Gen, c’est ça ? »  
« On dirait que tu en sais plus sur moi que je ne le pensais. »  
« Mes internes sont des vraies fouines. »

« Monsieur Osborne, je vous présente le docteure Grey, elle a opéré votre femme avec moi. »  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Et cette tache dont vous avez parlé ? »  
« Cette tache a été analysée, et elle est totalement inoffensive. Le foie que nous avons greffé à June est parfaitement sain, » répondit la résidente.  
« Alors vous avez réussi ! »  
« Oui. Vous pourrez voir votre femme quand elle sera réveillée, dans plus ou moins deux heures. »  
« C’est merveilleux. »  
Garry Osborne serra le docteure Paulson dans ses bras, la faisant se crisper.  
Une minute plus tard, un adolescent les rejoignit, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles.   
« Est-ce que ma mère va bien ? »   
« L’opération s’est très bien passée. »  
« Cool. Merci, doc. »  
Margot réussit à se défaire du mari.  
« Une infirmière viendra vous chercher quand vous pourrez aller voir June, le docteure Grey et moi passeront la voir plus tard. N’hésitez pas à me faire appeler si vous avez des questions. »  
« Merci beaucoup, docteure Paulson. Vous avez sauvé ma femme, toute les deux. »  
Alors que Garry commençait à sangloter de soulagement, les deux chirurgiennes s’éloignèrent.  
« C’est le problème quand on sauve des vies. Les gens sont trop reconnaissants. Tu as dix minutes pour un café ? J’aimerais te parler d’un cas. »  
« Pas maintenant, désolée, je dois aller faire des examens à monsieur Lynch. »  
« Ce soir alors ? Au bar d’en face ? »  
« Au bar ? Je pensais que vous… »  
« Eh bien je suis de bonne humeur aujourd’hui. 21 heures. Ne sois pas en retard. »  
Mer prit le chemin du service des soins intensifs, troublée par l’attitude du docteure Paulson, peut-être n’était-elle pas la chirurgienne froide et solitaire qui ne vivait que pour découper des gens. Peut-être. La résidente grimpa les escaliers, pris un ascenseur et entra dans l’unité de soins intensifs.  
« Bonjour, Augie, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Doc ! Je vois que vous ne m’avez pas tué. »  
« Je vous l’avait dit. Des douleurs ? »  
« Avec tous ces médicaments qu’on me donne, je ne suis pas capable de sentir grand-chose alors je vais vous répondre non. »  
« C’est bon signe. L’opération s’est très bien déroulée, j’ai enlevé la tumeur en entier. »  
Le vieil homme sourit.  
« Vous avez dit que vous y arriveriez. J’avoue que j’ai eu un doute, j’ai toujours cru que les jolies blondes n’étaient pas des lumières. »  
« Eh bien, sans prétention, il semblerait que vous vous soyez trompé. »   
Il rit.  
« Dites, j’ai quelque chose à vous demander. »  
Elle s’assit au bord du lit.  
« Bien sûr. »  
« Répondez-moi franchement. Elle était belle ? »  
« Elle ? »  
« Ma tumeur. »  
« Oh. »  
Le docteure se pencha vers monsieur Lynch.  
« Elle était spectaculaire. »  
« Je le savais ! »  
« Une des plus belles tumeurs que j’ai vues. Très maligne. Et sournoise. »  
« Cette chose a fait partie de moi pendant tellement longtemps, j’ai l’impression de la connaître. Mais bien réfléchi, peut-être que je n’aurais pas dû vous laisser me sauver la vie, maintenant je me sens vide. »  
« Vous voulez voir quelque chose qui va vous remonter le moral ? »  
Il leva un sourcil dubitatif.   
« Allez-y. »  
La jeune femme sortit son téléphone portable et tourna l’écran vers lui.  
« Regardez. »  
« C’est la mienne ? »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Vous avez pris des photos de ma tumeur ! Vous êtes un chenapan, doc. »  
« Vous croyez que j’aurais laissé passer une merveille comme celle-là avant qu’elle ne finisse aux déchets médicaux ? »  
« Vous avez raison. J’espère que ma tumeur vous a rendue encore plus douée parce que ça ne sert à rien d’être « L’une des meilleurs ». Il faut être LA meilleure ! »  
Mer rit.  
« Merci pour le conseil, j’y réfléchirai quand je sauverai la vie d’un autre vieil homme aigri comme vous. »  
« Vous avez de la chance d’être médecin, vous, sinon, vous en vous n’en sortiriez pas comme ça. »  
« Allez, je dois vous laisser, monsieur Lynch, vous devez vraiment vous reposer. Je repasserai plus tard, si vous… »  
« Je sais, doc, je sais, je vous fais biper si j’ai des questions. »  
« Très bien. À plus, Augie. »  
« Salut, doc. »

Avec un sourire en coin, elle rejoignit le poste des infirmières, prit une tablette et encoda les dernières constantes de son patient. Le docteur Webber se matérialisa à ses côtés.   
« Comment va ton patient à l’énorme tumeur ? »  
« Très bien, aucune complication en vue. »  
« Bon travail. J’aurais aimé travailler sur une tumeur aussi grosse. »  
« C’était génial, c’est vrai. J’ai entendu dire que la pilote n’allait pas mieux. »  
« Yang a remarquablement réparé son aorte mais je crains qu’on doive amputer sa jambe, ses os sont en miettes, même Torres ne peut rien faire. »  
« Je suis désolée. »  
« C’était son premier vol, je doute qu’elle puisse un jour remonter dans une cabine de pilotage. »   
« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »  
« Vingt-six ans. »  
« Elle est tellement jeune. Est-ce qu’elle a de la famille ? »  
« Son frère arrive de Baltimore, c’est le seul qu’on a pu contacter. »  
Le téléphone portable de Meredith vibra dans sa poche. Un message d’Alex.  
« Quand t’as le temps, j’ai besoin d’une consult pour mon patient. »  
« Je suis désolée, il faut que j’y aille. »  
Alors qu’elle quittait l’unité de soins intensifs, elle s’arrêta brusquement devant une chambre à sa droite et se retourna vers Richard.  
« Votre patiente, elle s’appelle comment. »  
« Alicia Luddington. Pourquoi ? »  
« Oh mon dieu. »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Grey ? »  
La porte de l’unité s’ouvrit et un homme entra.  
« Meri ? »  
« Clive ? »


	41. Confessions sur le comptoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Et donc là, il entre, comme si de rien n’était. »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu’il fasse de spécial ? Entrer en marchant sur les mains ? »  
« Je m’attendais à ce qu’il fasse tout sauf venir à Seattle ! »  
« C’est sa sœur, c’est plutôt normal qu’il vienne. »  
« Oui eh bien sa sœur aurait pu s’écraser dans un autre état. »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il a de spécial ? à part un cul d’enfer et des mains en or, je veux dire. »  
« Ce n’est pas une histoire très intéressante. »  
« Dans ce cas, une tequila pour Grey et une vodka pour moi, s’il-vous-plait. »  
Sur le comptoir devant les deux jeunes femmes, une petite dizaine de shots vides s’étalaient, déjà vides. Meredith avait été plus qu’étonnée de la capacité de sa cheffe à descendre verre après verre, elle-même n’étant pas aussi enthousiaste.  
« Alors, raconte-moi tout sur ce mec. D’ailleurs, ça commence à faire beaucoup, non ? D’abord le chef de la cardio, maintenant Shepherd et j’apprends qu’il y a un autre ex de l’autre côté du pays ! »  
« Je ne suis pas une salope ! »  
« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. »  
« Vous ne seriez pas la première, de toute façon. »  
« Non, je crois juste que tu as un truc pour les chirurgiens, et je te comprends, ils sont tellement attirants quand ils tiennent un scalpel. »  
« Je pensais que vous aimiez les femmes. »  
Margot haussa les épaules.   
« Femme, homme, c’est le scalpel le plus excitant. Allez, raconte-moi avant que j’aie fini mon verre. »  
« Je vous l’ai dit, ce n’est pas une histoire très passionnante. On s’est rencontrés à Johns Hopkins, c’était le chef de la neurochirurgie, on est sortis ensemble quelques mois mais je n’étais pas à fond. Je ne voulais pas m’engager dans quelque chose de sérieux. Donc il a couché avec une infirmière, je l’ai quitté et je ne l’ai pas revu depuis que je suis partie de Baltimore, quelques semaines après. »  
« Tu as raison, ce n’était pas très passionnant. »  
« Si vous cherchez du sensationnel, ce n’est pas à moi que vous devez demander. »  
« Je n’en crois pas un mot. »  
« Si je vous le dis. »  
« Qui est plus sensationnel que toi, Grey ? »  
Mer se pencha sur son tabouret et observa rapidement l’intérieur du bar. Puis pointa quelqu’un du doigt.   
« Lui, là. »  
« Mark Sloan ? Sérieusement ? Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien avoir fait à part coucher avec des infirmières dans tous les coins de l’hôpital ? »  
« Vous seriez surprise. »  
« Raconte-moi. »  
Elles se penchèrent vers le comptoir, tentant d’être un minimum discrètes.  
« Le docteur Shepherd était marié. Depuis dix ans. »  
« Était ? »  
« Vous allez comprendre. Donc il arrive à Seattle sans sa femme, il y a… cinq ans, je crois. Ouais, cinq ans. Il commence à sortir avec une interne qui, évidemment, ne connaissait pas madame Shepherd qui, elle, était encore à New York. Une interne très belle, très douée et intelligente. »  
« Oh non, Grey. Ne me dis pas… »  
« Laissez-moi finir. »  
« Tu ne vas t’en tirer comme ça, je veux des détails. »  
« Plus tard. Donc, madame Shepherd finit par débarquer ici. Elle commence à travailler en néonat, vous la connaissez peut-être, Addison Montgomery. »  
« Addison ? J’ai beaucoup travaillé avec elle, une superbe femme. »  
« C’est elle. Donc elle commence à travailler ici et un jour… »  
« Attends, où est le rapport avec Mark Sloan ? »  
« Laissez-moi parler, je vous dis. Un jour, Mark Sloan arrive. Entretemps, Shepherd avait cruellement et lâchement largué son interne et avait essayé de refaire fonctionner son mariage. Entre nous, c’était une comédie. Mais bref. Il s’est avéré qu’à New York, Addison avait trompé Shepherd avec Sloan, Shepherd les a surpris et s’est enfui à Seattle. Le truc, c’est que Sloan était le meilleur ami de Shepherd. Finalement, Sloan a aussi commencé à travailler ici et puis quand Shepherd a enfin ouvert les yeux, il a quitté sa femme. Elle est partie à Los Angeles, dans une clinique privée. Mais ce n’est pas fini. Sloan l’a suivie peu après pour lui demander une seconde chance. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux, je crois. Il lui a même offert une bague, à Los Angeles. Mais elle a dit non alors il est rentré à Seattle. Et voilà. »  
« Je n’avais jamais travaillé dans un hôpital avec autant de drames et de sexe, crois-moi. »  
Margot fini la dernière moitié de son verre en une gorgée avant d’en commander un autre.  
« Vous buvez comme un trou. »  
« J’ai arrêté pendant un moment mais c’est comme le vélo, ça ne s’oublie pas. »  
« D’habitude, c’est moi qui ai le rôle de l’alcoolique, c’est pas mal de changer. »  
« J’ai une tonne de questions sur ton histoire. »  
« Vous n’arrêtez jamais de penser à moi ? »  
« Jamais. Je me lève en pensant à la fabuleuse, la merveilleuse Meredith Grey, et je me couche en pensant à elle. Tu te prends pour qui, Grey ? »  
Elles rirent aux éclats, aidées par l’alcool.   
« Si vous voulez que je réponde à vos questions, payez-moi un autre verre. »  
La brune fit un geste de la main au barman et se reconcentra sur sa voisine de tabouret.  
« D’abord, tu es vraiment sortie avec Clive Luddington ? Le dieu de la neuro qui a publié genre des milliards d’articles ? »  
« À moins qu’il ait falsifié son identité, je crois que oui. »   
« Tu es sortie avec lui pour son nom ? Ou parce que c’était un titulaire et toi une résidente ? »  
« N’importe quoi. On avait des amis en commun. »  
« Ç’a duré longtemps ? »  
« Ça vous intéresse vraiment ou vous faites ça par curiosité malsaine ? »  
« Je ne suis pas sans cœur, Grey. Je t’aime bien. »  
« J’en ai fini, de sortir avec des supérieurs, ça n’a jamais bien fini. »  
Margot éclata de rire.  
« Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, Grey. »  
« On est d’accord. »  
« Je t’aime bien parce que tu me rappelles moi à ton âge, peu d’amis, concentrée sur le travail, faite pour la chirurgie. »  
« J’ai plein d’amis ! »  
« Ah oui, cette fille que tu regardes avec des couteaux dans les yeux ? D’ailleurs, c’est une vraie conne, talentueuse mais terriblement prétentieuse. »  
« Vous avez tout faux. »  
« Pauvre petite docteure Grey abandonnée par tous ses amis. Enfin bref. Clive Luddington. »  
« Ç’a duré un peu moins d’un an. »  
« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de sérieux. »  
« C’est vrai. »  
« Mais vous êtes restés ensemble un an. C’est long, pour du « pas sérieux ».   
« Il voulait qu’on emménage ensemble, qu’on commence à penser au futur et tous les trucs du genre. Un jour il a parlé de fiançailles. »  
« Et c’était quoi le problème ? »  
« Je suis pas quelqu’un comme ça ! J’ai un complexe d’abandon, et toutes les merdes familiales qui vont avec. Je suis pas quelqu’un qui fait des plans d’avenir, qui pense à une jolie maison dans la campagne avec des enfants et un mari parfait. Je suis sombre et torturée. Un enfant des ténèbres. »  
« Il était vraiment à fond à ce point-là ? »  
« Il a dit qu’il m’aimait. »  
« Ah. Et toi, tu l’aimais ? »  
« C’est compliqué. On peut dire que j’étais attachée à lui. »  
« Oh, tu en aimais un autre ! Tu es pleine de surprises. »  
« Ce n’est vraiment pas quelque chose dont je veux parler. »  
« Tu sais, quand on m’a dit que tu allais travailler dans mon service, je m’attendais à une fille ennuyeuse qui ne mérite pas les louanges que j’ai entendues sur elle dans tout le pays. »  
« Merci ! » répondit ironiquement Mer.  
« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu es plus intéressante que ce que je croyais. Et crois-moi, je te fais un compliment, là. »  
« Très bien, maintenant, je veux en entendre plus sur vous. »  
« Une deuxième vodka, dans ce cas. »   
Le serveur déposa un verre devant elle et un prépara un autre pour Meredith. Margot prit une longue gorgée et reposa sèchement son verre sur le comptoir.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »  
« Allison. C’était sérieux ? »  
« Quatre ans. On peut dire que c’était du sérieux ? »  
« Et vous l’avez quittée avec un message ?! Après quatre ans ? C’est franchement cruel. »  
« Tu ne connais pas toute l’histoire. »  
« Non, c’est sûr, mais j’ai sérieusement tendance à me ranger du côté d’Allie, là. »  
« On était dans une relation à distance. Moi à Boston, elle à Baltimore. On se voyait l’été, le plus souvent possible. Mais j’ai commencé à me poser des questions. Et c’est devenu trop dur d’être loin d’elle. »  
« Ne me dites pas que vous l’avez trompée. Je vous jure que je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. »  
« Quoi ? Non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »  
« Tant mieux. »  
« Non, ça s’est juste terminé. »  
« Franchement, cette histoire est encore moins passionnante que mon histoire de tromperie. »  
« Il ne s’est pas passé énormément de choses intéressantes dans ma vie. »  
« Arrêtez, ça devient trop triste. »  
« Ah, j’ai entendu plein de rumeurs sur toi, Grey. Voilà un sujet de discussion plus intéressant. »  
« On arrête de parler de moi, ça devient embarrassant. »  
« Bon. En tout cas, je peux te dire que Shepherd est fou de toi. Tu vois, ce truc qu’on dit sur la grossesse ? L’aura naturelle ou je sais pas quoi. Eh bien il rayonne. Littéralement. »  
« N’importe quoi. »  
« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Margot, de but en blanc.  
« Euh oui, je suppose. »  
« Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? Allie. »  
« Eh bien, depuis que j’ai quitté Baltimore, je ne l’ai vue qu’une seule fois. Mais on s’appelle plusieurs fois par semaine et honnêtement, elle a l’air d’aller très bien. »  
« Tu sais si elle voit d’autres gens ? »  
« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ça ? »  
« Je me sens déjà assez coupable de lui avoir fait du mal, je ne veux pas avoir ruiné toutes ses chances d’être heureuse. »  
« À vrai dire, je crois qu’elle a commencé à voir un homme, un oncologue qui travaille dans un clinique privée de Baltimore. Il parait qu’il est très drôle et cultivé. Elle a l’air de bien l’aimer. »  
« C’est bien. Vraiment bien. Pour elle, je veux dire. »  
« Et vous ? Vous vous en sortez ? »  
« Disons que je sors la tête de l’eau. Mais ça fait du bien, d’être seule. »  
Le téléphone de Meredith vibra dans sa poche arrière.  
« C’est lui, » commenta-t-elle après avoir observé l’écran.  
« Lequel ? »  
« L’infidèle. »  
« Ne réponds pas. Il devrait penser à sa sœur, s’il t’appelle, c’est soit qu’elle est morte soit qu’il s’en fiche. Et dans ce cas-là, c’est un infidèle doublement détestable. »  
« Vous vous entendez parler ? » sourit Mer, amusée.  
« Je réponds, je reviens dans dix minutes. »  
« Mauvaise tactique, Grey. Une vodka tonic, s’il vous plait. »  
Lorsqu’elle descendit de son tabouret, Meredith eu besoin de quelques secondes pour contrôler le tournoiement de la pièce autour d’elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et s’efforça de marcher droit jusqu’à la sortie du bar.  
Frappée par un vent glacial, elle s’abrita sous la galerie de pierre percée de grandes arches qui laissaient passer plus de courant d’air qu’elle ne l’aurait cru possible.  
Grelottant, elle appuya sur son téléphone et rappela Clive.  
« Meri ? J’ai essayé de t’appeler. »  
« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. »  
« Tout va bien ? Tu as l’air bizarre. »  
« Devine. »  
« Tu sais bien que je déteste les devinettes. »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici, Clive ? »  
« Je suis là pour ma sœur. Alicia. »  
« Je le sais, ça. Je veux dire pourquoi ? Pourquoi de toutes les putains de villes du pays ta sœur s’écrase à Seattle ? »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »  
« Plus rien. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, ça n’a pas changé. Alors ne me parle pas, ne me regarde pas, ne t’approche pas de moi jusqu’à ce qu’Alicia aille mieux et que tu t’en ailles. »  
« Ça va prendre un moment avant que je parte. Ils vont devoir l’amputer. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
À ce moment-là, elle avait oublié toute sa colère.  
« Tu n’es pas allée lui rendre visite ? Vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, à Baltimore. »   
« Je ne savais pas que c’était elle. »  
« On pourrait se revoir, un de ses jours ? Aller boire un verre ou… »  
« T’es sérieux ? Ta petite sœur est sur le point de subir le plus gros traumatisme de sa vie et toi tu veux aller boire un verre ? »  
« Alicia est forte, vraiment forte. Elle va se relever. »  
« Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question qu’on se voie. »  
« Tu me manques, Meri. Beaucoup. »  
« Eh bien moi je n’ai pas pensé à toi une seule seconde depuis longtemps. »  
« Je sais que tu mens. »  
« Tu ne sais rien. »  
« Allez, Meri. Juste une fois. »  
« Arrête de m’appeler comme ça ! Si tu tiens tellement à moi, tu aurais dû y réfléchir plus tôt avant de fourrer ta queue dans la première venue. »  
« C’était une erreur. Je m’en veux terriblement, je te le jure ! »  
« Peu importe ce que tu ressens, ne t’approche pas de moi, ne me parle pas, ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux de chien battu. »  
Elle raccrocha, coupant court aux protestations de Clive.   
« Quel enfoiré, » elle marmonna en rentrant dans le bar.


	42. Autocollant sur le pare-brise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

La première pensée de Margot au réveil fut de se demander où elle avait atterri. La couverture sur son corps, le canapé sur lequel elle était affalée, la pièce qui l’entourait, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle regarda autour. La maison était en bordel, des cartons de déménagement étaient empilés dans un coin, de hautes piles de livres et de magazines scientifiques dans un autre. Sur la cheminée, une photo encadrée. Margot se leva et s’approcha pour l’observer. En voyant Meredith Grey et Allison entourées d’amis vaguement familiers, la chirurgienne comprit où elle avait échoué. Au même moment, son regard capta une silhouette recroquevillée sur le second canapé. Sa résidente, apparemment, au vu des cheveux blonds qui s’échappaient de la couverture.  
Après l’incompréhension de se trouver chez le docteure Grey vint l’inquiétude. Combien de temps avaient-elles dormi ? Quelle heure était-il ? Et les patients du docteure Paulson, ils avaient sans aucun doute besoin d’elle. Margot commença à paniquer, ce n’était plus son genre, de boire toute la nuit aussi inconsciemment. Elle commença à chercher son téléphone portable mais ne le trouva ni dans son sac à mains, ni dans sa veste, ni dans les recoins du canapé. La jeune femme passa rapidement la main sous le canapé. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de fin et lisse. Elle l’attira à la lumière. C’était une photo. Des docteurs Grey et Shepherd. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, riant aux éclats face à la caméra. Ils semblaient se trouver au sommet de l’autre rive boisée de Seattle. Derrière eux, la ville s’étalait. Ils semblaient heureux, et même amoureux. Rien à voir avec les Meredith et Shepherd qu’elle connaissait. Leurs yeux brillaient, leurs corps étaient imbriqués l’un dans l’autre, leurs visages rayonnaient. 

La résidente sur le second canapé remua et s’éveilla.  
« Euh… Bonjour. »  
« Grey. »  
« Avec tout mon respect, qu’est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? »  
« Aucune idée. Aucun souvenir. Tu as vu mon téléphone ? c’est le bordel dans cette maison. »  
« Regardez sous le paquet de chips, là. »  
Margot souleva un des nombreux paquets de chips à moitié vide sur la table basse et trouva son portable. Il était cinq heures du matin, parfaitement dans les temps, pas de quoi paniquer.  
« Ah. Tiens, j’ai trouvé ça sous le canapé. Tu as du café ? »  
Elle tendit la photo à Meredith, qui regarda le morceau de papier avec une expression indescriptible.  
« Grey ? Café ? »  
« Ah euh oui, dans la cuisine. »  
Elle se leva, posa la photographie sur la cheminée et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Alors que Meredith remplissait la cafetière d’eau et de caféine pure, Margot s’installa au bar.  
« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
Deux aspirines dans la main, elle plissa les yeux.  
« De quoi vous parlez ? »  
« Du frère infidèle. »  
« Attendez… Je vous ai parlé de ça ? »  
« Oh oui. Et tu ne t’es pas gênée. »  
« Génial, » marmonna la résidente.  
Elle attrapa deux tasses qui trainaient et les rempli généreusement de café fumant. Margot en attrapa une.  
« C’est quoi cette maison ? »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de résidents qui peuvent se payer une baraque pareille. »  
« Elle était à ma mère. Et j’habite ici avec le docteure Karev. »  
« Les aspirines ça s’avale pas comme des bonbons, Grey. »  
Mer reposa la boîte de médicaments.  
« J’ai mal à la tête. Vous avez l’air d’aller bien, c’est quoi votre secret ? »  
« Oh, tu ne veux pas l’entendre. Ce n’est pas un secret très joyeux. »  
« Dites-moi. »  
« En fait, une fois que tu touches le fond, tu finis par remonter la pente. Et c’est précisément le moment auquel tu commences à remonter qui fait la différence. Tu es tellement contente d’aller mieux que la douleur des gueules de bois passe au second plan. Et un jour, ça finit par ne plus te déranger. »  
« C’est le pire conseil que j’ai jamais entendu. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« J’ai touché le fond un nombre incalculable de fois. Et tout ce que vous racontez, là, ça ne m’est jamais arrivé. Alors je continue à prendre des aspirines. »  
« Tu es trop cynique. Normalement c’est mon rôle. »  
« Juste réaliste. Au moins, avec le temps, j’ai revu mes attentes à la baisse. »  
« Ta mère était un monstre briseur de rêves ? »  
« Ellis Grey. »  
« Bien sûr. J’avais oublié. »  
« Enfin bref. Vous avez conduit jusqu’ici ? »  
« Je n’espère pas. »  
« J’ai laissé ma voiture à l’hôpital, c’est sûr. Bon. ALEX ! » elle hurla.  
« J’ARRIVE, » il cria en réponse.  
Mer sourit avec satisfaction.  
« Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens dans une minute. Dites à Alex qu’il doit nous conduire à l’hôpital. »  
Se saisissant de sa tasse de café, la jeune femme fit un détour par le salon, prit rapidement la photo trouvée sur le canapé et monta l’escalier en troisième vitesse.

Le docteure Grey était à l’extérieur de la troisième chambre de l’unité de soins intensifs. De l’autre côté de la paroi de verre, Alicia était étendue dans un lit d’hôpital. Un fixateur externe était attaché à sa jambe gauche et des bleus recouvraient son corps.   
« Tu vas te décider à entrer ? »  
Elle sursauta et leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Laisse-moi tranquille. »  
Clive fit la moue.  
« Tu sais bien que je ne laisse jamais tomber. »  
« Tu ferais mieux de t’y faire, maintenant. Je vais voir Alicia et quand je sortirai de sa chambre, tu ne seras plus là. »   
« Meri ! » il protesta.  
Mais pour couper court à la conversation, elle entra dans la chambre numéro trois.  
Alicia fit un grand sourire à la visiteuse.  
« Meredith ! »  
« Salut, Alicia. Je peux ? »  
Elle lui montra sa tablette.  
« Je te préviens, ça ne va pas être très joli. »  
Mer consulta le dossier de Luddigton A. En effet, c’était loin d’être rassurant. Elle éteignit rapidement sa tablette, ne voulant pas miner l’ambiance, et s’assit au bord du lit.  
« Comment tu te sens ? »  
« Eh bien… J’ai l’impression d’avoir fumé des tonnes d’herbe. »  
« Mais tu n’as pas mal ? »  
« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. »  
« Je suis médecin, c’est mon travail de m’inquiéter pour les patients. »  
« Mais je ne suis pas ta patiente, Meredith. »  
Le docteure Grey jeta un coup d’œil derrière elle, curieuse de voir ce que qu’Alicia était en train de regarder.  
Clive était posté derrière la porte vitrée, les observant sans détourner le regard.  
« Vous avez parlé ? »  
« Et ta jambe ? Ils vont vraiment… »  
« La couper ? Ouais. Ils viennent dans deux heures. »  
« Je suis désolée. »  
« Ce n’est rien. On fait des super prothèses de nos jours. Et puis ce n’est qu’une jambe, des gens sont morts dans l’accident. »  
« Alicia… »  
« 4, exactement. Un père de famille, une grand-mère et son mari, et une petite fille. Je les ai tués. »  
« C’était un accident. »  
« Je sais. Et je vais m’améliorer pour que ça n’arrive plus jamais. Je vais devenir meilleure, et les gens seront en sécurité dans mon avion. Je veux me racheter. »  
« Tu penses que tu pourras à nouveau piloter ? »  
« Le docteure Torres a dit qu’elle ferait une amputation nette en dessous du genou. Avec une bonne prothèse et de l’entrainement, je retomberai sur mes pattes. »  
Mer sourit.   
« C’est bien, que tu ne te laisses pas abattre. »  
« Je suis comme ça, tu me connais. »  
« En tout cas, sache que je suis là pour toi. Tu peux m’appeler à n’importe quelle heure, je viendrai. Tu auras besoin de quelqu’un à tes côtés, crois-moi. »  
« Merci. »  
La chirurgienne regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. Il y avait du soleil, aujourd’hui. Le ciel était d’un bleu éclatant, dénué de nuages. Elle savait que la vue depuis le terrain de Derek était magnifique avec un temps pareil.  
« Et toi, comment tu vas ? »  
« Je suis encore noyée sous les cartons de déménagement, je ne pensais pas avoir accumulé autant de choses en trois ans. »  
« Je veux dire, comment tu vas ? Vraiment. »  
« C’est… compliqué. De revenir. Mais je me débrouille. »  
Dans son dos, la porte glissa et le docteur Webber entra, accompagné d’un interne.  
« Alicia, le docteure Johnsson va vous faire quelques examens avant l’intervention. Le docteure Torres va passer pour répondre à toutes vos questions avant qu’on ne vous emmène au bloc. »  
L’interne se dirigea vers sa patiente, une aiguille à la main.  
« C’est du produit de contraste, pour les scans pré opératoires. »  
« Je repasserai quand l’intervention sera terminée, tu es forte. Tu vas arriver à surmonter ça, » dit Meredith en se levant.  
« En sortant, dis à mon imbécile de frère d’arrêter de te fixer. Ce devrait être moi, le centre de l’attention. Oh, et essaie de savoir si je pourrai mettre un autocollant handicapé sur le pare-brise de mon avion. »  
Meredith sortit en riant. À Baltimore, elle n’avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec la petite sœur de Clive. Il avait insisté plusieurs fois pour que Meredith vienne à des dîners de famille, histoire de rencontrer tout le monde, mais elle avait refusé à chaque fois. Alors, sa rencontre avec Alicia avait fini par avoir lieu lorsqu’elle avait accompagné l’une de ses amies de l’école de pilotage à l’hôpital pour une occlusion intestinale. Ç’avait directement été facile entre elles.

Une fois dans le couloir, le docteur Luddington fondit à nouveau sur Grey.   
« Je t’ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Tu es comme… comme un autocollant handicapé sur le pare-brise d’un avion, tu ne veux pas te décoller. »  
« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Oublie le truc de l’autocollant et s’il te plait, oublie-moi avec. »  
« Comment va ma sœur ? »  
« Demande-lui. N’essaie pas de trouver des prétextes pour me parler. »  
« Meri, s’il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu’on se quitte une deuxième fois en mauvais termes. »  
« On ne se quitte pas une deuxième fois. Tu es ici, je suis ici. C’est tout. On ne se parle pas, on ne se regarde pas. Rien ne se passera, ce qui veut dire qu’on ne se quittera pas. »  
Sur ce, elle s’éloigna vers le poste de soins.   
Tendant sa tablette à un infirmier, Mer sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque.  
« Meri ? c’est quoi ce surnom débile ? »  
Elle ne put se retenir de sourire ironiquement à Cristina.  
« Il sait très bien que je déteste qu’il m’appelle comme ça. »  
« Alors tu t’es fait tous les meilleurs chirurgiens du pays ? »  
« Ce n’était pas intentionnel. Mais c’est vrai que dit comme ça, j’ai l’air d’une vraie groupie. »  
« Et c’est quoi l’histoire de Meri et du docteur Luddington ? »  
« Je te préviens, si tu parles de ce surnom à qui que ce soit, je te tue. »  
« Ouh, j’ai peur. »  
Elles rirent et le bipeur de Cristina retentit.   
« Désolée. Il faut que j’y aille. On se voit, un de ces jours ? »  
« Euh ouais, pourquoi pas. »  
Au fond, elle était encore réticente à l’idée d’avoir une discussion avec son amie. Ça voudrait dire écouter tout ce que Cristina aurait à dire à propos de Derek, écouter ses médisances en tentant de refouler les sentiments qui l’envahissaient davantage à chaque minute.


	43. Tracé plat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !   
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

Meredith quittait le service post-op lorsque Derek la rejoignit. Augie allait exceptionnellement bien et sa sortie serait envisagée dans deux jours, ce qui était un rétablissement des plus rapides. Elle était fière.  
« Salut. »  
« Salut. »  
« Tu vas où ? »  
« Soins intensifs. On vient de me biper, ma patiente transplantée a de la fièvre. »  
« Ce n’est pas bon signe. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Sinon, ça va ? »  
« Eh bien, pour être honnête, pas vraiment. L’accident d’avion, la pilote est en train d’être amputée. Ils viennent de l’emmener au bloc, je crois. »  
« C’est grave ? »  
« Elle va s’en sortir, une fois que la jambe sera amputée. »  
« Ce n’est pas ta patiente, si ? »  
« Non, mais je la connais. »  
Ils entrèrent dans l’ascenseur.  
« C’est la sœur de Clive Luddington. »  
« Le neurochirurgien ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Tu as travaillé avec lui à Hopkins ? »  
« Oui. Et on est sortis ensemble. »  
« Oh. »  
Elle sentit l’inconfort de Derek. Et honnêtement, ça lui faisait plaisir qu’il soit jaloux.  
« Longtemps ? »  
« Un an. Ça s’est terminé un moment avant que je revienne. Je ne te fais pas un scénario à la Addison Shepherd. »  
Il sourit en coin.  
« Tu l’aimais ? »  
Meredith le regarda. Pour arranger les choses, l’honnêteté était primordiale.  
« Il m’aimait. Moi… pas à ce point. »  
Elle était persuadée de l’avoir vu faire un grand sourire.  
« Et pourquoi ça s’est terminé, si ce n’est pas trop indiscret ? »  
Ils sortirent de l’ascenseur.  
« Il m’a trompée. »  
Le docteur Shepherd resta silencieux tandis qu’ils entraient dans l’unité de soins intensifs.   
À quelques pas, le docteur Luddington parlait avec une infirmière. Lorsqu’il vit Mer entrer, son visage s’illumina et il faisait mine de s’approcher d’elle lorsque Derek fondit sur lui et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing sur le visage. On entend des os craquer et Clive crier de douleur et d’incompréhension.   
« Derek ! » Meredith cria en le tirant loin de Clive, le visage ensanglanté.  
« C’est quoi ton problème ?! » hurla la victime.  
« Mon problème ? »   
Derek lui jeta un second coup de poing, au niveau de l’arcade sourcilière, cette fois.  
Luddington répliqua par un crochet droit dans la mâchoire.  
Alors que Shepherd faisait mine de riposter, les yeux noirs de rage, Meredith lui attrapa fermement le bras et le tira en arrière.  
« Arrête ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »  
Il sembla enfin prendre conscience de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés et haleta. Clive était déjà parti, ;. emmené par des infirmières scandalisées.  
« Ce mec est un salaud. »  
« C’est vrai. Mais arrête de le frapper. Va m’attendre dans une salle d’examen, j’arrive dans une mi… »  
La sirène d’un moniteur cardiaque hurla dans tout le service. Grey se mit à courir, c’était la chambre de June Osborne.

Elle commença le massage cardiaque sans attendre, des infirmières affluant dans toute la chambre.  
« Passez-lui une dose d’adré ! »  
Le tracé était toujours plat.  
« Passez-en une autre ! Vite ! »  
Sous ses mains, le cœur avait abandonné. Mais pas elle.  
« Passez encore une dose d’adré et donnez-moi les palettes. Chargez à 100. »  
On posa les patchs orange sur la poitrine de June et Mer positionna le défibrillateur, vibrant entre ses doigts.  
« On dégage. »  
Choqué, le corps de la patiente se souleva du lit mais un seul pic s’afficha sur le moniteur et bientôt, le tracé était à nouveau plat.  
« 200. On dégage.   
Chargez à 250. On dégage.   
Passez plus d’adré.   
Chargez à 300. On dégage. »  
« Grey. »  
Le docteure Paulson apparut et posa la main sur le bras de sa résidente.  
« Grey. Elle est partie. Il n’y a plus rien à faire. Tu dois la laisser. »  
Meredith laissa tomber les palettes. Cette femme, morte dans son lit, c’était Lexie, c’était Ellis, c’était Alexandra, c’était elle. Ce tracé plat, c’était le moment où sa vie s’était effondré. Le tracé plat de Derek dans le bloc, quand le pistolet de Gary Clark était pointé vers son corps inanimé, c’était la première image qui lui venait en tête. Tout avait commencé par la mort.  
Elle revint soudainement à la réalité, froide et brutale.  
« Heure de la mort, » commença Paulson.  
« 14 heures 39, » coupa Mer avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Elle traversa l’étage à pas rapides et entra dans la première salle d’examen à sa droite. Son corps entier brûlait, de rage, de tristesse, et d’un mélange de sentiments indescriptibles. Debout au milieu de la pièce, Derek se désinfectait adroitement la mâchoire avec un coton-tige imbibé d’iso-bétadine.   
« C’est ta patiente, qui a fait un arrêt ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas et vint se blottir contre lui. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, elle s’apaisa, sentant enfin le battement fort et régulier du cœur de Derek, le seul son qui aurait jamais le pouvoir de la rassurer. Elle inspira profondément, sentant son odeur de café et d’après-rasage. Doucement, il se détendit et lui caressa les cheveux avec délicatesse.   
« Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, » elle murmura.  
« Ne meurs pas. S’il te plait. Je… Je ne pourrais pas… »  
Mer commença à paniquer et à hyperventiler, rattrapée par ses angoisses.  
« Je ne vais pas mourir, Meredith. Je suis là. »  
« S’il te plait. J’ai besoin que tu… j’ai besoin de toi. »  
« Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec toi, je te le promets. Je suis là. Et je t’aime. »  
Elle cessa d’avoir peur, avait l’impression que rien de mal ne pourrait plus jamais arriver. Derek Shepherd était vraiment doué avec les mots.  
Après de longues secondes, la jeune femme leva la tête. Elle mourrait d’envie de passer les doigts dans les boucles noires qui ornaient la tête de Derek, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et de se presser contre lui.  
« Oups, j’ai fait une tache de bétadine sur ta blouse. »  
Elle revint sur terre.   
En effet, le coton-tige avait créé une auréole orange sur la manche droite de sa blouse blanche.  
« Laisse-moi t’aider. »  
Elle saisit le coton-tige et le passa délicatement sur sa plaie.  
Il grimaça.   
« Il t’a bien amoché. »  
« Non c’est bon, il m’a à peine frôlé. »  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »  
« Il l’a mérité. Il t’a trompée. »  
« Derek, il n’y avait pas besoin, je t’assure. Je suis passée à autre chose. »  
« De toute façon, j’ai toujours trouvé ses articles mal écrits. »  
Elle leva un sourcil.  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Oui. Il a l’air égocentrique et prétentieux. »  
« Tu dis ça à cause de ce qu’il s’est passé avec moi. »  
« Non. »  
« Oh si. Je te connais. Mais je te l’ai dit, je n’ai pas besoin que tu me défendes. »  
Mer jeta le coton tige dans la poubelle et tendit une poche de glace à Derek.  
« Tiens, mets ça sur ta main. »  
« Merci. »  
« C’est bien, ta main n’a pas l’air trop abîmée. »  
« Je sais frapper. »  
« Wow, alors ça c’est charmant comme qualité. »  
« Je sais. Oh, et le patient qui a fait un arrêt ? »   
« C’était une victime de l’accident d’avion. Je n’ai pas pu la ramener. »  
« Désolé. »  
« Merci. Je vais devoir y aller, pour parler à la famille. »  
« Merci de t’être occupée de… tout ça. »  
« Pas de soucis. Mais s‘il te plait, évite de frapper Clive une deuxième fois si tu le croises encore. Il a déjà des problèmes, avec sa sœur. »  
« Je vais essayer de me retenir. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je déteste ce mec. »  
« Derek. »  
Elle lui fit les gros yeux, sur le point de quitter la salle d’examen.  
« D’accord, je vais me retenir. »  
« Très bien. »  
Avec un sourire ravi et charmeur, la résidente quitta la pièce.


	44. Hommage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En cherchant sur Internet, je viens de me rendre compte que le second prénom de Lexie était également Caroline (celui de la fille de Mer est Carolyn) donc pour éviter toute confusion, ce chapitre est à propos de Lexie. Désolée pour cette n.a qui ne va pas trop avec l’ambiance du chapitre qui va suivre mais c’était une précision importante.  
> Aussi, pardonnez mon ignorance quant à la bible. Je n’ai jamais lu plus que des extraits de l’Ancien Testament.

« Aujourd’hui, nous sommes présents pour rendre hommage à Alexandra Caroline Grey. Une amie, une sœur, une fille, une brillante chirurgienne. Aujourd’hui, sa famille et ses amis se sont réunis pour lui dire au revoir. Lexie Grey était une jeune femme talentueuse, courageuse, forte, et aimée par tous. Dire Adieu est difficile. Mais nous ne pouvons que souhaiter à Alexandra Grey un voyage paisible vers l’au-delà. Que les regards emplis d’amour de ses proches veillent sur elle tout au long de son ascension. »  
Le prêtre ouvrit sa bible.  
« Ecclésiaste, chapitre trois ;  
Il y a un temps pour tout, un temps pour toute chose sous les cieux ;  
Un temps pour naître, et un temps pour mourir ;   
Un temps pour planter, et un temps pour arracher ce qui a été planté ;  
Un temps pour tuer, et un temps pour guérir ;   
Un temps pour abattre, et un temps pour bâtir ;  
Un temps pour pleurer, et un temps pour rire ;   
Un temps pour se lamenter, et un temps pour danser ;  
Un temps pour chercher, et un temps pour perdre ;   
Un temps pour garder, et un temps pour jeter ;  
Un temps pour déchirer, et un temps pour coudre ;   
Un temps pour se taire, et un temps pour parler ;  
Un temps pour aimer, et un temps pour haïr ;   
Un temps pour la guerre, et un temps pour la paix.

Aujourd’hui, nous disons au revoir à cette merveilleuse personne qu’était Lexie Grey. Que son âme repose en paix. »  
Il referma sa bible.  
Miranda Bailey fut la première à déposer une rose sur le cercueil de Lexie. Puis elle prit place aux côtés du prêtre. Elle jeta un regard vers la foule réunie en face.  
« Lorsque j’ai rencontré Lexie Grey, elle n’était qu’une graine. Assoiffée de voir ce que la vie lui réservait. Elle a grandi, s’est créé une seconde famille, ici, entourée de ses amis. Et un jour, elle était devenue un superbe tournesol. Rayonnante, émanant de bonté et de bonheur. Elle était une inspiration pour chacun de nous, une vraie source de joie. J’ai énormément appris du docteure Grey, non seulement en tant qu’enseignante, mais également en tant que personne. Elle m’a fait voir le monde différemment, elle m’a fait réaliser que le désespoir et la tristesse ne sont pas éternels. Je suis extrêmement fière d’avoir pu compter Lexie Grey parmi mes élèves, c’est une jeune femme qui aurait eu le monde à ses pieds rien qu’en souriant. »  
Alors qu’elle essuyait ses larmes, Richard Webber la rejoignit et sortit une feuille blanche de la poche intérieure de son costume.  
« Ne sois pas triste,  
Le monde est vaste  
Je peux te raconter l’espace.  
Là-bas, tu planes loin des peines  
Libre, couronné d’étincelles…  
Regarde mes cheveux dorés,   
Tout saupoudrés de paillettes d’astre,  
Là-bas, tu peux rire et rêver  
C’est le royaume de beauté…

Ici, tout est petit, voilé  
Je vois trop de malheurs cachés  
De mots durs, de gestes violents  
Trop de haine au cœur des enfants.

Écoute, envole-toi en songe,  
Il y a mille galaxies  
Baignant dans la splendeur cosmique  
Je sais que lorsqu’on a faim  
Que l’on est seul dans son chagrin  
La vie perd ses parfums magiques  
On n’a plus l’envie de lutter…

Moi, j’ai marché dans le désert  
Je me sentais bien solitaire  
Et j’ai rencontré des amis  
Qui m’ont parlé, qui m’ont souri  
Il y a toujours un espoir  
Un puits d’eau claire où l’on peut boire  
Un beau soleil au bord du soir  
Qui chasse le mal et le noir.  
Quand tu reviendras de ta course. »

Derek Shepherd et Mark Sloan s’avancèrent, déposèrent chacun une rose sur le cercueil et reprirent place, debout au premier rang, dans le cimetière.  
Le chant des oiseaux accompagna Meredith alors qu’elle commençait à marcher, une rose étroitement serrée entre les doigts. À chaque pas supplémentaire, les épines s’enfonçaient davantage dans sa peau, faisant couler des gouttes de sang à l’intérieur de ses paumes. Le monde s’effondrait sur ses épaules. Après une éternité, elle arriva au cercueil.  
Meredith regarda longuement l’acajou brillant décoré de quelques roses et d’une photo de Lexie. Elle rayonnait face à l’objectif, souriant de toutes ses dents. Mer inspira profondément, déposa sa fleur et caressa le bois du bout des doigts. Peu lui importait le temps que devraient attendre les autres, le regard qu’on poserait sur elle, car le reste de sa vie ne serait voué qu’à attendre le retour de sa sœur. Mer s’autorisa à lâcher prise, debout à côté du cercueil. Elle pleura doucement, une main sur l’acajou, une autre devant les yeux. C’était la dernière fois qu’elles seraient aussi proches avant que la terre n’engloutisse Lexie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le poème de Richard a été écrit par Saint-Exupéry, j’ai essayé d’en écrire un mais il est bien plus doué que moi dans ce domaine. Il s’appelle « Tâche d’être heureux ».


	45. Le truc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !   
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres

« Meredith ! »  
Elle se retourna pour voir Jackson avancer vers elle à grandes enjambées, les bras surchargés.  
« Ça va ? Tu as besoin d’aide ? »  
« Euh ouais, en fait. »  
Il lui tendit un maxi-cosy.  
« Oh. Et il y a un bébé dedans. »  
« April et moi on a un rendez-vous important, on ne peut vraiment pas le prendre avec nous. On comptait sur la crèche mais il a juste un peu trop de fièvre pour qu’ils le prennent. Tu crois que… »  
« Euh ok, bien-sûr, pas de problème. »  
Il lui fourra un sac dans la main et dans l’autre, le maxi-cosy.  
« Merci beaucoup, on te revaudra ça. »  
« Et April, elle va bien ? Pas d’inflammation, d’infection, ni rien ? »  
« Elle va vraiment bien. La cicatrice est parfaite, on pourra enlever les agrafes demain ! T’as été géniale. Bon, je dois y aller. Ça va prendre quelques heures, je crois. Merci encore ! »  
« Quelques heures ? » elle gémit avec désespoir.   
Mais rapidement, ce fut remplacé par une immense joie. L’opération d’April avait été parfaite. Elle avait réussi. La mère allait bien, le bébé était en vie.   
Meredith regarda Adam, profondément endormi dans ses couvertures. Elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis la césarienne. C’était un beau bébé, les yeux de son père, le nez de sa mère.  
« Eh, il sort d’où ce bébé ? »  
Elle sortit de sa contemplation pour remarquer Alex, debout à côté d’elle, observant le bébé.  
« C’est celui de Kepner et Avery. »  
« Ils te l’ont refilé ? »  
« J’ai pas vraiment eu le choix, en fait. »  
« Amuse-toi bien, moi j’ai été appelé pour un trauma. »  
« Un trauma ? Quel genre. »  
« Du genre pas pour toi. Je crois que Kepner te truciderait si tu emmenais son gosse dans une salle de trauma. Désolé. »  
Il s’en alla avec un grand sourire victorieux. Meredith soupira et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des résidents. Là, elle déposa le sac rempli de langes, de petits pots et d’autres brols et sortit Adam du maxi-cosy. Elle se débrouilla pour l’enrouler dans une écharpe de portage, serrée contre sa poitrine, histoire de pouvoir le trimballer plus facilement.  
Une fois bien entortillée, la résidente sortit du vestiaire et se dirigea vers le service de post-op. Durant son trajet, elle fut heureuse de remarquer que le bébé n’était pas du genre à pleurnicher toute la journée, sinon quoi elle aurait dû aller s’isoler dans une chambre de garde et passer à côté de tous ses patients. 

Une fois arrivée au troisième étage, le docteure Bailey l’aguicha.  
« Tu es en retard pour les visites, Grey. »  
« Désolée, j’ai eu imprévu. »  
Elle montra Adam du menton.  
« Bon. Le docteure Paulson est au bloc, elle m’a chargée de te dire de faire ses visites ce matin. Trouve tes internes et dépêche-toi de commencer. »  
« Très bien, docteure Bailey. Oh, Wilson. Approche. »  
Première interne harponnée, il n’en manquait plus que quatre.   
« Où sont tes petits copains internes ? Les visites ne vont pas se faire toutes seules. »  
« Oh, ce bébé est tellement mignon ! C’est le vôtre ? »  
« Wilson. »  
« Oh, euh oui, on vous attendait au poste des infirmières. »  
« On commence par la chambre de monsieur Lynch, dis-leur de se ramener. »  
Au moment où le docteure Grey s’apprêtait à entrer dans la première chambre de la journée, sa troupe d’internes sa matérialisa dans son dos.  
« Enfin. J’ai failli vous attendre, » elle leur marmonna.  
« Bonjour, Augie. »  
« Ah, doc, je vous attendais. Tiens, vous m’auriez menti ? Vous aviez dit ne pas avoir d’enfant. »   
« Oh, ce n’est pas le mien. Cross, présente le cas. »  
« Augustin Lynch, soix… »  
« Appelle-moi Augie, fiston. »  
« D’accord. Augie Lynch, soixante-neuf ans, à une semaine post-op de l’ablation d’un adénome abdominal de grade 4. Constantes stables, débit… »  
Tandis que son interne déblatérait un discours qu’elle connaissait par cœur, le docteure Grey caressa doucement le dos du bébé à travers l’écharpe. Son cœur battait fort, elle pouvait le sentir sous sa main. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, ses yeux fermés, ses poings recroquevillés. Il se blottit davantage contre elle. C’était un moment dont Meredith n’avait jamais pensé avoir besoin avant de perdre ses enfants. Depuis la première fausse couche, ses fantasmes n’étaient plus sexuels mais maternels. Sentir un nouveau-né paisiblement assoupi contre sa poitrine, inspirer son odeur et lui caresser le dos, voilà ce dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Cette idée était devenue douloureuse, bien trop abstraite après la mort d’Alexandra.  
« Docteure Grey ? »  
Elle releva la tête, arrachée à sa torpeur.   
« Oui ? »  
« Euh, on a fini. Je n’ai rien oublié ? »  
« Tu n’as pas parlé du drain. »  
Même perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait un esprit aiguisé.  
« Oh euh oui, le… le drain… »  
« Bon, tais-toi, Cross, la prochaine fois, connais tes dossiers avant d’entrer dans une chambre. »  
« Désolé, docteure Grey. »  
« Arrête de t’excuser. »  
Elle voulait sortir d’ici, retourner trois ans avant, faire un test de grossesse avant de quitter Seattle, épouser Derek, construire leur maison de rêves, et être heureuse. Avoir ces dizaines de bébés qui leur étaient promis. Permettre à sa fille d’avoir une chance de voir le monde avant de mourir.  
« Le drain thoracique a été retiré hier et depuis, nous n’avons constaté aucune complication. Je vais donc autoriser votre sortie dès demain matin, Augie. Vous serez sous antibiotiques et il faudra revenir tous les deux jours pour faire contrôler vos constantes et votre incision. Les agrafes pourront être retirées d’ici une semaine, d’après moi. Des questions ? »  
« Aucune, doc. Merci de m’avoir sauvé. »  
« Avec plaisir. Mais ne revenez pas dans quelques années avec un adénome encore plus grand, vous m’avez compris ? »  
« Compris. »  
« Très bien. On va vous apporter les papiers de sortie et je repasserai demain matin, pour un dernier contrôle. Je vais vous adresser à un confrère pour le suivi, une infirmière vous donnera ses coordonnées. Je ne suis pas de garde mais si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez demander à l’un de mes internes ou me faire biper jusqu’à vingt-et-une heures ce soir. »  
« Attendez, doc, j’ai quelque chose pour vous. »  
Le vieil homme chercha dans sa sacoche, sur la table de nuit, et en sortit un livre format poche.  
« Tenez, la première édition de mon prochain roman. J’imagine que vous n’avez pas le temps de lire beaucoup, encore moins des romans de guerre, mais il serait temps de vous y mettre. Je vous l’ai même dédicacé. »  
Elle fit un grand sourire.  
« Merci beaucoup. »  
Les médecins sortirent de la chambre.  
« Cross, quand tu rentres dans la chambre d’un patient, tu dois être prêt. Et ça vaut pour vous tous. C’est votre patient, il est sous votre responsabilité, donc vous devez connaître son cas, ses constantes, sa condition actuelle sur le bout des doigts, c’est compris ? »  
« Oui, docteure Grey, » acquiescèrent les internes en chœur.  
« Bon, maintenant on va voir madame Perez. »  
« Euh, docteure Grey, »  
« Quoi, DeLuca ? »  
« Il n’y a pas de madame Perez dans le service. »  
« Voilà un interne qui connaît ses patients ! Prenez exemple sur DeLuca. Et non, en effet, il n’y a pas de madame Perez. »  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre suivante.

Une fois les visites matinales terminées, le docteure Grey monta aux soins intensifs. Y amener des bébés était totalement interdit alors sa visite fut rapide, juste le temps de faire un petit signe de la main à Alicia, qui venait visiblement de se réveiller. Clive était assis à ses côtés, deux beaux bleus sur le visage. Sous les couvertures, la jambe gauche de la patiente manquait. Mais sur son visage, un sourire. Elle était heureuse d’être en vie, de pouvoir recommencer à vivre.  
Après avoir quitté L’USI, Meredith s’attela à mettre à jour les dossiers de plusieurs patients, chose grandement négligée par ses internes qui avaient visiblement encore beaucoup à apprendre. On la bipa pour recoudre une plaie à la mine et pour une consultation. Elle attrapa Wilson dans les couloirs de l’hôpital et l’envoya recoudre la plaie puis se chargea de la consultation.  
Dans la pièce d’examen, elle tomba sur une petite fille sagement assise sur la civière, un homme et le docteure Yang.  
Dès que son amie entra, Cristina entama la présentation du cas.  
« Hayley Simpson, 7 ans. Hayley souffre d’une Tétralogie de Fallot depuis sa naissance. Aucune opération n’a été pratiquée pour corriger la déformation mais avec le docteur Russel, nous avons prévu une reconstruction complète du ventricule droit avec une pose de patch pour la CIV. Hayley a été admise ce matin en pré-op mais a commencé à se plaindre de maux de ventre. »  
« Hayley, je suis le docteure Meredith. Je vais essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu as mal au ventre. D’accord ? »  
« D’accord. »  
L’homme derrière s’avança et serra la main de Meredith.  
« Ottis, le père d’Hayley. Est-ce que c’est grave ? On va tout de même pouvoir pratiquer l’intervention, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Je ne peux pas vous répondre maintenant, monsieur Simpson, j’ai besoin de faire quelques examens avant. Bon, Hayley, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »  
« J’ai mal au ventre mais ça va un peu mieux qu’avant. »  
« D’accord, et depuis quand as-tu mal ? »  
« Je sais plus vraiment. »  
« Deux jours. Je pensais que c’était le stress de l’opération alors je lui ai donné des anti-douleur. Est-ce que j’ai mal fait ? »  
« Ça n’a pas l’air très grave, est-ce que tu as eu d’autres symptômes ? Vomissement, fièvre, mal de tête ou dans les autres parties du corps, fatigue, diarrhées ? »  
Hayley secoua la tête.  
« Juste mal au ventre. »  
« C’est bon signe. Tu veux bien t’allonger ? Je vais t’ausculter. »  
La petite fille se coucha sur la civière et Mer enfila des gants, sous le regard de Cristina.  
« Cette gamine attend d’être opérée depuis trois ans, » murmura-t-elle.  
« Je ne peux pas faire de miracles, Cristina, mais je pense que l’opération peut être maintenue. Ç’a l’air de symptômes mineurs, peut-être du stress. »  
« Ouais. Oh, et c’est quoi ce truc ? » elle demanda en montrant le bébé, toujours profondément endormi, du menton.  
« Ce truc, c’est à Kepner et Avery. Ils me l’ont refilé. »  
Elle se tourna en souriant vers la petite fille et commença à lui palper le ventre.  
« Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose de bizarre récemment ? »  
« Non. »  
« D’accord. Je vais te faire une échographie. Le gel va être un peu froid. »  
Mer fit doucement passer l’instrument sur l’abdomen de la patiente et sourit d’un air satisfait.  
« Je ne vois rien d’anormal. On va te donner des médicaments et si ça ne va pas mieux, je reviendrai. Est-ce que tu es stressée par l’intervention ? »  
Hayley hocha la tête et Mer s’assit sur la tabouret à côté d’elle, la main distraitement posée sur le dos d’Adam.  
« Eh bien, crois-moi, tu n’as pas de quoi. Le docteure Yang, qui va s’occuper de ton cœur, est vraiment très douée et elle va faire de son mieux pour te soigner. »  
« Docteure Meredith ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« C’est votre bébé ? »  
« Non, c’est un ami qui m’a demandé de prendre soin de son bébé pendant qu’il était occupé. »  
« Il est tout petit. »  
« En effet. Il est né il y a un peu plus d’une semaine. Et c’est moi qui l’ai aidé à naitre. »  
« Vraiment ? C’est vous qui avez fait ça ? »  
« Oui. Toute seule. »  
« Wouaw. Vous êtes forte ? »  
« Eh bien, il se trouve que je suis très forte. »  
Hayley ouvrit grand des yeux émerveillés.  
Dans sa poche, le téléphone de Mer se mit à sonner.  
« Bon, il faut que j’y aille. Le docteure Yang me préviendra si tu as encore mal au ventre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Simpson, je pense que l’intervention peut être maintenue sans aucun problème. »  
« Merci beaucoup, docteure Grey. »  
Elle sourit poliment et s’éclipsa pour décrocher.

« Docteure Grey. »  
« Salut Meredith, c’est April. »  
« Ah, Kepner. Tout va bien ? »  
« Oui, par contre, le rendez-vous va durer considérablement plus longtemps que prévu. Jackson et moi on est vraiment désolés de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais veiller sur Adam encore quelques heures ? Si on avait su, on aurait appelé ma mère et avec sa fièvre, impossible de le faire admettre à la garderie. »  
« Aucun problème, c’est un bébé très sage. Il n’a fait que dormir jusqu’à maintenant. »  
« Oh, c’est génial. Merci beaucoup, on te revaudra ça, compte sur nous. »  
« Prévenez-moi quand vous avez fini. »  
« Très bien, à tout à l’heure. »  
À l’autre bout du fil, April raccrocha.

« Merci d’être venue, » dit Cristina en sortant de la pièce d’examen.  
« Eh bien, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu le choix, tu m’as appelé moi en particulier. »  
Yang sourit.  
« Ouais, j’avais envie qu’on se voie. On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble ses derniers temps. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Tu m’évites ? »  
« En quelques sortes, oui. »  
« Moi aussi je t’évite. »  
Meredith leva un sourcil.  
« Ah bon ? »  
« Oui, parce que je ne veux pas qu’on se fâche. Alors j’évite le problème. Remarque, on a adopté la même stratégie, toutes les deux. »  
« Par problème tu veux dire Derek ou moi ? »  
« Meredith, ce n’est pas… »  
« Peut-être que ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais dire mais moi, c’est ce que j’ai compris. »  
« Mais pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête ? On s’est disputées et depuis, j’ai l’impression que tu n’as pas cherché une seconde à arranger les choses. »  
« Je me prends la tête parce que ça compte pour moi, Cristina. C’est important à mes yeux, ce que tu penses, mais Derek aussi, est important. Et je sais très bien ce que tu penses de ce qu’on fait tous les deux en ce moment. Donc je ne peux pas arranger les choses avec toi parce que je vais continuer à savoir ce que tu penses de moi, et ça va rester dans un coin de ma tête. »  
« Mais, honnêtement, est-ce que tu as essayé de te remettre en question depuis que je t’ai dit ce que je pensais. Est-ce que tu as envisagé une seconde que, peut-être, je pouvais avoir raison ? »  
« Me remettre en question ? Je n’ai fait que ça durant toute ma vie, est-ce que je vais plaire à ma mère ? Est-ce que j’étudie de la bonne manière ? Est-ce que ce gars me trouve jolie ? Peut-être que j’ai mis une jupe trop courte. Peut-être que je n’aurais pas dû dire ça, que je n’aurais pas dû commencer à sortir avec lui. Mais j’ai arrêté de me remettre en question depuis un moment, maintenant. »  
« D’accord. J’ai compris. »  
« Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, Cristina, ce n’est pas contre toi en particulier, je veux juste que tu saches ce que je pense. »  
« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l’affaire ? Avec Shepherd. »  
Meredith haussa les épaules avec un air impuissant.  
« Je ne peux pas. On s’est déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. »  
« Mais tu ne crois pas que vous vous faites encore plus de mal en recommençant à vous voir ? »  
« Honnêtement, non, je ne crois pas. »  
« Bon. Si tu ne lâches pas l’affaire. »  
« Est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi comme témoin pour ton mariage ? »  
« Qui est-ce que je choisirais d’autre, de toute façon ? »  
Adam commença à remuer et à chouiner.  
« Désolée, il faut que j’aille m’occuper du truc. »  
« Tu m’avais manqué. »  
« Toi aussi. »


	46. Une mère géniale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !   
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »  
« Ben, il faut la réveiller. Sinon elle va s’énerver. »  
« Vas-y, toi, alors. »  
« Non, jamais de la vie. Toi, fais-le. »  
« Mais elle a l’air de bien dormir. »  
« Tu sais ce qu’on dit, tout le monde a l’air gentil dans son sommeil. »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? »  
« Oh, docteur Shepherd, on était sur le point de réveiller le docteure Grey. »  
Derek observa la scène avec perplexité. 

Dans l’observatoire du bloc numéro 5, le docteure Grey était profondément endormie. Affalée sur une chaise, elle avait une main posée sur le dos d’un bébé emmailloté dans une grande écharpe et serré contre sa poitrine. Le bébé, visiblement né il y a quelques jours, dormait lui aussi paisiblement, blotti contre Meredith.  
« Allez-vous-en, » adressa le neurochirurgien au groupe d’internes.  
« Mais on… »  
« Allez-vous-en. Est-ce que j’ai besoin d’être plus clair ? »  
Ils déguerpirent rapidement, le laissant plongé dans la contemplation de la jeune femme. Elle était belle, dans son sommeil. Et tranquille. Il l’imagina avec leur bébé dans les bras, pas ce nouveau-né inconnu, mais le leur, qu’ils avaient créé à deux. Elle aurait fait une mère formidable.  
« Mer, » il murmura en posant la main sur son épaule.  
Elle commença à remuer.  
Il s’assit sur la chaise d’à côté et la regarda se réveiller avec un sourire en coin.  
« Derek ? » elle demanda, visiblement perdue.  
« Tu as oublié de me dire que tu avais eu un bébé ? »  
Mer sourit, amusée.  
« C’est Adam, le fils de Kepner et Avery. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu’un qui pouvait le garder pour quelques heures. »  
« Il est minuscule, il est né quand ? »  
« Il y a une semaine. »  
« Je me disais bien que ses yeux m’étaient familiers. »  
« Quelle heure est-il ? »  
Il jeta un œil à l’horloge en contrebas, dans le bloc inoccupé.   
« Dix-huit heures. »  
« Déjà ?! »  
« Tu sais, il y a des endroits plus confortables pour faire une sieste. »  
« Tu vas être surpris mais je suis venue ici il y a visiblement plus de trois heures pour observer une intervention et essayer de calmer le bébé. Et maintenant, l’opération a l’air terminée. »  
« Tu l’as pour le reste de la soirée ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Le bébé. »  
« Oh. Euh non, Jackson ou April doit me prévenir quand ils ont fini. »  
Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.  
« Il faut que j’y aille. Jackson m’attend dans le vestiaire depuis quinze minutes, d’après son message. »  
Alors qu’elle se levait, Derek la regarda poser distraitement sa main sur le dos du bébé pour l’apaiser, éviter de bouger trop vite afin de ne pas le réveiller trop brutalement, ne pas faire trop de bruit en ramassant ses quelques affaires.  
« Tu serais géniale, comme mère. »  
Meredith lui adressa un petit sourire triste.  
« J’ai déjà été une super maman. Être baby-sitter, ça me convient parfaitement. »  
Ils quittèrent l’observatoire et commencèrent à traverser le couloir.   
« Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus jamais d’enfants ? »  
« Eh bien… Je crois que tu peux comprendre que j’ai de grosses appréhensions. Genre vraiment énormes, et je ne pense pas arriver un jour à les surmonter. Enfin, il faudrait déjà que j’en sois capable, avec un seul ovaire. Tu veux des enfants, toi ? »  
« J’en ai toujours voulu. J’ai grandi dans une immense famille, mes sœurs ont presque toutes des tonnes d’enfants. Ç’a toujours été une évidence pour moi. Mais avec Addison, on n’a jamais sauté le pas. Puis je t’ai rencontrée et j’ai su que je voulais sauter le pas. Mais Alexandra… et la fausse couche c’est… »  
« Ça fait toujours mal. Je sais. Et ça fait peur. »  
Il hocha la tête.  
Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Il crut avoir vu les doigts de Meredith chercher le contact.  
« On verra avec le temps. C’est ce que je me dis quand je n’ai aucun contrôle sur les choses. »  
« Oh, attends, tu as quelque chose… »  
Ils arrêtèrent de marcher pour que Shepherd puisse enlever ce qui s’apparentait à une crasse sur le front de Meredith. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus puis après une éternité, il écarta la main.  
« C’est sûrement de la compote. Ce bébé est un vrai dingue de compote, » elle dit pour apaiser l’atmosphère.   
Tout ce qu’elle avait voulu, quand leur peau était entrée en contact, c’était de se débarrasser de ce bébé pour pouvoir filer en chambre de garde.  
« Mer ? »  
Elle sortit de ses pensées.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je te demandais si tu avais des projets pour Thanksgiving. »  
« Thanksgiving ? Mais c’est dans une éternité. »  
« Deux jours, plus exactement. »  
« Déjà ? Mais comment c’est possible ? »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« Je suppose qu’on va faire un truc avec Cristina et Owen, Alex et sûrement Richard. »  
« C’est bien. »  
« Est-ce qu’Alex et Cristina ont fêté Thanksgiving, quand je n’étais pas là ? »  
« À vrai dire, je n’en suis pas sûr mais je crois que non. »  
« Et Richard ? Il a dû se sentir seul. Depuis qu’Adèle… »  
« Je pense que Bailey l’a invité chaque année. »  
Elle sourit.  
« C’est bien. Il doit se sentir seul. »  
« Tu pourrais inviter Bailey et son mari. »  
« Tu ne penses pas qu’ils ont déjà des projets ? »  
« Elle n’a pas été très bavarde mais j’ai cru comprendre que Tuck était chez son père et qu’elle était donc seule avec Ben. »  
« Je vais l’inviter, c’est une bonne idée. Depuis quand tu sais autant de choses, toi ? »  
Derek haussa les épaules.  
« Bon, il faut juste trouver quelqu’un qui sait cuisiner. »  
« Kepner sait cuisiner. Elle a préparé des centaines de petits-fours qui trainaient dans les salles de conférence trois semaines avant son mariage pour que tout le monde donne son avis. Je dois dire qu’elle est vraiment douée. »  
« Je les ajoute à ma liste mentale, Kepner et Avery. C’est noté. Heureusement que tu es là. »  
« Avec plaisir. »  
Ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres du vestiaire des résidents, où Jackson attendait Meredith.  
« Derek ? »  
« Hum hum ? »  
« Tu veux venir fêter Thanksgiving chez moi ? »  
Il fit un grand sourire.  
« Comme ce n’est pas toi qui cuisines, ce sera avec plaisir. »  
Elle sourit à son tour.  
« Génial. J’ai hâte. »  
« Moi aussi. Oh, il va falloir que j’invite Mark ou il va rester tout seul. »  
« Pas de problème. »  
« T’as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? On pourrait aller dîner. Ou juste rester dans le canapé et regarder un film. »  
« J’aurais aimé mais je suis de garde, il faut que je reste. »  
« Un autre soir. »  
Mer hocha la tête et entra dans le vestiaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que chronologiquement, Thanksgiving n’est pas du tout à l’ordre du jour. Je n’ai pas de logique niveau dates dans ma fic donc ne faites pas attention à ce détail.


	47. Morgues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

Le docteure Grey erre dans les couloirs du sous-sol de l’hôpital. C’est désert, froid, silencieux. Elle reconnaît la porte vers laquelle son corps l’entraine inexorablement. La morgue, la première des trois à cet étage. Incapable de contrôler ses mouvements, elle pousse la porte et entre. Alors que Meredith se dirige vers le tiroir numéro 6, une immense terreur l’envahit. L’atmosphère glaciale l’étouffe, la paralyse, mais ses mains continuent à bouger, attrapent la poignée du tiroir en inox et tirent.  
Son souffle se coupe, sa trachée se bloque, son cœur s’emballe. Mais elle ne peut pas arrêter de tirer. Sur le plateau mobile en inox, un corps est recouvert du traditionnel drap blanc. Délicatement, ses doigts de chirurgienne soulèvent le drap. Sans pouvoir crier, parler, pleurer, partir, Meredith contemple le cadavre du tiroir numéro 6. Elle saisit le dossier, amas de feuilles contenu dans une pochette en carton comme il y a des années, avant l’informatisation totale du Seattle Grace. 

Nom : Molly Roxanne Grey-Thompson  
Date de naissance : 19 octobre 1985  
Date et lieu de décès : 30 novembre 2006, SGMW Hospital, état de Washington  
Cause du décès : hémorragie interne (complication d’une césarienne d’urgence à 36 semaines d’aménorrhée)  
Soignants : Addison A. Forbes Montgomery M.D., F.A.C.S., F.A.C.O.G., Meredith E. Grey M.D.  
Antécédents : Hernie Diaphragmatique Congénitale fœtale, intervention à 32 semaines d’aménorrhée. Soignant : Addison A. Forbes Montgomery M.D., F.A.C.S., F.A.C.O.G.  
Statut : donneuse d’organes (non-prélevés à cause des complications de l’intervention)  
Groupe sanguin : O-  
Contacts en cas d’urgence : Éric S. Thompson (mari), Thatcher L. Grey (père), Susan M. Grey (mère), Alexandra C. Grey (sœur).  
En transe, Meredith regarde le visage sans vie de la petite sœur qu’elle n’a jamais connue. Machinalement, elle referme le tiroir numéro 6 et se dirige vers le suivant.

Dans le tiroir numéro 9, le drap blanc recouvre un autre cadavre. Le docteure Grey frissonne, tressaille, mais est enracinée dans le sol. Incapable d’éviter l’inévitable.  
Nom : Susan Marian Grey  
Date de naissance : 28 juin 1956  
Date et lieu de décès : 3 mai 2007, SGMW Hospital, état de Washington  
Cause du décès : Septicémie & mégacôlon toxique avec perforation  
Soignants : Richard R. Webber M.D., F.A.C.S., Miranda S. Bailey M.D, Meredith E. Grey M.D  
Antécédents : gastroplication endoscopique. Soignant : Miranda S. Bailey M.D  
Statut : donneuse d’organe (non prélevés à cause de l’état sceptique)  
Groupe sanguin : O-  
Contacts en cas d’urgence : Thatcher L. Grey (mari), Alexandra C. Grey (fille), Molly Grey-Thompson (fille), Jim H. Vance (frère)  
Meredith Grey referme le tiroir numéro 9, fait quelques pas supplémentaires et touche la paroi en inox du bout des doigts.

Nom : Thatcher Louis Grey  
Date de naissance : 6 avril 1950  
Date et lieu de décès : 12 octobre 2009, SGMW Hospital, état de Washington  
Cause du décès : insuffisance hépatique en phase terminale  
Soignants : Richard R. Webber M.D., F.A.C.S., Miranda S. Bailey M.D F.A.C.S., Alexandre M. Karev M.D., Cristina C. Yang M.D., Isobel K. Stevens M.D.  
Antécédents : alcoolisme  
Statut : donneur d’organes (non-prélevés à cause d’alcoolisme)  
Groupe sanguin : AB+  
Contacts en cas d’urgence : Susan M. Grey (épouse), Alexandra C. Grey (fille), Molly R. Grey Thompson (fille)  
Elle referme le tiroir numéro 13 et quitte la pièce, terrifiée, mais porté par ses pas.  
Le docteure Grey pénètre dans la seconde morgue de l’étage. Les murs sont couverts de tiroirs en inox décorés d’étiquettes avec des numéros. Elle se met à trembler. L’air est tellement froid, le silence tellement pesant. Elle ne veut pas continuer, elle veut partir en courant et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais ses pieds l’entrainent sans hésitation vers le tiroir numéro 4. 

Nom : Ellis Arabella Grey  
Date de naissance : 6 août 1953  
Date et lieu de décès : 22 février 2007, SGMW Hospital, état de Washington  
Cause du décès : arrêt cardiaque  
Soignants : Mark E. Sloan M.D. F.A.C.S., Derek C. Shepherd M.D. F.A.C.S.  
Antécédents : Alzheimer précoce  
Statut : Donneuse d’organe (prélevés)  
Groupe sanguin : AB-  
Contacts en cas d’urgence : Meredith E. Grey (fille)  
Meredith a de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son corps entier est tétanisé, elle ne sait pas comment elle s’est retrouvée ici, et encore moins pourquoi. Elle veut prendre la fuite.

L’ouverture des tiroirs numéro 16 et 17 l’achève. C’est le coup de grâce. Elle a l’’impression de quitter son corps, d’être enfin libre de cette enveloppe charnelle qui ne fait que la torturer. De loin, Meredith se regarde contempler le cadavre de sa sœur et à côté, celui de son ami. Elle veut se hurler à plein poumons d’arrêter mais sa langue est collée à son palais, inamovible, morte. 

Nom : Alexandra Caroline Grey  
Date de naissance : 12 décembre 1984  
Date et lieu de décès : 6 avril 2010 SGMW Hospital, état de Washington  
Cause du décès : Fracture de la nuque avec traumatisme crânien & hémorragie cérébrale  
Soignants : Derek C. Shepherd M.D. F.A.C.S., Miranda S. Bailey M.D. F.A.C.S., Jim M. Nelson M.D. F.A.C.S., Richard R. Webber M.D., F.A.C.S., Calliope I. Torres M.D., F.A.C.S., Théodora H. Altman M.D., F.A.C.S.  
Antécédents : Retrait des dents de sagesse-anesthésie générale (adolescence)  
Statut : Donneuse d’organes (non-prélevés à cause de lésions internes)  
Groupe sanguin : O-  
Contacts en cas d’urgence : Susan M. Grey (mère), Thatcher L. Grey (père) Molly R. Grey Thompson (sœur), Meredith E. Grey (sœur)

Nom : George Samuel O’Malley  
Date de naissance : 2 février 1980  
Date et lieu de décès : 11 juin 2009, SGMW Hospital, état de Washington  
Cause du décès : traumatismes multiples entrainant la mort cérébrale  
Soignants : Richard R. Webber M.D. F.A.C.S., Derek C. Shepherd M.D. F.A.C.S., Owen A. Hunt M.D. F.A.C.S., Meredith E. Grey M.D  
Antécédents : aucuns  
Statut : Donneur d’organe (prélevés)  
Groupe sanguin : B+  
Contacts en cas d’urgence : Harold G. O’Malley (père), Louise E. O’Malley (mère), Ronny R. O’Malley (frère), Jerry X. O’Malley (frère), Meredith E. Grey (amie), Isobel K. Stevens (amie), Alexandre M. Karev (ami), Cristina C. Yang (amie), Miranda S. Bailey (amie)

La Meredith observatrice vomit en entrevoyant le visage de sa sœur puis recrache de la bile en ne pouvant éviter celui de Geroge. La Meredith incontrôlable demeure impassible. Elle pense que c’est enfin terminé, que ce calvaire a finalement un bouton d’arrêt. Mais Meredith est entrainée jusqu’à la troisième morgue de l’étage, celle qui sert également aux autopsies. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Son estomac se noue. Le sang quitte chaque vaisseau de son enveloppe corporelle.  
Sur la table, elle se voit, allongée, les yeux fermés, les lèvres bleues, les membres rigides. Elle s’approche, Mer serait morte de peur si elle ne l’était pas déjà, sur cette table.

Nom : Meredith Ella Grey  
Date de naissance : 13 mars 1978  
Date et lieu de décès : Inconnus  
Cause du décès : Inconnus  
Soignants : Inconnus  
Antécédents : Inconnus  
Statut : Inconnu  
Groupe sanguin : Inconnu  
Contacts en cas d’urgence : Aucun

Le monde se referme sur Meredith, et elle se laisse entrainer dans l’obscurité. Tout a l’air plus simple là-bas, ça ne fait pas de doute. Et elle hurle de toutes ses forces.

« Meredith ? Meredith ! Réveille-toi ! »  
Soudainement, elle ouvre les yeux. Tremblante, elle regarde autour d’elle. Une chambre de garde. Pas le sous-sol, encore moins les morgues. Elle sent une main sur son épaule et sursaute.  
« Ce n’est que moi. Calme-toi, tout va bien. »  
Elle regarde Richard, son cerveau en pleine ébullition.  
« Je… je… »  
« Tout va bien. Calme-toi, Meredith. Respire. Essaie de te calmer. »  
Le ton apaisant du docteur Webber l’aide à se canaliser. Elle regarde une nouvelle fois autour. Derrière les stores, la nuit vient de tomber. Mer a l’impression de flotter dans une mare de transpiration. Elle a terriblement chaud, et son corps tremble comme une feuille.  
« Lexie, George, Susan, mon père, ma mère, Molly, ils étaient tous là. Moi aussi. J’étais là, moi aussi, et… Et j’étais… »  
La résidente commence à hyperventiler.  
Richard lui caresse doucement le dos.  
« Respire. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Je passais par là et je t’ai entendue crier. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, Meredith. Il n’y a pas de quoi paniquer. D’accord ? »  
Les battements de son cœur se calme, et elle a le sentiment de retrouver un minimum de contrôle sur son propre corps. Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux et regarde Richard.  
« Un cauchemar. »  
« Oui, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Je suis là, tu vas bien. »  
Elle regarde à nouveau. C’est Richard. Elle est en sécurité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai essayé de récolter le plus d’informations possible sur les décès de chacun des personnages mais j’ai quand même dû broder et inventer de nombreuses fois. Donc ne venez pas me spammer si vous avez trouvé une incohérence avec la série.


	48. Début de soirée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !  
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

Meredith traverse les couloirs de l’hôpital dont les murs sont couverts de décorations automnales. C’était le 26 novembre, Thanksgiving dans l’état de Washington. Et bien qu’une dizaine d’invités attendent dans la maison d’Harper Lane, le docteure Grey n’était pas encore résolue à s’y rendre. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva à destination.  
Doucement, elle fit glisser la porte vitrée de la chambre de l’USI à sa gauche.  
« Meredith ! »  
« Salut, Alicia. Je passe en coup de vent. »  
« Des projets pour ce soir ? »  
« Des amis et de la famille viennent dîner. »  
« Génial ! Attends… ne me dis pas que tu cuisines. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais mon frère m’a beaucoup parlé de tes… talents de cuisinière. »  
Mer rit.  
« J’ai trouvé quelqu’un pour faire le sale boulot. Et toi, des plans pour Thanksgiving ? »  
« Eh bien, il faut dire que je n’ai pas énormément d’options, sachant que les médecins m’ont formellement interdit de quitter ce lit. »  
« Désolée. C’était maladroit. »  
Alicia sourit.  
« C’est bon. En fait, mon idiot de frère est parti nous chercher des frites à la cafétéria. »  
« Il a bien fait, elles sont délicieuses. »  
« J’espère ! J’ai déjà dû harceler le docteur Webber pour qu’il me laisse avaler des frites alors je vais définitivement devoir me passer de dinde. Et Dieu sait à quel point j’aime la dinde. »  
« Ça doit faire des années que je n’ai pas mangé de dindes. »  
« Pourquoi ?! »  
« Je suis chirurgienne. Mes amis sont chirurgiens, quand est-ce qu’on est supposés apprendre à faire rôtir une dinde ? »  
« Certains ont un don naturel pour les dindes. »  
Elles rirent.  
« Kepner, elle fait partie de ces gens-là. C’est elle qui fait à manger ce soir. »  
« Ma mère aussi, est comme ça. Sa dinde est toujours parfaite. Mais il faut croire que ça ne convient pas à tout le monde, les bonnes choses. Ce crétin de Clive, par exemple, déteste la dinde. Je te jure ! »  
« Je m’en souviens, il m’en a déjà parlé. Il avait l’air d’avoir envie de vomir. »  
« Depuis des années, je suis persuadée qu’il est adopté, c’est juste… incompréhensible ! »  
L’hilarité redescendit.  
« Pourquoi tu l’appelles comme ça ? » demanda doucement Meredith.  
« Qui ? »  
« Clive. Tu n’arrêtes pas de dire que c’est un idiot, un crétin. Je ne pense pas que tu as tort, loin de là, mais je me pose quand même la question. C’est ton frère. »  
« Oui eh bien mon frère a gâché sa chance d’être avec la femme la plus sexy de tous les temps alors oui, il est stupide. »  
« Arrête de t’inquiéter pour ça, je suis passée à autre chose. Vraiment. »  
« Tu ne dis pas ça pour faire plaisir à la pauvre pilote amputée ? »  
« Non, crois-moi. »  
Le téléphone de Meredith vibra dans sa poche, elle y jeta rapidement un coup d’œil. C’était un message de Derek.  
« Kepner veut que tu apportes de la ciboulette. J’ai hâte de te voir. »  
Depuis deux jours, ils n’avaient eu l’occasion de se voir, lui occupé par de la paperasse, elle par l’effondrement d’une carrière et ses multiples blessés.  
Elle eut un petit sourire.  
« Quelqu’un d’intéressant ? »  
« Un ami. »  
« Tu crois que l’accident a bousillé mes neurones ? »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Personne ne sourit comme ça à cause d’un ami. »  
« J’ai des amis très drôles. »  
« Arrête de faire l’innocente. C’est qui, alors ? Un homme, une femme ? Je le connais ? »  
« En fait… Je crois que tu l’as déjà croisé. »  
Dans son lit, Alicia trépigna d’excitation.  
« Dis-m’ en plus ! C’est un médecin ? Un des miens ? Attends… Webber est trop vieux, Torres a une alliance. Cette fille qui n’a pas d’âme ? Comment elle s’appelle, encore ? Yang, oui c’est ça ! Alors, j’ai trouvé ? »  
« Yang est mon amie. Non, c’est un médecin mais pas le tien. En fait, c’est celui qui a frappé Clive dans le couloir, il n’y a pas longtemps. »  
Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
« Vraiment ?! Je n’y crois pas, il est tellement… tu vois, je n’ai même plus les mots. »  
« Il s’appelle Derek. Shepherd. Il est neurochirurgien, et même le chef de la neuro. Il est génial. »  
« Ça fait longtemps ? »  
« On se connaissait avant Baltimore. On est sortis ensemble au début de mon internat. Les choses se sont un peu compliquées mais quand je suis revenue, il était toujours là. »  
« Trop mignon. »  
« Ne dis plus jamais ça, je ne suis vraiment pas quelqu’un de mignon. »  
« D’accord, pardonne-moi, Mercredi Addams. Et honnêtement, tu l’aimes ? »  
« Il y avait une file monstre mais c’est bon, j’ai les frites ! Je n’aurais jamais imaginé qu’autant de gens fêteraient Thanksgiving à l’hôpital. »  
« Génial, Clive. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. »  
« Fais attention, je vais ramener les frites. Oh, salut Meredith. Euh, je vous dérange ? »  
« En fait… »  
« Non, c’est bon, je m’en vais. »  
« T’es sûre ? Tu peux rester si tu veux. Je peux refaire un tour à la cafétéria. »  
« Euh non, c’est gentil mais on m’attend avec un super dîner. D’ailleurs, il faut que je trouve de la ciboulette. Je repasse demain, Alicia ? »  
« Avec plaisir. Bonne soirée. »  
« À vous aussi. »  
Meredith s’extirpa rapidement de cette ambiance tordue et quitta le service des soins intensifs.

Dans l’ascenseur, elle trouva le docteure Paulson.  
« Grey. »  
« Bonsoir, docteure Paulson. »  
« Tu n’es pas de garde ce soir ? » elle demande, en regardant les habits de ville de Meredith.  
« Non, j’ai confié les post-op aux internes. »  
« En espérant qu’ils gardent nos patients en vie. »  
« Et vous, vous rentrez ? »  
« Je vais sûrement aller au bar. Je n’avais jamais été à cet endroit en trois ans et depuis que tu m’y as trainé, je passe mes soirées à boire. Tu n’as pas une très bonne influence sur moi, Grey. »  
« Je n’y suis pour rien. Je suis sûre qu’après trois ans, vous auriez de toute façon craqué pour un verre. »  
« C’est probable. »  
Elles sortirent de l’ascenseur.  
« Vous allez cuisiner ? Pour le repas de Thanksgiving. »  
« Tu me prends pour une fée du logis ? Je vais aller prendre un verre puis commander du chinois et boire du vin dans mon appartement. Pas de dinde farcie ou de trucs aussi compliqué. »  
Mer haussa les épaules.  
« Venez chez moi. »  
« Et écouter tes lamentations à propos de tous les hommes avec qui tu sors ? Non merci. »  
« Il y aura des gens et un vrai repas. Et de l’alcool. »  
« Je ne vais pas passer la soirée avec tes amis, on n’est pas amies toutes les deux de toute façon. N’est-ce pas ? »  
« Non, loin de là. Vous avez juste dormi sur mon canapé avec plusieurs litres d’alcool dans le sang. »  
Margot retint un petit rire.  
« Il y a qui ? Chez toi. »  
« Kepner et Avery, Yang et Hunt, Shepherd et je pense qu’il a ramené Sloan, Bailey et son mari, vous ne le connaissez probablement pas, il est pompier, il y aura aussi le docteur Webber et Alex Karev. »  
« Tu n’as que des amis qui travaillent à l’hôpital ? »  
« Bon, vous venez ou pas ? »  
« Je n’ai rien à perdre. »  
« Cool. Je ne veux pas participer à votre suicide social, vous avez besoin de rencontrer des gens. »  
« On a dit qu’on n’était pas amies. »  
« Oh, arrêtez un peu. Je sais bien que vous avez besoin d’amis. J’ai été dans votre situation. »  
« Pas de bracelets d’amitié et de tatouage commun. »  
« N’y pensez même pas. Vous savez où je peux acheter de la ciboulette ? »


	49. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : à partir de ce chapitre, l’histoire prend un tournant plus délicat. J’évoque des pensés suicidaires, des troubles du comportement alimentaire et un comportement autodestructeur. Cette mise en garde est pour les gens qui pourraient être affectés par ce sujet, je sais que c’est quelque chose qui peut heurter certaines personnes.

Après un crochet par une épicerie bio, la seule qui n’était pas bondée, pour trouver de la ciboulette, Meredith et Margot arrivent à la maison. De la rue, on pouvait voir les gens s’agiter à l’intérieur, et une chaude lumière irradier à travers les fenêtres. Le cœur de Meredith se réchauffa. Elle avait toujours aimé voir cette maison remplie de monde, loin de son enfance seule avec la baby-sitter dans cette grande maison sinistre.  
« Tu as une belle maison, Grey. »  
« Vous êtes déjà venue. »  
« Oui, eh bien mes souvenirs ne sont pas très nets. »  
Elles entèrent et tombèrent directement sur Owen.  
« Ah, tu es enfin là. J’espère que tu as la ciboulette, Kepner est sur le point de péter un câble. »  
Mer trifouilla dans son sac à main et lui tendit un sachet en papier.  
« Tiens. »  
« Super. Oh, bonsoir docteure Paulson. »  
« Bonsoir, Hunt. Besoin d’aide en cuisine ? »  
« Ce ne sera pas de refus. »  
« Je vous préviens, mes talents sont limités dans ce domaine-là. »  
« Il y a sûrement des rondelles à couper ou un truc du genre. »  
Owen disparut avec la ciboulette et Margot fit un clin d’œil à sa résidente.  
« Tu vois ? je suis capable de sociabiliser. »  
« On n’est arrivées depuis trente secondes. »  
« Justement ! Et j’ai déjà fait connaissance avec un homme. Si je n’étais pas lesbienne, je pourrais aller encore plus loin dans mon effort de sociabilisation et le ramener chez moi. »  
« Owen est fiancé. »  
« Peu importe. »  
« Bon, il faut que j’aille me changer. Vous pouvez mettre votre veste dans le bureau, juste là, » elle montra la pièce d’un mouvement de tête et s’empressa ensuite de grimper les escaliers.   
« Et ne buvez pas toute ma tequila ! »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Meredith se débarrassa de ses vêtements qui sentaient l’hôpital et l’antiseptique et empoigna un gros carton de déménagement qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce. Armée de ciseaux pour les cheveux et seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, elle entreprit de déballer le carton. À l’intérieur, elle trouva plusieurs robes de soirée et choisit la plus neuve, qu’elle n’avait porté qu’à une soirée à Johns Hopkins en l’honneur de la retraite du chef de la chirurgie. Cette robe avait coûté une vraie fortune, alors elle l’avait vue tous les matins dans son placard, ayant trop peur de la porter et de la ruiner en une soirée.   
Mer l’enfila rapidement. C’était une robe bleu nuit qui arrivait mi-cuisse et qui cintrait sa taille. Lorsqu’on s’approchait de plus près, on pouvait voir de minuscules points blancs, semblables à des étoiles dans une galaxie. Meredith se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas été aussi bien habillée. La robe avait un col plongeant jusqu’au milieu de sa poitrine et des longues manches. Dedans, elle se sentait belle, alors elle fit un grand sourire satisfait et fila à la salle de bain. Un coup de peigne et une utilisation maladroite de sa trousse à maquillage plus tard, son apparence était un peu moins cadavérique et ses cernes presque camouflés. Elle choisit des escarpins bleu foncé. Normalement, son dévolu se serait jeté sur des chaussettes mais ce soir, elle voulait se sentir belle, pas pour ses invités ni pour Derek, mais pour elle.   
Depuis son retour à Seattle, les choses n’avaient jamais été aussi bien. Même si l’ambiance entre elles était toujours froide et tatillonne, Meredith et Cristina commençaient à essayer de recoller les morceaux. Avec Derek, ils passaient des bons moments, et plus aucun secret ne planait au-dessus d’eux. Et Alex était Alex. C’était facile, intuitif, avec lui. Les choses se faisaient d’elles-mêmes.  
Une bouffée de joie et de bonheur traversant son corps, Meredith sortit de sa chambre en laissant ses affaires éparpillées sur le lit. Elle s’en occuperait plus tard. Elle commença par la cuisine. C’était un vrai champ de bataille. April remuait de la sauce dans une énorme casserole tandis que le docteure Paulson coupait des carottes, qu’Alex et Jackson parlaient et qu’Arizona riait aux éclats, une conserve de potiron dans une main et un berlingot de crème dans l’autre.  
« Vous vous en sortez ? »  
« Ah, salut Meredith, ce sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. La dinde est dans le four, je m’occupe de la sauce avec le docteure Paulson et Arizona essaie de faire une tarte au potiron. »  
Margot adressa un grand sourire ironique à Mer, coupée par Arizona, visiblement surexcitée.  
« Désolée de nous être incrustées. Callie est dans le salon. Mais nos plans sont tombés à l’eau à la dernière minute et April nous a invités. Mon père a fait une mauvaise chute, rien de grave, ce n’est qu’une entorse, mais ils n’ont pas pu venir. »  
« Pas de problème, vous êtes les bienvenues. Vous avez amené Sofia ? »  
« Non, elle est chez nous avec Adam et la baby-sitter. »  
« Euh, tu es sûre que tu t’en sors avec ta tarte ? Je n’en ai jamais fait mais il me semble qu’elle n’est pas sensée mousser comme ça. »  
« Merde ! »  
Tandis qu’Arizona se débattait avec sa préparation foireuse, Meredith passa au salon.

Sur le canapé, Owen venait de rejoindre le docteure Bailey et semblait très intéressé par ce qu’elle lui racontait. Juste à côté, Richard dressait une très longue table. Cela faisait des années que Meredith n’avait pas vu autant d’assiettes, de chaises dépareillées et de verres à vins dans sa maison, les souvenirs lui firent chaud au cœur.  
« Besoin d’aide, Richard ? »  
« J’ai presque fini, mais il manque encore des chaises. Tu sais où je peux en trouver plus ? »  
« Vous avez regardé dans la buanderie ? »  
Richard fit un geste de la tête en direction des deux chaises de jardin décrépies déjà disposées dans la salle à manger.  
« La cuisine ? Le bureau ? »  
« Déjà fait. Il en manque toujours une. »  
« Il y en a une dans ma chambre. Je vais la chercher. »  
« Très bien. Au fait, est-ce que tu as de l’eau pétillante ? »  
« Sûrement dans le frigo et sinon, demandez à Alex. »

Une seconde fois, elle remonta les escaliers. Dans sa chambre, elle débarrassa la vieille chaise à accoudoirs, héritage de sa mère, de magazines et d’une impressionnante pile de vêtements froissés et, à bout de bras, entreprit de passer le cadre de la porte. Elle n’aurait jamais soupçonné que cette chaise soit aussi lourde. Dans le couloir, elle la posa au sol pour faire une pause. Ces talons n’étaient pas confortables du tout, encore moins quand il s’agit de transporter des meubles, elle regretta de n’avoir opté pour des chaussettes.  
Alors que Meredith se préparait à descendre les escaliers avec la chaise qui, au passage, ressemblait plus à un trône qu’à un siège, la porte de la salle de bains s’ouvrit.  
« Besoin d’aide ? »  
Même dans le noir, Mer le reconnut en une seconde.   
« En fait, oui, on n’a pas assez de chaises en bas et j’essaie de descendre ce truc. »  
« Le fauteuil de ta mère ? Il pèse une tonne. »  
« Eh bien je n’avais jamais remarqué. »  
Il s’approcha et tenta maladroitement de dissimuler son sourire en la regardant.  
« Tu es magnifique. »  
« J’ai mal aux pieds. »  
« Je suis content de te voir. On n’a pas vraiment eu l’occasion de se croiser, ces derniers jours. »  
« Je sais c’était la folie, avec tous ces traumas à gérer. »  
Ils se regardèrent, la seule lumière du rez-de-chaussée éclairant leur visage.  
« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. »  
C’était tentant, de se laisser aller dans la pénombre, juste pour quelques secondes. Depuis le mariage d’April et Jackson, elle ne pensait plus qu’au baiser. Le corps de Derek se pressant contre le sien, ses mains habiles dans ses cheveux, la chaleur de son regard.  
« Tu crois que tu pourrais… »  
Elle montra la chaise.  
« Oh, oui bien sûr. »  
Durant ces longues secondes d’observation silencieuse, ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Leurs yeux ne mentaient pas.   
La sensation de leurs mains qui se frôlent fut électrique mais rapidement, ils s’écartèrent et Derek commença à descendre les escaliers. 

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Meredith fut assaillie par Cristina, qui avait déjà un verre à la main.  
« Super sexy, ta robe. T’as vu Owen ? »  
« Il est juste là, avec Bailey. »  
Cristina interrompit la discussion de son fiancé et le tira hors de la salle à manger, laissant le docteure Bailey perplexe.  
Mais rapidement, Owen fut remplacé par Callie, qui avait l’air plus que ravie de parler à Miranda. Elle avait un verre dans la main, mais ce n’était sûrement pas le premier de la soirée. Avant de s’assoir sur le canapé, elle serra Meredith dans ses bras, la prenant par surprise.   
« Merci d’avoir organisé ce repas, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas tous retrouvés en dehors de l’hôpital ! »  
« Euh pas de problème. »  
« Je suis contente qu’on soit amies, maintenant. T’es vraiment marrante et super canon, quand tu le veux. »  
Callie ne l’avait toujours pas lâchée.  
« Euh, merci. »  
Alors que Mer commençait à étouffer de tout ce contact rapproché, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison et elle put enfin s’extirper de l’étreinte du docteure Torres.  
« Il faut que j’aille ouvrir, mais merci pour ces compliments, Callie. C’est… très gentil. »  
Avec un grand sourire, Callie s’assit aux côtés du docteure Bailey et Grey se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.  
Derrière, elle trouva Mark.  
« Grey ! Oh wow, tu es… » s’exclama-t-il, la mâchoire sur le point de se décrocher.  
« Merci, Mark. »  
Elle le laissa entrer et prit la bouteille de vin qu’il avait apporté.   
« Tu peux déposer tes affaires dans le bureau. Le dîner est presque prêt. »  
Il la suivit jusque dans la cuisine, où elle déposa la bouteille de vin, puis dans le salon. Avant de faire le tour des invités, il se pencha vers l’oreille de Meredith.  
« Non, sans rire, Shepherd serait le plus gros con de l’univers s’il ne tente pas quelque chose ce soir. Et s’il ne le fait pas, tu peux toujours venir chercher du réconfort chez moi, ma porte n’est jamais fermée pour toi, Grey. Surtout si tu viens avec cette robe. »  
En riant, elle détourna le regard et croisa celui de Derek, qui discutait maintenant avec Ben Warren. Il l’observait intensément, comme incapable de détourner les yeux.   
Alors qu’elle bougeait çà et là dans la pièce, Mer sentait le regard de Derek peser sur elle, brûlant. C’était tellement difficile, de l’ignorer. Elle aurait voulu évacuer tous les invités hors de la maison et rester juste avec Derek, abandonnés à eux seuls, sans plus rien pour les retenir.  
Mais heureusement, April la sortit de sa torpeur en apportant la dinde sur un plateau d’argent.

Hôtes et invités prirent placent à table, plus ou moins confortablement assis. Aux extrémités de la table, Richard et en face, Alex. Les autres s’assirent désordonnément, Meredith se retrouvant par un curieux hasard entre Derek et Cristina. Ben commença à découper la dinde, bien plus adroitement que Mer l’en aurait imaginé capable.  
« Comment ça se fait que le seul autour de cette table à ne pas être chirurgien découpe la dinde ? » demanda Cristina.  
« Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre sait couper une dinde ? » répliqua Alex.  
Personne ne répondit.  
« Qui est-ce que je sers en premier ? »   
« Kepner, c’est elle qui a cuisiné, » proposa Arizona.  
« D’ailleurs, merci, sans toi, Alex et moi serions restés dans le canapé à manger des chips et à boire. J’ai presque l’impression de passer un Thanksgiving normal. »  
« Meredith ? » lui demanda Ben, la main tendue.   
Elle se tut et lui tendit son assiette, bientôt remplie de morceaux de dinde.  
Bailey commença à servir les airelles, Jackson les petits pois et les pommes de terre rissolées, croquettes à la purée et carottes au miel passèrent de mains en mains. Deux bouteilles de vin et demi furent nécessaires pour remplir tous les verres, April et Richard se contentant d’eau pétillante.   
Une fois tout le monde servi, Derek et son verre se levèrent. Les convives se turent.  
« Ce soir, comme tous les jours depuis plus de trois ans, je pense à Lexie. Je sais qu’elle aimait Thanksgiving et qu’elle aurait adoré nous voir tous réunis autour de cette table. J’espère qu’elle sait qu’on pense à elle, de là où elle est. »  
Tous levèrent leur verre. Certains, comme Mark et Meredith, avec une expression plus grave que d’autres.  
« Et à O’Malley, » dit Owen.  
Ils attaquèrent le repas.  
« April, c’est délicieux ! »  
« Merci, docteur Webber. Le docteure Paulson m’a aussi aidée. »  
« Oh, je n’ai fait que couper les carottes. »  
« Eh bien les carottes sont très bien coupées, » sourit Richard.  
« Vous me flattez. »  
« Je pense que les présentations officielles n’ont jamais été faites alors, docteure Paulson, voici mon mari, Ben Warren. »  
Séparés par Derek, Mer et Cristina, Ben et Margot s’adressèrent un grand sourire.  
« Enchanté. Ben Warren. »  
« Margot Paulson. Alors vous êtes pompier ? »  
« J’ai été anesthésiste pendant longtemps mais je me suis reconverti il y a quelques années. »  
« Quel parcours. »  
« J’imagine que vous êtes aussi chirurgienne. »  
« Cheffe de la chirurgie générale. »  
« Vous venez d’arriver ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir de vous. »  
« Oh, en fait, je suis ici depuis trois ans mais… »  
« Son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps, le docteure Paulson n’a pas le choix que de sauter les dîners ou les fêtes, » la sauva Mer, qui envoya un clin d’œil discret à sa cheffe.  
« Je comprends totalement. Vous savez, j’ai l’habitude, avec Miranda qui ne jure que par le travail. Une fois, c’était notre anniversaire de mariage. Et… »  
« Oh non, tu ne vas pas raconter cette histoire encore une fois ! Tu le fais exprès pour me faire sentir coupable. »  
« Mais non, chérie, le docteure Paulson n’a jamais eu l’occasion de l’entendre. Je suis sûre qu’elle va l’adorer. »  
« Allez-y, je suis curieuse. »  
« Donc, c’était notre anniversaire de mariage. Le deuxième. J’avais prévu… »  
Un téléphone sonna, Arizona fit un grand sourire.  
« Je reviens, c’est la baby-sitter. Je vais dire bonne nuit à Sofia. »  
« Attends, je viens avec toi, » s’exclama Callie, particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée.  
« Tu sais, je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux que Sofia ne se demande pas pourquoi sa maman est aussi joyeuse, » dit April.  
Callie leva les yeux au ciel et piqua un morceau de dinde sur son assiette, Arizona s’éclipsa dans la cuisine et Ben continua à raconter son histoire à Margot, qui commença à rire, entrainant le docteur Webber.  
« Alors, le mariage ? C’est pour quand ? » demanda Mark.  
« Un peu plus de deux semaines, » répondit Cristina.  
« Le 15, plus précisément, » renchérit Owen.  
« Et vous faites ça où ? Parce que je ne vois pas Yang se marier dans une église. Ce serait… »  
« Du déjà-vu. »  
« Oh, tais-toi Alex. »  
Mark ignora Yang et se pencha vers Alex.  
« Dis-moi tout, Karev. Je ne connais pas encore cette histoire. »  
Pour couvrir la discussion des docteurs Sloan et Karev, Derek demanda à Owen,  
« Et vous avez déjà choisi des témoins ? »  
« Cristina a choisi Meredith, et moi j’ai proposé à Richard d’être mon témoin. »  
« Et j’ai accepté avec plaisir ! »  
« Si vous cherchez une organisatrice, je peux le faire avec plaisir. J’adore organiser des mariages ! Je peux y arriver en deux semaines. »  
« April a organisé le nôtre, » précisa Jackson.  
« On s’est décidés pour quelque chose de simple, mais c’est gentil de proposer. »  
« Simple ? C’est-à-dire ? » demanda Jackson.  
« Pas de demoiselles d’honneur, désolée Kepner, je sais que tu rêvais d’avoir un rôle privilégié dans mon mariage, pas d’église ni de robe blanche, on passe à la mairie et puis on vient faire la fête chez Meredith. Enfin si elle dit oui. Dis oui, Meredith. »  
« Ça ne me pose aucun problème. »  
« Et voilà ! Notre mariage est organisé. Je peux avoir les airelles ? » conclut Cristina avec un grand sourire.  
« Elle ne s’en fiche pas autant que ça en a l’air, » dit Owen à l’ensemble de la tablée.  
Arizona revint s’assoir et au même moment, Alex finit son histoire. Mark jeta un regard mi étonné mi admiratif à Cristina.  
« Tu me surprends, Yang. »  
Elle lui répondit par un regard noir.  
« Alors, comment va le petit Adam ? » demanda Bailey  
Jackson et April sourirent jusqu’aux oreilles.  
« Il est adorable. »  
« C’est un bébé parfait, il ne se réveille pas beaucoup la nuit et est toujours sage. »  
« Oh, attendez qu’il ait 3 ans et il sera moins adorable, je vous le garantis. »  
« Ne leur faites pas peur, Bailey, » dit Richard.  
« Ils doivent bien être préparés ! On ne m’avait pas préparée et je me suis retrouvée avec un vrai petit diablotin, à me demander ce que j’avais bien pu faire au ciel. »  
« Vous avez un fils ? » demanda Margot.   
« William, mais on l’appelle Tuck. Il a six ans. »  
« Ce doit être génial, d’avoir une mère médecin et un père pompier. Le rêve de tous les enfants. »  
« En fait, Tuck n’est pas le fils de Ben. Son père et moi sommes séparés depuis un moment. »  
« Oh, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas. »  
« Il n’y a pas de mal. »  
« C’est le pied pour Tuck, il n’arrête pas de se vanter à tous ses amis que Ben éteint des feux et que sa maman sauve la vie des gens. Je crois que tous les gamins de l’école sont jaloux, » sourit Ben.  
« Et vous voulez en avoir d’autres ? » demanda le docteur Webber à April et Jackson.  
« On aimerait beaucoup mais pas dans l’immédiat. »  
« Vous savez, une fois qu’un en a eu un, tout ce qu’on veut, c’est recommencer. »  
« Mais il faut prendre son temps, profiter de chaque moment. Quand il est encore minuscule, et qu’il est constamment attaché à vous, c’est le début, la découverte. Je pense qu’il faut vraiment prendre le temps d’apprendre à connaître son bébé, » expliqua Arizona.  
« Vous voulez que Sofia soit grande sœur ? » questionna April.  
« Ce serait génial. Mais là, elle est au stade où elle commence à dire maman, elle sourit tout le temps et elle n’arrête pas d’explorer l’appartement. C’est difficile de sauter le pas, de se replonger dans les couches et les insomnies parce qu’on a peur de rater plein de précieux moments avec Sofia, » répondit Callie, qui semblait s’être calmée avec l’alcool.  
« Je sais que c’est tôt mais en ce moment, j’ai l’impression qu’Adam commence à essayer de sourire. »  
« Elle observe tout le temps son visage alors à mon avis, si elle le dit, April a raison. » sourit le docteur Avery.  
« Je la comprends ! La bouille de ce bébé est tellement mignonne, il a l’air tellement innocent, » dit Arizona.  
« C’est un des plus beaux bébés que j’ai vus, » approuva Callie.  
Meredith se leva brutalement, tira sa chaise et s’en extirpa.  
« Excusez-moi. »  
Puis elle grimpa les marches de l’escalier à la vitesse de l’éclair et disparut à l’étage. La salle à manger fut plongée dans le silence. Jusqu’à ce que les convives entendent une porte claquer à l’étage et bientôt, du verre se briser.  
Derek se leva, suivit à une seconde près de Cristina.  
Une autre explosion de verre retentit à l’étage et, tandis que Derek et Cristina faisaient mine de monter, Bailey se leva.  
« Je m’en occupe. Restez là. »  
Elle monta les escaliers et dans la salle à manger, le silence continua à régner.  
« Est-ce qu’on a dit quelque chose de mal ? » demanda doucement April.  
« C’est pas ta faute, Kepner, » répondit Yang en se resservant de vin.   
En biais, elle jeta un regard noir au docteur Shepherd. Il n’avait pas non plus l’air d’aller bien.  
Alex quitta la table.  
« Je vais chercher à boire. »  
« Quelqu’un veut des pommes de terre ? » demanda Richard, incertain de la conduite à adopter.

« Meredith ? Tout va bien ? »  
Miranda n’obtint aucune réponse. Derrière la porte de la salle de bain où Mer s’était enfermée, aucun bruit.  
« Meredith ? Ouvre-moi, s’il te plait. »  
Toujours le silence.  
« Tu es blessée ? »

Meredith regarda so n reflet dans le miroir désormais brisé en mille morceaux par son coup de poing. Ses yeux secs glissèrent jusqu’à ses mains. La gauche était ensanglantée, parsemée de petites coupures. Elle avait mal, ça brûlait, ça irradiait dans tout son corps, mais Mer avait toujours l’impression de ne rien ressentir, d’être totalement vide. D’être morte.   
Elle regarda les éclats de verre qui avaient atterri sur le sol, chacun reflétant davantage la vie qu’elle aurait pu avoir. La vie qu’on lui avait prise. Elle prit doucement un long morceau pointu, aux bords lisses. Dedans, elle se vit, avec deux bébés, un dans les bras de Derek, un dans les siens, il y avait sa sœur, et Georges, ce morceau de miroir lui faisait pendre ses rêves sous le nez. Des rêves Inatteignables. Son cœur se serra, ses yeux s’asséchèrent encore. 

Le cliquetis d’une clé dans la porte fit sursauter Meredith et le morceau de verre tomba sur le carrelage. Elle pensa sérieusement à détruire les doubles de chacune des clés de cette maison. Lorsqu’Alex entra, suivit de Bailey, Mer avait poussé les éclats de miroir sous le meuble lavabo et se lavait tranquillement les mains.  
« Mer ? Tout va bien ? »  
Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à son ami.  
« J’étais un peu énervée, il va falloir remplacer le miroir. »  
« Et ta main ? Tu t’es blessée. » dit Miranda en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
« Non, juste une ou deux coupures. J’ai passé de l’eau et il n’y a presque plus rien. Je vais juste désinfecter et mettre un sparadrap, tout va bien. Il n’y pas besoin de vous inquiéter. »  
« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Miranda.  
« Oui, je suis sûre. Retournez manger, les plats vont refroidir. Je reviens dans une minute. »  
« Bon. Tu n’as pas intérêt à mentir, Meredith Grey. »  
Elle partit mais Alex resta.  
« C’est bon, Alex, c’est juste des petites coupures. »  
Il l’ignora, sortit l’iso bétadine de l’armoire à pharmacie, et en appliqua sur la main de Meredith. Elle se retint de grimacer et resta docile alors qu’il posait deux sparadraps sur le dos de sa main meurtrie.   
« Voilà. Si tu es énervée, ne tape pas dans les miroirs ou même dans les murs. Ne donne pas de coup de poing, en fait. Jette un truc, ça t’évitera d’être sur la touche pour le bloc. »  
« Merci. »  
« Tu veux que je les fasse tous sortir et qu’on regarde la télé toute la nuit ? »  
Elle sourit à contrecœur.   
« C’est Thanksgiving, Alex. Tu ne peux pas les jeter dehors. »  
« C’est toi qui vois. »  
« C’est bon. Ce n’est qu’un dîner. Et c’est bientôt terminé. Je vais y arriver. »  
« D’accord. »  
Alors qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’il sorte, Alex commença plutôt à ramasser les morceaux de verre sur le sol. Il attrapa la petite poubelle en plastique et les jeta tous dedans. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce avec. Sûrement dans l’intention de s’en débarrasser.  
Maintenant seule dans la salle de bain, Meredith regarda longuement le plus grand morceau de miroir, resté caché sous le meuble. Elle s’imagina revenir pendant la nuit, verrouiller la porte, prendre délicatement le débris et le faire glisser sur la peau de ses poignets. Elle s’imagina, libérant toute sa douleur par le sang, oublier les rêves, les cauchemars, qui miroitaient sur l’éclat de verre. Elle s’imagina, enfin libre, avec Lexie, Georges, ses bébés, sa mère, sa famille.  
« Alex. »  
Sa gorge lui brûla instantanément, comme si son corps savait que c’était une erreur.  
Il revint.  
« Quoi ? »  
Mer attrapa le long morceau de verre, sentit son poids dans sa main, imagina ses bords tranchants caresser sa peau, et le tendit à Alex.  
« Tu en as oublié un. »  
Il le mit dans la poubelle, la posa sur le sol et prit Meredith dans ses bras. D’abord raide comme un piquet, elle se détendit et posa la tête dans le creux de l’épaule d’Alex.  
« Il y en a d’autres ? Des morceaux de verre. »  
Elle secoua faiblement la tête.  
« Bien. Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Meredith. D’accord ? Tu vas t’accrocher. Et si tu laisses tomber, je te jure que je te tue. Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais te tuer. Jamais. Tu as compris ? Peut-être que ce sera une bombe, un tireur fou, une noyade, peut-être même un crash d’avion, un accident de voiture. Mais ce ne sera pas toi. Je te l’interdis. Tu m’entends ? »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Et si tu ne vas pas bien, que tu as trop mal et que tu sens que tout t’échappe, tu me le dis pour que je sache que je ne dois pas te quitter. Que je sache que je dois rester avec toi pendant la nuit pour être sûr que tu continues à te battre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision, ici, Ben est directement passé de l’anesthésiologie aux pompiers de Seattle. Il n’a donc pas fait la moindre seconde d’internat en chirurgie. Aussi, bien qu’il soit arrivé en saison 2, Mark n’était pas au courant de tout l’histoire entre Burke et Yang. Ça n’apporte rien à l’histoire, c’est juste une petite modification que j’ai faite.


	50. Le goût de la bile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements décrits ne se passent pas tous dans la série, certains sont modifiés et la temporalité est différente, certains événements se produisent à un autre moment que dans la série.  
> Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais absolument rien aux procédures de réanimation, de chirurgie ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je m’inspire de ce que j’ai vu dans Grey’s Anatomy pour écrire les scènes qui contiennent des détails médicaux, je sais donc que ce que j’écris n’est pas nécessairement réaliste ou correct !   
> Les personnages et Grey’s Anatomy en général ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d’argent en écrivant cette fanfiction.  
> Cette fanfiction est la mienne, merci de ne pas la copier sans ma permission. Si vous souhaitez la traduire, demandez-le-moi. Soyons respectueux les uns des autres.

« Tu crois qu’on devrait faire quelque chose ? »  
« Franchement, j’en ai aucune idée. »  
« Alex ! Tu dois m’aider. Et si tu commençais par me dire ce qu’il s’est passé au dîner de Thanksgiving ? »  
« Elle ne veut pas en parler. »  
« Mais j’ai besoin de savoir ! Pour pouvoir l’aider. Là, je suis totalement impuissante. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste quand tu en sais plus que moi. »  
« Je rigole pas. Si elle ne te l’a pas dit, attends encore. Peut-être qu’elle ne te parlera jamais mais je ne veux pas la trahir. »  
« La trahir ? Mais Alex, on s’en fout de ça, le plus important, c’est qu’elle aille bien. »  
« Laisse-lui du temps. C’est Meredith, tu la connais. Il faut lui laisser de l’espace et surtout pas l’étouffer, ce serait le pire truc à faire. »  
« Ça fait une semaine qu’on lui laisse de l’espace. Et je n’ai pas l’impression que ça ait aidé. »  
« Elle nous a clairement demandé de lui foutre la paix. Et elle revient bosser, aujourd’hui. C’est bon signe. »  
« Bon signe ? Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Elle a passé une semaine enfermée dans sa chambre sans sortir une seule fois et tu crois que ça l’a aidée ? Elle est au fond du trou, espèce d’idiot. »  
« Arrête de crier, on n’est pas tout seuls. »  
Cristina baissa la voix. En effet, la salle de réunion commençait à se remplir à la vitesse grand V.   
« Je pense qu’on doit faire quelque chose. »  
« Mais quoi ? »  
« Je le saurais si tu me parlais de Thanksgiving ! »  
« Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas. C’est à elle de décider. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ce soit le seul problème. »  
« Tu as raison, » siffla le docteure Yang en regardant Derek Shepherd entrer dans la salle et prendre place autour de la table.  
« Il a une tête de déterré. »  
En effet, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux dénués de joie et ses cernes infinis.   
« C’est tant mieux pour lui. »  
« Tu crois vraiment que c’est lui le problème ? »  
« Bien sûr que oui. Depuis qu’elle lui a parlé de tu-sais-quoi, plus rien ne va. Et ça n’aide sûrement pas qu’il continue à lui courir après. »   
« Et elle, elle en pense quoi ? »  
« Elle dit qu’elle a besoin de lui, et que je ne peux pas comprendre. »  
Alex soupira.  
« Je suis totalement perdu. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Je veux que Mer aille bien mais comment faire si on ne sait même pas où est le problème ? »  
« C’est lui le problème, je te dis. »  
« Yang, arrête de te braquer sur lui, c’est pas le seul facteur. »  
Elle se pencha vers Alex.  
« Ah oui ? Qui est-ce qui a mis des bébés dans son ventre ? Et deux fois. Qui est-ce qui était marié en secret ? Et encore mieux, qui a jeté la bague de fiançailles dans les bois ? Franchement, Alex, tu dois voir la vérité en face. »

Il demeura pensif jusqu’à ce que le chef Hunt fasse son entrée dans la salle de conférence bondée et se poste devant ses chirurgiens.  
« Bon. Je sais que vous n’avez pas que ça à faire, et moi non plus, mais je tenais à vous rappeler que… »  
La porte de la salle claqua et l’ensemble des chirurgiens se tourna vers le fond de la pièce. Meredith murmura des excuses et se posta, debout, près de la porte, comme si elle était prête à partir à tout moment.   
Alex et Cristina la regardèrent. Ces cernes étaient violacés, ses cheveux étaient ternes, son regard était perdu dans le vide et, le plus frappant, c’étaient les kilos qui lui manquaient. Ses pommettes ressortaient, ses poignets étaient plus fins que jamais et son uniforme semblait deux tailles trop grand.  
« Je disais donc. »  
La voix d’Owen les ramena tous deux à la réalité, non sans avoir échangé entre eux un regard plein d’inquiétude.  
« Une virulente épidémie de grippe circule actuellement dans l’hôpital. Les effectifs sont donc réduits. Si vous avez de la fièvre ou n’importe quel autre symptôme handicapant, restez chez vous. Mais si vous en êtes capable, venez travailler. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde pour assurer le travail des absents. Pour l’instant, le service de chirurgie n’est pas encore très touché mais ça ne va pas tarder alors prenez des précautions. Désinfection et port du masque sont maintenant obligatoires pour avoir accès à l’unité de soins intensifs et au service de néonatalité. Je compte sur vous. »  
À peine la dernière syllabe de son discours prononcée, la porte claqua derrière le docteure Grey, la première à sortir.  
Le docteur Shepherd regarda Cristina avec inquiétude, elle lui répondit par un regard noir.

Alex et Cristina quittèrent rapidement la salle de réunion dans l’espoir de trouver Meredith mais elle n’était nulle part. Elle s’était envolée.  
« Tu as vu dans quel état elle était ? »  
« Oui, Alex, j’ai vu. »  
« Elle avait l’air d’un fantôme. »  
« Et son visage… Elle a toujours été fine mais là… »  
« Je pense que le problème est beaucoup plus grave que ce qu’on pensait. »

Meredith passa la journée à gérer la mine, aujourd’hui étant son tour de montrer à ses internes comment prendre en charge des traumas, mineurs ou majeurs. Ce fut une journée relativement tranquille, un morsure de chien, quelques plaies ouvertes et le clou de la journée, une occlusion intestinale qui n’avait rien de spectaculaire. L’opération lui prit tout l’après-midi. Lorsqu’elle sortit enfin du bloc opératoire, son patient était en excellent état malgré quelques complications. Il était 18 heures et Meredith n’avait pas pris une seule seconde de pause depuis 6h30 du matin. Elle dicta les instructions post-opératoires aux infirmières et à ses internes puis grimpa dans un ascenseur. Là, c’était enfin le silence complet. Le calme, le vide.   
Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s’appuya contre la paroi. Depuis ce matin, elle avait réussi, non sans efforts, à éviter la totalité de ses amis qui la cherchaient probablement dans tout l’hôpital en quête de réponses. La journée serait bientôt finie et Alex, Derek, Margot, Bailey et Cristina rentreraient chez eux. Ils n’étaient pas de garde, elle avait vérifié. Et alors, Mer pourrait enfin arrêter de se cacher et passer la nuit à s’occuper des traumas les plus intéressants.   
Cette perspective la fit presque sourire.  
La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit à un étage intermédiaire et Owen entra. Il jeta quelques regards en coin à Meredith, qui se força à les ignorer pour éviter une conversation, et se décida à parler une fois l’ascenseur reparti.  
« Tout va bien ? »  
Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
« Je vais très bien. »  
« Tu sais, ce que j’ai dit ce matin est toujours d’actualité. Si tu sens que tu es en train de tomber malade, rentre et repose-toi. »  
« Je ne suis pas malade. »  
« Tu es sûre ? Tu as vraiment l’air… épuisée. »  
« J’ai facilement des cernes. Je dors très bien, je t’assure. »  
« N’hésite pas à venir me parler, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et vas-y doucement, tu as été absente une semaine. Ne te précipite pas pour reprendre le travail, si tu ne le sens pas. »  
« Je vais très bien, Owen. C’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi mais ce n’est pas nécessaire. Vraiment. »  
Sur ce, les portes s’ouvrirent et elle sortit.  
Avant de s’atteler au côté administratif de son patient à l’occlusion intestinale et d’aller parler à la famille, la jeune femme fit un crochet par les toilettes.  
Une fois à l’intérieur, elle verrouilla la porte, vérifia que toutes les cabines étaient vides, et se précipita vers un des lavabos pour vomir. Rien d’autre que de la bile ne sortit de sa bouche. Acide, le liquide lui piqua la gorge durant de longues secondes. Une fois cela terminé, Mer passa la main sous le robinet et s’essuya la bouche avec un peu d’eau. Elle ne but pas, de peur de se remettre à vomir, et quitta les toilettes.


	51. Inquiétudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remets une mise en garde. Je ne cherche surtout pas à heurter la sensibilité de qui que ce soit. Mon histoire a commencé à explorer une dimension délicate. Je vais commencer à parler de suicide, d’automutilation et de TCA. J’espère ne blesser personne en mettant des mots sur ces troubles.

Meredith passa la nuit à opérer, d’abord une appendicectomie et ensuite des calculs biliaires avec complications. Elle passa les dernières heures qui la séparaient du lever du soleil à mettre à jour ses dossiers et ceux du docteure Paulson. Au petit matin, elle se chargea de réorganiser et réalimenter le stock de fournitures de la mine et, peu avant que les gardes de jour ne commencent, elle avait effectué les pré-visites. Pas une seule minute n’avait passé sans qu’elle soit occupée. Ç’avait été son mécanisme de défense de nombreuses fois, se plonger dans le travail sans une seconde de répit pour éviter de réfléchir, de penser à ce, ceux qu’elle fuyait.  
Six heures tapantes s’affichèrent sur la grande horloge de l’unité de soins intensifs et le docteure Grey soupira. Dans une heure, une nouvelle journée commencerait, encore une à affronter.   
Une infirmière s’approcha.  
« Docteure Grey ? »  
Mer sursauta, surprise.  
« Oui ? »  
« On a urgemment besoin d’un lit en soins intensifs pour un trauma qui va sortir du bloc sous peu. »  
« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. »  
« Le transfert de madame Luddington, de la chambre numéro 1, en chambre normale était prévu à 10 heures. Aucun de ses médecins n’est encore arrivé mais son état est suffisamment stable pour qu’elle soit transférée. »  
« Il n’y a personne d’autre qui peut s’en charger ? »  
« C’est vraiment urgent, docteure, » fit l’infirmière.  
« D’accord. Je vais m’en occuper. Vous avez préparé les formulaires ? »  
« Ils ont été signés par la patiente et ses médecins hier, il ne manque plus que votre signature pour approuver le transfert. »  
Mer hocha la tête, signa les documents déposés sur le comptoir du poste de soins et entra dans la chambre d’Alicia.

Elle était endormie, ce qui rassura Mer, qui redoutait de devoir parler à quelqu’un. Imaginer le regard d’un de ses amis, même d’une brève connaissance, se poser sur elle la terrifiait. Parce qu’elle savait ce qu’elle pourrait lire dans leurs yeux. La désapprobation, l’inquiétude, la déception.  
Le docteure Grey, assistée d’un résident dont le visage ne lui évoquait rien et de deux infirmiers, paramétra les moniteurs, les diffuseurs de médicaments, régla la pompe à morphine et après une demi-heure, ils purent transférer la patiente sur un lit classique qu’ils firent rouler jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Les étages défilèrent et, enfin arrivés au service post-opératoire, Alicia se réveilla entourée de gens et traversant les couloirs en silence.  
« Meredith ? »  
« Salut Alicia, reste tranquille, on est en train de te transférer en chambre normale. Ça veut dire que ton état s’est grandement amélioré. »  
« Pourquoi c’est toi qui t’en occupes ? Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n’es pas mon médecin. »  
« On a dû avancer ton transfert de quelques heures, un patient avait besoin de ta chambre en urgence. Et les gardes de jour n’ont pas encore commencé alors j’étais la seule disponible. »  
« Hmm, » approuva Alicia.  
« Tu as une tête affreuse. »  
Mer lui adressa un petit sourire.  
« Insomnie. Et la grippe traine partout dans l’hôpital. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. »  
La patiente la regarda, l’air sceptique, puis se résigna à poser plus de questions et changea de sujet.  
« Clive est au courant ? Parce que s’il arrive dans ma chambre là-haut et qu’il trouve un vieux motard avec ses deux jambes au bon endroit, je pense qu’il va paniquer. Il va sûrement croire que je suis morte. »  
« Il a été prévenu au téléphone, » l’informa le résident inconnu.  
« Bien. »  
Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre vide.  
« Voilà mon palace. Wow, superbe vue, » lança-t-elle avec ironie face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur bon nombre d’autres buildings.   
Le bipeur de Meredith sonna à sa hanche.  
« Désolée, il va falloir que j’y aille. Les infirmiers vont s’occuper de t’installer et tes médecins devraient arriver dans moins d’une heure. Pas de questions ? »  
« Tu vas faire peur à tes patients avec une tête comme ça. »  
« Ce n’est pas une question, ça. »  
« Meredith. »  
Alicia la regarda, la tête inclinée.  
« Il faut vraiment que j’y aille. Je repasserai plus tard si j’ai le temps. »

Une fois arrivée à la mine, Meredith s’aperçu que le traumatisme en question était simplement une interne qui ne savait pas comment suturer une plaie en profondeur.  
Elle regarda longuement l’interne, pour essayer de deviner si la fille se fichait d’elle, puis la fit venir dans une salle de trauma vide, loin du patient, et ferma la porte.  
« Tu m’as bipée pour que je te montre comment suturer une plaie ? »  
« Euh oui… »  
« Et tu ne t’es pas dit que peut-être j’avais d’autres choses à faire ? » Se mit à crier à la résidente.  
« Tu ne t’es pas dit que les urgences étaient pleines de médecins capables de te montrer comment faire cette procédure pour m’éviter d’abandonner un patient et de traverser tout l’hôpital ? »  
« Je… »  
« Procédure qui, en passant, est sensée être acquise depuis ta première année de fac de médecine ! Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez vous, les internes pour que vous réfléchissiez si peu. Alors la prochaine fois que tu fais encore preuve d’incompétence, tu vas voir un de tes collègue à proximité et qui est LIBRE pour qu’il t’explique la procédure ! C’est compris ?! » continua-t-elle en criant.  
« Oui, docteure Grey, » murmura l’interne, la tête baissée.  
De l’autre côté de la porte, dans les urgences, c’était le silence. Et lorsque le docteure Grey sortit de la salle de trauma, tout le monde la regardait. Folle rage, elle se retint d’exploser une deuxième fois et quitta la mine.

Une fois hors du service des urgences, Meredith ouvrit une porte à la volée et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. À bout de souffle, elle arriva dans le service de post-op et aperçu le docteure Paulson, accoudée au poste des infirmières.  
Ses poumons la brûlaient, son corps entier picotait, sa tête tournait et son cerveau tambourinait contre son crâne. Elle ne pensa pas un instant à prendre une pause et s’approcha de sa cheffe, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l’air normal.  
« Bonjour, docteure Paulson. »  
« Grey. Oh wow. Tu as une tête d’enterrement. »  
« J’ai été malade toute la semaine, je n’ai pas encore réussi à me débarrasser de toutes mes cernes. »  
Margot lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans une réserve de matériel dont elle verrouilla la porte.  
« Tu sais ce qu’on s’est dit, toutes les deux ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« On a dit qu’on n’était pas amies. Et puis tu as insinué que si. »  
« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. »  
« Ok, maintenant, tu vas m’écouter parler. »  
Mer leva un sourcil, sceptique. Elle détestait cette situation.  
« Ce stupide truc, d’être amies ou pas, on en a parlé le soir de Thanksgiving. »  
Mer ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester pour pouvoir fuir la discussion.  
« Laisse-moi parler, je t’ai dit. Sinon, tu es de corvées pour deux semaines. »  
« C’est de l’abus de pouvoir, » répondit Meredith, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.  
« Je m’en fous. Je disais donc. Le soir de Thanksgiving, quand tu as pété un câble en haut, que tu t’es enfermée dans ta chambre et qu’on t’a plus revue de la soirée, je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Comme absolument tous ceux qui étaient autour de cette table, je sais. Mais à ce moment-là, j’ai réalisé qu’on était devenues amies, toi et moi. Non, laisse-moi terminer. Voilà où je veux en venir. Je suis vraiment nulle en amitié, c’est pas mon truc. Mais je sais qu’en tant qu’amie, je suis sensée m’inquiéter pour toi quand ça ne va pas et faire en sorte que ça s’arrange. Et j’imagine que tes petits copains résidents ne te l’ont pas dit mais pendant que tu étais malade, je suis passé chez toi quelques fois. Histoire de vérifier que tu t’étais pas tranché les veines. »  
Mer frissonna à cette perspective.  
« Vous voulez une médaille ? » elle demanda avec sarcasme et froideur.  
« T’es pas croyable. Je n’ai pas fini. Chaque fois que je passais, on me disait que t’étais encore en train de dormir, que t’étais occupée ou dans la douche, ou alors la porte d’entrée étais simplement fermée à clé. Donc j’ai pas arrêté de m’inquiéter. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait, personne n’en parlait et pendant une semaine, tu as été aux abonnés absents. Et là, ce matin, j’arrive et j’entends dire plein de trucs sur toi. »  
« Arrêtez. »  
« Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, et que tu n’es pas simplement malade. Je veux juste… »  
« Laissez-moi tranquille, je vais bien. »  
« Je sais que tu mens. »  
« Vous n’en savez rien. »  
« Si je suis inquiète pour toi, imagine ce que tes meilleurs copains internes doivent ressentir. Tu laisses tout le monde dans le flou et pendant ce temps, tu te pointes avec une tête de déterrée. »  
« On n’est pas amies, d’accord ? Vous allez me foutre la paix, maintenant ? »  
Sans attendre de réponde, Mer déverrouilla la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

« Elle a pété un câble sur une interne tout à l’heure à la mine. »  
« J’en ai entendu parler. »  
Autour d’une table de la cafétéria, Alex et Cristina parlaient à voix basse, pleins d’inquiétudes.   
« Tu ne l’as pas vue ? »  
« Pas depuis hier matin à la réunion, » répondit Alex.  
« Sérieusement ?! ça fait plus de 24 heures ! »  
« Et elle n’est pas rentrée dormir cette nuit. »  
« Ça m’étonne qu’Owen l’ait laissée faire une garde de nuit à peine revenue d’une semaine d’absence. »  
« Elle l’a sûrement convaincu de lui foutre la paix. »  
« Et tu dis qu’elle n’est pas sur le tableau des blocs ? »  
Alex secoua la tête.  
« J’ai vérifié dès que je pouvais depuis ce matin mais je n’ai pas vu son nom. »  
« Je ne l’ai pas vue à la mine, quand j’y suis passée ce matin. Et il y a une vingtaine de minutes. »  
« Il faut qu’on réfléchisse mieux. Ses internes, ils sont où ? »  
« Avec Paulson. Elle les a réquisitionnés pour un cas, j’ai jeté un œil à la présentation, tout à l’heure. Une histoire de greffe. J’avais l’espoir de trouver Mer là-bas mais rien. »  
« C’est pas normal, qu’elle disparaisse totalement comme ça. Et ça fait plus d’un jour qu’on a aucune nouvelles. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. »  
« Alex. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je sais que tu ne veux rien me dire à propos de Thanksgiving mais je pense que ce n’est pas le bon moment pour avoir des secrets. Je commence à avoir d’autres genres d’inquiétudes pour Mer. »  
Alex soupira, et se pencha sur la table.  
« Promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne, s’il te plait. Mer nous tuerait tous les deux. »  
« Je te le promets. Mais si c’est vraiment nécessaire, ma promesse ira se fourrer où je pense. C’est compris ? »  
« Je m’en doutais. »  
« Raconte-moi. »  
« Quand elle est montée, pendant le dîner, elle s’est enfermée dans la salle de bain et a donné un coup de poing dans le miroir. Bailey et moi nous sommes occupés de tout. J’ai soigné sa main et j’ai ramassé les morceaux de verre. Mais juste après que je sois sorti de la salle de bain pour aller les jeter à la poubelle, elle m’a fait revenir. Il y avait un énorme morceau de verre, Cristina. Genre vraiment grand et coupant, caché sous le meuble du lavabo. J’ai vu la manière dont elle le regardait. C’était… j’ai vraiment eu peur. Et si elle avait attendu une seconde de plus, je suis persuadé qu’elle ne m’aurait pas rappelé et qu’elle aurait laissé ce morceau de verre sous le meuble. Et… »  
« Ok, c’est bon, j’ai compris. Arrête. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te demander pourquoi tu as gradé ça pour toi, espèce de débile profond, parce qu’on dot vraiment faire quelque chose. Maintenant. »  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sa tête bourdonnait. Elle n’était rien sans Meredith.

« Bon. C’est plutôt calme en ce moment, tu vas demander à Webber, Owen et Bailey, je m’occupe de Paulson et Shepherd. Vérifie tous les observatoires, les blocs, le sous-sol et les urgences. Je m’occupe des post-op, pré-op, de l’USI et de la néonat. »  
Cristina hocha rapidement la tête et se leva.   
« Alex. Je commence vraiment à flipper. Mer, c’est… Elle ne peut pas… »  
« Je suis sûr qu’on va la trouver, Yang. Et après, on l’aidera à s’en sortir. Ça va aller. »  
Aussi rare qu’une comète, l’envie prit Cristina de serrer Alex dans ses bras. Elle n’en fit rien, lui adressa un sourire d’encouragement et quitta la cafétéria.


	52. Enquête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remets une mise en garde. Je ne cherche surtout pas à heurter la sensibilité de qui que ce soit. Mon histoire a commencé à explorer une dimension délicate. Je vais commencer à parler de suicide, d’automutilation et de TCA. J’espère ne blesser personne en mettant des mots sur ces troubles.

« Docteure Paulson, je peux vous voir un instant ? »  
« Je suis occupée, Karev, ça ne se voit pas ? »   
Alex regarda la salle de radiographie remplie d’internes. Ils étaient probablement en train de travailler sur cette présentation de cas dont Cristina avait parlé.  
« C’est important. »  
La cheffe leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce à pas rapides, fermant la porte derrière elle.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Karev ? »  
« C’est à propos du docteure Grey. »  
Les yeux de Margot s’animèrent.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« On ne la trouve pas. Le docteure Yang et moi n’avons aucune idée de l’endroit où elle pourrait se trouver. »  
« Depuis combien de temps ne l’avez-vous pas vue ? »  
« La dernière fois, c’était hier matin. Elle n’est pas rentrée cette nuit. J’ai régulièrement vérifié l’horaire des blocs depuis que je suis arrivé, ce matin mais elle n’est inscrite sur aucune opération. »  
« La mine ? »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« Tu es sûr qu’elle n’est pas rentrée chez elle ? »  
Il hocha la tête.  
« Elle n’a pas pris ses clés. »  
« Je l’ai vue, ce matin, un peu avant 7 heures. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n’allait pas et pourquoi elle était autant sur la défensive. Je n’ai pas réussi à savoir grand-chose. Elle s’est complètement braquée, m’a inventé une histoire de retour de maladie et est partie. Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis. »  
« Elle n’a pas fait les visites avec vous ? »  
« Non. Mais attends. »  
Le docteure Paulson héla un infirmier qui passait par là.  
« Excuse-moi, Eli, est-ce que tu sais ce qu’a fait le docteure Grey ces dernières heures ? »  
« Laissez-moi une seconde. »  
Il pianota sur sa tablette.  
« Alors. Vous voulez remonter jusque quand ? »  
« Hier matin, » précisa Alex.   
« Ah. Hier, c’était son tour pour la formation des internes. Elle a passé la journée à superviser la mine. Elle a opéré une occlusion intestinale et est sortie du bloc à 18 heures. Durant la nuit, elle a opéré une appendicectomie et des calculs biliaires. Ce n’est pas très précis mais il semble qu’elle a mis à jour les dossiers de plusieurs patients. Vers 5h30 du matin, le docteure Grey a fait les pré-visites. »  
« C’est tout ce que vous pouvez voir ? »  
« Ah non, il y a encore un truc. À six heures du matin, elle a transféré la patiente Alicia Luddington depuis les soins intensifs jusqu’en chambre normale. »  
« Ce n’est même pas sa patiente, » dit Paulson.  
« Je l’ai aidée, on avait besoin d’une chambre en soins intensifs et madame Luddington était sensée être transférée un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Comme aucun de ses médecins attitrés n’était de garde, le docteure Grey s’en est chargée. »  
« Et après ? Plus rien ? » demanda Alex.  
« Eh bien, les rumeurs disent qu’elle a crié sur une interne aux urgences. »  
« Et après, je lui ai parlé, » dit Margot au docteur Karev.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir tout ça ? »  
« Merci pour ton aide, Eli. »  
Comprenant le message, l’infirmier les laissa.   
« Est-ce qu’on doit tous commencer à s’inquiéter, Karev ? »  
Alex réfléchit un instant.  
« Je vais encore chercher dans les endroits où elle pourrait être. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »  
« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »  
« Ouvrez l’œil. Et ne répandez pas de rumeur. »  
« Ce n’est pas mon genre, » elle marmonna en regardant le résident s’éloigner.  
Elle soupira et retourna dans la salle de radiographie, l’inquiétude la gagnant petit à petit. Elle était donc amie avec Meredith Grey.

« Docteure Bailey, docteur Webber, est-ce que vous avez vu Meredith récemment ? »  
Les deux froncèrent les sourcils.  
« Pas depuis la réunion de hier matin, » répondit Bailey.  
« Et vous ? » demanda Cristina à Richard.  
« Je l’ai vue à la mine hier, elle y était encore quand je suis parti, au soir. Il y a un problème ? »  
« Et vous n’avez aucune idée de l’endroit où elle pourrait être allée ? »  
« Est-ce qu’il y a un problème avec Meredith ? » demanda Miranda.  
Mais Yang était déjà partie, les laissant cois. 

Alex trouva le docteur Shepherd à la sortie du bloc 4, après un anévrisme de routine, de ce qu’il avait lu sur le tableau. Le docteur Karev était encore essoufflé, il venait de courir hors de sa voiture après avoir fouillé la maison d’Harper Lane de fond en comble.   
« Docteur Shepherd. »  
« Karev ? Je peux t’aider ? »  
« C’est à propos de Meredith. »  
Derek retira son calot et passa la main dans les cheveux. Même en étant de mauvaise foi, Alex pouvait voir à quel point Derek était effrayé.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »  
« En fait, on ne sait pas trop. Elle a en quelques sortes… disparu. »  
« En quelques sortes ?! »  
« Personne ne l’a vue depuis la réunion d’hier. Le docteure Paulson lui a parlé ce matin mais depuis, plus rien. »  
« Vous avez regardé son emploi du temps ? »  
« Oui. Depuis ce matin, il est complètement vide. »  
« Peut-être qu’elle est rentrée. »  
« Je reviens de la maison. Elle n’y est pas. »  
« Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis la réunion, hier matin. Et on n’a pas parlé depuis… depuis Thanksgiving. Je l’ai cherchée, quand j’ai su qu’elle était revenue de sa semaine de congé mais impossible de tomber sur elle. »  
« Elle a passé la journée à la mine, hier. »  
« J’étais au bloc, un gros traumatisme de la colonne. Ç’a duré des heures. »  
« Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qu’elle pourrait être en train de faire, là maintenant ? »  
« Si elle n’est pas au bloc ni aux urgences, de ce que j’ai compris, alors je n’en ai aucune idée. »  
Il serra avec frustration son calot dans son poing.  
Voyant la mine d’Alex, il demanda,  
« Est-ce que tu penses que c’est sérieux ? »  
« Vous avez vu son état, hier. Je sais que, d’après Yang, je ne devrais pas vous en parler parce que c’est votre faute, tout ça, mais Meredith ne va vraiment pas bien. »  
Alors que Derek s’apprêtait à répondre, son bipeur sonna.  
« Merde. Laisse-moi une minute, je trouve quelqu’un pour me remplacer et je suis libre pour t’aider à la chercher. »  
« C’est une urgence ? »  
« Oui mais… »  
« Allez-y, Yang et moi on s’occupe de Meredith. »  
« Je ne peux pas rester dans le flou toute la journée. Je vais devenir dingue. »  
« Je vous préviendrai si on a des nouvelles. »  
Derek hésita encore quelques secondes puis noua son calot aux ferry-boats autour de la tête.  
« Merci, Karev. »

Cristina traversait le grand hall d’accueil à pas rapides lorsqu’elle entra en collision avec un homme.   
Elle n’y fit pas attention et continua à marcher quelques secondes lorsque le visage de l’homme lui revint en mémoire.  
« Eh, docteur Luddington, tout va bien pour votre sœur en chambre normale ? Je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de passer. »  
Même si Alicia avait été sa patiente à l’arrivée aux urgences, Cristina avait été bien trop occupée pour penser à prendre de ses nouvelles récemment.  
« Son état s’est amélioré, d’après les autres médecins. Et elle a hâte de pouvoir commencer à essayer des prothèses et de lancer tout le processus. Je n’ai pas pu être là quand ils l’ont transférée mais apparemment il n’y a eu aucun problème. »  
Elle repensa aux horaires qu’elle avait consultés plus tôt dans la journée, sur l’ordinateur du poste central des infirmières dans l’espoir de voir le nom de Mer y apparaitre miraculeusement. Evidemment, rien.   
« Ah oui c’est vrai, son transfert a été avancé. Attendez, c’est bien le docteure Grey qui s’en est occupée ? »  
Clive fronça les sourcils.  
« Oui. »  
« Est-ce que vous l’avez vue ? Mer… Le docteure Grey, je veux dire. Vous lui avez parlé, ce matin ? »  
« Non, je n’étais pas là. Elle va bien ? Il y a un problème ? »  
Une lumière s’alluma dans l’esprit du docteure Yang.  
« C’est vous, le type que Shepherd a frappé, non ? »  
« Euh oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »  
« Comment j’ai pu passer à côté de ça ? » elle se demanda, plus pour elle-même.  
« Pardon ? »  
Elle se retint d’afficher un sourire narquois.  
« Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous avez passé du temps avec elle ? En dehors de l’hôpital. »  
« Non, pas vraiment. Désole docteure Yang mais j’ai du mal à voir où vous voulez en venir. »  
« Juste de la curiosité. Vous n’avez pas parlé, récemment, alors ? »  
« La dernière fois, c’était le soir de Thanksgiving. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
Le téléphone de Yang vibra dans sa poche.  
« Merci quand même, » dit-elle au docteur Luddington avant de décrocher, tout en reprenant sa marche.  
« Du nouveau ? »  
« Rien, » répondit Alex.  
« Moi non plus. Je suis passée chez Joe, chez moi et même chez Shepherd. Je ne savais pas dans quel appartement il habite mais le concierge a dit qu’il n’avait pas le souvenir d’avoir vu Mer ces derniers jours. »  
« Elle n’est pas à la maison, j’y suis passé tout à l’heure. »  
« Richard et Bailey ? »  
« Rien. Ils n’en savent rien. »  
Soudain, leurs bipeur sonnèrent.  
Karev pour un trauma, Yang pour une urgence aux soins intensifs.  
« Il faut que je te laisse, » dirent-ils, coordonnés. 

La journée passa et l’obscurité de la nuit vint sur Seattle.  
À l’étage des blocs opératoires, les docteurs Karev et Yang se croisèrent, chacun aussi surpris que l’autre.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Cristina.  
« Je sors du bloc. Toi, qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
« C’est moi qui sors du bloc. D’une intervention de plusieurs heures. Toi, tu n’es pas sensé être là. Tu devrais avoir trouvé Mer. Je devine que ce n’est pas le cas. »  
« J’ai eu un trauma, un gamin avec un truc vraiment moche. J’ai pas eu le choix. Toi, c’est quoi ton excuse ? Je te rappelle qu’on était tous les deux à la recherche de Meredith. »  
« Un problème avec un patient. Trois heures post-op. Il est mort. »  
« Merde. »  
« Ça ne change rien. Si on a tous les deux passé des heures au bloc, alors qui cherche Meredith ? »


End file.
